Hasta que la Copa nos separe
by JulietaG.28
Summary: Un Mundial. Una boda. Dos bandos. Una selección. Y ¡un completo desastre! ¿Qué pasa cuando las chicas de los jugadores no congenian del todo? ¿Hikaru recordará que aparte del soccer, su boda está en proceso? La selección se prepara para vivir: ¡Un mundial de locos! / Dedicada a todas las seguidoras de RUMBO AL MUNDIAL / HISTORIA ACTUALMENTE SIN TERMINAR /
1. 0: Los seleccionados

**** HASTA QUE LA COPA NOS SEPARE ****

 **Por. JulietaG.28**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Todos** los personajes de **Captain Tsubasa** pertenecen a su creador **Yoichi Takahashi y SHEISHUA. No me pertenecen** en lo más mínimo. Esta es historia es solo por entretener y no contiene ningún fin de lucro.

* * *

— **PRIMERA PARTE—**

 **** ELLAS CONTRA… ELLAS ****

* * *

 **=PRÓLOGO=**

 **=Los seleccionados=**

— **PARÍS, FRANCIA—**

— **Apartamento de Taro—**

El reloj terminó por marcar las 5 de la mañana, de un día domingo del mes de Junio. A tan solo una semana de que el Campeonato Mundial de Futbol Soccer diera comienzo, jugadores de todo el mundo y de todos los equipos, habían comenzado a prepararse para el día lunes de la siguiente semana en que el tan esperado torneo diera al fin inicio.

Desde los soleados y exóticos lugares de América, hasta las frías y viejas ciudades de Europa, pasando por los desérticos y penetrantes calores de África y sin excluir las bellezas naturales de Asia; personajes reconocidos por su talento en el futbol, comenzaban a viajar a sus respectivos lugares de origen, aunque el destino final, fuera nada más y nada menos que las islas del Japón, donde el país del sol naciente se encargaría de recibirlos y darle seguimiento al mundial de aquel año.

Justo en esos momentos, en el interior de la habitación, uno de los 22 seleccionados para el combinado nacional de Japón, Misaki Taro, trataba por todos los medios de mantenerse sereno y terminar el equipaje. El reloj corría en su contra, mientras el pobre castaño de ojos chocolate, pasaba un mal rato tratando de no olvidar ni el más mínimo detalle para viajar.

Muy concentrado estaba en sus cavilaciones personales, cuando la puerta principal se abrió y se cerró, un par de pasos comenzaron a sonar, originados por los tacones que se acercaban a la habitación. Cuando la puerta de la recámara se abrió, una figura femenina hizo su aparición.

Alta y esbelta, de cabellos castaños como el chocolate y ojos tan claros y dulces como las avellanas que les daban color, Jaqueline Balizari, novia del centrocampista japonés, miraba a su novio, alternado las observaciones entre el chico y la maleta que yacía en la cama.

— Dime que estás bromeando— le pidió la chica con voz dulce, tratando de no reír. Taro, se pasó una mano por el cabello, antes de girarse y acercarse a la dama. Pasando una mano por su cintura y otra por sus largos cabellos castaños, depositó un casto beso en sus labios, antes de alejarse y volver en redondo a mirar la maleta.

— Siento que olvido algo…— le respondió el chico, pensativo.

— Bueno, sí… yo también lo creo…— se mofó la castaña, ya sin poder seguir ocultando su risa. Taro, la miró con el ceño fruncido, antes de volver a observar la maleta.

Un balón, su antiguo uniforme de la selección, espinilleras, calcetas y un par de tacos para césped. ¿Qué más faltaba?

— Los chicos y el soccer…— suspiró Jaqueline, antes de acercarse a su novio, besarle la mejilla y decirle— ¿Podrías buscar tú pasaporte? He dejado los boletos de avión en la mesa. Tenemos hora y media para llegar—

Taro suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, mientras veía como su novia, se acercaba a la maleta para sacar el balón, los tacos y comenzar a imponer un nuevo orden. En la maleta que solía llevar al complejo del París Saint Germain, su equipo en Francia, Jaqueline introdujo el uniforme, las calcetas, un par de espinilleras, los tacos y también la indispensable venda que Taro llevaba solo por si las dudas. Dentro de la maleta en la cama, metió jeans, camisetas, un par de chaquetas y sudaderas y otros pares de zapatos.

Antes de salir del departamento camino al aeropuerto, donde ambos abordarían un avión con rumbo a Japón, Taro echó un último vistazo al apartamento, rememoró lo que llevaban, papeles, maletas y demás y finalmente, sonrió.

— No sé qué haría sin ti…— le dijo a Jaqueline, antes de cerrar la puerta y abandonar el departamento.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— **MUNICH, ALEMANIA—**

— **Apartamento de Genzo—**

— ¡Mierda!— exclamó Genzo llevándose un dedo a la boca. Con la mano libre, empujó el cajón de la cocina hacia adentro, dejando en el interior el arma punzocortante que le habían pinchado el dedo. ¡Malditos fueran los cuchillos de cocina! Acto seguido y con el dedo índice aún en los labios, el portero japonés siguió abriendo cajones a diestra y siniestra en la búsqueda de aquello que no lo dejaba seguir la mañana en paz, como la había llevado antes de caer en su predicamento.

De un instante a otro, la puerta se abrió y el sonido de unas diminutas ruedas, siguió a los pasos de aquellos tenis tipo _Converse_ que tanto le agradaban a su dueña. Extrañada porque el portero nipon no se hubiera girado a recibirla, Allison Mondragón, pianista y novia de Genzo, frunció el ceño con curiosidad, mientras observaba a su novio.

— Página 30, de _Orgullo y Prejuicio,_ tonto— le dijo entonces, cuando Genzo cerró el último cajón que tenía en la cocina. Como si las palabras de Allison lo hubieran abofeteado, el japonés se detuvo y se giró en seco.

— Ya lo…— comenzó a decir, pero la imagen de Allison, lo atrapó por completo.

Alta y delgada, de cabellos negros como si de carbón se tratara y de unos ojos tan plateados como el metal, Allison vestía de jeans claros y _Converse_ negros, pero su blusa, resultaba nueva. Negra y con franjas, con el escudo de Japón en el lado superior derecho y podía apostarlo, el número 1 en la espalda, la chica se había presentado en su apartamento con maleta en mano, para restregarle su nueva playera.

— Y bien ¿te gusta?— le preguntó la pelinegra en una sonrisa. Genzo, se acercó a ella entonces para abrazarla y besarla, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Tras separarse y aún con la chica entre sus brazos, el portero respondió.

— Me encanta—

— Ja, ja, ja, lo sabía, tenía que ser. Pero ahora… no me digas que ya lo sabías, Wakabayashi— le respondió ella, regresando la conversación a la búsqueda interminable que Genzo había estado realizando.

— Tal vez lo olvide…— murmuró el chico, soltándola y viendo como ella tomaba rumbo al librero que yacía en la sala. En el espacio superior, entre los pocos libros que ahí había y con letras blancas, se leía " _Orgullo y Prejuicio" AUSTEN._

— " _Lo dejaré aquí, es tú libro favorito, así jamás olvidaré dónde lo puse"_ — le dijo la chica, imitando la voz del portero, grave y gruesa. Genzo, suspiró resignado, cuando Allison abrió el libro por la página 30 y sacó lo que tanto buscaba el portero: dos boletos de avión con destino a Japón.

— Justo donde los dejé— dijo el portero en una sonrisa, mientras ella rodaba los ojos.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— **TURÍN, ITALIA—**

— **Aeropuerto de Turín—**

La cámara se encendió y la imagen de poco en poco comenzó a volverse nítida. En una de las muchas salas de espera del aeropuerto, los pasajeros con destino a Japón, aguardaban con impaciencia a que se les permitiera el abordaje. Al fondo de la sala, una intrépida pareja, había logrado pasar desapercibida entre los demás pasajeros, hasta ese preciso momento en que la cámara se había encendido.

— Bien, bien, grabando…— espetó Aimeé con una radiante sonrisa. Sus ojos ámbar, claros y de algunos rasgos felinos, brillaron al verse en la cámara de mano que sostenía y una radiante sonrisa se instaló en sus labios al admirar al chico detrás de ella— Oh, vamos, sonríe— le pidió Aimeé.

— No sé porque me esforcé en que los periodistas no vinieran aquí el día de hoy, si te traigo a ti— le dijo el chico en una sonrisa, sus ojos negros brillaron y sus cabellos oscuros se movieron cuando comenzó a reír.

— Qué bueno que recuerdes que soy reportera. Ahora, por favor, esto irá directo a televisión nacional— le respondió ella. A sus espaldas, Kojiro Hyuga, delantero de la selección de Japón, se puso de pie y cubrió la cámara con su mano, en cuanto la hubo abrazado por la espalda y besado su mejilla.

— Ya deja eso— le pidió, Aimeé negó con la cabeza, le gustaba molestarlo—

— Solo si prometes no volver a humillarme en público— dijo ella entonces, Kojiro volvió a reír al tiempo que se alejaba.

— De acuerdo— aceptó— Pero no te humille— le recordó, al dejar un casto beso en su cabello.

— ¡Le revelaste a la prensa que te perseguí día tras día para enamorarte! Y la verdad, es que lo hice por conseguir una entrevista— reclamó Aimeé, haciendo un mohín.

— Tan solo les conté la verdad, no fue ninguna mentira— repuso el tigre alzando los hombros, como quién le resta importancia al asunto.

— Claro que lo fue, yo jamás te perseguiría. Era por trabajo, no por…— un beso logró acallar sus réplicas, cuando Kojiro le cerró la boca.

— Con intención o sin ella, me enamoré de ti. Y aclaré el asunto a la prensa— le recordó en cuanto se separaron. Aimeé sonrió con resignación y volvió a besarlo.

— Pero sigo siendo el hazme reír en el periódico— se quejó ella. Otra carcajada escapó de labios del chico, justo en el momento en que se anunciaba el abordaje.

Aún emberrinchada y con un novio que no hacía más que reírse de ella, la pareja continuó con su camino hasta que la azafata principal les pidió los boletos de abordaje. Acababan de cruzar el túnel hacía en avión, cuando Kojiro le dijo:

— Pero sí querías enamorarme—

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— **SAITAMA, JAPÓN—**

— **Estación de trenes—**

El tren que se dirigía a Hokkaido partió con 5 minutos de anticipo, por lo que, si corrían con suerte, los pasajeros con destino a Yokohama, tal vez pudieran decir lo mismo de su viaje. Y entre esos mismos pasajeros en espera, se hallaban seis interesantes chicos, que por más que intentaban pasar por alto su presencia en la estación, sentían con intensidad, las miradas de sus admiradores y los flashes que se disparaban cuando alguno los fotografiaba.

— Más vale que el tren se dé prisa— espetó Ken Wakashimazu mirando el reloj. A su lado, su novia, Lee Hye Sun, pequeña y esbelta, de cabellos negros azulados por el tinte y ojos azul cielo, rasgados por su procedencia coreana, lo miró con una sonrisa, mientras reía.

— Seguro que no es buena idea desesperarte— se mofó. Ken, frunció el ceño, al tiempo que sus amigos, Takeshi Sawada y Kazuki Sorimachi, reían con ganas.

—Les doy tres segundos para que dejen de reírse— advirtió el arquero japonés. Y entonces, las risas de su novia, Lorean Risse y Naoko Fukushima se unían a las de sus amigos.

— Ya Ken, no te enojes— le dijo Lorean con una sonrisa, mientras sus ojos azul cielo brillaban y sus cabellos negros volaban por el viento.

— No me enojo, es solo…—comenzó a explicarse el arquero.

— Es solo que eres un amargado— le recordó Sorimachi, entre risas— Pero todo esto es tú culpa. Si no hubieras golpeado a Yusuke, no te haríamos burla sobre tu explosivo carácter— le recordó.

— Ha de ser por eso que no se ha acercado nadie a pedirnos un autógrafo o una foto— siguió Sawada; a su lado, la pequeña Naoko Fukushima de cabellos castaños y ojos negros, rió dulcemente, mientras Ken comenzaba a hartarse de las burlas.

Justo en ese momento, el tren con rumbo a Yokohama llegó y los seis se vieron en la necesidad de abordar, por lo que Hye Sun depositó un dulce beso en la mejilla de su novio, para ablandar sus defensas.

— No te enojes, a mí me gusta que seas explosivo— le recordó, por un momento, Ken trató de resistirse y no sonreír, pero apenas Hye dio un paso al frente, el arquero se permitió sonreír, enamorado como se sentía.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— **YOKOHAMA, JAPÓN—**

— **Departamento de Izawa—**

Mientras se besaban, parecía como si el tiempo no estuviera corriendo, como si en realidad, no se estuviera haciendo tarde y él aún no hubiera terminado de acomodar el equipaje. Se besaban y parecía como si en realidad ahí, en medio de ese beso, de ese dulce abrazo, se detuviera el tiempo.

Y aunque en realidad, el tiempo si importaba, aunque en realidad, Izawa aún no hubiera terminado su equipaje y aún no hubiera buscado si quiera la convocatoria que Katagiri les había hecho llegar; aún con todo eso, el centrocampista japonés, no tenía prisa por concluir ese beso.

Con Cho Nakamura entre sus brazos, con sus labios dulces sobre los de él, sus cabellos castaños escociéndole de vez en vez el puente de la nariz y sin poder observar sus bellos ojos cobrizos; Izawa no tenía ningún tipo de apuro por cortar ese contacto.

— Izawa… Izawa…— le dijo Cho, tratando de separarse, consciente de que si él se tardaba más, se le haría realmente tarde.

— Cho… Cho…— le susurró él entre risas, cortando un beso solo para iniciar otro.

— Se va a hacer tarde…— le recordó ella luego de un par de besos más. Finalmente, el pelinegro se separó de ella, sonriente y finalmente resignado a terminar con los besos, para acabar de hacer el equipaje y salir del apartamento.

Según las especificaciones de la selección, los 22 jugadores convocados se reunirían en el Complejo de Concentración, cercano al estadio principal, localizado en Yokohama y permanecerían en él, durante el mes que se desarrollara el Mundial. Dormirían, comerían y entrenarían en el complejo, con las excepciones en que no jugaran o las fechas que Hikaru anunciara necesarias para llevar a cabo su boda el día de la reunión con los directivos, tal y como se había hecho en el mundial en que Tsubasa contrajo nupcias.

La gran diferencia, radicaba en el favor especial que Katagiri había hecho a los jugadores nipones, pues se había encargado de encontrar un hotel perfecto, para las visitas que viajarían con los respectivos jugadores. De modo tal, que Yoshiko, Sanae, Yayoi, Yukari y las nuevas chicas que viajarían a Japón, pudieran permanecer en un solo lugar para moverse en grupo y ayudar a la respectiva novia a planear su evento en ausencia de su prometido, además de facilitar el que los jugadores las contactaran.

— Vale, vale y ya que no me quieres besar, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?— espetó Izawa poniéndose de pie. Cho rió.

— Sí quiero besarte, pero no quiero que se te haga tarde— le respondió— ¿Qué favor?

— Este yo… ¿me ayudas a encontrar mis espinilleras? Es que están perdidas— dijo el chico, levemente sonrojado. Cho volvió a reír, antes de asentir y comenzar a buscar por todo el departamento las dichosas espinilleras.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— **MILÁN, ITALIA—**

— **Aeropuerto de Milán—**

— Baja, baja, baja, baja…— apuró Aoi a su acompañante mientras el mismo bajaba del taxi y se apresuraba a abrir la cajuela y desembarcar las maletas. Habían perdido mucho tiempo encontrando el boleto de avión y el pasaporte extraviado que había sido engullido por la masa de ropa que habían metido en la maleta de Aoi, además, la misma maleta se había abierto a medio bajar las escaleras del edificio y habían demorado volviendo a meter el contenido, solo para subir las escaleras y buscar en el apartamento otra maleta.

Finalmente, Jin Hou Wang, novia de Aoi y voleibolista profesional, bajó del taxi y ayudó a su novio a sacar las maletas de la cajuela. Dos maletas y una mochila de deportes, fueron desembarcadas y finalmente, con apuro, ambos chicos se apresuraron a entrar y buscar la sala de despegue de donde su avión partiría.

Para su buena o su mala fortuna, su viaje, coincidía con el viaje de una famosa cantante italiana que desembarcaría una sala antes de la ellos, pero aun así, Aoi y Jin tardaron un poco en lograr traspasar el gentío que se había aglomerado. Cuando lo lograron, llegaron a su sala, lograron entregar sus respectivos boletos antes de que el abordaje terminara y una vez en el avión, les fue sencillo tomar un lugar:

— Uf… ¡lo logramos!— comentó Aoi con un suspiro de alivio.

— Ja, ja, ja te dije que lo lograríamos— le respondió Jin guiñando un ojo. Sus ojos verdes brillaron con picardía, mientras añadía— Pero a la otra, sería una buena idea que aceptáramos la ayuda de papá— entonces, la radiante sonrisa de Aoi, se esfumó, y en su lugar una pequeña trompa que anunciaba el inicio del mismo berrinche que había estado haciendo en esas últimas fechas, apareció.

— ¡¿Cuándo olvidará que nos perdimos en España?!— Exclamó — Ay no ¡mi suegro jamás me dejará olvidar!— se quejó.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— **BARCELONA, ESPAÑA—**

— **Aeropuerto de Barcelona—**

Era temprano, bastante temprano. Los aeropuertos habían comenzado a llenarse, las tiendas, vendían productos calientes y eran pocos los niños que en compañía de sus padres, no dormían mientras esperaban su vuelo. Pero si la hora podía anunciar que él podría escapar de la prensa, se equivocaban. Tsubasa Ozhora, caminaba de la mano de su esposa, con una maleta en la mano cada uno, con una mochila deportiva al hombro de él y con los boletos de avión en posesión de Sanae.

Detrás de ellos, la prensa trataba de seguirles el paso, pues estaban bastante ansiosos de conseguir una entrevista con el Genio del Soccer de la época. Antaño, al término de la Champions League, el capitán del Barcelona había ofrecido una muy agradable entrevista a los medios, donde expresaba la alegría de la victoria y donde le habían cuestionado sobre el próximo mundial. Claramente, aquella pequeña entrevista no iba a saciar a los reporteros y mucho menos a tan poco de que el torneo comenzara.

— Recuérdame, que debo cerrar la boca de vez en cuando— se quejó Tsubasa, cuando finalmente, llegaron a su sala de espera, con unos minutos de tranquilidad, antes de que los reporteros les dieran alcance.

— " _Partiré en punto de las 7, el domingo, a Japón"—_ le imitó Sanae con voz grave antes de comenzar a reír.

— No puedo creer de verdad, que nos hayan seguido— siguió quejándose el capitán.

— Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? Eres el capitán de la selección, seguro que será peor al llegar— suspiró la pelinegra. Tsubasa, se acercó a su esposa dulcemente, poniendo una mano en el mentón y la otra en su cintura.

— Sanae, lo siento, de verdad. Sé que es difícil para ti soportar todo esto y el embrollo que causa la prensa pero…— su esposa sonrió con cariño y besó sus labios antes de responder.

— Me he acostumbrado, desde la escuela elemental tenías ya muchos fans y aun así, me impuse y me case contigo— le recordó, el pelinegro sonrió y la volvió a besar, antes de suspirar.

— Y por lo que sabemos, las cosas no van a cambiar luego del Mundial…

— Bueno, pensaremos en eso después— aseguró la chica. Entonces, el poco silencio que reinaba en la sala se perdió, cuando la prensa entró y rápidamente ubico a Tsubasa. Con cuidado de que Sanae no fuera empujada, el capitán puso detrás de él a su esposa y recibió a los reporteros con una amable sonrisa.

— Tsubasa, Tsubasa… ¿qué le dirías a tus compañeros de la selección si estuvieran viendo esta transmisión?

— ¿Qué pasará con…?

— ¿Acaso jugarán en…?

— Hey, hey, tranquilos amigos— pidió el japonés— Bueno, si supiera que mis amigos están viendo esto, yo, les diría que estoy muy emocionado por volver a jugar un Mundial con ellos y que me siento en verdad feliz de poder volver a verlos en cuestión de horas. Quisiera también, expresar que estoy muy ansioso de conocer a sus respectivas parejas y felicitar a Hikaru por las nuevas noticias que publicó a la prensa— dijo. Los reporteros, parecieron tener todavía una muy larga lista de preguntas, pero se vieron en la necesidad de callarse cuando el abordaje comenzó. Tsubasa y Sanae, abordaron el avión con rumbo a Japón, donde no se habían equivocado, la prensa, también les esperaba.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— **TOKIO, JAPÓN—**

— **Edificio de Hikaru—**

Cerró la puerta con cuidado, rodeó el auto por enfrente hasta el lado del conductor y echó un vistazo al edificio frente al auto, no estaría ahí durante un tiempo, así que extrañaría poder vivir en el mismo lugar que Yoshiko. Entró al auto y encendió el motor; a su lado, la linda castaña de ojos chocolate jugaba entretenida en su celular mientras reía. Hikaru imitó su sonrisa, sin dar cuenta que Yoshiko ya había advertido su mirada:

— Yo también te voy a extrañar— le dijo ella, sin despegar los ojos del celular.

— Oye, podrías decirme que deje de mirarte en lugar de responder a mis pensamientos privados— comentó el castaño con una sonrisa, arrancando finalmente.

— No es tan divertido como responder a tus dulces pensamientos, cariño. No te preocupes, estaremos bien— le aseguró ella.

— Sobre la boda…

— Ya hablamos de ello, Yayoi y Sanae me ayudarán a organizarlo todo. Sobre todo la boda por el civil y mi madre y tú madre también. Cuando no entrenes seguiremos juntos, los chicos también te ayudarán a que planees tu parte, todo saldrá bien— le aseguró ella.

— Aun así, se supone que las bodas se planean en pareja y yo… no quiero que sientas que lo hago a un lado, porque no es así…

— Lo sé Hikaru, no tienes que explicármelo. He sido tu novia durante años y te conozco desde que éramos niños… está bien, de verdad. Si en algún punto llegas a olvidar la boda, te juro que buscaré la manera de que te enteres y recuerdes lo que estamos haciendo— le prometió ella.

— Bueno, en verdad espero que no tengas que llegar a ello— respondió el con una sonrisa, justo cuando el auto se unía a la fila de la avenida principal con rumbo al hotel donde Yoshiko se hospedaría en ausencia de Hikaru y dónde de poco en poco, las chicas de los jugadores comenzarían a unirse. ¿Qué depararía aquel primer encuentro?

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **N/F:**

 ***Todos** los personajes de **Captain Tsubasa** son propiedad de **Yoichi Takahashi y SHEISHUA,** no me pertenecen en lo más mínimo. Esta historia es solo por entretenimiento.

 ***Todo OC** reconocible en esta colección, pertenece en su totalidad a **JulietaG.28** y son utilizados tanto en nombre e historia para ambientación de la colección.

 _ ***"Un Mundial de Locos"**_ abre la segunda fase del proyecto homónimo, que comenzó en sus sub-apartados _"Rumbo al Mundial"_ y _"Europa de Amor"_ en Enero del 2015 y es como todas las historias de su categoría, propiedad de invención de **JulietG.28** _—Di_ _ **no**_ _al plagio—_

 ***** La **portada** de esta historia, como la de las demás de la colección fue realizada por **JulietaG.28** , con ayuda de un programa para avatares y los dibujos clásicos de Takahashi.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _¡Muy buenos días a ti, lector! Si esta nueva historia ha llegado a tu pantalla (PC, Tablet o dispositivo Android), quisiera hacer de tu conocimiento la inmensa alegría que me da el poder regresar a Fanfiction con esta nueva historia que contrario a sus predecesoras, contendrá 20 capítulos de comedia, emoción, drama y romance, sin descontar claro, todo el soccer de este anime. Espero de corazón que esta historia sea de tu agrado y que te animes a seguirme, leerme y comentarme, no olvides que tus palabras son el pago y aliento de esta humilde autora. Con una actualización semanal (en la mayoría de las ocasiones), nos estaremos leyendo._

* * *

 _ **GRACIAS POR LEER.**_

* * *

 _ **Con cariño, JulietaG.28**_

* * *

— _¡El balón es nuestro amigo!—_


	2. 1: La reunión

— **Primera Parte: Ellas contra… ellas—**

* * *

 **=1. La reunión=**

— **Principios de Junio.** _ **Domingo por la noche**_ **—**

— **Yokohama, Japón—**

Los vuelos habían sido programados de tal manera en que los jugadores que residían en Europa, arribaran a tierra nipona una hora después del otro. El primero en aparecer en el aeropuerto de Narita, fue sin duda el joven Misaki, que ni tardo ni perezoso, se dirigió al hotel que se había elegido para que su pareja permaneciera ahí. Tras él, Wakabayashi y compañía le siguieron, con una hora de anticipo a la llegada de Hyuga y su novia. El penúltimo en aparecer fue Aoi, quién se mostraba relajado y aliviado de volver a su patria tras el escandaloso viaje inicial. Las puertas del Narita, se vieron abarrotadas solo cuando en punto de las 07 de la noche, el capitán Nipon, Tsubasa Ozhora arribó al país del Sol Naciente acompañado de su dulce esposa.

Mientras tanto, el _Sheraton Yokohama Hotel,_ dio la bienvenida a las parejas ya conocidas de Misugi y Matsuyama. Yukari Nishimoto arribó al hotel en compañía de Ryo Ishizaki, momentos antes de que Ken Wakashimazu, Kazuki Sorimachi y Takeshi Sawada, se dispusieran a mostrarles sus habitaciones a sus respectivas parejas. En cuanto a las extranjeras, Kojiro Hyuga, dejó a su novia en su habitación sin cruzarse con nadie en absoluto, contrario a Misaki y Wakabayashi, que con gusto, advirtieron la afinidad que existía entre sus parejas, al encontrarse estas en el pasillo del hotel y celebrar en grande el hecho de que serían vecinas.

En punto de las 8 de la noche, que el capitán de la llamada _generación dorada_ se liberó de sus ocupaciones como marido, el Complejo de Concentración cerró sus puertas, con los 22 seleccionados para el Mundial entre sus paredes. Asignados a uno por habitación, los jóvenes habían perdido su tiempo de llegada entre desempacar las ropas y objetos personales que llevaran consigo y tumbarse en sus camas para descansar luego de sus respectivos viajes de ida. Para esa hora sin embargo, los preparativos individuales habían quedado atrás y la cena sería servida con motivo de bienvenida.

La equipada cafetería del complejo, albergó entonces de poco en poco a los jugadores. Algunos de ellos se habían reunido ya en grupo y avanzaban caminando al lugar destinado, hasta que finalmente, todos se encontraron en la cafetería.

— ¡Tsubasa!— lo llamó Ishizaki, despegándose de Kisugi, cuando el capitán japonés volvió la mirada y se encontró con su amigo del Nankatsu. A su lado, Misaki y Wakabayashi; a quiénes había encontrado al salir de su habitación y apreciar que eran vecinos (como en otras múltiples ocasiones), sonrieron de igual manera al encontrarse con el ex Nankatsu— ¡Misaki! ¡Wakabayashi!—

— Hola Ryo, gusto en verte de nuevo— saludó Taro con su tierna mueca.

— No puedo decir lo mismo, pero hola Ryo— se mofó Genzo, acomodándose la gorra, Ryo le sacó la lengua antes de sonreír y lanzarse sobre ellos.

Un tanto más allá, Hyuga se había reencontrado con sus antiguos colegas del Toho y entre risas y una charla amena, ya habían comenzado a ponerse al día en lo que respectaba a sus vidas. Cuando la cena comenzó y las bandejas fueron de poco en poco llenándose de comida, todos tomaron lugar en torno a las mesas dispuestas para ellos y entre los 22, algunas veces charlando de mesa a mesa, las conversaciones fueron fluyendo, hasta que el tiempo del postre llegó y antes de comenzar, Tsubasa fue instado a darles a todos la bienvenida:

— Ya… Bueno, me da gusto verlos a todos luego de tanto tiempo. Sé que hay mucho que debemos contarnos y muchas cosas que merecen la pena salir a flote, como esas nuevas relaciones que tanto revuelo han causado a lo largo de estos últimos meses— comenzó el capitán mirando significativamente a sus compatriotas— Pero sobre todo, me parece que el acontecimiento que merece nuestra celebración inmediata, no es ni el Mundial, ni nuestro gran reencuentro. Me refiero claro, al compromiso de Hikaru. ¡Matsuyama, felicidades!— vitoreó Tsubasa con una sonrisa, Hikaru, que había tomado lugar en la mesa que el capitán compartiera con Misaki, Wakabayashi y Misugi, se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza— Hikaru, quiero que sepas que cuentas con nuestro completo apoyo, que en todo lo que necesites puedes apoyarte en alguno y que nos da mucho gusto a todos que finalmente te hayas decidido a sentar cabeza—

— Gracias Tsubasa. Y gracias a todos… yo… me siento realmente contento de poder compartir tan importante acontecimiento con todos ustedes— respondió Hikaru desde la mesa y con una sonrisa. El postre dio comienzo y entre una y otra cosa, los seleccionados comprobaron que haber tenido que permanecer tanto tiempo juntos en competencias anteriores, los había preparado para esa nueva ocasión.

Cuando todos se retiraron a la cama, dado que al día siguiente una importante reunión tendría lugar con el entrenador Gamo, Munemasa Katagiri y Tatsuo Mikami, además del itinerario que les aguardaba y la presentación formal de las parejas de los nuevos enamorados, las luces fueron de poco en poco cesando y en el pasillo del segundo piso, Tsubasa y Misaki terminaban de charlar:

— Creo que será un Mundial bastante divertido— comentó Taro con una divertida sonrisa.

— Y qué lo digas— suspiró el pelinegro— Bueno, descansa. Espero conocer a Jaqueline mañana, finalmente— comentó Tsubasa antes de guiñar uno ojo y sumergirse en la intimidad de su habitación, Taro sonrió ante la mención de su novia y entro en su recámara sin dejar de sonreír.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— _ **Lunes (09:00 AM)—**_

— **Sheraton Yokohama Hotel—**

Cerró la llave y estiró la mano para coger la toalla que había preparado, se enredó en ella y se acercó al espejo. El reflejo le devolvió la mirada, aunque la imagen era borrosa debido a lo empañado que el vapor del agua lo había dejado, pero aquello no era relevante. Sacando otra toalla del anaquel, se enredó el largo cabello castaño que poseía y que seguía chorreando y finalmente salió del baño.

La pequeña recámara que ocupaba estaba localizada en el piso número 13 del hotel y constaba de baño, una cama matrimonial, un pequeño balcón con vista a la ciudad de Yokohama y un espacio dónde desayunar si se requería del servicio a la habitación. Además de todo, la TV por cable ofrecía una buena selección de entretenimiento y en esos momentos se transmitía una entrevista quizás de hacía unos días, en la que figuraba la actriz americana de la serie juvenil alemana Arianne Clark. Mientras se untaba crema corporal en el cuerpo y se enfundaba los jeans claros por los que había optado ese día, escuchaba la entrevista con atención:

— _Se habla mucho sobre tu recién rumoreado contrato con industrias Marvel y Disney—_ decía la entrevistadora— _¿Será posible que des vida a alguna chica americana de cómics?_

— _Bueno… sí, he recibido una buena oferta para unirme al reparto, pero en caso de firmar, me gustaría que fueran los productores quienes dieran a conocer la noticia. Lo único que no puedo ocultar, es la emoción que me embargo cuando recibí la oferta—_ respondió la actriz con una sonrisa.

— _Creo que cualquiera desearía participar en las nuevas versiones cinematográficas del mundo del cómic. Se especula por ahí, que has sido considerada para participar o en "El Hombre Araña" o en "El Hombre hormiga", como sea, parece que pronto podríamos verte dando vida a la chica de alguno de los hombres insectos…—_

Y mientras la entrevista continuaba, Jaqueline terminó por meterse en la blusa holgada y de mangas anchas, con una textura de flores. Antes de que Arianne hubiera terminado de dar su opinión respecto a la llamada _Iniciativa: Vengadores,_ de Marvel y sus películas, la castaña se miró al espejo del tocador y sonrió con el resultado, pues el conjunto elegido que culminaba con ese par de tacones de plataforma color coral, le sentaba a la perfección. Como último toque, cepilló su largo cabello castaño y se echó encima una ligera capa de rímel en las pestañas. Estaba terminando por buscar un suéter ligero entre los cajones, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

— ¿Jaqueline? Soy Allison— la llamaron, el idioma inglés predominaría de ese día y en adelante en sus conversaciones y Jaqueline agradecía haberlo dominado en la escuela. Su francés y su italiano, parecían carecer de importancia en esos momentos. Abriendo la puerta, la italiana se encontró cara a cara con Allison Mondragón, la pareja de Wakabayashi.

Americana de nacimiento, la chica frente a ella lucía un conjunto de jeans oscuros, blusa ceñida blanca y suéter negro, calzaba unos hermosos botines grises de tacón delgado y la combinación de colores contrastaba con exactitud con su cabello negro azabache, largo hasta los hombros y sus ojos plata. Las arracadas y la esclava de plata, también aportaban su parte a la imagen. Una cálida sonrisa acompañaba el rostro de la americana y Jaqueline correspondió impregnada por la calidez.

— Me alegra encontrarte, no me apetecía bajar sola al desayuno— comentó la pelinegra desde el marco de la puerta.

— Justo iba a buscarte al terminar conmigo— respondió la italiana, tras volver al interior de la habitación y tomar su suéter, se aseguró de llevar en los bolsillos la llave de la recámara, su celular y dinero en efectivo. Cruzó el lugar con rapidez y se unió a la americana cuando se enfilaron por el pasillo al elevador.

— Ayer, Genzo y yo arreglamos la renta de un carro para mí, así será más fácil moverse. Iré al Complejo de Concentración, dice que será un buen lugar para reunirse. ¿Taro te lo ha dicho?— le comentó la oji gris, cuando entraron en la jaula de metal. Jackie sonrió.

— Sí. ¿Vamos juntas?— preguntó.

— Obviamente— el elevador acababa de detenerse en el doceavo piso y por las puertas una chica de facciones japonesas ingresó. Vestía de jeans y tenis tipo _Vans,_ tan azules como sus jeans, su camiseta de cuadros igualmente era azul y sus cabellos castaños, largos hasta la cintura y lacios por completo ondearon cuando se giró dándoles la espalda.

— ¿Cuándo comienza el Mundial?— preguntó Jaqueline.

— Creo que dentro de una semana, justamente el lunes que viene— respondió la americana.

— ¿Y conoces a alguna otra chica de la selección de Japón?

— ¿Personalmente? Sí, a la esposa de Tsubasa Ozhora, Sanae. El Bayern jugó contra el Barcelona la final de la Champions, así que nos encontramos ahí. De vista, a la chica del tigre, no sé cómo se llame. ¿Y tú?

— También conozco a Sanae, por los cuartos de final. Pero a ninguna otra. Tengo ganas de hacerlo, Taro habla muy bien de sus amigos en Japón— comento la castaña con una sonrisa. La chica frente a ellas sonrió sin que lo notaran y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

— Pues pronto lo haremos— aseguró la americana. Habían llegado al lobby cuando el ascensor se abrió y las tres, abordo, salieron de la jaula. Con dirección a uno de los variados restaurantes que el hotel el ofrecía, Allison y Jaqueline siguieron con su conversación y pronto se encontraron en una mesa del resturante bufet del primer piso, junto a las grandes. Acababan de pedir jugo y fruta para comenzar, cuando alguien llamó su atención:

— ¿Pero que trajo el viento? ¡Allison y Jaqueline!— les bastó girar la cabeza para encontrarse directamente con cuatro hermosas chicas. La que las hubiera llamado, era ni más ni menos que la misma Sanae Ozhora, quién muy sonriente y jovial se presentaba acompañada por Yayoi Aoba, Yukari Nishimoto, Yoshiko Fujizawa y…

— Déjenme presentarles— dijo Sanae al iniciar las respectivas presentaciones— Ella es Jin Hou Wang, novia de Aoi y aprendiz de inglés— a su lado, una chica de 1.60 aproximadamente, cabellos negros lacios y de un largo medio, de ojos verdes como las esmeraldas y enfundada en unos jeans claros, zapatos de piso negros y una blusa sencilla y ceñida de color blanco; sonrió con cortesía al sentir las miradas sobre ella.

— ¿Quieres decir, que no sabe inglés?— preguntó Allison.

— Solo lo básico, sigue perfeccionándose. Por favor, hablen despacio— pidió la pelinegra con una sonrisa. Jaqueline y Allison saludaron cortésmente y pronto las siete chicas terminaron por unir dos mesas y tomar asiento. El desayuno transcurrió con las preguntas propias de sus respectivas relaciones y las felicitaciones merecidas de Yoshiko quién fuera la novia, ese mundial. Entre risas, pronto el ambiente se volvió relajado y ameno y no tardaron en decidirse a dirigirse todas con rumbo al Complejo de Concentración dónde los jóvenes japoneses requerían de sus presencias para escuchar no solo las fechas dispuestas para el evento nupcial, sino también para conocerse entre todas.

 **:-:-:**

Lee Hye Sun, nunca había sentido –en los cuatro años que llevaba en Japón— que la tierra nipona resultara en exceso bulliciosa. En comparación con Seúl, Corea del Sur, el centro de Saitama era un lugar tranquilo y a veces medianamente transitado, sin embargo, aquello no parecía nada igual a la población de Yokohama.

A días de que el evento mundial mejor planeado diera comienzo, la ciudad comenzaba a albergar no solo una creciente promoción de la Copa del Mundo, sino también un rango elevado de visitas turísticas. Día a día llegaban al país del sol naciente, grupos bastos o pequeños de extranjeros de todo el mundo. Los primeros sitios en sentir el aumento de población, fueron sin duda los hoteles y en esos momentos, el _Sheraton Yokohama Hotel,_ no era una excepción. Con pocas y escasas habitaciones disponibles, el servicio de taxis no estaba excluido del gentío y a esas horas de la mañana, Hye Sun se sorprendió de que todo vehículo estuviera ocupado.

— El mundial aún no comienza, ¿qué no tienen empleos o hogares?— se quejó la coreana con pesadez. A su lado, Naoko rió levemente, mientras Lorean rodaba los ojos.

— Podríamos habernos ahorrado esto, si me hicieras caso y condujeras un auto. ¿De qué sirve hacerla de DJ y karateca, sino sabes conducir?— se mofó la americana. Hye Sun volvió sus ojos azules como el hielo a su mejor amiga y le sacó la lengua.

— Tú tampoco tienes auto. ¿No podías pedirle a tu lindo Sorimachi que te rentara uno o que te dejara su Audi? _—_ preguntó la coreana.

— Sabes que lo dejó en Saitama. El alquiler se nos pasó, quizás te haga caso— aseguró Lorean, mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello azabache.

Hye Sun entonces, abrió grandes los ojos, al advertir a la chica que salía en esos momentos del hotel. Se dirigía al estacionamiento sin reparar en el _valet parking_ y su andar era despreocupado y seguro. Alta, delgada, de curvas definidas y largos cabellos castaños, la chica que sus ojos seguían no podía ser otra que la chica del tigre japonés.

— Vengan. Creo que sé que podemos hacer— aseguró con convicción. Frente a ella, Lorean y la castaña y pequeña Naoko la miraron curvando una ceja y acto seguido la siguieron. Acababan de entrar en el estacionamiento, cuando la castaña a la que seguían se detuvo frente a un _Sedan i10_ del año y color negro.

— ¡Hey! ¡Tú!— la llamó Hye echando a correr y alzando un brazo. La castaña se giró en breve y al encontrarse con una chica os o quizás tres años menor que ella, no pudo evitar sentirse confundida. Con un inglés mezclado entre el idioma universal y el típico acento asiático, Hye volvió a llamar a la castaña para que supiera que si se dirigía a ella.

— ¿Te conozco?— le preguntó la castaña cuando la tuvo frente a frente. De cerca, sus ojos poseían un tono ámbar delineado por una gruesa capa de pestañas negras y Hye no pudo evitar compararlos con los ojos de un jaguar.

— No, yo… me llamo Hye, Lee Hye Sun— respondió la peli azul.

— Ya, bueno, un placer— respondió la chica— Creo…—

— ¡Cielos, discúlpame!— reconoció la coreana— ¿Tú eres Aimeé Ventura? La novia de Kojiro Hyuga— preguntó. La castaña sonrió sin poder evitarlo y tras un segundo asintió con la cabeza.

— Sí, esa soy yo. ¿Y tú…?— Aimeé pareció reparar en las otras dos chicas detrás de Hye y dirigió su mirada hacia ellas— ¿Ustedes… quiénes son?—

— Sí. Bueno, yo soy Hye, salgo con Ken Wakashimazu. Ellas son Lorean Risse, novia de Sorimachi y Naoko Fukushima, novia de Sawada— presentó la coreana. Las chicas detrás de ella, alzaron una mano a manera de saludo al escuchar sus nombres, mientras Aimeé intentaba rememorar si los nombres de decían algo. Tras un segundo, pareció recordar que los mejores amigos de Kojiro eran ni más ni menos que los recién nombrados y con una sonrisa saludó a las tres chicas.

— ¿Van al complejo?— preguntó al cabo de un momento. Lorean asintió con la cabeza mientras Hye se sonrojaba.

— Sí, nosotras… bueno, esperábamos poder ir contigo, no conseguimos taxi y es algo complicado llegar hasta allá— respondió. Aimeé siguió sonriendo, al tiempo que retiraba los seguros del sedán y abría la puerta del copiloto.

— Pues suban, a decir verdad, no tengo idea de dónde quede el complejo— aseguró. Las tres chicas sonrieron con victoria mientras subían al auto, al tiempo que Aimeé lo encendía y al salir, la charla comenzó.

Entre una y otra indicación de Hye, que desde el asiento de copiloto guió a Aimeé al Complejo de la selección, la castaña se enteró de que Hye y Lorean eran tres años menor que ella (recién graduadas de la Universidad de Saitama) y que Naoko se dedicaba a la música con su oboe, mientras no liderara la hincha del Urawa Red Diamonds, equipo de los tres chicos amigos de Hyuga en Japón.

Las tres restantes, por el contrario, conocieron finalmente a la chica del tan adorado capitán de sus parejas y quedaron sorprendidas con el hecho de que se tratara de una extranjera, aunque no Italiana como habían supuesto al jugar Hyuga en la Juventus, sino más bien, una española.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— **12:00 PM**

— **Complejo de Concentración de la Selección**

El _Corolla_ del año color blanco que Genzo le había ayudado a alquilar, había resultado un buen medio de transporte. Aunque sin duda, habría sido una buena idea contar con otro auto, las siete chicas se las habían ingeniado para entrar en el espacio del vehículo. En el volante Allison, con Jaqueline en el asiento del copiloto. El asiento trasero se había dispuesto para Sanae, Yayoi, Yoshiko, Yukari y Jin, quiénes sin dudarlo habían viajado un poco apretujadas y Jin había viajado en piernas de Yukari. Al final, no se habían arrepentido de subirse al auto, pues habían pasado un agradable trayecto.

Entre risas y charlas y los mejores rumores que rondaran los espectáculos japoneses, las chicas habían logrado llevarse bien y comenzar a forjar una sólida amistad. Luego el desayuno, habían preparado todo para partir al Complejo y bajo las instrucciones de Sanae, quién resultara una mujer dulce y de gran carisma, finalmente arribaron al estacionamiento del lugar, sorprendiéndose de llegar detrás de un _Altima_ , último modelo, color azul oscuro.

Al estacionarse, las primeras en bajar fueron las chicas del asiento trasero y cuando Allison bajó y puso los seguros, le gradó encontrarse con Yayoi y Yoshiko entablando conversación con una chica castaña y de ojos cobrizos. La misma que hubiera entrado al elevador esa mañana, cuando ella y Jaqueline charlaban:

—Allison, Jackie; ella es Cho Nakamura, una más de las chicas de la selección. Desde hace un tiempo que sale con Mamoru Izawa, mediocampista del equipo— las presentó Yayoi. Las chicas sonrieron al tiempo que extendían la mano y un momento después todas parecieron quedar presentadas.

— No te vi en el hotel— le dijo Yoshiko a Cho— Nos habría gustado venir todas juntas desde el inicio— aseguró.

— Apuesto a que también contar con otro auto— se mofó la castaña que no había pasado desapercibida la entrada de las siete restantes.

— Bueno, faltó un poco de comodidad— aseguró Yayoi en una sonrisa.

Nos les costó mucho ingresar al Complejo pues los guardas tenían órdenes de dejarlas entrar, pese a todo, las ocho de vieron en la necesidad de aguardar a los jugadores en el campo de entrenamiento, dado que la selección, se encontraba en esos momentos dando una conferencia de prensa a los medios japoneses. Las chicas bien podrían haber podido ingresar para mirar dicha entrevista, pero prefirieron la comodidad del aire libre dónde aprovechando, Yoshiko comunicó que ella y Hikaru habían acordado presentar ese día las fechas oficiales para la boda.

 **:-:-:**

— Vaya, ya había olvidado lo aburrido que es el traje formal de la selección— se quejó Misaki desde su taquilla, al tiempo que se ajustaba la camisa y trataba de que el nudo de su corbata quedara presentable. A su lado, Tsubasa rió.

— En lo personal, prefiero la camiseta— aseguró. Taro le dio la razón, echando una mirada al interior de su casillero.

Esa mañana, los 22 seleccionados se habían reunido para desayunar y para recibir sus primeras instrucciones como selección. Según el entrenador Gamo, darían una rueda de prensa para que los medios atisbaran la presencia de cada uno y los atiborraran de toda esa información de la que se perdieron en sus llegadas al Aeropuerto. Hikaru revelaría más tarde sus fechas para la boda –ya antes discutidas con Katagiri— y también se les informaría sobre la existencia de partidos amistosos. Luego del desayuno, el evento no había podido aplazarse y con grandes sonrisas, después de unas merecidas duchas, los seleccionados habían recibido finalmente sus nuevas camisetas.

Azules a como acostumbraban, con el escudo de la selección y la bandera de Japón del lado derecho y el acostumbrado logo de _Adidas_ su principal patrocinador, además de las franjas blancas sobre los hombros y las orillas de las magas rojas, las camisetas llevaban ya marcados tanto sus nombres como sus números acostumbrados y esperaban a ser utilizadas en medio de un estadio atestado el día lunes en que se llevara a cabo la apertura oficial y el primer encuentro del torneo, que enfrentaría a Japón contra uno de los muchos países que se presentaban.

— Ya extrañaba usarla— aseguró Misaki.

— Apuesto a que sí. Un gusto verlos de nuevo a todos— saludó entonces Tatsuo Mikami al ingresar en los vestidores. Los jugadores ahí congregados se giraron y de poco en poco se acercaron, el entrenador Gamo apareció junto a Munemasa Katagiri y luego de los saludos, las instrucciones comenzaron:

— Muy bien, primero que nada— comenzó a decir el entrenador— Quiero que sepan que me siento muy contento de verlos una vez más aquí reunidos y dispuestos a dar el todo por el todo en este campeonato. Ya una vez vencimos y nos ganamos esa Copa que tanto nos esforzamos por conseguir, para muchos son conocidos como la _generación dorada,_ pero para mí, representan más que un nuevo nivel en el soccer japonés, mi verdadero equipo. Me siento orgulloso de poder guiarlos una vez más y por última vez hacia la Copa del Mundo y espero que este Mundial, resulte tan agradable como nuestras anteriores competencias— los jugadores alabaron aquellas palabras con entusiasmo y a ojos de Katagiri el tiempo retrocedió recordándole una vez más a esa selección joven que años atrás habría de competir en la Copa de Francia con tan solo 15 años.

—Ahora bien— siguió Gamo— Esta conferencia es para calmar los ánimos de la prensa que perdió oportunidad de entrevistarlos a sus respectivas llegadas y para anunciar el partido amistoso que tendremos esta semana. De acuerdo a las fechas acordadas, hemos decidido seguir el mapa de organización que formulamos en el Mundial en que Tsubasa contrajo nupcias— se explicó mirando a su joven capitán— Por tanto que mientras no estén jugando dispondrán de sus tardes para ayudar a Matsuyama a organizar su boda, hasta los octavos de final, en que me veo en la penosa necesidad de disminuir sus salidas, para aumentar el ritmo de entrenamiento tan cerca de la final del torneo. ¿Van de acuerdo?

— Sí, entrenador— aseguraron todos al unísono.

— Muy bien. Referente al partido de esta semana, la selección China llegará a Japón el miércoles por la noche y nuestro pequeño encuentro tendrá lugar el día jueves al medio día. Debo recordarles que la selección China viene comandada por Sho Shun Ko, quién demostrara ser un verdadero crack en esta competencia europea. Genzo, creo que podrías darnos fe de ello— aseguró

— Sho tiene técnica y sin duda carisma. Liderar a su selección e impregnarlos del ímpetu necesario para ganar no le será difícil. Serán un buen oponente, no hay duda— respondió el portero con una sonrisa, al recordar a su amigo que jugara con él en el Bayern Munich y que sin duda, lograra liderar la defensa del equipo alemán con algo más que precisión.

— Bueno, nosotros también seremos un buen contrincante. Estoy seguro que ganaremos— aseguró Hyuga con una sonrisa.

— De eso no hay dudas— secundó el entrenador— Muy bien, vamos a la sala de conferencias.

— Señor, una pregunta— lo detuvo entonces Morizaki con algo de timidez, el entrenador se volvió y miró a Yuzo, confundido— ¿No hay alineación aún?—

— Oh… No Yuzo, la alineación se las daré el día del partido. Será momento de probar dado que no estoy seguro de tener una alineación ya preparada para el Mundial. Misugi por supuesto, no ayudará en eso este torneo— sonrió el entrenador.

Acto seguido los seleccionados siguieron a sus directivos hasta la sala de conferencias, dónde un grupo numeroso de reporteros los estaban esperando. Primeramente, se habló acerca de las vidas individuales de los jugadores, se hizo hincapié en sus historias de amor (aunque ninguno dijo mucho más de lo ya sabido) y finalmente se dio lugar a los acontecimientos preparados para el Mundial. Tsubasa, habló por toda la selección cuando aseguró que ese año estaban dispuestos a ganar y que desde el partido amistoso que disputarían se esmerarían en dar lo mejor de ellos. La alineación como para los jugadores quedó en suspenso pero aquello animo a la prensa a crear sus propias especulaciones.

 **:-:-:**

— Parece que tardaran un poco— aseguró Hye Sun mirando en dirección del Complejo. Las chicas, se habían reunido en el campo de entrenamiento y tan pronto como aparecieron, las cuatro chicas del club Toho se encontraron con ocho chicas que reían animadamente y charlaban sin reparar en su presencia. Dando por sentado que se trataba de las chicas restantes de la selección y dejándoles su espacio, Aimeé y compañía se instalaron unos metros más allá, aunque no tan lejos, pues escuchaban su conversación.

— Deben estar hablando sobre los preparativos para el Mundial— respondió Lorean.

— Yo lo que quiero, es saber su alineación—aseguró Hye Sun con emoción.

— Tú solo quieres saber que Ken será titular, oficialmente— se mofó Lorean en una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué no Ken siempre es titular?— preguntó entonces Naoko, que si bien gustaba del soccer y de liderar la hincha del Urawa, nunca había sido verdadera fanática de la carrera del portero. Hye dejó de sonreír y bufó.

— No. Según sé, en el Mundial, es el otro portero el que es titular— refunfuñó. Aimeé soltó entonces la carcajada— ¿De qué te ríes?— cuestionó la coreana.

— Es obvio que Ken será titular este Mundial. El otro portero, Guacamole o como se llame, perdió la Champions frente al Barcelona, lo que quiere decir que el portero que llevo al Urawa Red Diamonds a ganar la copa de Japón será el que tenga la preferencia— aseguró la castaña con una sonrisa. Su comentario logró robar una sonrisa de labios de Hye y compañía, pero antes de que alguna pudiera responder, una voz a sus espaldas se hizo escuchar.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Qué has dicho?— cuestionó Allison con una ceja alzada, los brazos cruzados y en su más clara pose altiva. Aimeé la recorrió con la mirada antes de percatarse de quién se trataba. La novia de Wakabayashi. Y su comentario pareció no haberle hecho gracia. Fulminándose con la mirada, ámbar y plata ardiendo cual fuego, aquello parecía la una clara declaración de rivalidad.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **N/F:**

 ***** _ **Hazañas Vampíricas**_ es una serie alemana juvenil, inventada para la colección. Sus protagonistas, son la actriz americana **Arianne Clark** y el actor alemán **Derek Kofman.** _Detalles en "Elígeme", segunda entrega del sub-apartado "Europa de Amor"_

 ***** La Iniciativa Vengadores pertenece a industrias Marvel y su creador **Stan Lee.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _Hola a todas, bueno, sé que esta actualización llega un poco tarde a la actualización semanal que suelo realizar, pero el final del semestre finalmente llegó y creo que a partir de ahora, podremos continuar con las actualizaciones normales. Agradezco mucho las palabras que me hicieron llegar y no puedo hacerles llegar la alegría que me produce el saber que esta colección no ha caído en el olvido. Esperando seguir sus bonitas palabras, dejo este capítulo y nos estamos leyendo._

* * *

 **Gracias A:**

 **Candiiventura, Daphne, Princesalirio**

* * *

 _Con cariño,_ _ **JulietaG.28.**_

* * *

— _¡El balón es nuestro amigo!—_


	3. 2: Polos opuestos

— **Primera parte: ellas contra ellas—**

* * *

 **=2. Polos opuestos=**

Desde que cumpliera los 8 años de edad, había una sola cosa que Aimeé Ventura deseara. Ser reportera. Porque los reporteros son esas representaciones físicas de la persistencia y el ímpetu de la aventura. En sus años como estudiante, nunca le había molestado el trabajo de investigación que le enmendaban, porque era el deseo de lanzarse a por la mejor nota lo que la movía. Hacía unos meses atrás, la condenada misión imposible que su editora dragón le hubiera dejado, tampoco había logrado mermar su carácter emprendedor. Porque si había algo a lo que Aimeé Ventura no temía, eso era a los retos. Una buena afrenta, una larga carrera por conseguir una entrevista o un duelo con un digno rival.

Clavando sus impactantes ojos ámbar en los, plata brillante de la chica frente a ella, Aimeé se permitió sonreír con desdén. Cruzó los brazos con altivez y se enfrentó a su oponente.

— He dicho que el portero Guacamole no tiene ni una oportunidad de ser titular en este Mundial. Luego del fiasco que presentó en la final de la Champions— reiteró con una sonrisa burlona. Detrás de ella Hye Sun esperó que la chica frente a su nueva amiga se limitara a no responder, pero para sorpresa de ella y de Naoko y Lorean, la pelinegra de ojos grises también sonrió.

Y es que si a Aimeé no le temía a los retos. Allison Mondragón se caracterizaba por no perderlos. Con un leve levantamiento de ceja, una mirada furibunda o incluso una simple sonrisa, todos aquellos que hubieran conocido a Allison sabía ya, con anticipación, que la americana nunca se dejaba vencer en un duelo verbal. Las palabras y las burlas irónicas eran su fuerte y cuando aquello no daba resultado, una buena escarmentada, ruda, pero eficiente, daba la discusión por terminada.

— Habló la que presencio la arrastrada que el Bayern le dio a la Juventus en la semifinal— respondió Allison con ironía— ¿Fui la única que vió el rotundo 3-1 en el marcador global?— Aimeé compuso una mueca que borró su sonrisa por completo, ante el recordatorio de que Hyuga no había logrado superar más de una sola vez la defensa de Wakabayashi.

— Hey, Hey, a sus esquinas niñas— intercedió entonces Sanae con una dulce sonrisa y poniéndose en medio de ambas chicas. Aimeé la miró sin saber quién interrumpía su discusión, mientras Allison alzaba una mano en el conocido gesto infantil: "ella empezó"— He de recordarte que tú chico y el de ella ya han superado sus diferencias— aseguró la señora Ozhora con una sonrisa mirando en dirección de Aimeé— Y que tú chico prometió el último evento de selección no provocar al tigre— le dijo entonces a Allison, la oji gris pareció desistir entonces por primera vez en su vida, cuando Aimeé volvió a hablar:

— De todas formas, Guacamole perdió frente al ñoño de Tsubasa y eso es más que ridículo— Allison entonces miró por instinto a Sanae quién se quedó con la boca abierta y sin sonreír y sonrió mirando a Aimeé. Sanae acababa de darse la media vuelta, para replicar, cuando las rejas del campo se abrieron de par en par y por ella, ingresaron los 22 seleccionados con cara de estar lo más felices.

Aimeé ni tarda ni perezosa se dirigió dónde Hyuga apenas lo divisó, seguida de cerca por Hye Sun, Naoko y Lorean quiénes aún no superaban la cara de asesina en serie que Sanae llevaba grabada.

— Recuerda que tu marido resolvió sus asuntos personales en la adolescencia con el gato— se mofó Allison al cabo de un segundo.

— Allison, no te burles— la previno Sanae— Tsubasa no es ningún ñoño— replicó entre dientes y dirigiéndose donde los chicos de la selección. Consciente de que era mejor dejar las cosas ahí y que más pronto que tarde alguna oportunidad se presentaría para terminar aquel: "mi novio es mejor que el tuyo" con la chica del tigre, Allison siguió a las demás y pronto se halló entre los brazos de su portero.

De su parte, Jaqueline ya había encontrado a Taro y entre miradas curiosas y risas ocultas, los miembros restantes de la selección miraban atónitos como desde Genzo besando a su novia hasta Hyuga siendo tierno con una chica, se desenvolvían en medio del campo, plenamente felices de estar con quiénes estaban. — _Como si no se hubieran visto en un mes…—_ se mofó Jito mentalmente.

Para llamar la atención de los congregados, el señor Katagiri entró en escena mientras anunciaba que el salón de eventos del complejo había sido preparado para recibir a las señoritas invitadas y decorado en conmemoración de Hikaru quién finalmente se robaría el protagónico al anunciar los detalles de su boda. Mientras se dirigían al lugar, Hyuga preguntó a Aimeé, qué le parecían las chicas de la selección:

— Bastante agradables unas, bastante ñoñas otras— respondió la española con media sonrisa y para confusión de su novio.

Ingresando en el salón, en que generalmente se llevaban a cabo las celebraciones de la selección cuando se suscitaba una gran victoria, los presentes se llevaron una grata sorpresa cuando encontraron listones y globos, una mesa de bocadillos y un gran letrero de felicitación con los nombres de Hikaru y Yoshiko; la feliz pareja pronto fue llevada al frente del lugar para dar la bienvenida y para recibir las palabras de felicitación de sus amigos.

— Gracias, de verdad, a todos, chicos— aseguró Hikaru con una gran sonrisa— Bueno… cómo ya saben, finalmente le pedí a Yoshiko que aceptara ser mi esposa y ella (¡gracias al Dios del Soccer, a Zeus, a Merlín, San Dimitri o a quién quieran!) me dijo que sí— celebró. Los presentes rieron y aplaudieron para sonrojo de Yoshiko— Ahora bien, seguro que a ustedes les interesa saberlo y a mí me agradará decirlo. Hablando de esto y aquello, Yoshi y yo hemos decidido que deseamos casarnos por el civil en una fecha y por la iglesia en otra. Esto porque no queremos postergar todo durante un mes y dobletear los preparativos. Así pues, aunque todavía no tenemos un lugar fijo para la boda civil, deseamos que se lleve a cabo en Shizuoka, un lugar muy simbólico para nosotros por diversas razones. La boda religiosa, tendrá lugar al terminar el Mundial, en Hokkaido, cerca de la región del Furano, dónde nos conocimos— terminó de anunciar. Los presentes se mostraron contentos con ambas elecciones y tan pronto como el novio se revolvió con los demás las preguntas y presentaciones comenzaron.

Tanto Taro como Genzo, terminaron por presentar a sus parejas a sus amigos, el ex cuarteto del Shutetsu se mostró impactado ante la afirmación de que su capitán se hallaba enamorado aunque Genzo terminó por sorprenderse mucho más del gran escándalo que Izawa había armado al conocer a su chica. Las risas no hicieron falta y las charlas se volvieron amenas. Aoi pasó un tiempo siendo la burla de sus amigos debido a su trato con el padre de su novia, aunque pronto aquello se quedó atrás.

Al otro extremo del salón, Hyuga acababa de conocer a las chicas de sus más grandes amigos y entre la alegría que le provocaba el presentar a su pareja y volver a ver a sus amigos japoneses, pronto las conversaciones fluyeron amenamente. Lo más extraño que aconteció entonces, fue sin duda el hecho de que tanto Allison como Aimeé, negaron rotundamente el querer conocer tanto a Hyuga y su chica como al portero y su pareja, respectivamente.

— Créeme, Hyuga es mucho más agradable de lo que parece— aseguró Taro en defensa del tigre japonés.

— Quizás en otro momento, no creo poder ser dulce— murmuró la americana, para confusión del castaño y del SGGK. Sanae sonrió con complicidad ante el comentario pero no pudo negarse a la petición de su marido de acercarse dónde el cuarteto del Toho.

— Venga, me darás la oportunidad perfecta para mofarme de Genzo— aseguró Hyuga con una sonrisa, mientras intentaba convencer a su novia de acercarse a su antiguo rival, que se hallaba en compañía de otro gran oponente del tigre, Matsuyama.

— Yo no…— comenzó a decir Aimeé.

— Parece que después de todo el encabezado rezaba la verdad, ¿no Hyuga?— se mofó Tsubasa con una sonrisa de medio lado al estar frente a la pareja. Hye Sun miró de reojo a Aimeé que reparaba en la chica que momentos atrás había intervenido en su discusión con la chica del SGGK.

— Yo diría que el mangoneado eres tú— replicó el tigre con una sonrisa.

— Cuidado, todos recordamos que en el partido contra el Meiwa, Sanae casi te estrella la bandera en la cara— recordó el capitán, Hyuga rió.

— Pero esta tarde ¿no traes ninguna bandera, cierto Sanae?— se aseguró el moreno.

— No lo sé. Tal vez, uno nunca sabe cuándo sería útil— bromeó la chica. Hyuga correspondió y pasando un brazo por la cintura de Aimeé se dispuso a presentarlos.

— Ella es Aimeé, mi novia. Nena, ellos son Tsubasa y su esposa, Sanae— comentó.

— Hm… Hola— respondió la española, nerviosa.

— ¿Otra fan para Tsuby?— cuestionó entonces Ken con una sonrisa, Sanae soltó la carcajada.

— Yo dudo que sea así…— aseguró.

— Bueno, es cierto que Aimeé no es muy fan de tu juego, amigo— aseguró el tigre mirando a un confundido Tsubasa— ¿Verdad Aimeé?— Sanae dirigió entonces su mirada a la castaña esperando una respuesta, quizás que Aimeé no se atreviera a hacer el comentario que momentos atrás había hecho.

— Pues no, la verdad no. Ciertamente, creo que eres un ñoño— aseguró la española, Tsubasa abrió grandes los ojos— Juegas demasiado monótono. No me impactan tus jugadas y prefería el equipo del Barcelona cuando lo lideraba Rivaul—

— ¿Eres de Barcelona?— cuestionó Sanae.

— Madrid, de hecho

— Entonces ¿por qué no apoyabas al Real Madrid? Naturezza juega ahí y lo hace muy bien— cuestionó Ken, interesado en la conversación.

— Los colores del Real siempre serán los míos, pero en serio me gustaba el modo de jugar de Rivaul. Ahora, mejor mirar hacia el Valencia de Carlos Santana— respondió Aimeé.

— Bueno, no se puede tener fanáticos en todos lados— acotó Tsubasa con una sonrisa— Pero le diré a Rivaul que tiene grandes fans detrás— aseguró. Hyuga comentó entonces algo acerca de si Rivaul participaría en la selección brasileña en el torneo y las chicas pronto perdieron opinión. Sanae no estaba segura de que Aimeé llegara a ser para ella una buena amiga pues era claro que era una chica de carácter y opiniones fuertes; mientras que Aimeé aseguraba para sí que ni loca haría amistad con la esposa del ñoño, erg, Tsubasa.

Hacia las tres de la tarde, cuando la fiesta estaba por llegar a su final, los jugadores habían pasado inadvertidamente, la separación de chicas que se había formado. Por un lado, Sanae, Yayoi, Yoshiko, Yukari, Allison, Jackie, Cho y Jin se mantenían en constante comunicación mientras que el círculo cerrado de Hye, Aimeé, Naoko y Lorean parecía no abrirse nunca. Pronto, dos bandos habían quedado forjados, aunque no se hubieran declarado todas al conocerse.

Cuando la reunión terminó, el atardecer comenzaba a despuntar y la dirección del complejo organizó la comida en la cafetería, las charlas continuaron en el comedor, sin cambio alguno en las actitudes de las chicas.

— Creo que tú y la chica del tigre, tienen que arreglar sus diferencias— le dijo Jackie a Allison en un susurro.

— Oh no, yo no tengo nada que arreglar. ¿Escuchaste lo que yo? No se puede ir hablando tan mal de una persona que no conoces. La única con el derecho divino de molestar el nombre y la persona de Genzo, soy yo, que ya aguante eso una vez— aseguró la oji gris.

— ¿No intentarás llevarte bien con la americana?— preguntó Naoko al cabo de un momento, sentada frente a Aimeé.

— ¿Llevarme bien? ¿Con la defensora del guacamole y fanática del ñoño? No, jamás. Si alguien quiere llevarse bien, debe ser ella, que se enchincha por la crítica ajena— aseguró la castaña.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— _ **Martes por la mañana (10:00 AM)**_

— _ **Sheraton Hotel Yokohama**_

Bajó a desayunar con cara de no haber dormido nada bien y es que en realidad, había pasado largas horas charlando con Edeline Loev, una de sus mejores amigas allá en Alemania. Además de todo, se notaba cansada por la tarde anterior, pues la celebración había durado hasta las 7:00 de la noche. Claro que tampoco podía quejarse. La había pasado bien y tanto los amigos de Genzo como las parejas de estos le habían agradado (sin contar a las chicas Toho). El trayecto al hotel también había sido mucho más tranquilo y cómodo pues las chicas se habían repartido, Jackie, Sanae, Yoshiko y Yayoi en el _Corolla_ de Allison y Yukari y Jin en el _Altima_ de Cho. La gimnasta había parecido congeniar de las mil maravillas con Jin y Yukari se había divertido en grande intentando enseñar inglés avanzado a la china.

Cuando cruzó las puertas del restaurante, se alegró de encontrar a Cho y a Yoshiko ya reunidas y pronto se unió a ellas para desayunar. Jackie, Yayoi y Jin que habían visitado el gimnasio del séptimo piso esa mañana y vuelto a sus habitaciones antes de desayunar bajaron a comer 20 minutos más tarde y Sanae terminó por aparecer con Yukari para acompañarlas con tarta de arándanos.

— Y bueno Yoshiko, ¿ya has comprado tu atuendo para la cena?— preguntó Jaqueline, visiblemente emocionada.

Según los acuerdos de la tarde anterior, Yoshiko y Hikaru habían anunciado que su cena de compromiso oficial, tendría lugar el sábado de esa semana, dos días antes de que comenzara el torneo. Los padres de ambos los visitarían y sus más íntimos amigos se reunirían con ellos en el precioso salón que el hotel ofrecía y que se había sentido completamente conforme con albergar uno de los acontecimientos más importantes de una figura tan famosa y reconocida como lo era Hikaru.

— Pues no— respondió la castaña con la mirada baja— No he tenido oportunidad de ir de compras—

— ¿Y qué estamos pintadas?— cuestionó Sanae, arqueando una ceja.

— ¡Venga, vamos! Para tu suerte, somos siete chicas amantes de las compras y yo sé que Jin quiere conocer el lado más divertido de estar en Japón— aseguró Allison guiñando un ojo.

— Además, los chicos entrenarán estos dos días como locos para el partido del jueves— aseguró Yayoi. Yoshiko, visiblemente alegre con aquellas noticias, asintió con la cabeza y antes de que el reloj marcara las 12:30 de la tarde, las chicas se hallaban en el lobby con rumbo a la salida del hotel.

 **:-:-:**

— ¿Ustedes creen, que Yoshiko quiera ayuda para organizar su boda?— preguntó Lorean cuando desde el lobby, ella y compañía avistaron a las chicas restantes salir y esperar a que les entregaran sus autos para marcharse.

— Puede ser. Deberíamos preguntar, Aimeé, tienes que mostrarte amable con la novia— le dijo Hye a la española.

— _Tramposas—_ murmuró la morena en español— Sí, sí, vale, pero no voy a hacerlo con la chica salsa mexicana— agregó

— ¿Con quién?— cuestionó Naoko.

— _Allison…_ No, no, no— respondió Aimeé enfilándose a la salida del hotel. Un _Corolla_ y un _Altima_ acababan de ser aparcados frente a las chicas, cuando un carraspeo a sus espaldas las hizo girarse. Yoshiko encabezó la comitiva y se encontró cara a cara con el grupo de chicas Toho.

— ¿Pasa algo?— preguntó con amabilidad.

— Bueno, es que pasó por nuestras cabecitas que quizás se dirigían a algo relacionado con tu cena de compromiso y queríamos saber, si no deseabas apoyo, ayuda, una opinión extra, lo que fuera— aseguró Hye Sun con una sonrisa. Su cabello azul brillante llamaba la atención, pues a plena luz del sol, el negro se perdía dejando solo el tono del agua relucir. Yoshiko se quedó sin palabras por un momento y luego sonrió en respuesta.

— Claro, me encantaría. Vamos al centro comercial. ¿Tienen auto? Los viajes en _auto sardina_ son bastante incómodos— espetó.

— Tenemos auto. Las veremos en el centro— respondió la coreana y acto seguido, Aimeé solicitó su _Sedán._ Allison se mostró reacia a que la española las acompañara, pero una sonrisa de Jackie le dio a entender que se trataba de Yoshiko, no de ella. Dispuesta a aguantar a Aimeé Ventura un buen rato subió a su auto. Esperaba a que las chicas se acomodaran, cuando su celular vibró.

 _ **De: Edeline A las: 12:23 PM**_

 _Harry y yo veremos el primer encuentro de la selección alemana junta. ¡Qué emoción! ¿Algo interesante en tierra nipona?_

 _ **De: All A las: 12:25 PM**_  
 _¡Tortura española inminente! ¡Qué emoción! -7u7-_

Y con la seguridad de que aquella no sería una buena salida, Allison arrancó cuando Sanae cerró la puerta de atrás.

 **:-:-:**

— Negro— aseguró Allison al ver el vestido.

— Azul— replicó Aimeé ante la prenda.

— Con collar— opinó la americana.

— Sin collar— dijo la española.

— Suelto— sonrió la pelinegra viendo el cabello de Yoshiko ondear cuando giraba.

— En moño— rió la castaña.

— Altos— sentenció la oji gris, eligiendo un par de tacones.

— Bajos— afirmó la oji ámbar tomando del estante unas bailarinas.

— ¡Basta!— exclamó entonces Hye Sun, en completa sincronía con Jaqueline

— Allison, cállate— le ordeno la italiana.

— Aimeé, estudia el aire— sentenció la coreana.

Acto seguido, peli azul y castaña se volvieron dónde Yoshiko y con una sonrisa triunfal, comprobaron que tras ellas, la neoyorkina y la madrileña finalmente se habían callado. En lo que iba de su día de compras, habían entrado ya a tres tiendas distintas de vestidos, visitado 5 zapaterías y abandonado 2 joyerías. En todo el rato que llevaban, Allison y Aimeé no se habían –ni por asomo- dirigido la palabra, pero sus opiniones habían bastado para exasperar a la compañía. Una sola tarde había bastado para comprobar que aquellas dos, eran tan distintas como un león de un tigre.

— Por fin…— suspiró Sanae al escuchar la música de fondo de la tienda en vez de las opiniones tan diferentes de las chicas.

— Bueno… eres muy delgada y no eres tan alta, sin duda un vestido, corto y tacones— le dijo Hye a Yoshiko

— Y el vestido verde te sentaba muy bonito— aseguró Cho con una sonrisa.

— Me agradan esos tacones negros, número 12 de tacón— opinó Jaqueline

— Y no se ven incómodos. Una gargantilla, también luciría bien— aseguró Lorean robando una sonrisa a la italiana. Detrás de ellas, Sanae sonrió al admirar que algunas de ellas sí podían llevarse bien. Después de todo, Lorean, la chica de Sorimachi y Jackie, la novia de Taro, no tenían ningún asuntillo que las pusiera en bandos contrarios.

— Creo que me gustará estar entre ustedes— aseguró Lorean con una sonrisa a Jackie— Seremos buenas en conjunto cuando logremos conocernos— aseguró. Jaqueline la miró y asintió con la cabeza. Detrás de ellas, Aimeé se miraba con Allison como intentado imaginar llevarse bien, aunque eso parecía, todavía un sueño muy imposible. Lo que había comenzado como una rivalidad por habladurías de sus parejas, pronto tomaba forma de ser algo más, como una completa diferencia de carácteres y fuertes ideales personales que no acabarían por concordar.

Por fin, Yoshiko surgió de los vestidores en los que se había metido. Como le habían indicado, había optado por un vestido corto y de color verde, ceñido y con mangas, una gargantilla plateada y tacones altos y negros con piedras brillantes. Se veía hermosa. La novia se mostró rápidamente complacida con su apariencia y tras festejar el atuendo, pagó las compras y entonces anunció la siguiente parada:

— Ustedes también necesitan vestidos, vamos allá. ¿Por grupos o todas juntas?— preguntó la novia.

— Separadas, seguro— aseguró Aimeé. Allison por primera vez, se mostró en completo acuerdo.

— Exacto. No me quedaré callada toda la tarde— aseguró.

— Bien. Hye Sun, Lorean, Naoko y Aimeé, por la izquierda. Yukari, Cho y Jin por la derecha. Yoshiko, Yayoi, Allison y Jackie, conmigo, vamos abajo— ordenó entonces Sanae, a sabiendas de que entre solteras, la mayor en jerarquía era la casada. Las chicas parecieron complacidas y tras un asentimiento de cabeza, se separaron en pos de las compras.

 **:-:-:**

— _ **Complejo de Concentración de Japón**_

— ¿Ya hablaste con Sanae?— preguntó Genzo a Tsubasa desde la banca. Acaban de tener un descanso en su entrenamiento y el capitán de la selección había anunciado que enviaría un texto a su esposa para ver cómo iba su día de compras femeninas, del que le había avisado por la mañana.

— Espera, no he visto el móvil— respondió el pelinegro. Con una sonrisa, tomó el celular de su mochila dejando la botella de agua que sujetaba en la banca y sonrió al ver su conversación de WattsApp con su esposa:

 _¿Qué tal las compras? ¿Ya son mejores amigas entre ustedes?_ _ **— Tsubasa.**_

 _ **Sanae —**_ _Ni te imaginas, cariño, ni te imaginas. Somos algo así como reloj de bomba activa._

— Creo que se están llevando bien. Suena a buenas noticias— respondió Tsubasa tras leer el mensaje. Genzo se dio por bien informado e instó al chico a volver a la práctica. Dejando el celular y con la fiel creencia de que todo entre las chicas marchaba de maravilla, los seleccionados no tenían ni idea de cómo era la afinidad entre sus parejas.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **N/F:**

 ***** El discurso de Hikaru en que se nombra a ciertos Dioses hace referencia a distintas deidades ficticias de libros. **Zeus,** de la saga Percy Jackson. **Merlín** , de Harry Potter, **San Dimitri,** Academia de Vampiros (por eso de que Dimitri es considerado Dios)

 ***** He decidido separar las bodas civiles y religiosa por eso de que en Occidente, así se lleva a cabo. Sinceramente, desconozco en ese aspecto las tradiciones japonesas.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _¡Hola a todas! Heme aquí en una actualización doble esta semana, con el siguiente capítulo. Como verán, es inevitable que los grupos se formen._

 _** Aprovecho esta actualización para enviar mis porras virtuales a_ _ **Candy**_ _, sé que mañana es un día importante, pero recuerda que como en el soccer, solo tienes que concentrarte en avanzar. El mejor de los éxitos, mi buena vibra y un enorme abrazo**_

 _Sin más, quisiera agradecer a todas por darse el tiempo de leerme y de comentar, como siempre sus palabras son bien recibidas. Un gusto tenerlas en la audiencia. Saludos. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!_

* * *

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **Candy, Princesalirio**

* * *

 _ **Con cariño, JulietaG.28.**_

* * *

— _¡El balón es nuestro amigo!—_


	4. 3: Un chapuzón antes del partido

— **Primera parte: ellas contra ellas—**

* * *

 **=3. Un chapuzón antes del partido =**

— **Miércoles. (08:00 PM)—**

— _**Campo de concentración de Japón—**_

Como el único encuentro amistoso que la selección Nacional de Japón enfrentaría, se llevaría a cabo al siguiente día y el viernes quedaría libre para que los jugadores se alistaran para la Cena de Compromiso formal de Hikaru, a los directivos del equipo, les había parecido completamente justo que sus convocados dieran el 100 en el entrenamiento de ese día.

Desde los cotidianos ejercicios individuales, hasta tiros a la portería y un pequeño partido de muestra, los jugadores de Japón habían dejado su alma en el campo, al menos el tiempo de práctica antes del almuerzo y antes de la comida. Para su gran fortuna, resultó ser su último juego el que complaciera a los directivos, ya que tanto el entrenador Gamo, como su fiel observador Mikami, se mostraron conformes con la dupla de Hyuga y Sawada, tanto como con el dúo de oro, de Misaki y Tsubasa. En la portería, Yuzo sorprendió a todos con una gran atajada del tiro de Nitta, pero era claro que tanto Ken como Genzo habían desarrollado sus habilidades y Ryo no logró poder asegurar quién sería el arquero titular al menos durante el juego amistoso.

Para esos momentos, la cena estaba por ser servida en la cafetería y los jugadores finalmente disfrutaban de un prolongado descanso. Reunidos en grupos o por solitario, se repartían entre las habitaciones, los jardines y había incluso quién tomaba un largo baño en la tina.

— ¿La pasas bien?— preguntó Kojiro con una sonrisa, mientras hablaba por teléfono con Aimeé y tomaba asiento en una de las bancas de los jardines traseros al complejo.

— _Las novias de tus amigos son bastante divertidas… sí, la estoy pasando bien—_ aseguró la chica por la otra línea con una sonrisa. Kojiro sonrió para sí.

— ¿Vendrás mañana, no?— le cuestionó.

— _No prometí exclusivas a mi periódico para faltar a los partidos, por supuesto que iré—_ aseguró la castaña con convicción. Kojiro no pudo evitar reír— _¿De qué te ríes?_

— A veces lo haces parecer como si salieras conmigo por mi carrera y no por mi fantástico atractivo físico— ante su respuesta, la siguiente en reír fue Aimeé. Escuchó voces que la llamaban, seguro la novia de Ken o la de Sorimachi y acto seguido, la española respondió:

— _Tengo que irme. Te veré mañana, crack—_ un beso tronado al aire y antes de colgar— _Y es claro que salgo contigo por el empleo—_ se mofó ella.

Con una sonrisa atontada que probaría borrarse antes de ingresar al complejo, Kojiro sonrió para sí y guardó el celular. Parecía que Aimeé había logrado llevarse muy bien con las chicas de Ken, Sawada y Sorimachi, sin embargo, algo le había hecho creer desde el día de la presentación que en realidad, había cierta distancia entre su novia y la chica de Genzo. ¿Se equivocaría?

 **:-:-:**

— _ **Sheraton Yokohama Hotel—**_

La mañana había resultado caótica. Desde el encuentro en el restaurante del piso superior, en que todas las chicas de la selección se encontraron, hasta el medio día en que Allison y Aimeé entraron en disputa a raíz del encuentro amistoso que se daría entre Estados Unidos y España, respectivamente. Para la comida, Sanae ya había decido dar fin a tan extremosa rivalidad de personalidades y para esas horas lo único que entretenía a las dos fierecillas de la disputa era la pequeña fiesta que entre todas habían logrado llevar a cabo en la piscina del hotel.

Y es que, pese a estar localizado en el centro de la ciudad, el _Sheraton Yokohama Hotel_ , no tenía nada que envidiarle a las grandes vistas de un hotel ubicado en las costas. Con una piscina increíble justo en la planta baja, techada y más que espaciosa, el lugar no solo se prestaba para que viajeros ejecutivos se pasaran las noches ahí o en los restaurantes y bares, sino también para el descanso y el confort que unas vacaciones debieran ofrecer.

Mientras Sanae, Yukari, Yayoi y Yoshiko charlaban mientras bebían _medias de seda_ desde la mesa más alejada a la piscina, Cho, Jin, Naoko y Lorean jugaban al volibol de agua entre risas y una agradable charla. Jaqueline y Allison, ocupaban dos camas de reposo mientras charlaban y disfrutaban el ambiente, con Aimeé y Hye al otro extremo de las mismas, sin reparar en sus mutuas presencias.

— ¿En serio te cae mal?— cuestionó Jaqueline, arqueando una ceja.

— No lo sé. Lo único que sé con certeza, es que cada vez que alguna abre la boca, nuestras opiniones son distintas. Ella va a defender sus creencias hasta el final y yo haré lo mismo con las mías. Cuando la vi en el partido del Bayern contra la Juve, en realidad no creí que al acercarnos, seríamos tan diferentes— aseguró la americana. Jaqueline no continuó el tema, si no que saltó a por el encuentro de Japón contra China que se disputaría al otro día, Allison le comentó que ella conocía al capitán del otro equipo, por este, Sho Shun Ko, compañero de Genzo.

Mientras Aimeé y Hye conversaban sobre la llamada que había alegrado a la española por ser esta del joven Hyuga, la pelota de las chicas dentro del agua salió del terreno de juego y fue a dar a donde Sanae, ella la devolvió y Cho la golpeó a Jaqueline, una vez cuando la pelota voló donde Lorean, ésta la regreso y el esférico llegó al regazo de Aimeé, empapándola a ella y a su celular.

— ¡Ay!— se quejó la madrileña, devolviendo la pelota y comenzando a escurrir las gotas que mojaban la pantalla táctil de su móvil.

— No te apures, solo fueron gotas— le aseguró Hye con una sonrisa. Pero Aimeé pensaba en que el agua y los aparatos, nunca son buenos amigos.

— Creo que iré por una toalla seca para pasársela— comentó, al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Acababa de calzarse las sandalias cuando Allison y Jackie tomaron rumbo a donde Yayoi para beber con ellas.

— ¿Tan rápido te retiras?— murmuró Allison con una sonrisa traviesa al ver a Aimeé— Solo fue agua. Si se ha mojado mucho, ponle en arroz, se pasará— aseguró. Aimeé alzó una ceja y asintió con la cabeza.

— No es mucho, pero gracias— respondió sin más.

— ¿No te gusta nadar?— cuestionó Jackie.

— Sí, bastante, pero no tengo ganas esta noche. Eso es todo.

— ¿Y por qué no?— intervino Allison con una sonrisa de medio lado— Diviértete un poco Aimeé— le dijo, sus manos pasaron por su cabello y antes de que Aimeé lograra detenerla, la americana ya la había tomado de los hombros y arrojado al agua. La piscina no estaba lejos, así que no fue difícil, Aimeé se zambulló durante unos instantes antes de salir, tomar aire y echarse el cabello castaño hacia atrás.

— Ja-ja-ja, qué graciosa Mondragón, qué graciosa— Allison se acercó entre risas a la orilla de la piscina y se puso dos dedos en los labios, como quién dice _"ups"._ Su sonrisa de lado no tardó en cambiar a una mueca de total sorpresa y antes de que nadie pudiera advertirlo, Allison también caía en picada al agua. Con la cabeza fuera, Allison descubrió a Aimeé riendo a carcajada limpia y no pudo evitar reír ella también.

— Te detesto ¿lo sabes?— cuestionó la americana sonriente.

— El sentimiento es mutuo— aseguró la madrileña.

Ninguna de las chicas escuchó a ninguna quejarse en lo que siguió de la noche. Se atrevieron a comentar juntas la alineación de la selección para con China y escucharon a Allison asegurar que sería Genzo el portero y a Hye y Aimeé arremetiendo contra ella, Jaqueline abogó por Wakabayashi en solidaridad, pero pese a las diferencias de personalidad, era claro que lo único que existía era justamente eso: opiniones diversas. Y como la selección, tendrían que aprender a lidiar con ello. Aunque las amistades femeninas, nunca son iguales a las de los chicos.

¿Lo lograrían?

 **:-:-:**

El aeropuerto internacional Narita en Yokohama, recibió a la selección de China en punto de las 8:30 de la noche del día miércoles de la semana previa al torneo. Entre sus jugadores más destacados, se encontraban personajes como Hi Xiu; más conocido como el _pterodáctilo_ por su gran altura y su juego maestro de aire, Ng Chun; el mejor centrocampista de su selección, Wang Zhou Ming; pequeño y veloz, dispuesto a desbordar por la banda y centrar y por supuesto, su capitán, Sho Shun Ko.

Las entrevistas acapararon a los jugadores desde el momento en que pisaron la recepción hasta que abordaron los autos de los directivos Chinos que les llevarían al _Bayside Marina Hotel_ para descansar, antes de disputar su encuentro frente a Japón.

— Joven Sho, joven Sho— le llamó un reportero, logrando su atención, antes de subir al auto.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda decirnos respecto al encuentro que jugara mañana?

— Espero que Japón éste preparado para enfrentarnos, porque no vamos a perder— aseguró el chino con una sonrisa. Dentro del auto, sus compañeros le aclamaron y en el asiento junto a él, una chica le esperaba

— No cantes victoria antes de tiempo, guapo— le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

— Creí que venías a apoyarme a mí— se indignó el delantero, la chica rió.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— **Jueves (10:00 AM)**

— _ **Complejo de entrenamiento de Japón.**_

La selección China fue recibida tanto por Katagiri como por Gamo y Mikami, los directivos responsables, les guiaron a sus vestidores, pues el encuentro tendría lugar en el campo principal del complejo, ya que los estadios se habían reservado para los partidos del torneo. Conformes con el trato y ansiosos por estar disputando su primer encuentro como selección contra el país sede, China se mostró afable y completamente encantada con el trato japonés.

De su lado, los seleccionados para Japón no tardaron en llevar un desayuno sustancioso pero rápido y no tan cargado que les permitió asearse antes de encaminarse a los vestidores destinados y enfundarse cada uno en sus respectivos uniformes, blancos. El unirme oficial de la selección, fue destinado a ser usado en la ceremonia de apertura, mientras que China jugó de rojo, con el modelo que habían presentado un mundial atrás, dado que sus camisetas oficiales serían solo para el torneo, una vez iniciado este.

Mientras que los reporteros fueron llevados a sus propias gradas, las jovencitas extranjeras que acompañaban a ambas selecciones fueron llevadas a las suyas. Del lado de China, había cinco o seis mujercitas que acompañaban a distintos futbolistas, pero solo una que llamó la atención de Allison:

— ¿La conoces?— preguntó Jackie ante la sorpresa de la neoyorkina.

— No en realidad, pero Sho sí, ella era algo así como un amor imposible. Ella vivía en China, si no me equivoco es botánica y Sho hablaba poco de ella— respondió.

— Pues tal vez ya no es más imposible— aseguró Jackie.

 **:-:-:**

— Muy bien, muchachos, pese a que esto es un encuentro amistoso, no significa que no sea importante— habló el entrenador Gamo— Recuerden que desde este momento, Japón está en la mira por ser el país sede y espero que sepamos representarla—

— ¡Sí, señor!— respondieron los seleccionados.

— Muy bien. Por el momento, no he dado una alineación oficial ni pretendo hacerlo. En este partido, voy a barajear mis cartas para decidirme a por algo concreto para el torneo. Así que no crean que esto quedará así por todo el mundial— les advirtió. Los seleccionados se mostraron ansiosos por conocer finalmente una alineación y esperaron las instrucciones del entrenador.

«— Bien. En la delantera… estarán…— comenzó Gamo— Hyuga al centro. Sawada a la derecha y Nitta, a la izquierda— los tres nombrados asintieron con la cabeza. Para Hyuga y Sawada, la alineación llegó con la perfecta posición para su dupla, mientras que Nitta, esperaba escuchar que detrás estuviera Sorimachi, con quién siempre lograba grandes pases— En el medio campo, quedarán Aoi, a la izquierda. Tsubasa al centro. Y Misaki a la derecha. ¿Entendido?— Tsubasa y Misaki sonrieron ante su sincronización. Aoi tragó saliva, desde el primer encuentro jugaría y eso se debía claro a su parecido con el jugador chino Wang Zhou Mi— Para la defensa— continuó el entrenador— Dejaremos a Jito y Soda a los extremos, izquierda y derecha, mientras que Ryo y Hikaru quedan al centro— Hikaru asintió con la cabeza, le gustaba su posición como defensa y la había pulido durante sus años en el Tokyo, por tanto, que estar de nuevo ahí, le agrado.

— Señor ¿y la portería?— cuestionó Sawada, ante la visible posición olvidada. Gamo sonrió de medio lado y asintió con la cabeza.

— Para el primer tiempo, estarás tú, Ken— le dijo— Al segundo tiempo, quiero que cambies con Genzo— aseguró— No estoy demasiado seguro, veamos que sale hoy— sin más Gamo los dejó y Genzo y Ken se dedicaron una cordial sonrisa.

— Si te meten un gol Wakashimazu, te hago tenderme la cama— se mofó el SGGK.

— Si pierdes lo que gane, me barres el cuarto— siguió Ken.

 **:-:-:**

El partido comenzó sin preámbulo. Los capitanes se dieron la mano y los jugadores tomaron sus posiciones. Ken se colocó a la cabeza en la portería, ganando dulces sonrisas de las gradas de parte de su novia y miradas asesinas de parte de Allison. Cuando el silbato sonó, China no tardó en hacerse con el esférico y logró penetrar la delantera de Japón, Taro se vio en un aprieto encarando a Ng, cuando este robó la pelota a Nitta y gracias a un buen toque de reversa, logró desviar el balón a Tsubasa.

Los jugadores se movían con rapidez, se pasaban el balón como si lo tuvieran pegado a los tacos y daban poco espacio a que los espectadores lo observaran. Las gradas estaban a reventar pues eran muchos los aficionados que acudían a mirar, además de las visitas personales y de los reporteros. Cuando el minuto 44' llegó, Ken detuvo el esférico con una última atajada que logró detener el tan fuerte tiro de remate de Zhou Ming.

Con la llegada del medio tiempo, Hye aprovecho sus 15 minutos de risas para mofarse de Allison y el hecho de que Genzo no había jugado:

— Creo que si tiró más, el portero que ganó la Copa de Japón— aseguró la coreana entre risas. Allison se cruzó de brazos, pero como buena perdedora se negó a hablar.

— ¿Qué, Mondragón? ¿ _Os has quedado sin palabras, tía_?— se mofó Aimeé, con su lengua madre. Allison frunció el ceño.

— En inglés, Ventura, en inglés— se quejó.

— ¿Qué si te has quedado sin palabras?— repitió la castaña.

— Que va, solo porque no se le ha ido ningún balón a la copia barata— aseguró la neoyorkina— Al que si se le fue uno, ha sido a Hyuga— sonrió con sorna. Aimeé dejó de reír y entrecerró los ojos.

— _¡Ostias! ¿No os cansaís de tocarme las narices?—_ la española rodó los ojos, Allison pegó el grito.

— ¡Qué en inglés, Ventura! _¡Joder!—_ el último insulto, fue dicho en español, con el típico acento del estadounidense que aprende otro idioma. Aimeé no tuvo tiempo de replicar, cuando el receso terminó y los jugadores saltaron de nuevo a la cancha. El portero que encabezó la comitiva, fue entonces Genzo que miró a la tribuna y guiñó un ojo a su novia.

— Si, ya veo que portero tira más— se burló. Hye miró al campo y abrió grandes los ojos. Jackie y Cho rieron, mientras Jin prestó atención, apenas iniciado el segundo tanto, Aoi se enfrentaba a Zhou Wang por la banda quién intentaba lanzar un centro bien puesto a Ng.

Sho seguía con su marcaje sobre Tsubasa que hubiera sido su táctica desde el minuto 34' y cuando Hyuga se libró de Hi Xiu, Aoi le mandó un remate a Taro que desvió a Hyuga. La jugada se vio intervenida por el portero que atajo un nuevo tanto de Hyuga, mientras que el reloj seguía corriendo sin detenerse.

Acababa de dar el minuto 60' cuando Genzo entró en acción deteniendo un tiro alto de Hi, con una sola mano y sorprendiendo a la tribuna. Sho le lanzó un comentario burlón, al advertir el modo de juego del portero.

— ¿Es que juegas con Levin? ¡He visto eso millones de veces!— Genzo rió y lanzó el esférico en un claro reto para el capitán chino. Sho sonrió, se preparó, tiró desde fuera de la cancha y espero que las agujas que se había puesto es su sesión de acupuntura durante el descanso hubieran servido. Genzo detuvo el esférico por poco de dejarlo escapar y Sho sonrió, aquel nunca podría haber sido un encuentro tranquilo con Genzo en el arco.

Al minuto 89' el marcador seguía en empate a 0 cuando finalmente y con una gran dupla, Misaki y Tsubasa lograron burlar a Hi Xiu, penetrar en el terreno de tiro y anotar el único tanto que hasta esos momentos había escapado de sus oportunidades. El amistoso terminó con una derrota para China pero con un visto tan bueno de sus capacidades que Japón esperaba tener oportunidad de enfrentarles más adelante.

Cuando los jugadores se retiraron, Allison siguió mofándose de Aimeé y Hye y ellas como buenas niñas que eran, aguantaron lo más que pudieron. Los jugadores se vistieron, pues desde ese momento hasta la tarde del domingo, eran completamente libres de ir y venir con sus parejas, como a ellos les diera la gana.

— Preciosa, ¿a dónde tan solita?— le dijeron a Allison al pasar frente a los camerinos. Al girarse, la americana encontró a Sho con una sonrisa divertida en los labios y una mirada traviesa.

— ¡Bobo!— le dijo— ¡Que gusto verte!— Sho la abrazó y no tardó en responderle, le comentó que el mismo día que ella y Genzo dejaron Alemania, el partió rumbo a China y que Levin se había ido tan solo dos días después, la mañana del martes. Karl se preparaba para disputar su amistoso en Alemania contra Argentina y Allison y Sho aseguraron que seguro el Kaiser haría un genial papel.

Para cuando Genzo surgió de los vestidores, Allison y Sho ya se habían acomodado y al poco rato, hizo su aparición la bella chica que Allison advirtió en las gradas.

— Chicos, ella es una antigua amiga, Lian Han Wu— les presentó Sho. La china, de ojos negros y cabellos oscuros y lacios, largos hasta por debajo de las caderas, les sonrió y extendió una mano—

— Un placer conocerles— aseguró

— El gusto es nuestro— respondió Genzo

— ¿Antigua amiga?— cuestionó Allison con una ceja arriba. Sho sonrió.

— Nos encontramos a mi llegada a China, Lian es botánica, trabaja en un nuevo proyecto verde y lo llevará a Hamburgo. Salimos un par de veces, pero ella sabe que está loca por mí— aseguró el chico. Lian lo codeó y negó al instante, pero su sonrisa no mermó y su sonrojo la delató. Genzo y Allison acabaron por despedirse y dejaron a la nueva pareja, cuando cruzaron las puertas, se encontraron con Taro y Jackie en plano beso y pasaron de largo.

Tsubasa charlaba con Ken y Hye y Sanae buscaba a Yayoi para dejarle la llave de su habitación que la novia de Misugi le había encargado. A poco estaban de llegar donde Tsubasa y Ken, cuando Allison escuchó a alguien a sus espaldas:

— ¡Mondragón!— la neoyorkina se giró solo para recibir el lanzamiento de un balón que impactaría contra su cara de no ser porque Genzo logró detenerlo. Antes de agradecer, Allison se volvió hacia Aimeé que reía y la riñó:

— Bueno tú, ¿quién pica a quién?—

— Tú has empezado, no tendría que decir nada en español si no me picaras— le retó la española

— Hablas español por picarme a mí. Admite que lo has lanzado por que te tiré a la piscina—

— Admite que me tiraste porque te quite ese rico platillo del bufet— se quejó Aimeé.

— Apuesto que no te gustaba—

— Apuesto que tampoco querías que ganara Estados Unidos—

— ¡Es mi país!

— Pero no te gusta su selección— volvió a exclamar Aimeé. Ambas se miraban con una cara que claramente decía: _"Ríndete ya"_ pero ninguna se quedó callada hasta que Genzo y Hyuga intervinieron.

— ¿Y a ustedes, que les pasa?— cuestionaron al unísono. Y con una mirada más, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mueca más infantil, ambas exclamaron:

— ¡Ella empezó!—

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **N/F:**

 *** Lian Han Wu** es un personaje propiedad de **JulietaG.28** y ha sido creado para deleite de las fans que pidieron una chica para Sho.

 ***** Todo jugador chino es propiedad de **Yoichi y SheiShua.**

 ***** El capítulo 2 ha sido editado, porque he decidido finalmente, dejar solo una infantil rivalidad entre Aimeé y Allison, cabecillas de sus grupos nuevos y las que podrán marcar una gran diferencia en lo que viene de la trama.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _De antemano, una disculpa por el retraso de este capítulo, prometo no volver a tardar tanto. Esperando les guste, no duden en hacerme llegar sus opiniones y muchas gracias por el tiempo que me dan. Espero estarles entreteniendo y no lo olviden ¡aún nos quedan muchas sorpresas con estas chicas y la selección!_

* * *

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **Candyyventura, Daphne, PrincesaLirio**

* * *

 _ **Con cariño, JulietaG.28.**_

* * *

— _¡El balón es nuestro amigo!—_


	5. 4: Citas y cenas

— _**Primera parte: Ellas contra ellas—**_

* * *

 **=4. Citas y cenas=**

La cara que Genzo y Hyuga compusieron, debieron bastar para sacar de combate tanto a sus amigos, como a las demás chicas ahí reunidas, porque visiblemente sorprendidos, portero y delantero, no dudaron en volver a preguntar:

— ¿Qué?— ni Allison ni Aimeé bajaron las miradas, ninguna descruzo los brazos ni dio muestras de querer responder a la nueva cuestión que planteaban los chicos; con una sola mirada, Hyuga y Genzo decidieron dar el tema por zanjado en aquel lugar e intentar por separado; así pues, tomando de los brazos a ambas chicas las llevaron rumbo el estacionamiento a sus respectivos autos.

Aimeé cedió fácilmente las llaves del _Sedán_ a su novio, aunque Genzo tuvo que someterse ante la evasiva de Allison:

— ¿Por qué has de conducir tú? Yo soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo. ¿Dónde me vas a llevar?— el arquero la miró arqueando una ceja por aquella actitud por demás infantil y terminó por sonreír.

— Vamos a tu hotel, claro— aseguró. Allison bufó y terminó por subir, encendió el _Corolla_ tan rápido que de no ser porque Genzo le conocía bien, el portero se habría quedado plantado en el asfalto.

 **:-:-:**

— Muy bien. ¿Ya me dirás de que iba eso?— cuestionó Hyuga con una sonrisa al tiempo que Aimeé lanzaba un fuerte soplido y hacia volar unos cuantos de sus cabellos. El tigre sonrió.

— No te burles de mi Kojiro— le advirtió Aimeé.

— No lo hago mi querida gatita. Solo me sorprende de ver que en este mundial, no he sido yo el primero en soltar hostilidades— aseguró el moreno. Aimeé volvió a bufar.

— Ha sido culpa de ella. Primero metiéndose dónde no le llaman, creyendo que su portero es perfecto cuando es claro que no lo es. Luego con el vestido. ¡Ah! ¿Podíamos llevar una buena compra? ¡No! Porque a cierta americana le ha dado por llevarme la contraria— se quejó la chica, Hyuga la escuchaba mientras tomaba rumbo a un buen restaurante e intentaba no sonreír

«— Y luego, ni siquiera estaba realmente aficionada a la selección, España claramente tenía la ventaja, pero de nuevo ¡no! ¡Tenía que salir a la defensa! ¡Tenía que arrojarme al agua! ¿Y sus burlas?— una pequeña sonrisa asomó en labios del tigre, pero pasó rápidamente desapercibida

«— ¡Ah! ¡Y había que hacerme hablar en español! Solo por su petulancia se me han escapado las palabras— ante un largo suspiro en el que la española finalmente liberó todo el aire de tenía dentro. Hyuga ya había aparcado el auto frente a un bonito restaurante de comida italiana, cuando bajó y la abordó tras haberle abierto la puerta.

— ¿Más calmada?— le preguntó el tigre con una sonrisa, abrazándola por la cintura—

— No— aseguró Aimeé.

— Tranquila, gatita. Este berrinche, tiene que terminar. Porque ¿sí sabes que es un berrinche, verdad?— le preguntó, Aimeé por toda respuesta, se alejó de él y entrecerró los ojos con enfado.

— Nunca le digas a tu novia que es una berrinchuda— acto seguido se separó de su agarre y se dirigió restaurante dentro. Hyuga sonrió y comenzó a andar tras ella, la palabra « _berrinchuda»_ seguía grabada en sus labios pero no volvió a repetirla.

 **:-:-:**

Entraron en la habitación sin dirigirse la palabra. Allison había procurado con esmero no dirigir ni sus ojos ni sus palabras al portero, aunque a decir verdad, no tenía nada que decirle. Internamente, la americana estaba librando sus propias batallas de meditación, para alcanzar la tranquilidad. Los ojos ámbar de Aimeé se habían quedado tatuados en su mente y no era –ni por asomo- capaz de borrarlos. Aquella mirada de reto, de burla hacia su persona, la irritaba.

Cuando Genzo advirtió que Allison seguiría en sus letargos personales, se preparó para recibir un buen portazo, aunque fue capaz de detener la puerta antes de recibirla en la nariz. Allison entró en su recámara y arrojó las llaves del auto a la cama, se quitó la chaqueta y salió precipitadamente al balcón. Genzo la dejó salir y tomar aire, mientras miraba la habitación con curiosidad pues por ahí y por allá ya había un par de partituras, señal de que Allison había estado escuchando sus pistas.

Al cabo de un momento, se preparó mentalmente y salió al balcón. Se recargó en la barandilla junto a ella y miró el entorno:

— ¿La palabra con _«B»_ viene a tu mente como a la mía?— le preguntó. Allison rodó los ojos.

— Atrévete a decir _berrinche_ , Wakabayashi y te arrojo por el barandal— advirtió sin más. Con una sonrisa divertida y mirando hacia abajo, Genzo silbó:

— ¿En serio? ¿Todo mi atractivo perdido en 13 pisos de un hotel?— preguntó.

— Con suerte, lo primero en golpear contra el asfalto será tu cara— le espetó la chica sin dejarse arrastrar a una conversación graciosa como el chico intentaba hacer.

— Sigue sin gustarme la idea— se quejó el pelinegro— ¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó.

— Nada—

— Cuando una mujer dice _«nada»_ es claro que quiere decir « _todo_ »— aseguró el portero— Dime que ha pasado— Allison le miró y suspiró, volvió la vista al paisaje y a los trece pisos que separaban ese pequeño balcón del suelo y sonrió.

— Cambio de idea, tal vez me arroje yo, para no tener que responder— Genzo rió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros

— No te dejaría caer— aseguró

— Que cursi te has vuelto, Wakabayashi— se mofó ella con una media sonrisa.

— No había terminado— aseguró él— No te dejaría caer. Primero te saco la sopa y luego te arrojo yo mismo, con todo gusto, Mondragón— se mofó, Allison por toda repuesta, rodó los ojos.

 **:-:-:**

Si por algo se caracterizaba el _Mizumachi Bar,_ eso sin duda debía ser por su gran ambiente nocturno, pese a que por las tardes o en su defecto, los medios días, como aquel, la población era escasa y el ambiente algo apagado. Sentados en una de las cómodas mesas y degustando un rico coctel luego de un almuerzo algo ligero que Taro ofreció a Jaqueline, ambo reían de lo lindo, al escuchar de boca de Jackie, las aventuras entre Allison y Aimeé.

— Así que todo comenzó por ver quién sería titular— rió Taro.

— Si se le puede decir así, entonces sí. No han dejado de pelear, o bromear o cómo sea que ellas le llamen. Ha resultado gracioso, estresante y también algo tedioso tener que aguantarles— aseguró Jackie.

— No te apures, si no desisten de hacerse la vida imposible, Sanae logrará ponerles un alto. No por nada ella estaba a cargo del equipo, no solo nos animaba, también nos intimidaba— rió el japonés.

— Espero que no tengamos que llegar a ello— suspiró Jackie— Pero ¿por qué no dijiste Genzo o Hyuga? Ellos son sus novios, bien podrían calmarlas un poco—

—Lo dudo en serio. Están tan idiotamente enamorados como yo, y yo no me atrevería a reñirte. Sanae en cambio, no sale con ellas— se mofó el japonés, robando una sonrisa de su novia.

—En fin, ha sido un buen partido. Juegas tan bien con Tsubasa como con Pierre— le aseguró la castaña con una sonrisa. Taro sonrió.

— Algunos dirán que lo hago mejor con Tsubasa y es que en realidad, yo también lo creo. Lo que más me gusta de volver a Japón, es precisamente poder volver a jugar con Tsuby—

— Será un Mundial muy entretenido, de eso no tengo la menor duda— aseguró Jackie.

— Por el momento, lo que me tiene entretenido, es más bien la cena del sábado— comentó el japonés— ¿Han hablado de eso con Yoshiko?

— Incluso hemos ido de compras, ¿recuerdas?— se mofó ella— ¿Ustedes lo han hablado?

— Sí, algo. Hikaru está muy contento, le da pánico dejar la boda de lado y perder la cordura. Y es que si algo se ha demostrado en esta selección, eso sin duda es que las bodas logran volvernos locos. Tsubasa todavía no deja de hacernos reír, cuando se menciona que no compró traje para la boda hasta apenas unos días antes— se rió el chico, ante la mirada de Jaqueline, su sonrisa se acentuó y antes de dar un trago a su bebida, comentó— Mi querido capitán, no sabía que no podía casarse en uniforme—

 **:-:-:**

Cuando Izawa dejó a Cho en el lobby tras haberla llevado a comer, prometió pasar por ella al día siguiente y llevarla a divertirse un rato. Aoi se cruzó con ellos y tuvo la amabilidad de presentarle a su amigo a su novia, grande fue su sorpresa, cuando se dio cuenta que la pequeña china de ojos verdes no hablaba inglés fluido y mucho menos japonés. Cho rió con ganas pero terminó por ayudarles, ya que al congeniar con Jin, le había sido bastante sencillo comenzar a entenderé y el inglés de Jin, mejoraba de poco en poco pero con bastante facilidad.

Tras un rato charlando, decidieron pasar al bar a por una copa y comentaron el incidente con la novia de Genzo y la novia de Hyuga, los cuatro acabaron riendo, cuando Cho habló del incidente del día anterior en que Allison arrojó a la piscina a la española. Cuando dejaban el bar, encontraron a Genzo entrando al hotel con su novia y ella pareció sonrojarse ante las miradas de Izawa y Aoi.

— Vaya, vaya, la pequeña fierecilla aparece por fin— se mofó Cho con una sonrisa.

— ¿Me buscabas?— preguntó la americana.

— Que va, todos deseábamos verte— le aseguró Izawa— Has causado sensación. Pareces tan altiva como Genzo y no me vayan a matar por decirlo— pidió Izawa ante las miradas de la pareja. Aoi rió y Jin junto con él.

— Izawa, creo recordar que no estás en la mejor posición para burlarte. ¿Harás de cantante para la cena de Hikaru?— preguntó Genzo con una sonrisa burlona. Al instante, Izawa se sonrojó y acabó por bajar la mirada.

— Oh, venga, no puedes seguirte burlando de Izawa, es como seguir mofándose de esa bonita ocasión en que te peleaste con Hyuga y en que no dejabas de picar a Ken— le aseguró entonces Taro haciendo acto de presencia. Genzo le lanzó una mala mirada antes de ser reprendido de nuevo

— No me mires así, que sabes que tengo razón. Hola Allison— saludó el chico— ¿Ya has hablado con este de sus pleitos infantiles?— se mofó

— Algo sabía, aunque tal vez tú, quieras iluminarme más— sonrió la chica. Genzo intervino de inmediato haciendo alusión al partido de esa tarde que logró, _como no,_ desviar la atención de sus amigos.

Tras un rato charlando en el lobby, los jugadores finalmente se despidieron con la fiel promesa de pasar por sus parejas al día siguiente y cuando las chicas se quedaron solas finalmente, fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que el cotilleo comenzara en torno a lo sucedido esa mañana en el campo.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

El viernes resultó ser un día agradable, tanto por el clima de un día bueno como por el hecho de que Allison y Aimeé se vieron poco. La tarde anterior, ambas habían logrado hablar con sus respectivas parejas, lo que les valió unas buenas burlas y lo más parecido a un sermón, pero si bien ellas no lo sabían ambas habían terminado por zanjar el tema en lo que describieron como _«una gran diferencia de opiniones»_ ; aunque al final de todo, resultó desembocar en la petición de intentar llevarse bien. Durante la cena, tanto Aimeé como Allison decidieron tomar la salida más sencilla y evitarse, el viernes sin embargo, ni siquiera tuvieron oportunidad. Temprano como habían quedado, Genzo pasó por Allison y le llevó por la ciudad a través de carreteras y caminos preciosos hasta el mirador de la ciudad de Nankatsu en la prefectura de Shizuoka.

Aimeé también salió con Hyuga y ambos visitaron a la familia del tigre. La madre de Kojiro quedó tan encantada con la idea de ver a su hijo, como con la señorita que este le presentó. Sus hermanos fueron el motivo de burlas y sonrojos de Hyuga, mientras que su hermanita logró congeniar a las mil maravillas con la española.

Jaqueline y Taro salieron junto a Tsubasa y Sanae puesto que se fueron a encontrar en el centro comercial, mientras que Cho e Izawa se paseaba un rato por el paseo marítimo. Aoi llevó a Jin a por diccionarios y también por un tour muy japonés por la ciudad y le relató más que nunca de sus días en el equipo del Nakahara. Para cuando la noche cayó, Ryo dejó a una muy alegre Yukari en el hotel y se encontraron con Yayoi y Misugi. Hikaru había salido junto a Yoshiko y habían discutido una increíble propuesta que solo unos días atrás, Genzo le había hecho llegar a Matsuyama.

Cuando la noche cayó en Japón y en el hotel _Sheraton Yokohama_ , el ambiente femenino, parecía mucho más relajado y las chicas lograron conciliar el sueño con el único acontecimiento importante en mente y ese sin duda, era la cena de Hikaru.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— **Sábado. (06:00 PM)**

— **Salón principal del** _ **Sheraton Yokohama Hotel.**_

El hecho de que se tratara de una simple y sencilla cena de compromiso, no era ni por asomo, la oportunidad perfecta de los medios para dejarlo pasar. Como bien había dispuesto Hikaru, los reporteros que quisieran (y en verdad querían) seguir su matrimonio como uno de los espectáculos centrales del Mundial solo tendrían acceso a seguirles como moscas durante la cena de compromiso y la boda religiosa, que sería –con mucho- la más vistosa y aglomerada de las dos.

Aquella noche, los medios –en su mayoría fotógrafos y reporteros de espectáculos, recibieron a los jugadores que arribaron de poco en poco al hotel enfundados en sus mejores trajes y con sus mejores sonrisas, vieron a las chicas de la selección dirigirse en pos de la sala Ume, dónde se llevaría a cabo la cena y conocieron tanto a los padres de Hikaru, como a los de Yoshiko, un par de primos, unos cuantos tíos y tías y hasta el mis abuelo de Yoshiko.

En punto de las 7 de la noche, los presentes ya habían sido colocados en una mesa y las copas desfilaban por las charolas con champagne de la mejor calidad, _Bourbon_ de la mejor cosecha. Tanto los familiares como los seleccionados se mostraron completamente a gusto dentro de la sala.

— ¿Acostumbrada a la cámara?— cuestionó Taro con una sonrisa a Jacqueline mientras la castaña terminaba por echarse un mechón de su largo cabello chocolate detrás de la oreja.

— Nunca podría— aseguró la doctora. Taro sonrió y plantó un beso en sus labios.

— Me alegra que no, no serías tú— bromeó.

Del otro lado de la sala, Aimeé había procurado mantenerse lo más distante de Allison en lo que iba del día y gracias a todo, Yoshiko solicitó que sus lugares fueran puestos en mesas distintas, además claro, de que a Genzo lo colocaron junto a sus amigos Tsubasa, Taro y Misugi, todos, claramente acompañados.

Cuando las 7:30 fueron anunciadas, los meseros desfilaron con los platillos del banquete. Se sirvió una deliciosa crema de calabazas y una ración de los mejores mariscos al ajillo. El vino fue sin dudarlo un _Savvignon_ blanco y cuando el postre llegó el pay de arándanos terminó por endulzar los paladares y robar sonrisas de gusto.

Los padres de Hikaru hubieron acaparado a la pareja durante un buen rato, antes de que Allison y Genzo se acercaran a ellos y los robaran de la atención:

— Bueno, antaño ya he hecho la misma oferta y en vista de que han dicho que no han encontrado un lugar ideal para la boda civil, yo…— comenzó a decir Genzo, Allison lo miró titubear y sonrió con dulzura— Bueno, me preguntaba si quisieran disponer de la mansión Wakabayashi en Shizuoka como escenario para la boda—

Tanto Hikaru como Yoshiko se mostraron sorprendidos. Genzo había propuesto su mansión en la ciudad de Nankatsu para la boda de Tsubasa que antaño se vio totalmente abarrotada de invitados. Nankatsu había representado para Tsubasa su ciudad de origen y aunque a decir verdad, no guardaba un significado más trascendental para Hikaru y Yoshiko era cierto que el verdadero lugar especial que deseaban imponer era la ciudad de Furano, dónde se conocieron y se enamoraron.

Con una mirada de infinita complicidad, Hikaru sonrió y terminó por acceder. La mansión Wakabayashi les ofrecía tanto un buen espacio para la boda civil como un sitio cercano a Yokohama dónde podrían seguir preparando la boda, que se llevaría a cabo antes de los octavos de final.

Finalmente, se hizo el brindis correspondiente por la pareja deseándoles una prospera preparación de la ceremonia civil. Hikaru anunció el lugar de la ceremonia y la fecha indicada, dejando claro el primer fin de semana antes de los octavos.

 **:-:-:**

— **08:30 PM—**

— _ **Aeropuerto internacional de Narita**_

Los primeros en arribar al aeropuerto, en punto de las dos de la tarde fueron tanto la sección de Marruecos como la selección de Egipto. Sudáfrica, Ecuador, Perú, Chile y Paraguay, llegaron de una en una hasta el amanecer. Bulgaria, Irlanda y Bélgica llegaron al caer la noche en punto de las 7. República Checa y Portugal arribaron a tierra nipona antes de las ocho de la noche y para esos momentos, eran las selecciones de Inglaterra y Alemania, las que armaban revuelo ante su flamante aparición.

Comandada por Karl Heinz Schneider y respaldada por Herman Kaltz, además de los inseparables, Marcus Manfred, Franz Schester y el portero Dieter Müller, la selección de Alemania llegó brillando de alegrías tras su victoria en el encuentro amistoso que sostuvieron en la semana y rebosantes de confianza pues se habían entrenado a fondo y eran tales sus ganas de seguir practicando que un complejo de entrenamiento propio, los esperaba.

Las entrevistas fueron rebosantes, los mejores periódicos a nivel internacional cubrían las notas como los espectáculos se encargaban de seguir a los jugadores japoneses. A un día de que el torneo nacional diera comienzo, las ansias y los nervios comenzaron a aflorar.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _Sobre este episodio, no tengo mucho que decir. De antemano, espero que esto les resulte tan agradable como a mí me lo parece. Esperando contar con ustedes y que se animen a dejarme sus dulces palabras, sus sugerencias y por qué no, sus críticas más duras, dejo esto en sus pantallas._

* * *

 _ **GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER.**_

* * *

 _ **Con cariño, JulietaG.28**_

* * *

— _¡El balón es nuestro amigo! —_


	6. 5: La Apertura

— _**Primera parte: Ellas contra ellas—**_

* * *

 **= 5. La apertura =**

— _ **Domingo por la tarde.**_

Para las cinco en punto de la tarde, las selecciones restantes, de las 32 que habían logrado su fichaje al Mundial, arribaron a tierra japonesa sin problemas y con las más esperadas apariciones.

El continente americano fue el primero en quedar cubierto. Brasil y Argentina llegaron a la par, dejando detrás a México y Uruguay. Horas después arribó Colombia y Estados Unidos, junto a los países europeos, comandados por Suecia, Francia y seguidos de Italia. Holanda, Portugal y España se encontraron en las recepciones y abordaron sus autobuses luego de largas entrevistas y muchas sonrisas. Los países asiáticos cerraron su círculo con Iraq, Corea del Sur, China, Tailandia. El último en llegar fue Camerún que robó la última gran entrevista y el último gran debate entre las posibles combinaciones para el sorteo de la fase de grupos y las especulaciones que señalaban hacia los más fuertes contrincantes.

Cuando la noche cayó en el país del sol naciente aquella noche del domingo, jugadores de todo el mundo, de todas nacionalidades, pero todos con la misma meta en común, cerraron los ojos deseosos de recibir el siguiente día para dar comienzo oficial a la competencia internacional, más importante de sus carreras.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— _ **Lunes por la mañana (10:00 AM) —**_

— **Estado Internacional de Yokohama**

Si el domingo había resultado caótico para los directivos de la FIFA y los organizadores de las selecciones participantes, el día lunes fue –con mucho- el peor día del mes que estaba transcurriendo.

Ubicados en diversos hoteles, cercanos a sus campos asignados para entrenar o a los complejos destinados a albergarles, las 32 federaciones participantes se habían alojado lo más cómodamente que podían y esa mañana, jugadores de todas nacionalidades se habían levantado desde empezada la mañana para prepararse en las horas previas al evento.

Los organizadores japoneses, dieron un último vistazo al estadio de Yokohama, se aseguraron de tener los medios de comunicación y la mejor tecnología a su alcance para seguir el evento y la selección fue convocada a su campo de entrenamiento al caer las 8 puesto que tendrían que practicar para el partido inicial.

Hacia las 9 de la mañana, todas las selecciones fueron puestas y contadas en los respectivos autobuses de sus países y dirigidas al lugar sede del evento que albergaría tanto la apertura como la clausura del torneo.

Hacia las 9:40 de la mañana, el estadio comenzaba a llenarse y los turistas que habían ahorrado para presenciar los eventos hacían fila tras fila esperando su turno para ingresar al estadio. Las bellas acompañantes de los seleccionados, tanto de Japón como de otras naciones, así como uno que otro amigo o familiar, fueron colocados en un área VIP que les permitiría atisbar el evento, mientras que eran pocos los que se negaban a subir a la tribuna y habían reservado un palco. Los directivos oficiales de la FIFA hicieron su aparición previa a las 09:50 de la mañana y el mismo emperador Akihito como el primer ministro Shinzo Abe aparecieron para la apertura y discurso y claro, en apoyo de su selección.

Al tocar las 10, la ceremonia dio comienzo. La prensa comenzó a rodar y los locutores comenzaron la bienvenida. Se dio tiempo a que las 32 escuadras se acomodaran, se dio un discurso en voz de los directivos oficiales y del emperador y finalmente se comenzó el espectáculo preparado.

Con una banda sonora tradicional, bailarines jóvenes aparecieron en el campo, enfundados en sus tradicionales vestuarios japoneses, se hizo alusión por medio del baile al arte japonés, a sus tradiciones más arraigadas y a sus paisajes más hermosos, una tarima había sido colocada al centro y entre listones y flores, fueron de poco a poco apareciendo a un grupo joven que tras manejar sus consolas, hizo la música dar un giro inesperado. Entre la mezcla electrónica que poco a poco predominó ante la música tradicional, los bailarines cambiaron de vestir y de poco en poco el género juvenil del _K Pop_ se hizo presente. Ante los aplausos y las buenas críticas el grupo _U Kiss_ dio la bienvenida a los presentes y alzaron el ambiente con letras de inspiración y amor hacia el deporte así como versos pasionales que invitaban al público a sentir más que nunca la vibra futbolera. Antes de terminarse la música y los bailes, hizo acto de presencia la famosa e internacional cantante latina _Shakira_ que subió a la tarima entre bailes sonrisas y más letras de amor hacia en futbol.

Cuando el espectáculo cerró, se hicieron volar flores de Sakura y también serpentinas y confetis, se digitalizó el monte Fuji en medio de un tornado de flores y los aplausos retumbaron en el lugar antes de dar comienzo al sorteo.

De los ocho grupos que se formaron, Japón fue seleccionado para el grupo A, dejando los siguientes, encabezados por otras selecciones. Alemania lidero el equipo B, mientras que Francia siguió al C, Brasil al D, Italia al E, Arabia Saudita al F, Iraq al G y finalmente China al H. Los siguientes equipos también fueron sorteados y para finalizar, el grupo A, encerró a Japón con Suecia, Chile y México.

Finalmente, las escuadras salieron del campo. 30 de ellas dispuestas a tomar sitio y mirar el encuentro inicial y solo dos con rumbo a los vestidores para alistarse y terminar de escuchar las instrucciones de sus entrenadores. En los camarines, Suecia recibió alineación oficial así como estrategias de su capitán, mientras Japón escuchaba el discurso de su risueño capitán y la alineación que hasta entonces había sido desconocida.

— Muy bien, muy bien. Luego de analizarlo y asegurarme de tomar todas las decisiones según le convengan a nuestro equipo, finalmente tengo una alineación titular— comenzó el entrenador Gamo— Para la línea delantera, Sawada, Hyuga y Nitta— los nombrados asintieron y se retiraron algo más atrás— En el medio campo, Misaki, Ozhora e Izawa— como los otros tres ya nombrados, los jugadores se hicieron hacia atrás, mientras la línea defensiva era nombrada— Jito, Ryo, Matsuyama y Soda, los quiero protegiendo la última línea. Misugi, como antaño, no te acostumbres a la banca, en cualquier momento eres nuestro truco bajo la manga— aseguró el entrenador— Finalmente, no he tomado una decisión firme dado que simplemente no me apetece dejar a uno de ustedes en la reserva— sus ojos se clavaron en Genzo y en Ken— Ambos son titulares, jugaran un partido por encuentro. Para este juego, quiero que seas tú, Wakashimazu. Yuzo, eres mi reserva por su sucede algo— sin más, Gamo salió y dejó a la selección. Ni Genzo ni Ken tuvieron de que pelear pues un partido cada uno, resultaba una buena táctica y también, una oportunidad de no quedarse en la banca por mucho tiempo.

Cuando los equipos saltaron a la cancha, los himnos fueron cantados y la moneda lanzada, Japón eligió cancha y Suecia ganó la patada inicial. Tanto Tsubasa como Stephan se dieron la mano y se desearon suerte, mientras los jugadores se posicionaban y el silbatazo inicial era dado.

El primero en hacerse con el balón fue Japón gracias a Hyuga que logró robarlo del poder de los europeos. Junto con Sawada, ambos comenzaron su conocida dupla y enfrentaron a los mediocampistas del otro equipo. En uno de sus pases, Sawada fue interceptado por el bajito y escurridizo Frederick, que no le puso fácil el lograr pasarle. Desde el medio campo, Tsubasa observaba a los cuatro caballeros de la noche blanca moverse por el campo. Su actuación no era para menos, tras años de práctica y largo entrenamiento, los jugadores más fuerte y valiosos de Suecia hacían gala de su talento. Comandados por Stephan en el centro, Frederick en la delantera subiendo a ratos al medio campo y con Brolin y Larsson a la cabeza de la defensa.

Hyuga perdió el esférico con un cabezazo de Brolin, alto y corpulento y este fue a caer a pies de Levin que no perdió ni un solo instante. Superando a Nitta y aprovechando la marcación de Misaki en ejecución de uno de sus medios, Levin siguió su camino con Tsubasa pisándole los talones. La defensa fue dura, pero bastó pasar a Jito para llegar a la línea de tiro. Ken se preparó, sus ojos se mantenían fijos en la pelota y esperaban a que Levin hiciera gala de su potente _Levin Shoot_. El sueco rubio no tardó en complacerle y antes de que lo notara, con la llegada del minuto 15', la gran atajada de Wakashimazu frenó el primer intento de victoria de Suecia.

Tsubasa se hizo con el balón, su camino fue recorrido con Misaki que logró desmarcarse y siguió jugando entre pases y dribleos dignos de ser Tsubasa Ozhora. Larsson le enfrentó en la defensa, pero Hyuga ya estaba lo bastante adelante como para apañárselas solo, cuando menos cuenta se dieron, Japón pasaba el esférico y el minuto 30' llegaba con otra gran atajada. Los quince minutos restantes se dispusieron a un juego de poder y un pequeño arrebato de ira entre Brolin y Hyuga. Una advertencia del árbitro y finalmente el toque del medio tiempo.

Y mientras los jugadores se retiraban a la banca y entraban a los vestidores, las tribunas ya habían comenzado las especulaciones y las apuestas iniciales se dobletaban antes de retirarse. Tanto suecos como japoneses habían acudido y los demás espectadores extranjeros miraban el encuentro completamente emocionados.

— Soy yo o Ventura está demasiado sonriente esta tarde— murmuró Allison a Jaqueline mientras la castaña bebía de su soda, con una mirada, quedó claro que la española sonreía más de lo normal, pero no sería la italiana la que revelara la razón

— Puede ser— se limitó a responder.

— ¡Si será…! Lo hace solo porque ha sido Ken el convocado a titular— se quejó la americana.

— ¿Ya te he dicho que actúan como niñas de 5 años? Ni siquiera los chicos hacen eso— aseguró la castaña. Los ojos grises de Allison brillaron de burla.

— Eso es porque ellos ya tiene práctica aguantándose— aseguró— Y si ella no fuera tan pesada, no habría nada que disputar—

— Dices. Yo lo único que se en estos momentos es que como Larsson vuelva a arrojar a Taro así, saltó a la cancha en pos de su cuello— aseguró, la pelinegra rió y Jacqueline la acompañó mientras comenzaban a especular exactamente qué Shampoo utilizaba Levin para el cabello rubio sedoso que se cargaba.

— Le preguntaré a su novia cuando la vea— aseguró Allison.

 _ **[…]**_

— No quiero hacerte burla, pero parece que no te han quitado las malas pulgas del todo— se mofó Izawa de Hyuga cuando el moreno se sujetaba nuevamente las espinilleras que se le habían aflojado.

— Cállate— le escupió el tigre con mala cara. Brolin lo había provocado en el campo, había insinuado que no aprendía nada y que como en algún juego pasado era sencillo detenerle. ¡Claro que no lo era!

— ¿Alguna idea de qué hacer?— preguntó entonces Sawada. Hyuga sonrió, como en Italia con Gentile, su costumbre de hacerle saber a todos lo que estaba pensando, hizo a su fiel compañero Sawada acercársele y leerle la mente.

— Un par— respondió sonriente.

 _ **[…]**_

El silbato sonó, el reloj siguió corriendo y en la cancha, el minuto 50' llegó con un sorprendente tanto en pies de Hyuga. El japonés se las había ingeniado junto a Sawada y Nitta para crear una jugada de tres y despistar a la defensa, había empleado el _«raiju shot»_ para penetrar las redes enemigas y subir el marcador. Las tribunas saltaban, las ovaciones se encendían y en la zona VIP, Aimeé Ventura sonreía sin poder evitarlo mientras aclamaba la técnica de su pareja. Las cámaras la llegaron a enfocar y en algún punto de Italia, dónde transmitían el encuentro, Evan D'Altrui (director del diario _La Stampa_ ) reía ante la reacción de su mejor periodista.

El minuto 60' llegó con un nuevo tiro de Levin que logró por poco penetrar la red de Japón, aunque terminó por fallar, al ser detenido por Ken, con algo de esfuerzo y mucha convicción. Tsubasa volvió a hacerse con el esférico y tuvo su propio encuentro contra el capitán sueco, cuando se encontraron en la media cancha y disputaron el poderío de la pelota. Levin salió vencedor, solo para llegar a la defensa japonesa y perder el balón tras una excelente barrida del japonés, Hikaru Matsuyama.

Hacia el minuto 70' el árbitro marcó falta para Suecia, cediendo un tiro libre a Japón que fue ejecutado por Nitta. Con una pata de izquierda y el « _tiro del halcón_ » mejor ejecutado, el delantero sorprendió al portero, aunque no fue capaz de anotar debido a una buena atajada. Con el marcador aún a 1, Suecia comenzó a aplicarse a fondo para igualarlo y fueron grandes las jugadas que llegaron a presentar.

Al minuto 82' Misaki logró un excelente marcaje sobre Frederick y Larsson y Brolin se vieron inmovilizados por Izawa y Nitta logrando una oportunidad para el capitán japonés. El minuto 89' llegó con la patada de Tsubasa y un increíble disparo que se acercó tanto a la red, al sobrepasar al portero pero que quedó en intento fallido cuando, decidido a perder por un solo tanto, en vista de que el tiempo no daría para un nuevo intento, Stephan Levin dio una última patada y detuvo el balón antes de que este penetrara en la red.

El silbatazo final se hizo escuchar y Japón recibió su primera victoria, derrotando a la selección sueca y demostrando un poco de lo mucho que tenían para dar a lo largo del Mundial.

 **:-:-:**

El estadio estaba por vaciarse, en las afueras de los caminos que llevaban a los vestuarios y a las oficinas, un grupo de chicas esperaba a que la selección de Japón saliera, pues como habían ganado se les había permitido ir a por una buena celebración.

De extremo a extremo, Allison y Aimeé, se miraban de vez en vez con total desdén y algo más que burla. Mientras esperaban, Sanae terminaba por hacerles llegar las nuevas adquisiciones que eran ni más ni menos que camisetas azules con los números de sus parejas plasmados en las espaldas y sus apellidos bien visibles. La camiseta que Allison sostenía en esos momentos era negra, como el uniforme de los porteros y marcaba el número _«1»_ junto al apellido « _Wakabayashi_ » _ **.**_

— Negro. Negro. Negro. ¿Qué no tienen más colores? Genzo debería actualizarse— le dijeron entonces. Allison se quedó callada como Jaqueline y Yoshiko frente a ellas y sonrió. Se giró más emocionada de lo normal y acto seguido recibió en brazos a una chica tan alta como ella con su 1.75 al estar calzando _Converse_ y una cabellera del color del caramelo. Tras separarse, los ojos cobrizos de la extranjera se hicieron visibles y con curiosidad, Yoshiko dio por sentado que no solo las dos chicas se conocían sino también que ambas debían ser americanas.

— ¡Arianne!— exclamó Allison— Ya sabía yo que tenías que estar por ahí metida

— No iba a faltar, claro está. Y Loui me ha conseguido un nuevo filme para Julio. Stephan no me verá por algún tiempito, pero ha valido con tal de venir— explicó la recién aparecida. Tras presentarlas, Jackie y Yoshi se enteraron de que Arianne en efecto, era americana (procedente de Los Ángeles) y novia de Stephan. Además de todo, famosa actriz y amiga de Allison.

— Y bueno ¿en dónde filmarás? Yo he tenido curiosidad respecto a si entraras a Marvel Estudios o no— le dijo la oji gris. Arianne sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

— Entonces no lo sabes. Bueno, ¡firmé! Estoy con los superhéroes y (que Stephan no escuche) ya me he encontrado con el guapísimo Tom Hiddleston—

— ¿Y qué peli es?— Allison se mostró emocionada

— ¡El hombre hormiga!—

La charla se extendió un poco, ni Arianne misma supo decirles a Yoshiko, Allison y Jackie quién sería su coprotagonista, pero si les aseguró que sería un actor nuevo en la industria y al parecer abalado por el mismo Tom, quién diera vida a _Loki_ dentro del filme súper heroico de _Thor_ , el dios nórdico del rayo.

Cuando finalmente la selección de Japón apareció, Levin y Genzo ya se habían encontrado, el japonés se mofaba de su rubio amigo como solía hacer en Alemania pero admiraba tanto su tiro como su forma de evitar el último gol de Tsubasa. Una vez encontrados, Levin admiró a Allison por la camiseta que llevaba aunque opino como su novia, que Genzo usaba demasiado negro. Se despidieron para que Japón partiera a celebrar y prometieron dar lo mejor para encontrarse de nuevo. Allison obligó a Arianne a darle el nombre de su hotel.

Los jugadores nipones y sus parejas partieron entonces con rumbo a un buen restaurante, todos juntos, pero Hyuga y Genzo tuvieron la precaución de no estar demasiado cerca. No sabían si Allison y Aimeé ya habían arreglado sus diferencias pero ese no parecía el mejor escenario para averiguarlo. Salieron del estadio entre cámaras y reporteros, cada jugador presumiendo orgullos a sus parejas y Nitta se había acercado a Misaki y Jackie como los Toho intentaban encerrar a Lorean y Hye, dado que eran las chicas de la selección que nunca antes de sus parejas hubieran pasado por el asecho de la prensa.

Acababan de llegar a dónde sus autos (o los que habían alquilado) les esperaban cuando de entre los fanáticos y la prensa surgió una voz nueva y una chica que causó el sobresalto de la selección:

— ¡Taro! ¡Taro!— exclamaba la jovencita. El castaño acabó por darse la media vuelta sin soltar a Jaqueline, cuando finalmente la cara de sorpresa que puso no pudo sino, causar que las miradas de las chicas fueran directo a su novia, que le miró con una ceja alzada:

— ¡Azumi! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Taro.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **N/F:**

 ***** Tanto el emperador **Akihito** como el primer ministro **Shinzo Abe** son los nombres de los verdaderos soberanos de Japón, sus nombres son colocados aquí, por ambientación y como uno de esos flashes verídicos que la ficción llega a contener.

 ***** Siguiendo la tradición de organizar un espectáculo en la apertura, esto fue lo que salió. Tanto los grupos y cantantes son usados como ambientación más que invención propia.

 ***** Todo **OC** aquí mencionado es propiedad de **JulietaG.28.**

 ***** Todo jugador sueco pertenece a **Yoichi** y a **SheiShua.**

 ***** La organización del mundial, intenta asemejar a la realidad, aunque puede que quizás llegue a cometer algunos errores. Mil disculpas para los fans del soccer.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Lo ven? Les dije que sin escuela soy muy buena con las actualizaciones. Esperando no hostigarlas y animándolas a no perderme de vista, dejo este nuevo episodio que trae incluido a personajes tan reales como el emperador y Shakira, como OC's ya conocidos (Arianne) y claro ese personaje del pasado que nunca falta. ¿Os ha agradado la nueva de Arianne? ¿Alguna idea de quién actuará a su lado?_

 _De ante mano, muchísimas gracias por su atención, su tiempo y sus bellas palabras, no duden, que ustedes me animen a escribir y claro, como mis actualizaciones son indirectamente inspiradas por sus reviews, no duden en dejarlos._

* * *

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **Princesalirio, Daphne, candyyventura**_

* * *

 _ **Con cariño, JulietaG.28**_

* * *

— _¡El balón es nuestro amigo!—_


	7. 6: Advertencias previas

— **SEGUNDA PARTE** _ **—**_

 **** CAMBIOS RADICALES ****

* * *

 **=6. Advertencias previas=**

Si su mirada se parecía en algo a la que meses atrás, el propio Taro hubiera compuesto tras entrar a su consultorio y encontrar su ex novio ahí plantado, Jaqueline finalmente comprendía la mueca tan extraña que le vio aquella vez. En esos momentos sin embargo, sabía de antemano que no era —ni por asomo— el momento indicado para hacer algún comentario gracioso respecto a la situación. A su alrededor, los demás habían callado y los miraban tan sorprendidos y confundidos como Taro se miraba. Frente a ellos, Azumi Hayakawa sonreía a Misaki y tal parecía que en su campo de visión no le interesaba nadie más que el castaño.

— No iba a perderme el Mundial obviamente— respondió la francesa-japonesa con una sonrisa y acto seguido, sus acciones lograron ahogar un grito de sorpresa en muchos de los presentes, especialmente en Jaqueline.

Con total velocidad, Azumi dio un par de pasos al frente, pasó los brazos por la cintura de Taro y lo obligó a separarse de la italiana con un dulce abrazo. Jaqueline ni se mostró indignada ni tampoco eufórica, simplemente, sorprendida. Taro por su parte, alzó los brazos y recibió a Azumi sin corresponder, al tiempo que ella se alejaba y le sonreía:

— Te he extrañado, ha pasado mucho tiempo— murmuró Azumi a Taro.

— Bastante. No sabía que habías vuelto a Japón— respondió el castaño.

— Llegué el domingo por la tarde. Como te he dicho, no planeaba perderme el Mundial y sabía que te encontraría aquí— se explicó la chica. Su mirada finalmente pasó de Taro a los demás chicos de la selección, llegó hasta sus acompañantes y saludó enérgicamente a las chicas a las que ya conocía (Sanae, Yayoi, Yoshiko y Yukari) por su participación como animadora en el Mundial Sub-16. Hasta el final, su pregunta resuelta cuando Genzo presentó a su novia y en seguida las demás extranjeras también fueron presentadas.

— Ella es Jackie, mi novia— presentó Taro, volviendo su agarre a la italiana, que le pasó un brazo por la cintura y tomó la mano de Taro sobre sus hombros con la otra. Azumi abrió grandes los ojos.

— Has de estar bromeando, ¿no?— cuestionó, sorprendida.

— Ja, ja, ja no, no bromeo. Llevamos un par de meses. Ella fue médico en el París así que fue ahí donde nos conocimos— explicó el japonés.

— ¡Wow! De lo que uno se pierde— notando que la charla bien se extendería y que Azumi no tenía ni las menores ganas de retirarse, Tsubasa acabó por invitarla a ir con ellos y ni tarda ni perezosa la recién llegada se apuntó.

Juntos, toda la selección partió con rumbo al _Motion Blue Bar_ dónde hacia un par de meses que Izawa hubiera protagonizado un gran espectáculo y conocido a Cho. Entre risas, buena comida y muchas anécdotas, la tarde pareció fluir con amenidad. Sanae y Yoshiko se encargaron de presentar mejor a Azumi y la castaña pareció especialmente interesada en congeniar con Jaqueline.

Algo entrado el atardecer, tanto Allison como Cho, pusieron atención a la táctica de Azumi, esa en que la francesa-japonesa, se recargaba en su hombro o le contaba a Jaqueline alguna de sus aventuras pasadas en conjunto. Azumi, parecía llevarse realmente bien tanto con Pierre como con Napoleón y Jaqueline no pudo evitar sentirse, algo incómoda, cuando la chica espetó su deseo de volver a Francia al terminar el Mundial y ver de nuevo al capitán de París como a su delantero estrella. Hacia las 7 de la noche, todos dejaron el bar y volvieron al hotel de las señoritas.

— ¿Cómo va tu buena relación con la chica de Waki?— preguntó Ken con mofa a Aimeé cuando Hye, Hyuga y la española entraron al lobby del hotel, junto al portero. Aimeé sonrió al tiempo que la puerta de entrada se abría y por ella entraban ni más ni menos que Azumi, Taro y Jaqueline.

— ¿En serio te hospedas aquí?— cuestionó el japonés, visiblemente sorprendido. Azumi asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Aimeé miró a Ken y con una mueca de pesimismo advirtió:

— Creo que mi buena relación, mejorara de hoy en adelante—sin perder tiempo, ella y Hye se despidieron y volvieron al onceavo piso, donde sus habitaciones aguardaban.

— ¿En qué piso estás?— preguntó Azumi a Jackie con una sonrisa.

— En el décimo tercero— respondió la italiana, amable.

— Ya, yo estoy en el décimo. Subamos juntas— murmuró la japonesa, Jaqueline estaba por responder cuando Taro la detuvo.

— Si no te importa, quiero hablar con Jackie un momento— aseguró. Azumi no dijo más, se despidió de Jaqueline, abrazó a Taro y plantó un beso en su mejilla y subió al ascensor que acaba de llegar. Taro tomo de la mano a su novia y la llevó a los sofás del lobby, tomaron asiento y finalmente suspiró.

— ¿Sabes que no es más que una vieja amiga, verdad?— le cuestionó. Jaqueline sonrió y asintió con la cabeza— ¿Y que, no importa lo que ella haga yo estoy contigo y no quiero estar con nadie más?—

— ¿Es tu ex? O ¿"solo una vieja amiga"?— Jackie rió y Taro se permitió relajarse.

— Es una vieja amiga. Nunca fuimos nada, solo eso, amigos. Vino conmigo al Mundial sub-16 a apoyar, pero luego, cuando volvimos a Francia, ni nos hicimos novios ni salimos en plan coqueto. Ella se fue poco después, se gana la vida dando recorridos en museos o paseos, le gusta viajar. Si te hice la pregunta, fue porque sé que Azumi es demasiado expresiva, demasiado cariñosa y no quiero que confundas nada— se explicó el castaño con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

— Entendido y anotado— aseguró la italiana— Mi yo interno está más tranquilo y mi yo exterior bien podrá demostrarlo— Taro la tomó por la barbilla antes de besarla y acto seguido se despidió. Como el día siguiente sería apenas el segundo del Mundial, el chico quedó en llamarle temprano para avisarle del horario de su práctica obligatoria y así aprovechar la otra mitad del día para salir con ella. El próximo partido que Japón disputaría se llevaría a cabo el viernes de esa semana contra la selección de Chile, por lo que los directivos no dejarían a los muchachos sin practicar a diario.

Cuando Jaqueline abordó el ascensor, encontró ahí a Cho y a Lorean y ambas le preguntaron respecto a lo suscitado con Azumi, aunque Jaqueline no tenía malos pensamientos respecto a la aparición de la chica, algo le decía que quizás no fuera muy buena idea tener a la amiga de Taro muy cerca.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— _ **Martes (10:00 AM)**_

— _ **Bufet Compass—**_

Como desde hacía una semana, Aimeé, Hye, Lorean y Naoko bajaron los 11 pisos del hotel hasta la planta baja e ingresaron al restaurante bufet para desayunar y encontrarse con las demás. Apenas aparecieron, Allison, Jackie y Sanae ya estaban ahí, tomaron algo de comida del bufet y asiento junto a las demás. Al rato, Cho y Jin, luego de sus entrenamientos personales en el gimnasio, por eso de no descuidar sus carreras, hicieron acto de presencia, seguidas de Yukari, Yoshiko y Yayoi. La charla fluía según iban surgiendo los temas y Allison y Aimeé ya habían comenzado a hacerse burla mutuamente sobre sus elecciones de comida, divirtiéndose entre ellas, cuando ambas callaron de golpe y sus miradas se perdieron en la decoración.

Desde la tarde anterior, mientras charlaban en el bar, Allison había pensado de Azumi, casi lo mismo que Aimeé: que no era más que una celosilla disfrazada de amiga y que era por eso que se mostraba atenta con Jaqueline. La diferencia de pensamientos, radicaba en que una lo pensaba en inglés y la otra en español.

— Buenos días, alegría— saludó Azumi con una sonrisa infantil al tomar asiento junto a Jaqueline, arrastrando otra silla de la mesa vacía junto a esa.

— Buenos días, Azumi— respondió Jaqueline escuetamente. Tras la ronda de saludos siguientes, la charla se centró entonces en que Yoshiko debía comenzar a arreglar los preparativos para la boda civil. Su madre y la madre de Hikaru habían accedido a apoyarle solo en la boda religiosa, mientras que Yoshiko creía poder ella con sus amigas en lo respectivo a la boda civil.

Tras escuchar que necesitarían ver el alquiler de mesas, manteles, centros de mesa, flores, músicos y un banquete, las propuestas comenzaron a surgir. Jaqueline propuso el trabajo de Allison como parte de la música, mientras que la americana invitó a Hye Sun (de la que sabían era chef graduada) a realizar el banquete y la coreana no puso demasiados peros, honrada y emocionada. Acababan de discutir el tema del vestido, cuando para desagrado de Aimeé quién tenía la palabra en la boca, cuando Azumi saltó de la alegría:

— ¡Enhorabuena! Ya se han dado cuenta— exclamó.

— ¿De qué, exactamente?— cuestionó Sanae.

— Pues de que si una de ustedes quiere casarse tendrá que hacerlo todo: sola— respondió Azumi. Allison carraspeó.

— ¿Y nosotras que somos? ¿Parte del tapiz?— inquirió, Aimeé casi sonrió por su tono altivo.

— No, tontita— respondió Azumi, restándole importancia a la mirada que la americana acabó por lanzarle— Me refiero a que ninguno de los chicos y menos el novio, ayudará a los preparativos. Para estos muchachos solo hay algo verdaderamente importante y eso es el soccer— aseguró sin más. La primera en reír, fue Aimeé seguida de Hye.

— Ya, ¿será porque son futbolistas?— cuestionaron ambas.

— No me dirás que sigues con lo mismo ¿eh?— preguntó Sanae a Azumi.

— No sigo, es la verdad. Lo sabes también como yo, la única razón por la que sigues casada con Tsubasa es simplemente porque tú organizaste tu boda y a él lo plantaron cuál bonsái en el altar y porque no te has ido de casa— aseguró la francesa-japonesa, su tono infantil se endureció durante una fracción de segundo y ante la mirada de Sanae, cabizbaja Allison se puso de pie:

— No sé ustedes, pero escuchar tanta tontería me arruina el apetito. Los chicos practican hasta las 2, y Alemania juega hoy contra Irlanda, yo no me lo pierdo al menos en la TV— sin más, la americana dejó la mesa y se retiró, acto seguido, Aimeé le imitó:

— Voy con ella. Tiene razón, esto no es más que una gran tontería— con dos de ellas fuera, y además las dos más distintas, las demás no tardaron en seguirle. Solo Jaqueline permaneció en la mesa ante la mirada incrédula de Azumi:

— Las nuevas son muy susceptibles— comentó a la italiana. Jackie dio un sorbo a su jugo antes de responder.

— No debiste decirle eso a Sanae. Tsubasa no está con ella solo por eso. La quiere mucho, a leguas se nota— le dijo.

— No los conoces Jaqueline, no los has visto como yo. Pero pronto lo harás, Taro no durará mucho contigo. Hay una razón específica por la que antes de ti, no tuvo novias— Jaqueline no respondió, no era su estilo responder como Allison o como Aimeé, siguió bebiendo su juego y al terminar se despidió. Dejó a la japonesa en el restaurante y subió a su habitación. El desayuno de ese martes resultó más amargo que Allison y Aimeé peleando por todo.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— **Horas más tarde (2:10 PM)**

— _ **Campo de entrenamiento de Japón—**_

Como el primer partido del Mundial lo había defendido Ken desde la portería, el encuentro siguiente que disputarían contra Chile quedaba en manos de Genzo. Según la información, Chile había liderado su competencia en América y muchos de sus jugadores pertenecían a equipos de renombre. El capitán, Gabriel Saavedra había jugado en el Milán de Italia y su portero, Javi Carbajal defendía el arco en el Manchester de Inglaterra. Por si fuera poco, en sus filas se encontraban los gemelos Nico y Matías Jara, delantero y defensa respectivamente. Sin dudarlo, Chile no sería un oponente sencillo, pero por esa práctica ninguno de los japoneses guardaba alguna presión.

Tsubasa y Taro habían entrenado su dupla, como Hyuga y Sawada. Ken y Genzo entrenaron con los tiros libres de los jugadores y los gemelos Tachibana pusieron especial atención en sus jugadas, pues bien podría ser que acabaran entrando al campo en ese partido.

Para esos momentos, cansados y algunos recién duchados, descansaban en las orillas del campo mientras esperaban a las señoritas. Apenas aparecieron, Ken y Genzo quienes estuvieran discutiendo los puntos más débiles de sus respectivas porterías, se separaron y se acercaron a la banca. Frente a Hye y Allison, Soda se paseaba sin camiseta bastante contento de ser contemplado.

— Más vale que muevas tu cuerpo de la vista de mi novia— le dijo Ken, cuando ambos porteros estuvieron lo bastante cerca.

— ¿No has pensado que es tu novia la que busca la visión de mi escultural cuerpo?— se mofó Soda, guiñando un ojo a la coreana.

— Ya, como si hubiera algo bueno que ver— siguió mofándose el arquero karateca. Humillado ante las risas de las chicas, Soda se retiró y cuando sus parejas las interceptaron, solo se habló de ellos. Más allá, Tsubasa discutía con Ryo por seguir cabreando a Sanae después de tanto, mientras Hyuga reía con Aimeé y Naoko y Lorean y Cho presentaban sus avances en el inglés de Jin a Aoi, Kazuki e Izawa. Taro llegó justo a tiempo dónde Jackie y se sorprendió de advertir que Azumi iba con ella.

— ¿Grandes amigas?— se burló el japonés, nervioso.

— Que va, te olvidará por preferir mi compañía— aseguró Azumi con una sonrisa. Jackie se acercó a Misaki y lo abrazó plantando un beso en sus labios, mientras la chica se marchaba en pos de Ryo y Taki o Teppei.

Algo más alejado, Misugi y Yayoi bromeaban sobre la Catarina que llegó volando a la nariz de la chica y Yoshiko ponía a Hikaru al tanto de su organización para la boda:

— Sé que será difícil, pero solo te he dejado encima tu ropa y una buena carpa para techar el jardín de Genzo, supongo que será sencillo dado que él conoce las medidas de su casa— aseguró la castaña con una sonrisa, Hikaru besó su nariz antes de responder:

— Que linda. Pero prometo devolverte esto de la poca organización para la boda religiosa, no quiero que lo hagas todo tú sola— le dijo. Yoshiko rió antes de besarle y negar internamente a esos pensamientos que le decían que Hikaru no tomaba importancia al asunto. Cómo otras veces, Azumi se equivocaría.

Al caer la tarde, las chicas se despidieron, volvieron al hotel y comieron en el restaurante del último piso, mientras disfrutaban las vistas de Yokohama y la bahía. Ni Allison ni Aimeé pelearon ya que una especie de tregua había cobrado vida entre ellas, Azumi no intentó por ningún medio acercarse a ellas, pensando –y no errando por mucho— que no era de su agrado. Porque a decir verdad, ni Allison ni Aimeé le agradaban demasiado. Además de todo, aquellas dos habían sido las primeras en mofarse de sus advertencias, pero con gusto, Azumi sonreiría cuando todas se dieran cuenta que tarde que temprano, ninguno de los chicos haría algo más que pensar en el Mundial.

¿Pero, podría equivocarse?

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **N/F:**

 ***Gabriel Saavedra, Nico y Matías Jara** así como **Javi Carbajal,** son personajes OC propiedad de **JulietaG.28.**

 ***** Esta historia, ha sido dividida en cuatro pequeñas partes, cada una de cinco capítulos. Con este episodio, entramos en la segunda parte.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _¡Buenas a todas! Bueno, como se podrá notar, el objetivo de Azumi es demostrar que para los cabeza de balón solo hay un tema importante y que tarde que temprano las chicas acabarán relegadas, la tregua entre Allison y Aimeé, llega como no, con un enemigo en común aunque esas dos pequeñas a las que tanto cariño les tengo, harán algo grande más adelante. Esperando que este capítulo les resulte entretenido, nos leemos –seguramente mañana- en el siguiente episodio. ¡Saludos a todas! Y no duden es comentar._

* * *

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **PrincesaLirio, Daphne, Candy Ventura**_

* * *

 _ **Con cariño, JulietaG.28.**_

* * *

— _¡El balón es nuestro amigo! —_


	8. 7: Las tareas del novio

— _ **Segunda parte: Cambios radicales**_ **—**

* * *

= **7\. Las tareas del novio** =

— _ **Miércoles (09:00 AM)**_

— **Compass Bufet**

Aunque podía parecer que un mes entero resultaba largo y con mucho tiempo, las palabras que durante la cena de compromiso le hubiera dicho su madre, resonaban con mayor ímpeto en su cabeza luego de sacar la lista de preparativos para la boda civil. _"El tiempo no te dará abasto. Una boda es muy compleja"_ había dicho su madre. Si no fuera por sus amigas, Yoshiko ya habría sucumbido ante el pánico y reconsiderado programar la boda para dentro de 6 meses, como mínimo.

— Venga, hoy tenemos que poner manos a la obra— aseguró Hye Sun con una sonrisa. La lista de preparativos para la ceremonia, la sostenía en esos momentos Sanae y eran demasiados los puntos que tuvieran que solucionar. Como la boda se llevaría a cabo pasado el partido final de la Fase de Grupos, los octavos deberían llegar con un Hikaru casado por la ley la semana siguiente al encuentro, que seguramente disputarían contra México.

Puestos así, Yoshiko y compañía contaban con un plazo de dos semanas (tal vez días más, días menos) para montar una ceremonia en el jardín de la mansión Wakabayashi y una fiesta elegante pero extrañamente no desmesurada.

— ¿Y por dónde empezamos?— cuestionó Cho, sonriente como siempre.

— Veamos… Tenemos… En la recepción: el banquete, la música, las flores, los adornos (centros de mesa, globos, listones, manteles, copas, etc.), la carpa, el vino, las mesas, sillas. En la ceremonia: el altar, las flores para adornarlo, el juez y el brindis. Los novios: ropas. Trajes y vestidos— explicó Sanae, señalando cada punto de su lista. Al ser una mujer casada, el tema parecía serle conocido y era improbable que algo llegara a olvidárseles.

— Bueno, Hikaru ya sabe que tiene que encargarse de su ropa. Y de la carpa. ¿No?— preguntó Lorean. Yoshiko asintió enérgicamente.

— Deberías pedirle que se encargara también del juez, Yoshi, así tendríamos más tiempo para organizar los detalles— aseguró Yayoi.

— ¿El juez?— Yoshiko no estaba muy convencida de que resultara una buena idea, encargarle aquello al novio.

— Tsubasa consiguió al juez que presidió mi boda y también al reverendo, Hikaru bien tendrá de dónde apoyarse— le animó Sanae y con una panorámica de Tsubasa, quién hubiera caído al pánico del compromiso desde el día en que se propuso, Yoshiko pareció animarse y siguiendo con la lista, comenzaron a buscar el mejor modo de organizar todo. La tarde anterior, Yoshiko había dado a conocer a Hikaru la precaria organización que tenían, pero esa mañana los planes parecían a prueba de tontos.

 _ **Banquete:**_ _menú, vino, postre, pastel._

 _ **Decoración:**_ _mesas, sillas (listones, globos, servilletas, copas, centros de mesa, manteles)_

 _ **Pista:**_ _tarima, música_

 _ **Altar:**_ _flores, tarima — juez (Hikaru)_

— Comenzare a llamar a mis amigos esta tarde— aseguró Hye Sun, visiblemente emocionada— te lo aseguro Yoshiko, no te arrepentirás de pedirme que haga el banquete— aseguró. Yoshiko sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Crees poder? Yo siento, que es demasiado para un solo grupo— se disculpó la japonesa.

— Que va, he trabajado mucho con ellos, estoy acostumbrada y saben seguirme el ritmo, solo pregunta a Hikaru cuál quieren que sea el menú. Italiana, Japonesa, tailandesa, mexicana, no importa, preparo de todo— aseguró la coreana.

— Bien, una vez resuelto el banquete, hay que ir a probar vinos y ver pasteles— comentó Sanae. Yoshiko bajó la cabeza.

— Con el pastel no me opongo, pero no soy buena con los vinos—

— ¡Yo sí que se! Te ayudaré a elegir uno bueno— aseguró Aimeé—

— ¿Pasteles? ¡Yo me apunto encantada!— aseguró Allison.

— Bien, entonces dejemos lo demás para mañana. Vamos a las pastelerías y al campo. ¡Oh y Yoshiko!— Sanae se había puesto de pie y sonreía— Esto nos saldrá estupendo— le aseguró, emocionada y más que contenta, la castaña asintió antes de ponerse de pie y seguir a todas rumbo al estacionamiento para abordar los autos. La única que durante el desayuno no habló ni dio su opinión fue Azumi, aunque Allison y Aimeé se mostraron contentas por aquel silencio.

 **:-:-:**

— _ **02:15 PM**_

— **Campo de entrenamiento de Japón**

La práctica finalmente había terminado, los muchachos se habían retirado a las duchas y eran pocos los que permanecían en la banca. La alineación para el encuentro con Chile estaba confirmada. Genzo custodiaría la portería, Jito, Ryo, Hikaru y Soda cuidarían la defensa. Taro, Tsubasa y los dos Tachibana quedarían en el medio campo. Y solo Sawada y Hyuga liderarían la delantera. Por dónde le vieran, la selección de Japón se sentía preparada para enfrentarse a los chilenos y el mismo estadio asignado al juego parecía haberles emocionado, pues allá donde el Jubilo Iwata, jugara siempre como local, allá irían para apoderarse del Ecopa de Shizuoka y por la tarde pasar a mirar la mansión dónde Hikaru contraería nupcias.

Justo en esos momentos, las chicas acababan de aparecer, cuando Hikaru se encontró con Yoshiko y llevándola a las gradas, techadas y al aire libre, comenzaron a discutir los avances en cuanto a la organización de la boda.

Comentaron desde el menú del banquete, hasta el posible sabor del pastel, siguieron con ajustarse a que ni Yoshiko se casaría de blanco por el civil, ni Hikaru usaría un smoking, tan solo un traje nuevo y bien presentable. Siguieron hasta decidir que Allison bien podría tener acompañamiento musical y que había que preguntar a Genzo si disponía de piano. Igualmente, Hikaru aceptó sin chistar el buscar a un juez y grande fue su sorpresa cuando Yoshiko le aseguró que según Sanae, había sido Tsubasa el que buscara juez y cura para la boda del capitán.

Más allá, Genzo había asegurado a Allison que su amigo alemán, Karl Heinz Schneider estaba libre aquella tarde y que la mejor amiga de la americana, Edeline Loev –novia del Kaiser— ansiaba encontrarse con la pelinegra. Dispuestos a partir, desaparecieron junto a Hye y Lorean que llevaban a Sorimachi y a Ken a los bolos y Naoko y Sawada optaron por unirse a Cho e Izawa, junto a Hyuga y Aimeé se marchaban con rumbo al cine. Aoi y Jin también desaparecieron, aunque su destino fue mucho más cercano y coloquial: la heladería.

 **:-:-:**

— ¿Y qué tal ustedes? ¿Ya no pelean, verdad?— preguntó Aoi con una sonrisa, mientras degustaba la deliciosa bola de helado de queso con zarzamoras y Jin picoteaba su porción de helado de galleta.

— No, Allison y Aimeé, por fin parecen dos chicas muy burlonas, pero no peleoneras. A decir verdad, que solo Azumi no ha terminado de congeniar con muchas. Me incluyo— respondió la china en un fluido italiano que mucho le había costado dominar.

— ¿La amiga de Taro? ¿Qué pasa con ella?— cuestionó el pequeño japonés.

— Nada relevante— aseguró Jin, más por solidaridad femenina que otra cosa. Entre las chicas, todas habían acordado no demostrar que los ideales de Azumi tan fuertes y por demás exasperantes no eran de su agrado, más por no alertar a los muchachos y esperar que bastara su rutina normal para que ellos demostraran ser lo contrario a lo que la francesa-japonesa decía.

— ¿Segura?

— Obviamente— aseguró ella— Mi padre llamó anoche— la mueca desconfiada de Aoi logró borrarse por completo, antes de dejar aparecer esa cara de niño asustado que el japonés ponía al salir su suegro al tema.

— ¿Y qué dice?—

— Que no le agradó que le ganaras a China en el amistoso y que no te vio muy rápido en el partido contra Suecia. Pero yo he dicho lo contrario y he pensado en llamarle para hacerle un regalo a Yoshiko—

— ¿Qué regalo?—Aoi pareció muy curioso y muy animado, pero la respuesta de su novia no llegó dado que como se hallaban en la terraza de la heladería que daba a un parque local, un grupo de fanáticos se acercó y comenzó a pedir autógrafos del japonés. Al rato, la propuesta de Jin se había olvidado y los dos corrían por el parque cuales infantes de 6 años.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— _ **Jueves (11:30 AM)**_

— **Campo de entrenamiento de Japón**

El descanso había llegado por fin y mientras en la cancha, muchos se habían derrumbado tras dos horas de tiros libres y prácticas de dribleo, en la banca, Genzo se sacaba los guantes al tiempo que escuchaba a Misaki hablarle sobre el partido de la tarde anterior, que Francia hubiera ganado por 3 tantos a Bélgica.

— Pensé que ya nada en Pierre Le Blanc podría sorprenderte— se mofó el portero. Misaki le sacó la lengua.

— No me sorprende, simplemente digo que si nos toca jugar contra Francia, tú o Ken, tendrán muchos problemas— aseguró el castaño. Genzo rió pero no respondió, dado que el tono exagerado de Hikaru apareciendo entre ellos y tumbándose en la banca, llamó su atención

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Taro

— Estoy por convertirme en el peor novio de todos los novios— aseguró el ex Furano

— Si eso es verdad, entonces ¿dónde queda Tsubasa?— se mofó Genzo, agradeciendo que el capitán no se encontrara cerca.

— Después de mí, claro. Tampoco está tan lejos. Pero yo no deseo encabezar esa lista— se quejó Hikaru

— ¿Has recordado que no puedes casarte con el uniforme, o cuál es el asunto que te llevó a la lista?— Taro arqueó una ceja, burlón.

— Yoshiko solo me ha dado tres cosas a organizar: 1) mi traje, obvio creo yo, pero aun así ella lo dijo así. 2) La carpa. Y ese es mi primer problema. He llamado al alquiler pero A) no me sé las medidas del jardín y B) me han mencionado al menos 5 tipos distintos de carpas y techos y no tengo idea de cuál hablaban. Por último 3) Yoshiko también me ha dejado encargarme del juez. Tsubasa consiguió a un juez para su boda, pero a mí me han dicho en el registro civil, por teléfono y sin amabilidad que tengo que reservar con un mes de anticipo a mi evento— se quejó el castaño. Tanto Genzo como Taro se miraron y acto seguido echaron a reír. Misugi llamado por las risas no tardó en acercarse junto a Tsubasa.

— ¿De qué se ríen?— cuestionó Jun.

— ¡No es obvio! ¡Estos bobos se están riendo de mí!— estalló Hikaru— ¡Hey! ¡Paren ya tontos!— les riño. Taro y Genzo intentaron contenerse y tras respirar poco a poco sus risas se fueron apagando.

— ¿Qué les has hecho?— Tsubasa estaba curioso, Hikaru lo miró como quién dice « _no me friegues_ » y Taro volvió a reír.

— Hikaru, no quiero ofenderte, pero eres un idiota— le dijo Genzo al cabo de un momento

— ¿Primero te burlas de mí y ahora me ofendes?— Hikaru no cabía en su indignación. Sin miramientos, el arquero asintió con la cabeza.

— Tu primer problema es la carpa para la boda. Y tiene una solución tan sencilla como ridícula—

— ¡Pues si es tan simple y ridículo, dime cuál es!— el Furano estaba a nada de ponerse de pie y marcharse.

— Pregúntame— aseguró Genzo— Mi mansión tiene el mismo tamaño que un campo de futbol y dos cuartas partes las ocupa el jardín. En cuanto a la carpa, solo debes pedir el catálogo, hay muchos modelos porque incluyen luces y telas, creo igual pueden alquilarte las mesas y las sillas— explicó el portero. Hikaru se sonrojó y ante su reacción, tanto Jun como Tsubasa echaron a reír.

— Y sobre el tema del juez. Hay dos cosas. 1) Basta con que te pares por el registro y vean quién eres para querer ir hasta tu puerta esa misma tarde— le siguió Taro, ya sereno— 2) No sé de dónde has sacado que Tsubasa buscó su propio juez y reverendo, porque eso es tan ridículo como que Hyuga bailara macarena en pijamas y con flotador de patito— aseguró. Tsubasa dejó de reír automáticamente y su mirada baja, sirvió para que Hikaru lo mirara curioso.

— Pero Yoshiko dijo que Sanae está segura que fuiste tú…— murmuró el castaño. Tsubasa, se encogió de hombros y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

— Ya, pues no fui yo. Y tampoco fue ella. Fue Taro— el aludido sonrió y se cruzó de brazos con chulería— Me entró el pánico, no sabía qué hacer, así que Taro y Yoshiko, su hermana, fueron por mí y consiguieron a los oficiantes. Yo solo le dije a Sanae y luego, semanas después, recordé que por ese pánico había olvidado el otro pánico. Al final, Taro me resolvió el asunto y ustedes me llevaron a por un traje. No hice nada yo solo— explicó el capitán.

— Y obviamente tú tampoco lo harás— aseguró Misugi— No te apures, ya nosotros te ayudaremos— con esa promesa y la llamada del entrenador, Hikaru por fin se relajó y puso más ánimos al resto de la práctica.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— _ **Viernes. (01:50 PM)**_

— **Estadio Ecopa de Shizuoka**

— ¡Por fin!— exclamó Hye al bajar del _Sedán,_ pasándose las manos por la cintura y con gesto de dolor.

— ¿De qué te quejas? Solo han sido 2 horas y media—aseguró Aimeé con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Dos horas y media con un solecito quemando mis brazos sin piedad y casi tan aburrido como mi clase de _Macro economía_ con el señor Yamamuki y mira que el señor, se las ganaba de aburrido— se quejó Hye. Lorean rió ante el comentario, pero Aimeé solo sonrió y dijo:

— Si supieras conducir te distraerías y si fueras más rápida le habrías ganado a Lorean el asiento de enfrente y el control de la música— se mofó la española. Hye miró a Lorean sacando la lengua y la pelinegra respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa, pues al haberle ganado a Hye el control musical, había pasado las dos horas y media de viaje de Yokohama a Shizuoka, reproduciendo las canciones menos favoritas de la coreana, para picarla un rato.

Al poco, el _Altima_ y el _Corolla_ aparecieron y de poco en poco, las demás fueron apareciendo. El estacionamiento del estadio de Shizuoka, se hallaba completamente abarrotado para esas horas, dado que faltaban solo 10 minutos para que el partido contra Chile diera comienzo.

— Conduces como loca, te perdí en el último alto— le dijo Allison a Aimeé, cuando se reunieron para entrar al estadio. Aimeé sonrió con suficiencia.

— Y tú como anciana— se mofó la española, Allison rió y juntas ingresaron al estadio, el mismo Katagiri las condujo a su zona, los jugadores se preparaban en los vestidores y en las entradas a la tribunas eran cientos los aficionados que ingresaban al lugar emocionados y agitando banderines de sus respectivos equipos; las mismas chicas llevaban puestas las camisetas de Japón, con la única diferencia de que Allison y Hye Sun vestían de negro, en lugar de azul por eso de la distinción de vestimenta en los porteros.

Estadio adentro, las tribunas estaban a reventar y visiblemente más encendidas que en la entrada, los palcos ya mostraban gente y en la cancha todo estaba preparado para dar comienzo al juego. Pasados 10 minutos exactos, los jugadores por fin saltaron a la cancha, las banderas de Chile y Japón se colocaron al frente, mientras el himno nacional de la nación americana era entonado por sus fanáticos con orgullo y escuchado en silencio por los extranjeros con muchísimo respeto. Cuando Japón cantó su himno fueron varias las chicas entre las extranjeras las que lo cantaran y como ninguna de las nuevas entendió algo, mentalmente se propusieron preguntar por la letra después.

Cuando el momento simbólico terminó, el sorteo tuvo lugar. Japón daría la patada inicial y Chile elegiría cancha. Antes de comenzar, los capitanes se saludaron y acto seguido volvieron con sus equipos, las alineaciones estaban dispuestas y con un silbatazo la pelota se puso en movimiento.

Los primeros 10 minutos se jugaron sin novedades. Ambos arqueros se mostraban relajados dado que eran pocos los momentos en que el medio campo era superado. Hacia el minuto 21', el delantero chileno, Nico Jara, se hizo con el balón y se enfrentó tanto a Hyuga como a Misaki que no alcanzaron a marcarle. Al llegar al medio campo, Kasuo y Masao Tachibana lograron bloquearle, aunque no contaron con el defensa Matías Jara, hermano gemelo de Nico que dejó su posición para auxiliar a su hermano y moverse en pos de la defensa. Hikaru logró bloquearle por poco aunque Gabriel Saavedra, capitán y centro campista de Chile llegó en su apoyo y llevándose el balón, burló tanto a Ryo como a Soda. Frente a frente con el portero, Gabriel se dispuso a lanzar y grande fue su sorpresa cuando con la llegada del minuto 40', Wakabayashi detuvo su tiro y dejó el marcador a ceros. Tsubasa recogió el pase de su portero y se volvió hacia el oponente con la portería en sus ojos.

El silbatazo que anunciaba el final de la primera mitad se hizo escuchar y con su pitido no solo anunciaron el minuto 45' sino también la visita de algunos miembros de la selección brasileña y de la selección mexicana. Entre ellos, se miraba tanto a los cinco guerreros aztecas comandados por su portero, Ricardo Espadas y a Leo Luciano y Carlos Santana, de Brasil.

¿Afectaría su presencia a los chilenos? ¿O a los japoneses? ¿Y por qué Santana se presentaba abrazado a una chica extraña?

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **N/F:**

 ***** Los detalles sobre la boda de Tsubasa (o al menos sobre el hecho de que olvido el traje) se narran a detalle en el Fic _**Un Furano enamorado (Cap. 4)**_

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _¿Les dije o no? ¡Otra vez estoy aquí! Con este capítulo, me acerco a la mitad del Fic y créanme a la mitad de nuestras aventuras con las chicas. ¿Creen que Hikaru logre romper la tradición y recuerde todo lo que debe hacer? ¿O Azumi tendrá razón? — ya parezco comercial de TV—_

 _Bueno, esperando que este capítulo les agrade y que no duden en hacerme llegar sus RW, me despido por hoy y nos estamos leyendo. Ya sabrán, mañana. Lo que si les aseguro es que el miércoles no actualizaré y que en la siguiente entrega les tengo una sorpresa respecto a nuestro brasileño favorito -Santana- (¿o es solo mío?)_

* * *

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **Candy Ventura, Daphne**_

* * *

 _ **Con cariño, JulietaG.28**_

* * *

— _¡El balón es nuestro amigo!—_


	9. 8: Abandonadas

— _ **Segunda parte: Cambios Radicales—**_

* * *

 **=8. Abandonadas=**

Los quince minutos reglamentarios del medio tiempo resultaron ser más llamativos de lo que usualmente eran. Las cámaras de televisión enfocaron rápidamente a los miembros extranjeros a las selecciones que disputaban la cancha y fueron varios los reporteros que dejaron sus lugares para obtener las exclusivas. En todo el rato que duró el intermedio del partido, se escucharon solo breves explicaciones, del tipo: « _Solo hemos venido a mirar»_ en voz de Espadas o « _Ni siquiera hemos visto a los jugadores, ¿pueden darnos un espacio?»_ en palabras del siempre _amable_ y distante, Santana.

Antes de lo que nadie imaginaba, el partido se reanudo, con unos japoneses y chilenos, bastantes pendientes de la presencia de brasileños y mexicanos. Cuando el minuto 51' llegó, Chile había adquirido el poderío del esférico y se dirigía a por una anotación que moviera los ceros del encuentro a una ventaja para los provenientes de América. Nico Jara vio interrumpida su gran jugada cuando al penetrar en terreno enemigo se vio frente a frente con Kojiro Hyuga. Con Sawada detrás, siempre como una sombra siguiendo sus más secretos planes, los japoneses burlaron la jugada chilena y se dirigieron ellos mismos a por la anotación.

El minuto 70' se vio opacado por una falta para el equipo chileno que aunque no se cobró como tiro, devolvió la pelota a Japón y dejó sobre Soda un gran golpe en la espinilla izquierda. Masao y Kasuo combinaron fuerzas una vez más, justo al momento de atacar y con su gran poder sobre el juego aéreo, lograron finalmente el ansiado gol, al minuto 87'. Tanto Javi Carbajal, como la misma selección chilena sintió la anotación pesada sobre los hombros aunque su espíritu de lucha los llevó hasta el silbatazo final sin dejar de oponer resistencia a dejar su marcador a cero.

— He de admitirlo, juegas realmente bien— alabó Gabriel Saavedra a Tsubasa cuando los nipones saltaron el celebración de su segunda victoria en el torneo.

— Digo lo mismo de ti. Nos has hecho trabajar— respondió el pelinegro, Gabriel sonrió y terminó por comentarle que esa temporada firmaría al Valencia de España para jugar junto a Santana y enfrentar al capitán nipon en la liga española.

Cuando los jugadores se retiraron, las cámaras persiguieron a los brasileños tanto como a los mexicanos, quienes por fin dieron sus críticas sobre el partido alabando tanto el talento chileno como el japonés. Carlos Santana, llamó la atención más que nada, por la chica que le acompañaba y que todo el rato no había soltado.

Alta y delgada, la chica mostraba un cuerpo digno de ser envidiado; aprovechando la temporada de verano, la señorita lucía una falda larga y una blusa de tirantes, su cabello color caramelo alcanzaba a rozar su cintura y sus ojos canela brillaban de alegría. Las cámaras enfocaron tanto a la pareja como a los demás jugadores que sorprendían con sus acompañantes; más tarde quizás, encontraran en sus dedos anulares, dos alianzas de compromiso. Por el momento, los medios de espectáculos saltaron a la nueva del día con Carlos Santana y Kezia Oporto, reconocida restauradora de arte, juntos, en el Mundial.

 **:-:-:**

— _ **Esa noche… (07:00 Pm)**_

— **Bar Shot Rabbit; Yokohama, Japón.**

Tras un viaje de dos horas de regreso a Yokohama y una victoria que ameritaba una Buena celebración, Ken Wakashimazu había decidido tomarse la tarde para llevar a su flamante novia a un buen bar, por una buena copa y una buena compañía a su lado. Tan pronto como habían regresado a la ciudad, Hye Sun había bajado del auto de Aimeé para montarse en un taxi junto a Ken. — _La desventaja del Mundial, es que siempre salimos en grupo y no puedo andar llevando mi auto de acá para allá—_ se había quejado Ken en algún punto de la tarde.

Para esos momentos, dos copas de _Bananarita's_ refrescaban sus acalorados cuerpos, puesto que aunque el bar era tranquilo, también era el centro de bailes de noche y ambiente prendido. Entre risas y una que otra pieza, Ken y Hye se divertían como no habían podido en algunos días, mientras charlaban y bebían. Para esos momentos, Ken ya sabía toda la historia en referencia a Allison y Aimeé y también las proezas que la chica llevaba a cabo en los preparativos para la boda de Yoshiko.

Según Hye Sun, el sábado por la mañana —día de la boda— su equipo de Universidad viajaría a Shizuoka para poner manos a la obra respecto a la cena. Ken, propuso de inmediato que dada la elección de su novia a que Yoshiko no pagara más que el viaje del equipo, sería el portero quién depositara en la cuenta de Hye Sun, una modesta cantidad para los ingredientes y materiales. Tras dos copas y un buen baile al estilo _K-Pop_ , Hye acabó por ceder y aceptar el monto.

— Hacía ya un tiempo que no me divirtiera así— aseguró Hye cuando tomaron asiento y el camarero les sirvió dos sodas de naranja debido a que no era buena idea embriagarse esa noche.

— Creo que la última vez, fue esa noche en la boda de tu hermano— respondió el arquero, con una sonrisa.

— Otra boda. ¡Las bodas nos rodean!— exclamó la coreana— ¿Qué tal estará esta semana? Quiero decir, la agenda de futboleros— preguntó, el portero sonrió y alzo los hombros.

— No lo sé, aún no recibimos indicaciones. Por lo que sé, el fin de semana solo tendremos práctica matutina. El lunes quizás esté el ambiente relajado, el martes jornada intensa y el miércoles el encuentro contra México que sería, el último de la Fase de Grupos...

— Bueno, ya encontraremos el tiempo para seguir divirtiéndonos como hoy— aseguró ella guiñando un ojo. Ken alzó su soda y brindó por la propuesta.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— _ **Sábado. (11:00 AM)**_

— _ **Yokohama Landmark Tower**_

—Recapitulando— comentó Yayoi, al tiempo que el mesero retiraba el último plato de la mesa y se retiraba a por las bebidas que habían solicitado. Sentadas a la mesa, las 12 chicas de la selección de Japón, habían llegado hacía ya media hora a la Torre de Yokohama para almorzar y seguir en su búsqueda del vino y los licores necesarios para la boda.

En los días que llevaban, habían logrado llegar a la conclusión de que Hye Sun se haría cargo del menú, elegido por Hikaru y confirmado por Yoshiko. El pastel sería de tiramisú italiano y gracias a Allison y Cho el pedido estaba confirmado y con pago inicial dado. Hikaru había asegurado que se estaba encargando del juez y la carpa y que inclusive haría el alquiler de las 8 mesas y las casi 90 sillas (contempladas reservas) que iban a ocuparse. Con ello, Yoshiko esperaba que su novio supiera que tendría que escoger manteles y moños para el decorado.

En su lista, las chicas trabajaban en los vinos. Buscaban vinos tintos y rosados para la cena y licores para la recepción. Contemplaban bebidas sin alcohol y un buen número de sodas. Hacía exactamente dos horas que hubieran realizado el pedido de las 12 botellas de vino tinto y las 12 de vino tinto.

— Pedimos también 4 paquetes de soda, de tres litros por botella— siguió Yayoi en su lista, siendo confirmada por las demás— ¿Alguien terminó el contrato con el barman, para los cocteles?

— Yo lo terminé— aseguró Cho— Asegura llevar vodka y whisky, los ingredientes y pidió su adelanto, el resto se le dará al día siguiente de la boda— sonrió.

— Vale. ¿Y entonces…? Solo nos falta el champagne para el brindis— sentenció Yayoi.

— Pues será mejor darnos prisa, la práctica termina a las 2, debemos ir a por el champagne— aseguró Sanae. Todas, exceptuando a Azumi a quién no le hacía nada de gracia ir la práctica sabatina de los chicos, parecieron entusiasmadas.

Dos horas más tarde, el reloj anunciaba la 01:32 de la tarde y las chicas ya habían contemplado un pedido de al menos 10 botellas de _Cristal_ , que bien valían el precio que costaron.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— _ **Domingo (01:30)**_

— **Restaurante** _ **'Honey, Honey'**_

Los planes iniciales habían sido mirar en el cine _'Now You See Me 2'_ en su proyección de las 2, pero justo en esos momentos, Cho Nakamura, no estaba muy segura de cuál debía ser su reacción. Frente a ella, Izawa terminaba por pagar la cuenta de la comida de esa tarde y apresuradamente le tomaba la mano para que abordaran un taxi. En algún otro restaurante, Kisugi Teppei, Hajime Taki y Yuzo Morizaki, pagaban de igual modo sus cuentas dada la urgencia por alcanzar a Izawa en el estadio Mitsuzawa, dónde en punto de las 2, Holanda y República Checa, estarían disputando su encuentro.

— Lo siento, de verdad, no sabía que habría que acudir hoy a mirar el juego— se disculpó Izawa por tercera ocasión, cuando el taxi dobló en la esquina a la derecha a escasos 50 metros del Sheraton Yokohama.

— No te apures— resumió Cho, deseosa de bajar. Se había negado a ir a mirar a Holanda jugar, más por no saber exactamente porqué se molestaba, que por sonar grosera.

— ¿No estás enfadada?— cuestionó el chico.

— Para nada— aseguró ella, sin mirarle.

— Cho…

— En serio, estoy bien— sin pensarlo, la japonesa se giró y besó a su novio, aprovechó la tontera inicial y cuando menos cuenta se dio, lo último que Izawa le oyó, fue un escueto _«Te llamó en la noche»_

Acera bajo, Cho se cruzó de brazos viendo el taxi seguir su rumbo y esperó que Izawa no advirtiera su gesto. — _No tienes por qué hacer un drama—_ se dijo con calma, caminando al lobby— _Solo ha sido esta vez. Ya se verán en la semana y el sábado, es la boda—_ aseguró para sí.

Acababa de poner un pie en la recepción, cuando las vio. Frente a ella, Aoi y Misaki dejaban a Jin y a Jaqueline despidiéndose presurosos para dejar el hotel. Momentos después, cuando los japoneses desaparecieron, ella acabó por acercarse.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? Creí que irían con los chicos al parque de diversiones— comentó.

— Tsubasa llamó, Irlanda jugará con Argentina en el estadio Olímpico de Tokio. Les queda a 40 minutos y el partido empieza a las 2— respondió Jaqueline.

— _W_ _ǒ_ _bùxi_ _ǎ_ _ng shu_ _ō_ _, dàn w_ _ǒ_ _men sìh_ _ū_ _y_ _ǐ_ _j_ _ī_ _ng bèi p_ _ā_ _oqì (No quisiera decirlo, pero parece que hemos sido abandonadas)—_ comentó Jin en chino. Las dos a su lado la miraron confundidas y pronto la pelinegra se apuró a traducir la frase a su inglés básico, aunque la palabra _«abandonadas»_ fue bien entendida.

Las puertas del hotel se abrieron de nuevo, Allison y Aimeé cruzaron por ellas, Hye y Lorean iban detrás.

— ¿A qué estadio, eh?— cuestionó Cho, alzando una ceja cuando las encontró a una distancia prudente—

— Al _Olímpico_ en Tokio— aseguró Allison.

— Al _Ajinomoto_ , también en Tokio— respondieron al unísono Aimeé, Hye y Lorean.

— ¿Dónde está Naoko?— preguntó Jackie.

— Ella y Sawada estaban en las afueras, según su mensaje su novio la raptó para ir a ver a Ecuador contra Brasil dónde MI novio y el Aimeé pronto se les unirán— resolvió Lorean.

— ¿Alguien más está pensando en la palabra con _A?—_ indagó Aimeé con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Ausencia? ¿Alejarse? O ¿ABANDONADAS?— inquirió Allison.

— La tercera— respondieron todas las demás.

— Vaya novios— se quejaron Jaqueline y Hye.

 **:-:-:**

— _ **02:46 PM**_

— **Estadio Mitsuzawa, Tokio.**

— Parece que Díaz ha entrenado mucho para este Mundial— comentó Taro emocionado, a un Tsubasa mucho más extasiado.

— Ni que lo digas, su técnica es impresionante. ¡Esa chilena fue increíble!— aseguró el capitán.

— Nos costará vencerles si los enfrentamos— aseguró Genzo.

— Bueno, siempre hacen más interesante el partido. ¿Qué no?— cuestionó Tsubasa. El arquero rió y justo entonces el silbato de medio tiempo fue pitado. Cuando los equipos saltaron a las bancas, los jóvenes siguieron en sus posiciones, Taro escuchó la melodía de Tsubasa sonar y le instó a coger el móvil.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó el castaño al ver la cara de preocupado de su amigo.

— Sanae llama. He olvidado decirle que no iría al hotel de mi madre como quedamos— se lamentó el joven. Genzo y Misaki rompieron en carcajadas.

— Parece que Sanae se las ha ganado para atormentarte— se mofó Genzo.

— No que va, sí no la has visto enojada— se lamentó Tsubasa.

— Pues es tu problema. ¿Por qué no le llamaste? Nosotros también teníamos compromisos pero las dejamos en su hotel, no plantadas— le riñó Taro. Genzo dejó de reír al recordar a Allison y preguntó:

— ¿Y crees que no estarán molestas con nosotros? Digo, las dejamos a prisa e interrumpimos los planes—

— Yo…— Taro perdió la seguridad con que iba a hablar y se pensó mejor sus palabras— Bueno, no estaría mal que mañana seamos nosotros los que van al hotel en vez de ellas a la práctica— rió, nervioso.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **N/F:**

 ***Bananarita** es un cóctel a base de tequila en una versión moderna de la Margarita tradicional con licor de banana.

 ***** Según lo que yo sé, el champagne Cristal está valorada en $350, en £150 en Reino Unido y en lugares como Holanda se encuentra en 200 € o hasta 800 €, todo por botella.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _¡Hola a todas! Bueno, primero, lamento tardar con esta actualización, es que entre una y otra cosa se me iba el tiempo vacacional, pero ¡listo! ¿Qué les ha parecido? Tal parece que organizar una boda en medio de un Mundial no es una buena idea y nuestros jugadores, cada vez demuestran más que la venita futbolera jala para todo._

 _ **¿Logrará Hikaru realizar sus tareas?**_

 _ **¿Serán las chicas echas a un lado como profetizó Azumi?**_

 _Pues si quieren saberlo, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo. ¡Nos estamos leyendo! ¡Arrivederchi!_

* * *

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **Princesalirio, Candy, Daphne**_

* * *

 _ **Con cariño, JulietaG.28**_

* * *

— _¡El balón es nuestro amigo!—_


	10. 9: Deberes olvidados

— _ **Segunda parte: Cambios radicales—**_

* * *

 **=9. Deberes olvidados=**

— _ **Domingo por la tarde (6:00 PM)**_

— **Sheraton Yokohama Hotel**

Desde el día en que aceptó esa primera cita que Tsubasa le pidió, Sanae había tenido más que claro, que ser novia del chico que le gustaba sería —por mucho— lo más difícil que hubiera hecho en la vida. Incluso más que amarle desde la infancia. Y con el tiempo, dicha suposición se había vuelto realidad.

Pero ¿no esperaba que las cosas cambiaran un poco al casarse? No, en realidad no lo hacía. Porque Tsubasa siempre sería Tsubasa y con todo y todo ella lo amaba. _Si parte de él era el soccer, no tenía más remedio que aceptarlo y amarlo por ello también._ Sin embargo, amar extremadamente a alguien no quería decir que tenía que aguantar todo lo sucedido y ese día, Sanae Nakazawa —porque no usaría su apellido hasta pasado el coraje— no estaba dispuesta a aguantarle nada a su _querido_ marido.

Justo en el momento en que cruzó las puertas del hotel, su celular comenzó a vibrar y la melodía de _'Dígale'_ de David Bisbal no se hizo esperar. Tsubasa la estaba llamando, pero no le iba a coger el móvil, justo como él que decidió ignorarla hasta que su partido terminó. ¿Por qué en realidad había creído que la engañaría? Sanae podía ser cariñosa, algo despistada en ocasiones, pero nunca tonta.

Haciendo a un lado el impulso de responder, se decidió a subir al buffet y comer algo, había pasado —al menos— uno rato agradable con su suegra y con Daichi, había accedido a comer con ellos, pero de volver a su habitación no sería capaz de sitraerse con nada y lo que más anhelaba, era justamente una distracción. Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando al entrar al restaurante, encontró ahí a Jaqueline, Cho y a Lorean, charlando mientras degustaban algo parecido a la macedonia de frutas.

— Hey, ¿qué no habían salido?— preguntó la señora Ozhora, tomando asiento al lado de Lorean.

— Nos botaron. Los partidos en Tokio y Yokohama son más importantes— bufó Cho con expresión emberrinchada.

— ¿En Tokio?— cuestionó Sanae.

— Ajá. ¿Tsubasa no te lo dijo?— le preguntó Jaqueline.

— Sabía que había ido a ver un partido, porque solo por eso el muy tonto habría olvidado vernos a mí y a su madre, pero no que era en Tokio— resumió con amargura. Lorean le extendió un platito con frutas y el hambre que ya tenía pareció resurgir con más ímpetu. Dejó el móvil en la mesa y cuando escuchó a sus amigas narrarles sus aventuras, no pudo sino mostrarse de acuerdo en estar de un humor de pocas pulgas.

Pasaron una media hora más en el buffet, despotricando en contra de los muchachos, e ignorando todas —a partes iguales— las múltiples llamadas que los japoneses les hacían llegar. ¿Quería ver sus partidos no? Pues ellas no querían hablarles luego de ello. Y es más que sabido, que cuando una mujer está en plan _«no existes»,_ es como si en realidad, no existieran.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— _ **Lunes por la mañana (10:00 AM)**_

— **Campo de entrenamiento de Japón.**

La práctica había ido tranquila al inicio de la mañana. Como el próximo partido que jugarían se llevaría a cabo el miércoles por la tarde en un estadio que todavía no se les confirmaba a los jugadores, Gamo había acudido a la reunión informativa, y dejado el entrenamiento en manos de Tsubasa. Y pese a que el capitán japonés no se encontraba en su mejor estado de ánimo, la práctica no había estado mal; aunque el descanso ya era necesario.

— Tsubasa, ¿te pasa algo?— preguntó Soda al acercarse a la banca y mirar a su capitán, taciturno con el móvil en la mano.

— No. ¿Por qué lo dices?— respondió el pelinegro.

— Bueno, miras el móvil como si te hubiera roto el corazón— aseguró Makoto— ¿Acaso…? Sanae se molestará si sabe que le coqueteas al celular— se mofó

— Ella ya está molesta y no precisamente por…— susurró Tsubasa pero su argumentó se cortó de tajo cuando Taro tomó asiento a su lado.

— Jackie no me coge el móvil. Así que… ¿O está muy ocupada o se cabreó ayer? De todas formas, ya convencí a Genzo de ir a verlas cuando la práctica termine. ¿Vendrás, no es así?

— ¡Sí, claro!— el ánimo de Tsubasa pareció volver, porque ir al hotel, significaba obligar a Sanae a recordar que no era bueno que se molestara tanto y a que le perdonara el ser un bruto amante del deporte rey.

Con un capitán más animado y la aparición de Gamo que anunció que su estadio elegido sería el Gran Cisne en Niigata, la práctica continuó y los jugadores llegaron al acuerdo de viajar a Niigata el miércoles por la mañana y regresar, el jueves por la tarde. Quizás incluso, disfrutar la mañana de jueves para relajarse antes de viajar a Shizuoka a preparar todo para la boda de Hikaru.

Y justo antes de que el reloj marcara las 2, hora final de la práctica, Hikaru miró el calendario. Al día siguiente realizaría la llamada de confirmación para el alquiler de la carpa. Porque el asunto del juez, estaba arreglado.

 **:-:-:**

Cuando el _Altima,_ el _Corolla_ y el _Sedán_ se estacionaron frente al hotel, para que el valet parking los llevara a sus cajones, ninguna de las doce chicas que se habían montado en ellos, intuyó que dentro encontrarían a los doce caballeros que desesperadamente les esperaban desde hacía tres horas.

El reloj marcaba las 5 de la tarde, cuando Allison dejó caer las cuatro bolsas de distintas tiendas al suelo y clavó la vista en el portero de gorra negra y mirada agresiva que la abordó al llegar al lobby. Una a una, las chicas fueron ahogando grititos de sorpresa, exclamaciones con los nombres de sus parejas o soltando las bolsas que cargaban.

Y es que, a decir verdad, aquella mañana del lunes, durante el desayuno, las doce habían llegado a la severa conclusión de no acudir a la práctica de los muchachos. Habían perdido su día recorriendo el Landmark Tower en busca de accesorios, bolsos, vestidos, tacones y maquillajes para la boda, conseguido todas sus compras y rematado con una comida en un buen restaurante, dónde brindaron por apagar los móviles todo el día, para ignorar a sus novios; con deliciosos daiquiris fresa y mango.

— Genzo. ¿Qué haces aquí?— cuestionó Allison, cuando su novio se acercó y se plantó frente a ella. Por única respuesta el portero miró sus cuatro bolsas y cogió las asas. Se dio la media vuelta y echó a andar con las compras hasta el elevador. Allison lo siguió mientras las demás se reunían con sus parejas. Lo último que la americana vio, fue a Aimeé con rumbo al bar, en compañía de Hyuga.

 **[…]**

En realidad, no estaba molesto, tampoco se sentía rencoroso, simplemente y Jacqueline debía entenderlo, estaba preocupado por ella. No había sabido nada de su novia, ni sabía dónde buscarla en una ciudad tan grande, así que no podía recriminarle que no le hablara, mientras subían las escaleras al piso de la castaña.

 **[…]**

Podría haber tolerado que Aimeé se desapareciera. Podría haber tolerado que no le llamara o cogiera el móvil. Incluso esperaba que no fuera a la cancha. ¿Pero hacerlo esperar tres horas enteras? Eso era algo que rebasaba su capacidad de ser paciente. Y Kojiro en realidad, era muy poco paciente.

 **[…]**

Izawa y Aoi se miraron el uno al otro, con el mismo sentimiento grabado en los ojos. Cho y Jin los miraban, como quién no está dispuesta a echarse para atrás, pero más nerviosas incluso, de lo que podían aceptar. Estaban en el lobby y los chicos no parecían dispuestos a dirigirles la palabra.

 **[…]**

Sawada cerró la puerta de la habitación de Naoko y respiró, dispuesto a no sonar duro o molesto. Lorean observó a Kazuki en su propia habitación evitar mirarla para no soltarse a hablar. Ken no sabía si arrojar las bolsas de su novia sobre la cama o dejarlas delicadamente bien metidas en el baño, porque cada que las veía, se sentía cambiado por las compras.

 **[…]**

Existen ciertas reglas entre las parejas. Como que ella tiene derecho a molestarse si él sale con la amiga que su novia odia. _Y por es Ryo no salía con esa porrista del Shimizu que Yukari detestaba._ O esa regla que dice que él chico tiene derecho a hacer de las suyas cuando ella olvida milagrosamente una fecha importante. _Y por eso Jun, llegó entrada la noche luego de una cascarita con sus amigos y unas copas en el bar, cuando Yayoi olvidó el aniversario de siete meses de recién casados (vivir juntos, pues)._

Pero esa regla, esa que estipula que cuando el novio la lía —y la lía bonito— ella puede desquitarse. _Como Hikaru y Tsubasa sabían Sanae y Yoshiko habían hecho_. Esa regla iba en contra de lo que en esos momentos sentían. Pero claro, tenían que ser fuertes y prevalecer. Porque las reglas de pareja, no son nada junto a las reglas del ego masculino.

Si la regla de pareja dice que él la caga, ella se desquita y el ruega. La regla masculina dice que si él la lía y ella se desquita, él reclama. _Y no hay que olvidar que la regla femenina dice,_ que no importa que pase, ella siempre gana.

Pero ¿qué importaban las reglas? En sus propios escenarios, con los mismos pensamientos y las mismas seguridades, Genzo, Taro, Hyuga, Ken, Sorimachi, Sawada, Izawa, Aoi, Hikaru, Ryo, Jun y Tsubasa, estaban decididos a seguir la regla.

 _Porque si ellos la lían y ellas se desquitan… ellos…_

—Perdón— dijeron los doce. _Ellos se arrepienten y ruegan._

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— _ **Martes por la noche (9:00 PM)**_

— **Sheraton Yokohama Hotel**

Luego del dramático episodio ocurrido la tarde del lunes, las cosas habían mejorado cuando los chicos aseguraron que estaban arrepentidos y las chicas obviaron el hecho de que ninguno prometió que no volvería a pasar, para besarles, mostrarles sus ropas o incluso salir a dar un paseo.

Aquella mañana había sido mejor, porque ellas se habían dirigido a por la reservación, pago y contratación de un muy buen equipo musical que se ocuparía de la banda sonora y el manejo de las luces durante la boda, además de contratar al fotógrafo y a su equipo profesional para retratar el acontecimiento. Todo eso, antes de pasarse por el campo a eso de las 3, para el descanso de los chicos, la comida y mirarlos entrenar arduamente, preparándose para el encuentro contra México. Acostumbrados ya a la manera de guardar la portería, Ken y Genzo habían llegado al acuerdo de seguir jugando un partido uno y otro partido otro, pero Ken había estipulado que si en algún momento llegaban a jugar contra Brasil, Genzo le dejara —sin importar nada— salvar la meta de los americanos. El SGGK, no se había mostrado renuente y había acabado por aceptar, dada la emoción de Ken.

Sobre el encuentro con los aztecas, el partido se llevaría a cabo en Niigata y jugarían a las 5, pasarían la noche ahí y el jueves, convencerían a las chicas de acompañarles al partido de las 10 de Tailandia, antes de dedicarles la tarde.

Yoshiko que ya imaginaba una situación así —y pretendía advertir a sus amigas—, se encontraba justamente arreglándose para bajar a merendar con las chicas, quienes hubieran decidido a estrenar el _Bar Bay West_ del hotel que antes no habían visitado.

Iba a tomar la llave de la habitación cuando desde la cama el móvil comenzó a vibrar, con un número que no supo reconocer.

— _Buenas noches. Con la señorita Yoshiko Fujizawa, por favor—_ dijeron al otro lado de la línea.

— Ella habla. ¿Quién es?

— _Señorita Fujizawa, mi nombre es Tooru Fujimori, le llamo de Alquileres Inuwashi con motivo de su previa reservación no confirmada—_ le dijeron y esa simple frase logró hacerla caer de golpe sobre la cama— _Usualmente, no llamamos para confirmar con tanta insistencia pero su reservación se hizo a nombre de Hikaru Matsuyama, debido a ser quién es, es que nos inquieta su repentino olvido—_

— ¿Olvido? ¿Quiere decir, que no ha recibido anticipo alguno por la reservación?— cuestionó, intentando olvidar que la tarde anterior, Hikaru le había asegurado que tanto el juez como el alquiler eran un hecho pagado y preparado para el sábado.

— _Me temo que no hay anticipo. El señor Matsuyama, acudió a nuestra sucursal, realizó un pedido y dejó una fecha dada. No tenemos, sin embargo, ni dirección ni pago y me temo que de no confirmarlo, a más tardar mañana, no podremos atenderles para este sábado—_ anunció Fujimori. Yoshiko apretó los puños.

— Entiendo, no sé preocupe. Yo realizaré el pago, la dirección y daré la mirada al pedido mañana en la mañana. ¿Puede darme sus datos?— Tooru respondió con su número, su dirección y le dejó un gran agradecimiento, mientras Yoshiko apagaba el móvil, lo arrojaba al cajón y dejaba la habitación, algo más que molesta.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— _ **Miércoles por la mañana (09:00 AM)**_

— **Complejo de concentración de Japón.**

Una vez más, miró su teléfono con el texto de Yayoi abierto y las cejas muy juntas. Según había confirmado, su novia como las de sus amigos habían escrito el mismo mensaje y lo habían enviado en punto de las 11 de la noche. Su SMS, rezaba:

— _Te veré mañana en Niigata. Las chicas han decidido que quieren conducir y mirar mejor el panorama de carretera. Los alcanzaremos en Niigata. Ve con cuidado. Bye—_

No sabría decirlo, pero si alguien le preguntara, Jun aseguraría que Yayoi, estaba algo… _cortante._ Después de todo, ¿qué tanto cambiaba una carretera a un viaje en tren bala hasta Niigata? Dos horas de diferencia, muy aparte de todo.

 **:-:-:**

— _ **Horas más tarde. (04: 45 PM)**_

— **Estadio Gran Cisne; Niigata, Japón.**

Apagó el motor del _Corolla_ sin más y se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Echó una mirada por el retrovisor y apreció el rostro de Yoshiko aun endurecido por la molestia. Sonrió con ternura, Yoshiko, en muy poco tiempo, como todas las demás (incluida Aimeé) se había ganado su cariño y amistad.

— No le reclames. Ya lo solucionamos. No es necesario reclamarle, ¿no crees?— Yoshiko alzó la vista. Sanae, Yayoi y Jackie miraron a la novia. Tras pensar un poco la respuesta, la castaña acabó por acceder.

Habían decidido viajar en auto porque tenían que arreglar el asunto del alquiler y pasar a la florería a confirmar el pedido que días atrás, habían hecho con los centros de mesa, las flores para el altar y los adornos para la casa. Esa tarde además de todo, estaban dispuestas a sonsacar su derecho a no mirar más que el partido de Japón y a viajar desde el jueves a Shizuoka como había sido el plan original desde que se dieron las fechas de la boda. Nada de soccer extra. Como castigo por olvidar el alquiler.

Bajaron del auto poco después y juntas, las trece (porque Azumi les acompañaba) entraron al estadio y tomaron rumbo a los vestidores. Sanae había prometido que se pasarían por ahí antes del encuentro, dado el hecho de que no se habían visto, chicos y chicas, desde el día anterior, en la tarde.

Cuando se detuvieron en el pasillo, esperando a los japoneses, el equipo mexicano que se disputaba el encuentro con los nipones, pasó de largo de ellas hasta la entrada a la cancha y las miradas de los cinco guerreros aztecas, más el portero Espadas se detuvo en ellas por unos cuantos minutos. Más específicamente en Aimeé, Allison, Jin, Hye Sun y Lorean. Aunque eso para ella fue completamente pasado por alto.

Cuando el reloj marcó las 5 en punto y los japoneses la hubieron recibido, ellas tomaron rumbo a sus lugares en primera fila y ellos a la cancha. El momento simbólico comenzó en breve, el himno de México sonó al principio y le siguió el de Japón. El sorteo indicó patada inicial para los aztecas y cancha para los nipones.

Las alineaciones dejaban del lado de los americanos, a Ricardo Espadas en la portería. Alvez y López en la delantera, Zaragoza y Suárez en el medio campo y con Pancho García en la defensa. Japón, llevó a Wakashimazu a la portería, a Hikaru, Jun, Ryo y Jito en la defensa; Tsubasa, Taro y Aoi en el medio campo y a Sawada, Hyuga y Sorimachi en la delantera.

Apenas se pitó el inicio del encuentro, México tomó la delantera, sus delanteros eran guiados por el mediocampista Suárez y rápidamente Tsubasa y Hyuga fueron marcados de cerca. Sawada y Sorimachi, acostumbrados al juego en dupla por su participación en el Urawa, tomaron el esférico en un descuido de Alvez y se dirigieron a la portería, llegaron al medio campo con Alvez pisándoles los talones (en busca de recuperar el balón) y enviaron la pelota a Aoi que les esperaba al otro extremo. El tiro alto, logró que Zaragoza se acercara y sonriera, a sabiendas de que el pequeño Shingo no podría alcanzar el tiro alto.

Desde la banca, Jin sonrió con victoria pues ella misma había entrenado a Aoi para el juego aéreo, logrando al final, saltos espectaculares y cabezazos perfectos.

Como era de esperarse, Aoi logró el remate y su tiro llegó a pies de Taro que desmarcado se enfrentó a García, conocido por su afición a la lucha libre (de la que no había decidido volverse profesional). El minuto 20' llegó con un fuerte bloqueo de Pacho que envió a Misaki al césped y le valió ensuciarse la camiseta y rasparse el codo. Más no así, perder el tiro. Tsubasa que ya se había desmarcado logró interceptar la pelota y con un brillante tiro con chanfle logró acercar el balón a la red, pero fue la atajada de Espadas, un portero al que no resultaba bueno subestimar, la que decidió no marcar en favor de Japón.

El minuto 40' llegó con una patada en pies de Suárez, que con ayuda de sus cinco guerreros que bien valían el mote dado, había penetrado en terreno japonés, tras la patada de Zaragoza. Justo cuando llegaba a su línea de tiro y sin haber enfrentado a la defensa, Espadas gritó maldiciendo a Misugi y no se sorprendió cuando el árbitro marcó lo obvio. México no había penetrado en terreno nipón. Los habían engañado para aplicar el conocido fuera de lugar.

El fin del primer tiempo se anunció con una gran atajada de parte de Ken que detuvo en seco el tiro de López.

 **:-:-:**

Finalmente, el minuto 90' llegó con el silbatazo final y la marcación decisiva. Japón se alzó con la victoria, con un rotundo 2-0 sobre México, gracias —principalmente— al buen juego aéreo de Aoi, que llevó al gol de Sorimachi al minuto 76' y al tiro potente del águila del mar del norte, que se vio realizado al minuto 89'.

Ni Espadas ni los guerreros aztecas se acercaron a los japoneses, aunque Tsubasa no esperaba chocar manos con el portero mexicano. En Mundiales atrás no habían logrado llevarse bien, aunque no porque Tsubasa fuera el renuente. Ese año, más que nunca, Espadas se llevaba el orgullo herido cuando al minuto 65', Ken detuvo su aparición en el campo (dejando sola su portería) y atajó el increíble disparo que le envió a la esquina superior izquierda de la portería, hueco perfecto dado que Ken era diestro.

Cuando los chicos y las chicas se reunieron en la salida del estadio, el incidente del alquiler había parecido olvidarse para Yoshiko que festejó abiertamente el gol de su prometido. Todos juntos se dirigieron al _Okura Hotel Niigata,_ donde pasarían la noche.

Por primera vez en largas dos semanas, las doce parejas principales podrían pasar la noche juntos y retomar sus viejas costumbres de parejas individuales. Genzo y Allison aprovecharon para hablar sobre las buenas nuevas de Arianne y su firma con Marvel, Jackie y Taro jugaron al _igo_ en su recámara y el mismo Tsubasa disfruto de esos momentos frente a la cámara con _selfies_ en compañía de su amada esposa.

Acaban de anunciarse las 8 de la noche, cuando los chicos bajaron al bar para ordenar bebidas y reservar una gran mesa para que toda la selección y las chicas se reunieran. Además de todo, los doce principales tenían la difícil tarea de convencer a sus novias, para acudir a las 10 en punto al juego del otro día. _Y quizás, lo habrían logrado…_

Mientras Sanae esperaba junto a Yoshiko a que Yayoi terminara, ambas charlaban acerca del juego sentadas en la cama de Yayoi y Jun, cuando el móvil de Yoshiko sonó una vez más.

— Oh, espera— pidió Yoshiko al ver el número— ¿Hola?

— _Con Yoshiko Fujizawa, por favor. Soy Mei Madarame, del registro civil—_ respondieron.

— Soy yo. Muchas gracias por llamarme— dijo Yoshiko, sonriendo.

— _Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Verá, señorita Fujizawa, he revisado todos nuestros listados y el nombre de Hikaru Matsuyama figura en la lista, sin embargo, mucho me temo que no hay fecha, hora ni lugar para su evento. Si gusta confirmarme al juez y los gastos, o en su defecto, cancelar el evento, por favor, estaré agradecida—_ la sonrisa que hasta entonces Yoshiko había mantenido se esfumó y un par de lágrimas amargas se acumuló en sus ojos.

— Yo… ¿Podría llamar mañana temprano para confirmar? No quiero cancelar, pero no estoy segura de la hora exacta y ya no quiero darle más molestias. Si me da el número de cuenta para el pago, yo me comunicaré temprano con usted— aseguró entonces, porque de tener que decir _sí_ o _no,_ no estaba segura de responder cuerdamente.

— _Por supuesto señorita…—_

Escribió los números en el móvil de Sanae y se despidió. Salió de la habitación con Yayoi y Sanae tras y no se atrevió a mirarlas hasta estar segura de no llorar. Acaban de abrirse las puertas del ascensor en su piso, cuando las demás aparecieron y se reunieron en torno a una Sanae que acababa de abrazar al Yoshiko porque al final, el llanto la traicionó.

— Hey, ¿qué pasó? Yoshiko ¿qué tienes?— cuestionó Aimeé cuando se acercaron. Sanae respondió por su amiga.

— Hikaru lo olvidó. No confirmó ni el alquiler ni al juez. Yoshiko llamó esta mañana pidiendo esa información luego de pedírsela a Hikaru quién dijo que el juez era tema pasado porque estaba arreglado—

— ¡Ese…!— Aimeé no maldijo, lo guardó para sí. Pero a su lado, Allison ya había montado toda una caravana de planes en su mente.

— No llores más Yoshiko. Lo vamos a arreglar…

— No, no quiero arreglarlo. Es más que claro que Azumi tenía razón y yo no voy a obligar a Hikaru a casarse si no lo quiere. Y por lo que veo, no quiere, si olvida dos simples tareas— se quejó la castaña separándose de su amiga. Allison sonrió de medio lado y sus ojos grises brillaron al responder:

— Oh, no. No lo vas a obligar, simplemente, haremos que se dé cuenta que eres más importante que el soccer. Después de todo, dicen que nadie sabe que tiene hasta que lo pierde…

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **N/F:**

 ***** El alquiler **Inuwashi** no existe, es un invento propio y significa 'Águila Dorada' en alusión al apodo de Hikaru _(águila del mar del norte)._

 ***** El **Igo** es un juego de tablero estratégico para dos jugadores que se originó en la antigua China hace más de 2.500 años que con el tiempo se extendió por Corea, hasta Japón.

 ***** **Mei Madarame** y **Tooru Fujimori** son OC's propiedad de **JulietaG.28**

* * *

 **N/A:**

Sin mucho que decir, solo que este capítulo me ha encantado. Creo que con esto, dejamos claro que ninguna de las chicas está dispuesta a ser segunda opción y ya verán ustedes la gran aventura que les tengo para el plan de venganza.

* * *

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **PrincesaLirio, Candy**

* * *

 _ **Con cariño, JulietaG.28**_

* * *

— _¡El balón es nuestro amigo!—_


	11. 10: Chicas en fuga

— _ **Segunda Parte: Cambios Radicales—**_

* * *

 **=10. Chicas en fuga=**

Once pares de ojos se fijaron en ella. Las cejas de sus amigas se alzaron curiosas y otras más bien se juntaron, confundidas. Naoko ahogó una _O_ en sus labios y Jin pareció no haber comprendido el significado de sus palabras (aunque no exactamente por el idioma). La única que logró mirarla sin confusión, fue Aimeé. En sus ojos ámbar brilló la complicidad y sus labios formaron una perfecta sonrisa, digna de cualquier comercial de dentífrico.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente, Mondragón?— cuestionó sin dejar de sonreír. Ante su cuestión, los labios de la americana también se curvearon dibujando una perfecta sonrisa de seguridad. Sus ojos plata resplandecieron y una vez más, ese destello de altivez pareció iluminarle el rostro.

— ¿Les gusta el _spa?—_ preguntó con deleite, como quién saborea un verdadero manjar. A su alrededor, las lágrimas de Yoshiko se esfumaron y desde Jaqueline hasta Naoko, sus dudas parecieron irse esfumando. Bastó una hora y un _«nos esperan»_ para que la conversación quedara zanjada y las doce se dirigieran dónde los muchachos.

La sonrisa de Allison tardó en borrarse y es que, si algo lograba hacerla feliz era sin duda ese hermoso sentimiento de _venganza_ cuando la víctima lo merecía. Y Hikaru (y los demás incluidos) lo merecían.

 **:-:-:**

Habían pedido una tercera ronda de _Huracanes_ y un plato familiar de nachos, para seguir en la charla y disfrutar de la noche. El clima en Niigata bien valía la pena el goce de esa noche y la relajación que el alcohol ejercía en sus músculos. Entre charlas en común, a veces por tríos o incluso en parejas, los seleccionados y sus parejas disfrutaban del ambiente de bar, bailaban de vez en vez al ritmo de la música jazz que sonaba y reían a más no poder cuando alguna anécdota especialmente divertida se hacía presente.

Aimeé y Hyuga, acababan de tomar asiento tras una pieza de jazz cuando finalmente, el portero karateca se armó de valor y tomó la palabra sobre lo referente a las actividades que se llevarían a cabo el día siguiente.

— Hemos pensando en que sería buena idea mirar el partido de Tailandia a las 10 y luego… no sé, ¿por qué no vamos a Hakusan Park? He oído que es bueno para…— antes de que pudiera seguir con su monólogo, Hye Sun besó mu mejilla y habló mirando a las chicas con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Suena genial. ¿Contra quién juega Tailandia?— preguntó. Ken y los demás no pudieron evitar mostrar su sorpresa ante tal aceptación tan sencilla, pero tampoco se negaron a seguir dentro de la buena racha que parecían tener.

En punto de las 11 de la noche, todos subieron a sus habitaciones, se pusieron los pijamas y se metieron en la cama. Algunos pasaron un rato mirando TV, otros más envueltos en charlas con sus parejas y unos pocos, incluso jugando algún nuevo demo en el móvil. Ninguna de las chicas dijo nada respecto a sus nuevas averiguaciones, Yoshiko ni siquiera le insinuó a Hikaru el caso con el juez y el alquiler, simplemente, le acompañó a ver _'El lobo de Wall Street'_ y se quedó dormida a su lado cuando los créditos comenzaron a rodar.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— _ **Jueves en la madrugada (5:00 AM)**_

Poniendo especial cuidado en no hacer ruido al calzarse los zapatos, Allison terminó de vestirse y echó una mirada a su bolso, antes de cerrarlo. Se detuvo con cuidado junto a la cama y miró a Genzo apaciblemente dormido, sujetando la almohada con una mano y con esa respiración pesada que indicaba que sus actividades no le habían despertado. Abrió con cuidado el cajón de la mesita de noche y tomó el boli que ahí había. Dejó su nota y besó la mejilla del portero antes de dejar la habitación.

Apenas cerró la puerta, se encontró con Aimeé y con Sanae. Jaqueline y Cho, ya habían bajado. Pero cuando todas se reunieron en el lobby, sus caras de sueño no eran nada, en comparación con las ganas que tenían de marcharse. Azumi por supuesto, no había sido incluida en el plan, principalmente, porque Yoshiko no necesitaba que alguien le echara en cara el motivo de su fuga, luego estaba el hecho de que la francesa-japonesa, estaba bastante ocupada en sus asuntos personales que la requerían en otros lugares en un par de días.

— ¿Han dejado las notas?— cuestionó la española con una sonrisa.

— Solo me faltaba pegársela en la frente para que no se le pasara— aseguró Cho con una sonrisa. Con la alegría de su primer éxito, dieron por terminada la fase 1 de su plan maestro.

— Bien, entonces, ya saben que hacer— siguió Aimeé— Pasaremos a llenar los depósitos y apenas marquen las 8 de la mañana, alguna deberá realizar nuestra confirmación de reserva. ¿Sí reservaste no, Hye?—

— Una cita en Sumatakyo para un día de tratamiento a partir de las 11— aseguró la coreana.

— Perfecto. Ahora no olviden, que antes de eso, debemos ir al banco para hacer el depósito de Yoshiko. Y envié un mensaje a mi amiga Edeline para que deje una nota en el Sheraton para los chicos— aseguró Allison sonriente.

— Cuando la lean, se pondrán como locos— rió Lorean— Quisiera ver sus caras—

— Pues yo quisiera verlas, apenas despierten— siguió mofándose Sanae.

— Venga, es hora de irse. Nos queda un largo viaje a Shizuoka— aseguró Jaqueline. Siguiendo a la italiana, las doce chicas (porque Azumi no estaba incluida en el plan) siguieron su camino hasta el estacionamiento, abordaron los autos en que habían llegado y dejaron atrás el _Okura Hotel Niigata_.

Su primera parada fue la estación de gas y la tienda OXXO, para comprar algo de comida para el viaje. En el _Sedán_ de Aimeé, Hye Sun ganó el asiento de copiloto y el control de la música, pero fue necesario comprarle tres gansitos y un café cargado para mantenerla ocupada y poco habladora respecto a lo mucho que se le entumirían las piernas de un viaje tan largo.

 **:-:-:**

Lo primero que sintió, fueron los rayos del sol cayéndole sobre el rostro. La cortina de la ventana no ayudaba mucho al ser blanca y la luz solar alcanzaba a tocarle aún sobre estas. Pero no fueron precisamente los rayitos de luz, los que le hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe y tomar asiento en la cama. Fue ese vacío a su lado.

Cuando su mano tanteó el lado derecho de la cama y sintió la ausencia de Sanae, como la había sentido la primera noche en el Complejo de Concentración. Y es que, a decir verdad, tras años de dormir a su lado, abrazándola o sintiendo su cuerpo junto al suyo al despertar, se sentía extrañamente triste a despertar solo.

— Sanae, amor, ¿estás ahí?— preguntó, llamando a la puerta del baño, con la esperanza de escuchar la voz de su esposa. El silencio como respuesta logró asustarlo. Acababa de volver a la recámara, cuando sus ojos advirtieron por fin su móvil en la mesita de noche junto a una nota:

" _ **Tuvimos un pequeño problema con el vestido de novia y con el banquete. Volvimos a Yokohama. Nos vemos por la tarde. Disfruten el partido.**_

 _ **Cariños, Sanae"**_

Una sensación de alivio le recorrió. Sanae había tenido que marcharse, pero no lo hizo sola. Con una nueva calma interior, tomó el móvil y escribió un texto a su esposa. El reloj marcaba las 8:40 de la mañana, por lo que Sanae debería estar camino a Yokohama. ¿Se habría ido hacia poco?

Dejó el celular y la nota, tomó una ducha para refrescarse y se vistió con el estómago clamando por alimento. Apenas cerró la puerta chocó con Taro y Genzo que al parecer, charlaban acerca de un par de notas idénticas que las chicas habían dejado.

— ¿Sanae también se fue?— preguntó el arquero.

— Ajá. Dice que pasó algo con el vestido de Yoshiko y con el banquete— respondió el capitán, con tranquilidad.

— Lo mismo dijo Jaqueline. Lo que nos extraña es que al parecer, no despertaron a ninguno de nosotros. No sabemos a qué hora se fueron— comentó el castaño, su semblante anunciaba que estaba preocupado por su novia.

— Bueno, Aimeé, Cho y Allison debieron conducir si se fueron todas. Y a Allison le gusta dormir, aunque tenga que ensayar para un recital, no se habrán ido hacía mucho tiempo— aseguró Genzo intentando calmar el mismo sus propios nervios.

— Envié un texto hace rato a Sanae, no debe tardar en responder— siguió Tsubasa. Juntos, los tres bajaron al restaurante para desayunar y calmar la ansiedad, encontraron a los demás que como ellos se habían despertado con la ausencia de sus parejas y se hallaban un tanto preocupados.

Las preocupaciones se volvieron cosa del pasado en cuanto Sanae respondió. Según su texto todo estaba en orden, iban en camino a Yokohama y moría de sueño, lo que seguramente quería decir que no hacía demasiado rato que se hubieran ido.

Desayunaron tranquilamente, en punto de las 09:40 partieron al estadio Gran Cisne para mirar el partido de Tailandia y disfrutar un poco del día en Niigata pues sus boletos para regresar Yokohama rezaban que el tren bala partiría en punto de las 4 de la tarde.

 **:-:-:**

— _ **Horas más tarde (11:00 AM)**_

— **Sumatakyo Spa; Shizuoka, Japón.**

Encontrar un buen lugar de estacionamiento, no fue una tarea difícil. Recibir una cálida bienvenida que les agrado a todas (en especial a Hye) tras las horas de viaje continuo que habían pasado, resultó reconfortante. Elegir por dónde empezar a disfrutar el día, eso fue completamente difícil.

Mientras que unas optaban por dirigirse en directo a los masajes y las distintas terapias que ofrecía el lugar, otras deseaban pasear por el puente colgante aprovechando la localización en las montañas que el spa poseía. Otras más requerían pasar a visitar los tratamientos de belleza e incluso la sesión de yoga. Al final, decidieron dirigirse en grupo a los jacuzzis para hidroterapias. Las únicas tres maletas que llevaban estaban repletas de bikinis y mudas de ropa, habían parado rumbo al spa en el banco para arreglar el asunto del juez, habían enviado un texto para despistar a los chicos y también comprado lo necesario para su día de relajación.

Se metieron en el salón con cuatro jacuzzis alrededor y de tres en tres fueron entrando en ellos. El spa les preparó el agua y el ambiente, tocó en la música de fondo una lista de éxitos del pop más reciente, mientras ellas charlaban, reían y más que nada, disfrutaban esos momentos lejos de los chicos.

— ¿En qué momento creen que noten nuestra fuga?— preguntó Cho, divertida.

— Seguramente cuando lleguen a Yokohama. Habrán de ir al hotel, descubrir la nota que Allison envió y volverse locos— aseguró Aimeé.

— No los veremos hasta mañana por la mañana, conociéndoles— siguió Hye Sun.

— Y muy seguramente no se darán por enterados del motivo de nuestra huida hasta que nosotros les digamos— aseguró Yoshiko, molesta.

— ¿Sabes que Hikaru quiere más que nada, casarse contigo, verdad, guapa?— le preguntó Allison.

— No estoy tan segura…— se lamentó la novia.

— Pues debes estarlo. Porque es la verdad— siguió la americana, sonriente— Él te ama más que nada como Tsubasa ama a Sanae. No nos fuimos por qué no lo hicieran. Lo hicimos para recordarles que lo verdaderamente importante no está dentro de la cancha. Si te pasó por la cabeza que Azumi tenía razón, créeme, no la tiene. Anímate, Hikaru vendrá— prometió. Y sin saber cómo o porqué, Yoshiko creyó completamente en sus palabras.

 **:-:-:**

— _ **01:00 PM.**_ **Niigata, Japón.**

— **Minato Sushi**

La mesera se retiró con la charola vacía y dejando en la mesa las bebidas que la selección nacional de Japón había ordenado. Desde Taro hasta el mismo Hyuga, los chicos se miraban contentos y algo colorados. El partido de Tailandia había resultado en verdad emocionante, el equipo había empatado por dos tantos, pero aun así, dado a conocer sus mejores técnicas por lo que en realidad, no sorprendería que pasaran a los octavos de final cuando se llevara a cabo el conteo.

— ¿Y, qué haremos de aquí a las 4?— preguntó Sawada dando un sorbo a su limonada mineral.

— Pues, si no les molesta, me gustaría que me acompañaran a por un traje. Necesito uno para este sábado— respondió Hikaru con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Venga, lo recordaste!— se mofó Ryo, mirando a Tsubasa. La selección entera rió a carcajadas ante el rostro colorado del capitán.

— Ya, ya, ¿lo olvidarán algún día?— cuestionó Tsubasa.

— ¿A decir verdad?— preguntó Hyuga, alzando una ceja. Tsubasa asintió con la cabeza— ¡No!

— Si serán...— murmuró el pelinegro.

— ¿Y sobre lo demás?— cuestionó entonces Jun— ¿Has hecho ya el alquiler y el pedido del juez, no?— Hikaru palideció por un momento pero asintió con la cabeza.

— Llamé hace días, pero no he confirmado. Lo haré hoy en la noche— aseguró.

— Pues más vale, porque tienes que realizar el depósito. No lo olvides— le recordó Taro con una sonrisa.

— Lo tengo presente. ¿Iremos por el traje?— cuestionó el castaño. Los presentes se apuntaron al plan. Y Hikaru aprovechó la oportunidad para pedir a Jun, que firmara como testigo de la boda en el acta, junto a Yayoi. El as de cristal aceptó de inmediato.

Antes de las tres con treinta de la tarde, Hikaru tenía preparado un traje perfecto para su boda. Y en su mente, el recordatorio de llamar al alquiler y al juez apenas llegar a Yokohama (al complejo de Japón), se repetía sin cesar.

 **:-:-:**

La caminata por el puente colgante había ido de maravilla. Los alrededores al spa, bien valían la pena ser admirados y si se miraba con atención, era posible que aquella salida, hubiera terminado por afianzar más la amistad que en ese selecto grupo se había formado.

Desde los preparativos para la boda, no solo Cho y Jin habían logrado forjar un fuerte lazo, sino también Jaqueline y Allison, Naoko y Yukari e incluso brillaba a leguas el buen par que armaban Allison y Aimeé.

Acababan de detenerse para llevar a cabo una buena sesión fotográfica a orillas del puente colgante. Desde las selfies en par, hasta las fotografías de cuerpo completo que incluían el paisaje trasero del lugar, reían se divertían y miraban sus imágenes.

— Ven acá Mondragón. Solo no rompas mi cámara— le dijo Aimeé en una sonrisa.

— ¿Llevas mucho con ese teléfono?— preguntó la americana.

— Un año

— Entonces resistirá. Un año contigo no es nada a una foto conmigo— aseguró Allison riendo. La fotografía fue perfecta y entonces, la idea de tomar una foto de todas juntas, apareció. Se acomodaron de modo tal en que pudieran salir todas en la Selfie, aunque aquello resultó difícil. Al final, echaron una mirada a su alrededor para encontrar a alguien que les tomara la foto de cuerpo completo y sin complicaciones para aparecer las doce.

Más allá un grupo de ocho o quizás diez chicos de sus mismas edades, no despegaba los ojos de sus personas y fue uno de ellos, el que se atrevió a acercarse; con una sonrisa grabada en el rostro, ato y delgado, rubio y de unos impactantes ojos azules.

— Hola. Disculpen, es que nos pareció que necesitaban ayuda para su fotografía— les dijo, su acento francés no paso por alto y con amabilidad, fue Hye Sun la que aceptó. El chico tomó la foto, pero no se alejó— Me llamo Adrien, mis amigos y yo, pensábamos ir a comer algo, el spa, tiene una cafetería impresionante y nos preguntábamos si… bueno, ¿nos acompañarían?—

 **:-:-:**

— _ **Por la noche… (07:00 PM)**_

— **Sheraton Yokohama Hotel; Yokohama, Japón.**

El tren bala había sufrido un pequeño adelanto en su trayectoria anterior a su viaje, lo que les había ayudado a estar antes de las 7 en la estación de trenes —para su buena fortuna— El día, aunque agradable, había resultado extrañamente aburrido al final, dado que con el paso del tiempo, eran varios los seleccionados acostumbrados a la compañía de sus parejas. Tsubasa, principalmente, añoraba ver a Sanae, pues desde el día en que se casó, resultaba incluso nostálgico mirar un partido sin su esposa a su lado.

Cruzaron las puertas del hotel enfrascados en el tranquilo viaje que habían pasado y el extraordinario hecho de que ningún pasajero ajeno, les pidió autógrafo alguno. Acababan de reunirse en torno al elevador, cuando el encargado de recepción les llamó.

— Hm… joven Ozhora, joven Ozhora— Tsubasa dejó su charla con Misaki, volvió pasos atrás hasta la barra de recepción, con las cejas muy juntas por la duda.

— ¿Sí? ¿Pasa algo?— cuestionó el capitán.

— Verá, es que me han pedido que le entregue una nota. Las huéspedes extranjeras; registradas a nombre de la selección la han dejado— explicó el muchacho. Sus palabras lograron captar la atención de los doce presentes y el papel amarillo rayado que extendió, los sacó de balance. Tsubasa tomó la nota, la leyó el mismo antes de girarse, con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca formando una _'O'._

— Tsubasa, ¿qué pasa?— cuestionó Hyuga

— ¿Qué dice la nota?— siguió Jun. El capitán se aclaró la garganta y con las manos temblorosas, leyó en voz alta:

— _Queridos chicos: Lamentamos informarles que por más que busquen ya no estamos en Yokohama. Hemos decidido, que si no pueden recordar si quiera el alquiler de una carpa y la confirmación de un juez, entonces, no tenemos nada que hacer esperándoles en un hotel. Si en realidad, están comprometidos con este asunto de la boda, entonces sabrán dónde encontrarnos. Atte. Doce furiosas chicas—_ terminó Tsubasa.

Las exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, los gritos ahogados y los semblantes pálidos tampoco. Pasados unos segundos, once pares de ojos se posaron e Hikaru y este a su vez tragó en seco:

— Hikaru, dijiste que habías arreglado el alquiler y el juez para el sábado— le retó Genzo.

— ¿No qué solo faltaba la confirmación?— siguió Hyuga

— ¿Dejaste que Yoshiko descubriera tus descuidos?— espetó Ken.

— Yo… es que… en realidad…—comenzó Hikaru. Taro, intervino de inmediato.

— Hey, chicos tranquilos. Les recuerdo que mi novia está incluida en esas _doce furiosas chicas_ pero retando a Hikaru no conseguiremos nada— aseguró Misaki— Matsuyama, ¿qué hiciste y qué no hiciste?

— Bueno, llame al alquiler y di fecha y lugar, más no confirme. Lo mismo con el juez… iba a llamar desde hace días pero en una y otra cosa, perdí el hilo de lo que debía hacer. Apenas volviéramos hoy, iba a hacerlo, lo juro. Digo, es mi boda, y quiero casarme— aseguró Hikaru, con aplomo.

— Bien. Pues eso es lo que hay que demostrarle a Yoshiko— aseguró Taro— Ahora, ellas aseguran que sabremos dónde buscarlas… ¿alguna idea?—

— Pues… los padres de Cho viven en la ciudad— aseguró Izawa

— Pero dijeron que no buscáramos en Yokohama— le recordó Ryo.

— ¡Están en la mansión!— exclamó Tsubasa

— Claro, dijeron que de estar comprometidos sabríamos ir… y la boda es este sábado. Debieron ir directamente a Shizuoka— aseguró Jun— Genzo ¿le diste a Allison las llaves de la mansión?— el arquero lo meditó. No se las había entregado pero le había mostrado la llave exacta a su novia, una noche atrás, colgando de su llavero.

— Acá debo tenerla…— susurró. Pero cuando el llavero salió de su bolsillo, la llave no estaba. Seguros de que era ahí dónde las chicas estarían, salieron apresuradamente del hotel. Usaron el servicio de taxis, mientras Ken y Hyuga arreglaban doce boletos de calidad urgente a Shizuoka para el tren más próximo que según la chica al teléfono saldría a las 8.

En el carro dónde Hikaru había sido metido por Jun, Taro y Tsubasa, el castaño llamó al alquiler y al juez. Los pedido habían sido confirmados y pagados por Yoshiko; lo que sin duda, les daba la seguridad de que era eso lo que las había orillado a moverse en conjunto y dejarlos botados.

Histéricos, llegaron a la estación con diez minutos de anticipo, debido al tránsito, esquivaron tanto como pudieron a los aficionados que los reconocían y ninguno veía la hora en que el tren llegara y los llevara dónde sus furiosas e indignadas novias.

 **:-:-:**

— Bueno, no me voy a quejar, primero un spa de lujo y ahora ésta casita— sonrió Cho, al momento en que apagó el motor del _Altima_ y echó una mirada a la mansión Wakabayashi. Y es que, traspasando el amplio jardín, cercado por una reja que descubrieron sin candado, seguramente porque no era necesario cerrarla, la construcción era tan impresionante como hermosa.

Motivos tenía Wakabayashi para haber formado una personalidad altanera y ególatra. Talento y dinero, desde muy pequeño, seguro habían contribuido a hacerle crecer los humos.

Apenas pusieron un pie en el camino empedrado hasta la puerta principal, Allison ya tenía en mano la llave que Genzo le había mostrado y que sacó de su llavero y le sorprendió advertir el despilfarro de electricidad que tenían en la mansión, pues todas las luces estaban encendidas.

— No creo haberme divertido tanto desde hacía una buena temporada— aseguró Lorean, muy sonriente.

— ¿Vieron cómo ese rubiete no dejaba de comerse a Jackie con la mirada?— se mofó Hye, generando una carcajada grupal.

— O a esos gemelos que babeaban por Allison y Aimeé— se defendió la italiana.

— ¡Ay, por favor! Si para babas las de ese moreno que no dejó de seguir a Hye toda la tarde— atacó Aimeé. Allison abrió la puerta y de una en una, fueron entrando. Seguían charlando de ese grupo de chicos que conocieron cuando algo en la mirada de Sanae se tornó aterrador:

— Y ¿qué tal el día?— preguntó Tsubasa, con los brazos cruzados.

— Parece que se han divertido— secundó Hyuga

— Y que no lo hicieron solas— replicaron Genzo y Ken.

El encuentro que se llevaba a cabo, no era nada parecido al de hacía dos días en el hotel de Yokohama. Ellos no estaban contentos. Y ellas no parecían encontrar salida al enfrentamiento.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **N/F:**

 ***** El **Huracán** es un coctel a base de ron oscuro, jarabe de fruta de la pasión naranja, jugo de limón y hielo.

 ***** Según Google, de Niigata a Shizuoka son aproximadamente 5 horas 40 minutos de viaje, así que ustedes comprenderán que Hye está en su derecho a quejarse.

 ***** Desconozco si en Japón las gasolineras cuentan con OXXO en sus tienditas, pero acá en México son las más frecuentes (superando al 7-Eleven).

 ***** El **gansito** es el nombre comercial de un pequeño pastel de origen mexicano relleno de crema y mermelada de fresa, que tiene cobertura de chocolate y está espolvoreado con chispas de chocolate. Fue creado en 1957 por Marinela.

 ***** El spa nombrado existe y su localización es verídica, más no así los servicios nombrados. Estos, me son desconocidos, yo los he puesto, según mis conocimientos.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _*Redoble de tambores* (¡!) ¡Buenas noches! Heme aquí con esta actualización que llega anunciando la mitad de esta historia a un teatral día de llevarse a cabo de boda de Hikaru. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Estas chicas tienen carácter para fugarse, divertirse y para sorprenderse infragantis._

 _Me gustaría informaros que no estoy segura de volver con una actualización en los próximos tres días, pero que si no reciben mi notificación en sus mails la noche del domingo, nos leeremos la próxima semana, con el cap que escriba entre las tareas y las clases que me han de surgir al volver al colegio._

 _Sin más que decirles, espero que disfrutaran de este capítulo y que me dejen sus palabras con sus preciosas opiniones. ¡Un saludo! Y mil gracias por leer._

* * *

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **Candy, PrincesaLirio, Daphne**_

* * *

 **Con cariño,** _ **JulietaG.28.**_

* * *

— _¡El balón es nuestro amigo!—_


	12. 11: De pleitos y bodas

— **TERCERA PARTE** —

 **** LA UNIÓN HACE LA FUERZA ****

* * *

 **=11. De pleitos y bodas=**

— _Nos preguntábamos… si… bueno, ¿nos acompañarían?— preguntó Adrien con esa sonrisa tan radiante que imitaba la calidez y la luz de sus ojos azules. Ni para Allison ni para Aimeé, pasó por alto el hecho de que el chico, buscaba con desesperación la mirada avellana de Jaqueline, a espaldas de ellas._

— _Sería un placer— aseguró Hye, con una sonrisa. Adrien asintió con la cabeza, aunque su gesto resultó anticipado— Pero… es que no creo que a nuestros acompañantes les agrade que pasemos la tarde con ustedes— terminó. Sin esperar respuesta, Hye se dio la media vuelta y dio dos pasos para alejarse de Adrien, sin embargo, una voz detuvo su andar._

— _Quizás eso debieron pensarlo cuando las dejaron andar solas y a disposición de un grupo de guapos y agradables surfistas— el dueño de aquella voz, era un chico de apenas 25 o 26 años de edad, de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes como las esmeraldas._

 _Un momento después, un chico idéntico a él, se hizo presente y pasó su brazo por los hombros del primero._

— _Mi hermano tiene razón. Si lo desean, dejemos que sea un secreto entre nosotros— aseguró el recién aparecido, divertido._

— _¿Cómo se llaman?— cuestionó Aimeé, arqueando una ceja y alineándose a la par de Hye Sun._

— _Él es Paul— señaló el segundo mirando hacia su hermano._

— _Y él es Peter— presentó el primero, alegremente._

— _Gemelos— acotó la española, ante la sincronización y el parecido de los dos— Ya… hagan algo bueno como hermanos y dedíquense a cuidarse el uno al otro— dijo sin más. Lorean, Allison y Hye acompañaron sus risas._

— _Parece que son de esas chicas a las que les gusta hacerse del rogar— comentó entonces un moreno de piel aceituna y ojos ámbar._

— _Para nada. Simplemente ya les hemos dicho que no estamos interesadas— aseguró Aimeé._

— _Venga guapa, tu novio no se enterará. Solo vengan, comida, risas y quizás, un par de cervezas— aseguró el moreno, bastante insistente._

— _Como se ve, que no ponen atención— intervino Allison, ya bastante harta de las incesantes propuestas— Dime, machote, ¿conoces a Kojiro Hyuga?—_

— _Ni idea— aseguró el moreno_

— _Y que tal ¿a Ken Wakashimazu?— cuestionó Hye._

— _No me suena…_

— _Pues que mal, ¿eh?— le espetó Allison— Porque son dos tipos enormes. Muy celosos. Muy fuertes. Y muy agresivos— le advirtió, sonriendo de medio lado. Ni Aimeé ni Hye Sun, dieron crédito a los calificativos tan exagerados que la americana utilizó._

— _Y ya puestos, no creo que quieran toparse con Genzo Wakabayashi. Poquito le falta al hombre para ser un mafioso. ¿O no ya lo es?— Aimeé, se estaba divirtiendo y eso Lorean lo pudo advertir._

 _Sin más respuestas que esperar, las chicas se giraron y se unieron a las demás. Era hora de volver, comer y pasar a una última atracción en el spa, antes de marchar a la ciudad de Nankatsu, con destino a la mansión. No dados ni cinco pasos, Adrien volvió a la carga y espetó alto y claro:_

— _Alguno de sus novios, ¿no es un superhéroe? Porque creo que podemos con ello— Jaqueline se detuvo en seco y se giró, con ese andar dulce y esa mirada inocente que la caracterizaba._

— _Créeme, no querrás cruzarte con Misaki— amenazó sin más y se marchó._

 _ **:-:-:**_

 _La tarde transcurrió sin incidentes. Su encuentro con los 'surfistas' pasó a segundo plano y lo único que supieron de ellos, fue ese par de veces en que advirtieron al moreno siguiendo a Hye Sun a dónde diera un paso por el lugar. Pese a todo, ninguna de las chicas diría que la pasaba mal. Desde los tratamientos, hasta el encuentro con ese grupo, habían resultado en un día por demás gratificante._

 _La experiencia, les había servido para encontrar un tiempo en completa dedicación a su apariencia y descanso y una excusa más para unificar esa amistad que venían construyendo desde iniciado el Mundial y que amenazaba con perdurar durante mucho tiempo. Sobre el roce vespertino, las risas, chistes y comentarios no se habían hecho esperar, pero todas y cada una, habían llegado a la conclusión de que no importaba que tan enojadas estuvieran con sus parejas o que tan apresurada fuera su huida, siempre, pensarían en ellos y respetarían sus relaciones._

 _Para cuando el reloj marcó las 8 de la noche, las doce montaron en los autos, con la música a tope, la alegría desbordada y el anhelo de llegar a su destino para descansar lo necesario y comenzar a arreglarlo todo para la boda. Con la seguridad, de que los chicos no las encontrarían hasta el otro día, las chicas estaban seguras de que podrían pasar sus últimas horas como fugitivas, en lo que bien podría designarse como pijama exprés._

 _No contaban, con que la desesperación de sus novios, superaría sus acciones predecibles y les daría una gran sorpresa…_

 _ **:-:-:-:**_

— ¿Y bien?— cuestionó Hyuga, con los brazos cruzados— ¿No dirán nada?— sus ojos oscuros y más que felinos se clavaron en Aimeé; el peso de su mirada, fue incluso más brutal de lo que ella recordaba, ya que ni en un pasado cercano, cuando su historia apenas se escribía, el tigre japonés la había mirado así— ¿O es que, debería conseguir un gemelo para ganar tú atención?— el cambio del plural al singular, no hizo más que apoyar la fuerza de la acusación y Aimeé bajo la mirada, como si fuera una culpable.

— ¿Rubio?— cuestionó entonces Taro, con amargura— ¿Eso tengo que hacer para que me prefieras a mí?— sus palabras amargas, rozaron la fibra sensible de Jaqueline que no pudo sino, reusarse a mirarle.

— Vale, ya que no planean decir nada…— continuó Genzo ante el repentino silencio de las recién llegada— Entonces hablaremos nosotros. Pasando por alto su _bonita_ aventura de hoy, de la cual, no diré nada que…—

— ¿Y tienes por qué?— la interrupción tan ruda de Allison, logró acallar lo que fuera que el SGGK estaba a punto de decir, más no así, desviar su mirada de su persona que se encendió aún más ante su intromisión.

— ¿Qué?— Genzo no daba crédito a que Allison estuviera reclamándole algo.

— ¿Tienes un por qué, para decirnos algo? Porque yo creo que no. ¡Hey! ¡Despierten! Abran sus lindos ojitos y dense cuenta que no somos niñas de cinco años; somos adultas responsables y sabemos lo que hacemos. No le debemos explicaciones ni a ustedes, ni a nadie— sentenció la americana.

En otras circunstancias, la selección entera se habría congelado al notar que Allison, podía llegar a ser tan dura y severa como el mismo Genzo, pero justo en esos momentos, no le apetecía a ninguno hacer algún comentario al respecto. Desde Sawada hasta el mismo Tsubasa, ninguno de los chicos daba crédito a la actitud no defensiva, sino más bien acusadora de la pelinegra que había tomado la palabra.

— ¿Adultas responsables?— cuestionó el arquero, incrédulo— ¡No me hagas reír, Allison! Fugarse emberrinchadas no es precisamente un acto maduro— la acusó con energía. Contrario a lo esperado, Allison no claudicó.

— ¡Pues perseguir balones a diario y olvidar dos patéticas tareas sencillas, tampoco es bastante maduro o responsable!—

— ¡No metas nuestras carreras a colación! ¡Porque por si no lo recuerdas, es justo esa carrera la que nos trajo Japón!

— ¡Y justo la carrera que hará que uno de ustedes no se case el sábado!— terminó la americana. Ante tal argumento, el mismo Genzo enmudeció y al fondo, Hikaru bajó la mirada, porque era él, el que no alcanzaría a casarse el sábado por anteponer su carrera a sus deberes como novio.

— No… eso no— Genzo no sabía cómo seguir el hilo de su argumento y esa simple gota de duda, logró que la horda de chicas que había mitigado su enfado entre tratamientos y masajes, reavivara sus sentidos vengativos.

— Venga, guacamole, este es un buen momento para que comiences a gritar justo como hacías hace un momento— se burló Aimeé.

— Aimeé, tú como yo, sabemos que ese comentario está muy fuera de lugar— le retó Hyuga.

— ¿Lo está?— cuestionó Sanae— Porque yo lo veo muy a lugar. ¿Qué esperabas Kojiro? Que luego de botarnos en un hotel por ir a sus partidos, de anteponer sus carreras a la organización de la boda, siguiéramos ¿felices y campantes?

— No precisamente, pero huir no es una buena manera de arreglar las cosas. Pudieron haber dicho algo y…— Tsubasa se calló a media frase, cuando Jaqueline apareció para intervenir.

— ¡Ajá! ¡Y con lo cabezotas que son! Si prestaran atención y tiempo para hablarlo, jamás habríamos escapado, ¿verdad?— aseguró la italiana.

— Ahora bien, si quieren explicaciones, comiencen ustedes— pidió Cho, sin dejarse amedrentar por la mirada de Izawa.

— Y más vale que sea una buena explicación, porque ¿qué creen?— cuestionó Lorean— En realidad, no nos importa si nos dejan en el hotel por ir a sus partidos, si nos prometen un día entero solo para que no nos molestemos porque están planeando llevarnos a ver un encuentro, lo que nos importa, es que no se tomen el tiempo de demostrarnos que no estamos locas por confiar en ustedes y esperar que cumplan su palabra— aseguró la americana, con aplomo.

— Más específicamente— continuó Allison— No nos fuimos porque seamos irresponsables o inmaduras; nos fuimos de Niigata, porque si entre ustedes, no logran centrar a Hikaru y recordarle que su sueño dorado es casarse con la mujer que ama, nosotras lo haremos—

— Y lo haremos sin pensar en ustedes, si con ello logramos que Yoshiko no acabe deprimida— aseguró Aimeé. El silencio volvió a reinar; ninguno de los chicos tenía ya un argumento poderoso o el suficiente coraje, como para contradecir a las chicas. Al cabo de un momento, el único que se movió, fue Hikaru. Su mirada cabizbaja y sus labios apretados, hicieron que Yoshiko sintiera el deseo de abrazarle inmediatamente, pero se contuvo.

— Tienen razón— aseguró el castaño— Es mi culpa que hayan tenido que fugarse, para hacerme ver las cosas. No tengo argumentos para defenderme, porque olvidar las únicas dos cosas que tenía que hacer por centrarme en el soccer no puede justificarse. Lo único, que me atrevo a decir, es que no olvidé nada porque la boda no fuera importante— sus ojos castaños, miraron directamente a su novia y una leve sonrisa cruzó por sus labios— Yoshiko, perdóname. Por ser un tonto del soccer. Por no recordar dos mentadas confirmaciones. Perdóname por estar tan ansioso por casarme contigo al punto de olvidar que hay algo detrás de ese acontecimiento tan importante. Sabes que te quiero, estoy completamente enamorado de ti; no mereces esto, ni tendrías porque hacerme ver una lección, yo…— sus palabras murieron en su boca, cuando sin previo aviso, Yoshiko se acercó, lo abrazó y lo besó.

Y mientras lo besaba, Yoshiko se dio cuenta de que Allison había tenido razón, porque pese a todo, Hikaru no había olvidado sus deberes por que no la quisiera. Contrario a todo, la quería y mucho. Pero su alma de futbolero, desbordaba en ocasiones, desconcentrando su ya poca atención a temas no deportivos. Pero siempre, como aquella ocasión en que les tocó acostumbrarse a vivir juntos, Hikaru siempre encontraba la manera de centrarse y actuar. _Y si no lo hacía, ella ya contaba con su propio escuadrón anti catástrofes._

Cuando se separaron, fue como si todos se hubieran disculpado, tras un par de palabras más y unos buenos besos para acallar el carácter de Allison y Aimeé, todos, se dispusieron a reunirse en la sala de la mansión y entre ellas y ellos, narraron el día, detalle a detalle. Al final, los chicos lograron comprender que no había ocurrido ningún desliz entre ellas y los surfistas del spa y ellas, se dieron a la risa, cuando ellos narraron, cómo habían arremetido contra el pobrecito Hikaru.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— _ **Sábado. (02:00 PM)**_

— **Mansión Wakabayashi. Nankatsu, Japón.**

El viernes, como había sido de esperarse; la mansión Wakabayashi se vio completamente en movimiento. Los tres únicos sirvientes que laboraban ahí, en ausencia de Genzo (el mayordomo, el ama de llaves y el jardinero); ayudaron en lo más que pudieron, desde la limpieza, hasta el arreglo del jardín. Los servicios de alquiler, aparecieron en la puerta, a eso de las 12 del día, con las mesas, la carpa y las tarimas que ungirían como pista de baile y altar.

Mientras los muchachos ayudaban a colocar las mesas, montar la carpa y colocar la iluminación, las chicas tomaron el poder de los manteles y recibieron tanto los centros de mesa como los múltiples listones, globos y adornos que habían ordenado.

Al caer la tarde, el servicio de bebidas apareció con las botellas de champagne y con las botellas de sodas que pasaron inmediatamente a refrigeración. Para cuando la hora de la cena llegó, Hyuga llamó al servicio de comida china y acurrucados en la sala, los presentes degustaron sus alimentos, exhaustos y preparados para el acontecimiento que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente.

La mañana del sábado se vio iniciada, cuando en punto de las 7, un grupo de diez jóvenes de entre 23 y 24 años, aparecieron en el pórtico con una camioneta cargada de condimentos, un gran pedido de pato y los ingredientes necesarios para llevar a cabo la cena de esa noche. Hye Sun, puso manos a la obra desde el momento en que la cocina quedó llena y gracias a Dios, Wakabayashi contaba con una buena cocina equipada para festines como aquel.

El barman y el equipo de música y sonido, aparecieron al cabo de un par de horas y entre los muchachos, se encargaron de acondicionar un espacio para el piano de cola de la familia Wakabayashi que sería utilizado esa noche, puesto que la familia de Hikaru era amante de la música tranquila y no estaría de más, llevar a cabo una secuencia de gustos musicales variados.

Hacía las tres de la tarde, el tercer piso sirvió de salón de belleza para ellas y el segundo abarcó un conjunto de jóvenes que ocupaban las duchas y se enfundaban en sus más elegantes trajes. Entre una y otra cosa, pronto el reloj marcó las 4 y dado que la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo a las 5, las chicas se encerraron en la habitación que utilizaba Yoshiko para peinarla, maquillarla y ayudarla con su bonito atuendo.

 **:-:-:**

El reloj acababa de marcar las 5 menos 10, cuando los primeros invitados, hicieron acto de presencia. Los caballeros, fieles a sus costumbres educativas, se encargaron de darles la bienvenida. Por ahí, Hyuga y Sawada ayudaban al equipo de música a ambientar el lugar, Genzo y Tsubasa, guiaban a los recién llegados a sus mesas, mientras Jun llamaba al juez para averiguar a qué hora aparecería y Ken y Sorimachi comenzaban a ayudar a los meseros (que no eran otros más que cuatro de los diez del equipo de Hye) a servir las copas y llevarlas a los invitados.

Hacia las 5 menos 20 hicieron acto de presencia, los señores Fujizawa, Izumi y Hiroshi. La señora Fujizawa, quedó completamente anonadada con la bonita decoración que los japoneses y las chicas habían logrado.

El jardín trasero de la mansión, había sido bordeado por una carpa cerrada y de lonas blancas. Las lámparas colgaban de los soportes colocados y por la noche, iluminarían el jardín de una manera preciosa. Al fondo, se alzaba el altar, una tarima con un podio colocado y unos micrófonos para los novios y el juez, las flores se hacían presentes, alterando entre orquídeas y algunos lirios blancos.

Las mesas circulares habían sido colocadas a los alrededores de la pista de baile y los manteles blancos, hacían juego con los listones lilas de la decoración. En los centros de mesa, había vasijas de cristal con agua colorada y hermosos ramilletes de orquídeas, pues no era secreto que era aquellas, las flores preferidas de Yoshiko.

Los sitios del barman y el DJ se encontraban más allá, rodeados de globos y listones. Todo en el jardín era maravilloso y sin duda, estaba a la expectativa de ser uno de los sueños más realizados de Yoshiko.

Cuando los padres de Hikaru, Saki y Kiyoshi Matsuyama aparecieron, llegaron a tiempo de cruzarse con su hijo que por fin aparecía, enfundado en un mono traje gris, que iba a la perfección con su camisa lavanda pálido y su corbata lila.

— Parece que alguien, ha querido recordar los viejos tiempos— le dijo Saki a su hijo, con una sonrisa cómplice.

— Bueno, las chicas insistieron— aseguró el japonés— Creo que ha sido idea de Yoshiko— la señora Matsuyama quedó encantada con la idea de que después de tanto tiempo, Hikaru siguiera portando los colores lilas de su uniforme en el Furano.

Cuando las señoritas aparecieron y el entrenador Gamo, Katagiri y Mikami llegaron, la música que hasta entonces habían ambientado el lugar se apagó un poco y el DJ, presentó a la novia, ante los ojos de todos. Desde su lugar, entre Jun y Taro, saludando a Mikami y Katagiri, Hikaru se quedó de piedra.

Yoshiko se había enfundado en un vestido corto, de cóctel. Sin tirantes y largo hasta por encima de las rodillas, el corpiño se ajustaba a su figura y tenía incrustaciones de piedras pequeñas que formaban flores a la altura del busto. Bajaba ceñido hasta la cintura y la falda se abría en un vuelo grácil y elegante; de arriba abajo, la tela se degradaba del lila pálido, casi blanco, hasta seguir por las tonalidades más hermosas del violeta y terminar en un púrpura, casi morado.

Sin perder tiempo, el novio se acercó a su prometida y pasó sus manos por su cintura, acercando los labios a su oído, para que solo ella pudiera oírle.

— Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto jamás— aseguró. Las mejillas de Yoshiko, pronto se coloraron de rosa.

 **:-:-:**

— Así pues; yo, Arashi Saionji, juez oficial de la provincia de Shizuoka, en virtud de los poderes que me confiere la legislación del estado japonés, os declaro unidos en matrimonio. Enhorabuena; puede besar a la novia— declaró el juez.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hikaru terminó la distancia que le separaba de Yoshiko y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Beso sus labios, como si fuera la primera y sonrió al separase. Frente a ellos, el juez y los invitados, acabaron por aplaudir y los vítores de celebración no se hicieron esperar.

La boda había resultado todo un éxito, tras el pequeño tropiezo que había sufrido al inicio. Cuando las lecturas del juez comenzaron, no importaba si Hikaru había olvidado confirmar sus deberes. Cuando Jun y Yayoi firmaron como testigos, no importó si el novio era un amante incorregible del soccer. Al fin y al cabo, Yoshiko amaba a Hikaru por sus manías y sus locos descuidos y era más que seguro que le seguiría amando durante toda la vida.

Hye Sun ordeno al poco rato que se sirviera la cena. Se llevaron a las mesas, tazones con crema de cilantro, que encantaron los paladares de más de un invitado y se siguió con un menú, de ensalada Waldorf, pato a la naranja y patatas a la crema. Las copas con _Cabernet Savvignon_ tinto para la carne y alguno que otro coctel para degustar el paladar. Se sirvió el postre, de tiramisú italiano y los brindis tuvieron su lugar. La champagne fue descorchada por el novio que celebró abiertamente su inmensa alegría y hacia las ocho de la noche, la pista se ilumino, con Allison Mondragón en el piano de cola y los novios al centro.

' _And i Love Her'_ fue rápidamente reconocida y a partir de entonces, sería oficialmente identificada como la pieza del nuevo matrimonio Matsuyama. La noche siguió entre bailes, bebidas y risas, felicitaciones y más de un brindis. Los invitados, nunca vieron un matrimonio, rebozar de tanto amor como Yoshiko y Hikaru, _aunque Tsubasa y Sanae, bien podían resultar como una excepción._

Cuando los invitados comenzaron a retirarse, Yoshiko observó a Hikaru desde la mesa principal, con Sanae y Yayoi revoloteando a su alrededor. Había sido difícil llegar hasta ahí, pero sin duda, había valido la pena. ¿Sería igual de complicado, superar la segunda fase del Mundial y coordinarse para organizar a boda religiosa?

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **N/F:**

 ***** Acerca de los padres de Hikaru y Yoshiko, desconozco sus nombres por lo que me he tomado la libertad de nombrarlos yo misma.

 ***Arashi Saionji** es un personaje, propiedad de JulietaG.28.

 ***** _And I Love Her,_ es una canción del grupo británico _The Beatles._

 ***** Adrien, Paul y Peter, son personajes propiedad de JulietaG.28

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _¡Muy buenas a todas! ¿Sorprendidas de leerme de nuevo?_

 _Bueno, siento decir, que no he pasado mi mejor etapa de inspiración y sobre todo que la escuela no me ha dejado para ponerle atención a las musas de la escritura, pero por un pelito de rana calva, he logrado traer hasta sus pantallas esta continuación de nuestro desastre mundialero. Hemos pasado por ex novias dramáticas (Azumi), rivalidades en el grupo y también descuidos masculinos, pero finalmente, hemos logrado casar a esos dos. ¡No se pierdan lo que viene! Que aún nos quedan muchas aventuras._

 _Gracias por el tiempo que me dedican y por la paciencia para leer mis actualizaciones, juro que me esforzaré por pasarme seguido por acá. ¡Saludos a todas y nos estamos leyendo!_

* * *

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **Candy Ventura, Daphne, Princesalirio**_

* * *

 _ **Con cariño, JulietaG.28**_

* * *

— _¡El balón es nuestro amigo!—_


	13. 12: Etapa de Organización

— _ **Tercera parte: La unión hace la fuerza**_ _—_

* * *

= **12\. Etapa de organización** =

— _ **Domingo (08:30 PM)**_

— **Sheraton Yokohama Hotel; Yokohama, Japón.**

El último día del fin de semana, había ido —en su mayoría— realmente bien. Los miembros de la selección habían dormido hasta las 9 de la mañana, en que Hye Sun, junto a Cho, Jin y Lorean habían despertado el apetito de todos con un desayuno digno de llamarse banquete. Aunque por el momento, Hikaru y Yoshiko habían decidido no pasar una Luna de Miel, sino más bien hasta terminado el Mundial, eso no quería decir, que sus amigos no pudieran celebrarles. Entre panqueques bañados en jarabe, frutas recién cortadas y algo parecido a una pasta exquisita hecha con chocolate, los recién casados pasaron su primera mañana oficial como marido y mujer ante la ley y agradecieron más que nunca la amistad tan fuerte que los unía a todas la personas presentes.

— ¡Un brindis mañanero por la feliz pareja!— exclamó Ryo con su vaso rebosante de jugo de manzana que bien pasaba por una copa de whisky. A su alrededor, todos los presentes brindaron y Hye llevó a la mesa una rebanada del pastel sobrante para los novios.

Pasaron la mañana entre risas y juegos, muy alejados de la última discusión que los había llevado hasta Shizuoka. Hacía el medio día, todos acabaron por vestirse y separados en grupos, lavaron los platos, doblaron los manteles, limpiaron la cocina, quitaron moños y globos, sacaron al jardín las flores y adornaros los rosales mientras que las flores que no llegarían a durar las echaron a la tierra como el mejor abono.

La tarde se vio empañada en maletas y cargar los tres autos. Mientras que los japoneses, volverían a Yokohama en tren bala, las chicas conducirían —y era notorio que amaban viajar así— para arribar por la noche a la ciudad y descansar bien antes de una semana nueva de preparativos y claro, un entrenamiento antes de enterarse del nuevo oponente que les recibiría para disputar los octavos de final.

Justamente, acababan de aparcar el _Corolla,_ el _Altima_ y el _Sedán,_ en el estacionamiento del hotel, cuando doce chicas advirtieron jovialmente que a las orillas, los chicos de la selección los esperaban.

— ¿Qué tal el viaje?— preguntó Taro con una sonrisa, en cuanto Jackie llegó hasta él

— Bastante tranquilo— aseguró la italiana, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Ningún inconveniente?— siguió Izawa, Cho, frunció el ceño.

— ¿Sucede algo?— cuestionó la gimnasta

— _Jīngx_ _ǐ_ _(Una sorpresa) —_ murmuró Aoi con una sonrisa, en el bien aprendido chino que hacía no mucho había dominado por competo y que era, _por excelencia,_ su idioma favorito para hablar con Jin. La china arqueó una ceja y sonrió divertida. A sus espaldas, Cho, Naoko y Yukari, sonrieron también.

— ¿Qué se traen entre manos, eh muchachos?— el acento de Jin había mejorado, el inglés raspaba su paladar en una melodía suave y una vez más, como tiempo atrás, la voleibolista sorprendió a su novio, al haber dominado un nuevo idioma antes de lo previsto.

— ¡Wow! Qué bonito acento— le celebró el japonés.

— No cambies el tema, ¿qué traen entre manos?— cuestionó la chica.

— Bueno… digamos que nos esperan dentro— explicó Tsubasa— O más específicamente, aguardan a ver entrar a Yoshiko y Hikaru. El acuerdo fue dejar a la prensa fuera de la fiesta del sábado, pero nada les impide mirarles hoy, a su arribo a Yokohama. Están en el lobby, ansiosos y no se irán hasta conseguir alguna entrevista o una buena sesión de fotos— aseguró el capitán japonés.

Frente a ellos, las chicas suspiraron. Habían pensado que había ocurrido algo grave, pero tratándose de la prensa, muchas eran expertas. Allison era pianista, su mundo en la música involucraba muchos periodistas. Aimeé era un as del reportaje, era su carrera. Jin, Cho estaban en el mundo del deporte, Naoko era parte de la hincha y tocaba el oboe, por lo que no era de extrañarse su comodidad entre la multitud. Yoshiko, Yayoi y Sanae habían terminado por acostumbrarse al estar con Tsuby, Hikaru y Jun. Lorean tenía poca experiencia al ser sola una veterinaria, pero se defendía bien frente a las cámaras y eso Sorimachi lo sabía. Y al final, Jackie y Hye Sun, palidecieron un poco.

No hacía mucho que sus relaciones hubieran comenzado y Jackie siendo desde siempre solo una, médico pediatra, no estaba del todo acostumbrada a lidiar con reporteros. Hye era buena frente al flash, pero luego de unas cuantas charlas entre los miembros del Urawa, no podía esperarse que su siempre gran confianza no flaqueara del todo.

— Es un encuentro directo con los reporteros, pero es algo sencillo— aseguró Ken a su novia en una sonrisa.

— No es algo que no libremos. Y yo estaré contigo—prometió Taro, finalmente, todas cedieron y dejando las maletas en los autos, tomaron las manos de los chicos y se dirigieron al lobby del hotel.

Apenas cruzaron la puerta, una ola de flashes, preguntas que no lograban entender y más de una docena de reporteros se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Como siempre, Tsubasa desfilaba al frente con una sonrisa y su esposa de la mano, ya que casi siempre bastaba con lanzar al capitán para aminorar el entusiasmo. Detrás de él, sin embargo, iban Hikaru y Yoshiko y los reporteros sentían una imperiosa necesidad de fotografiarles juntos.

— Señor Matsuyama, señor Matsuyama— se oía por algún lugar.

— ¿Es cierto lo que se rumorea? ¿Hubo algún tipo de separación del grupo nacional desde el viaje a Niigata?

— ¿Qué tanto podría afectar el nuevo matrimonio a la selección nacional?

— ¡Señor Matsuyama! ¡Señora Matsuyama! ¡Por aquí!—

Sin duda alguna, fue un verdadero milagro que todos llegaran al vestíbulo principal. A su alrededor, no solo los reporteros y fotógrafos sino también alguno que otro fanático y curioso, se había arremolinado. Finalmente, los japoneses comenzaron a dispersarse por todo el lugar, logrando con ello que los reporteros llegaran justo con quiénes querían llegar.

Los flashes deslumbraron a las chicas, Yoshiko sonreía intentando complacer a todas las cámaras, mientras Hikaru la abrazaba y sonreía. Más de una pregunta respecto a la boda se hizo escuchar, más de una cuestión de interés captó la atención de la prensa respecto al soccer, pero lo único que Yayoi advirtió, fue a Tsubasa, subiendo presuroso el ascensor, con Sanae en brazos y ocultando el rostro.

Casi cuarenta minutos después, los reporteros desaparecieron y la selección subió hasta las habitaciones de las chicas. Solo Yoshiko y Yayoi, advirtieron la ausencia de Sanae.

— Yoshi, ¿dónde vas?— cuestionó Hikaru al ver a su esposa unirse a Yayoi con rumbo a la habitación de Sanae.

— Espera— le pidió la castaña. A su lado Yayoi llamó a la puerta y esperó. Momentos después, Tsubasa apareció.

— Chicas, ¿pasa algo?— cuestionó el capitán.

— Tú dinos. ¿Y Sanae?— Yoshiko intentó mirar por encima del hombro de Tsubasa. El pelinegro sonrió y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

— Así que lo notaron. Lo siento, fue mi culpa. Sanae se mareó un poco con tanto ajetreo y tantos flash, no ha comido nada, estará bien en un rato, ya llamé al servicio a habitación— explicó el chico. Ante su respuesta, las chicas se relajaron y se despidieron.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— _ **Lunes (11:00 AM)**_

— **Campo de concentración de Japón**

La práctica había para bien, aunque luego de un largo fin de semana sin entrenar y de celebración, a todos los seleccionados les costó un poco ajustarse al duro ritmo de trabajo del entrenador. El mismo Tsubasa perdió el aire en la vuelta 25 a la cancha.

Para esos momentos, desde Ken y Genzo hasta Ryo y Soda, todos se hallaban tumbados en el césped, con botellas de agua en las manos y la frente perlada de sudor. El entrenador Gamo apareció entonces y todos temieron que siguiera con entrenamiento físico en vez de una práctica de grupo que siempre era más tranquila.

— Muchachos, acérquense— pidió Gamo— Bien… tengo noticias— anunció, cuando estuvieron reunidos— Se me ha dicho ya quién será su oponente en el partido de mañana—

— ¿Mañana?— preguntó Hyuga.

— Así es, mañana comienzan los octavos y somos los segundos en jugarlos. Ésta tarde, se disputan Brasil VS Iraq— siguió Gamo— Nosotros jugaremos mañana, en el Olímpico de Tokio, contra Italia— sentenció.

La selección enmudeció. Ya antes habían jugado contra Italia. La nación tricolor venía conducida por su siempre determinado capitán, Gino Hernández, que había liderado la lista de los tres mejores porteros en Europa, siendo solo superado por el ganador de la Champions League, Genzo Wakabayashi. Además de todo, su líbero era nada menos que Gentile Salvatore, amigo íntimo de Hyuga y algo más que un dúo perfecto. No por nada, la Juventus había llegado hasta las semifinales.

— Será difícil, pero creo que podremos aplicarnos a fondo y tomar la ventaja— aseguró Tsubasa al cabo de un rato

— Ken, el arco es tuyo, necesitaremos que te prepares. Gentil tiene un tiro estupendo y Conti está entre los titulares— aseguró el tigre japonés.

— No dejaré que me anoten— aseguró el portero.

— Aoi, entrarás mañana— le dijo Tsubasa— Tu juego aéreo será útil aunque creo que debemos planear una estrategia, Gino te conoce bien—

Y así entre estrategias, jugadas y más de un grito de ánimo, la selección se preparaba para sobreponerse a Italia.

 **:-:-:**

— **Sheraton Yokohama Hotel**

El desayuno había terminado luego de un interrogatorio por parte de Yayoi y Yoshiko a Sanae, que calmó sus preocupaciones explicando que la falta de alimento y el día tan pesado que habían enfrentado a su regreso, había mermado consecuencias en su organismo con un golpe de cansancio.

Horas más tardes y reunidas todas en el « _Sky Lounge 'Bay View'»,_ cada una con un _Blue Hawaiian_ a excepción de Jin y Sanae que habían optado por una limonada y una soda italiana de fresa respectivamente; las chicas pasaban sus últimas horas a solas antes de reunirse con los muchachos en el complejo y una vez más, como una semana atrás, Yayoi llevaba pegada la _«libreta de la organización»_

— Bien, primero que nada, la boda será en Hokkaido, porque la novia ha decidido que desea vernos a todas congeladas— se mofó Yukari ante la risa de todas— Por lo que tendremos algunos problemillas con la reservación del salón—

— No creo, Hikaru y yo, vimos algunos antes del Mundial y marcamos los favoritos, podríamos estudiarlos aquí y viajar solo para mirar y decidir— aseguró Yoshiko.

— Solucionado eso, necesitamos reservar una capilla, flores y una entrada perfecta— anunció Yayoi— El salón pone las decoraciones pero hay que tratar bien lo que deseas. Igual, tenemos que pagar banquete, por más que Hye se esmere, no creo que logre cubrir a todos los invitados— la coreana se mostró a favor, por el simple hecho de que sería un banquete para al menos 250 personas.

— Música, bar y claro, lo que tú y Hikaru tienen que hablar con urgencia— la instó Sanae— Los padrinos y madrinas—

— ¿Son demasiados?— preguntó la novia.

— No. Necesitas un padrino de anillos, arras, lazo y velación. Además claro de lo chicos que acompañaran a Hikaru al altar— le dijo Sanae— Damas de honor y listo—

— Hablaré con Hikaru esta tarde— aseguró Yoshiko y que los dioses estuvieran de su parte para que los preparativos de esa boda fueran mejor que los de la boda civil.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— _ **Martes (12:00 PM)**_

— **Estadio Olímpico de Tokio; Tokio, Japón.**

La tarde anterior, Yoshiko no había tocado ni siquiera el tema, de los padrinos de boda; Hikaru había anunciado a su esposa que al día siguiente jugarían en Tokio y a sabiendas de que las rondas de octavos podrían determinar el curso del Mundial en su totalidad, la castaña pasó por alto la fiesta concentrada en el partido. Ya después, podría charlar con Hikaru respecto a eso.

En punto de las 10 de la mañana, las chicas subieron una vez a los autos y se dirigieron a la ciudad de Tokio, detrás del autobús de la selección, dónde los miembros del combinado emprendían en viaje al estadio Olímpico.

La llegada fue, como otras veces, amena. La gente se aglomeraba en las entradas para ingresar al complejo, mientras los de seguridad, custodiaban que ningún altercado encendiera el caos. Los reporteros danzaban de un lado a otro, buscando dónde tomar una foto o dónde conseguir una entrevista. Como en otras ocasiones, las cámaras enfocaron a la esposa de Tsubasa Ozhora, quién fuera considerada una celebridad para la mayoría. Las extranjeras también fueron captadas, por el simple hecho de que algunas tenían una fama detrás y una buena nota en compañía de los japoneses. La recién llamada señora Matsuyama, no pasó desapercibida aunque tampoco fue víctima de alguna entrevista espontanea.

—Kàn qǐlái bu guò shì fēngchuī! _(Miren nada más que nos trajo el viento) —_ exclamó alguien a espaldas de las chicas. La primera en girarse fue nada menos que Jin, quién en cualquier lado hubiera reconocido el acento chino mezclado con ese italiano natural.

— ¡Alice!— la china, salió disparada de un momento a otro, hacia una rubia que esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

— Ah ah, ciao Jin. Che dire del Giappone? Aoi ancora fare male? _(Hola Jin ¿qué tal Japón? ¿Aoi sigue haciendo de las suyas?)—_

— No demasiado— aseguró la china en un perfecto inglés. Alice, como Aoi se sorprendió gratamente de tal enseñanza. De un momento a otro y con las respectivas presentaciones, todas se inmiscuyeron en la charla, desde las felicitaciones por la boda, los reconocimientos por la carrera artística de Alice y fue justo entonces, cuando una nueva chica apareció.

Alta y delgada, de cabellos largos y rojos como el fuego hasta los hombros, de ojos negros como la noche y una sonrisa tan cándida como soberbia.

— Miren nada más, ¿no estabas en Italia?— cuestionó Aimeé con una media sonrisa.

— No eres la única que viaja para apoyar a su novio— aseguró la pelirroja. Su mirada, pasó de la española a Sanae, siguió dónde Jin, recorrió a Jackie y se detuvo donde Allison. Una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios— ¿Allison Mondragón?— preguntó.

— La misma. ¿Y tú eres?— cuestionó la americana.

— Bianca Russó, un placer— sus ojos negros conectaron inmediatamente con los orbes grises de Allison. En ocasiones anteriores, esas mismas miradas se habrían unido en el encuentro del Bayern VS la Juventus. Y en esa ocasión, la amabilidad habría sido nombrada hostilidad ciega.

Hablaron poco y se dirigieron cada una a sus tribunas. Bianca y Alice desaparecieron por la tribuna italiana mientras que las chicas de Japón toaban sus lugares designados.

— Creo que deberás explicarte con tu amiga— se mofó Allison a oídos de Aimeé.

— No me creerá que acabé conociéndote bien— se resignó la española con una sonrisa.

 **:-:-:**

 **Minuto 80' del Segundo Tiempo**

La primera parte había resultado tranquila. La alineación italiana, presentaba a Gino en la portería, a Conti en la delantera y a Gentile en el medio campo, como estrategia principal. Del lado de Japón, Ken cubría la meta con la línea defensiva compuesta por Soda, Jito, Ryo y Hikaru. El medio campo llevaba a Tsubasa y Taro al centro y a Izawa y Aoi a los extremos. La delantera estaba cubierta por Hyuga y Sawada.

Los primeros veinte minutos, lograron enfrentar tanto la dupla de Hyuga con su amigo Sawada como a la llamada _Golden Combi_ que sin perder la sincronización se había cercado por poco a la meta, donde Gino los cortó de tajo. Ken había recibido el primer tanto de pies de Gentile, cuando tras dejar atrás a Aoi y su intrépido juego, logró fintarle con elegancia y llegar hasta la meta. El portero karateca sufrió un tanto digno de admirarse y anunció el final del primer tiempo.

Cuando los jugadores arribaron de nuevo a la cancha, Japón intensificó la línea ofensiva. Hyuga tuvo su duelo personal contra Gentile, justo al derribar a su compañero de equipo en Europa y dejarle atrás. El minuto 73' marcó el momento exacto en que el tigre japonés de se posicionó en la línea de tiro, preparando el poderoso _«Tiro del Dragón»_ que siempre resultara como su arma más poderosa. El esférico salió disparado y fue bloqueado con una sola mano por el arquero italiano. _«La Mano de Oro»_ del arquero número uno de Italia detuvo por escasos segundo una jugada segura y se lesionó de gravedad cuando el balón impactó contra la red.

Gino Hernández devolvió el esférico sin dar muestras de su lesión y prosiguió con el juego en un marcador 1-1 que podía balancearse dependiendo de los jugadores.

Para el minuto 80', Tsubasa Ozhora había recuperado el poder del esférico y estaba librando un uno a uno contra el líbero italiano. A sus espaldas, Hyuga era fuertemente marcado por Conti, quién no estuviera dispuesto a perder frente al tigre, mientras que a su derecha, taro secundaba su jugada. Un pase y un defensa bloqueando el camino, Tsubasa logró escapar de Gentile y seguir a su amigo. Misaki pateó el balón de reversa y ante las cámaras del mundo, el llamado _Genio del Soccer,_ capitán de la selección japonesa e ícono número 1 del soccer japonés, dejó que el esférico pasara entre sus piernas sin siquiera mirarle.

Detrás de Ozhora, fue Aoi Shingo el único en advertir la jugada y el que recogió el pase hasta la línea final, dónde un último defensa le desafió y con una patada que elevó el balón, Aoi Shingo tiró de cabeza hasta impactar el balón en la red. El minuto 89' llegó y un segundo después el final del partido. Los jugadores se retiraron de poco en poco, mientras Japón, se alzaba con una nueva victoria en el Mundial.

— Parece que me equivoqué— le Gino a su amigo, cuando se encontraron al centro de la cancha— No debí ayudarte a manejar el juego aéreo— se mofó. Frente a él, Aoi sonrió con picardía.

— Probablemente pague este tiro muy caro al volver a Italia—

— Oh, no lo dudes. Correrás más que nunca…— le aseguró el rubio— Pero por hoy, felicidades. Juegas muy bien Aoi y me alegro de saber que he contribuido a que seas uno de los grandes del soccer—

— Bueno, tengo buenos capitanes— aseguró el japonés— ¿Estará bien tú mano?— Gino abrió grandes los ojos ante tal afirmación— No creas que soy tonto. He jugado a tu lado por mucho tiempo como para no saber cuándo algo va mal—

— Parece que no lo suficiente. Estaré bien, no es nada que me impida seguir— aseguró el arquero y Aoi deseó que fuera verdad.

Ambas selecciones de despidieron en los mismos términos en que una banda de guerreros lo puede hacer. Con la cara en alto, con la victoria sobre todos y de la mano del oponente. A la salida, Gino Hernández partió a los servicios médicos en compañía de su novia, mientras que Aoi Shingo enviaba una tarta de tiramisú a su mejor amigo, para animarle en su lesión.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— _ **Por la tarde (06:30 PM)**_

— **Heiroki Sushi; Yokohama, Japón.**

La comida había estado deliciosa, el sushi había resultado estar estupendamente bien preparado y gracias a todos los dioses, Hikaru había recordado no picar de más del wasabi en su plato. Frente a ellos, dos copas de _Mai Tai_ y dos copitas repletas de helado de pistacho; reposaban intactas esperando a que los clientes comenzaran a degustar.

— Dime que hablas en serio— pidió Yoshiko con una sonrisa grabada en el rostro. Frente a ella, Hikaru sonrió.

— Esta semana solo jugaré una vez. Disputaré dos encuentros la semana que viene y uno solo, si llegamos a la final, la semana final. Podré ayudar con la organización de la boda, como debí hacer desde la boda civil— aseguró el castaño. Yoshiko lo besó por respuesta y celebró internamente contar con tiempo para introducir a Hikaru a la organización nupcial.

— Hablando de la boda… ¿Has pensando en padrinos?— Hikaru miró a su esposa y sonrió aún más.

— Por supuesto.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **N/F:**

 ***** Las frases en chino se las debemos a mi buen amigo Google Traductor ante la ausencia de ese otro buen amigo chino que desapareció creyendo que no necesitaba de sus traducciones.

 ***Blue Hawaiian** es un coctel a base de ron, crema de coco, curaçao azul y jugo de piña.

 ***Mai Tai** es un coctel a base de ron, caramelo, naranja y zumo de lima. Su nombre proviene de una palabra tahitiana que significa « _el mejor»._

 ***Bianca Russó** es un OC, propiedad de **JulietaG.28** y debuta por primera vez (oficialmente) en esta historia como pareja de Gentile Salvatore.

 ***Alice Bossi** es un OC propiedad de **JulietaG.28**

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _¡Hola! ¿Hola? ¿Alguien por ahí? Bueno, una vez más, yo y mi locura mundialera. Una disculpa por la demora, pero ya sabrán fiestas patrias, escuela y una molesta intoxicación que se juntó con mi gripe para llevarme a maldecir a los dioses por tener tan mala suerte para escribir._

 _En fin, que pese a todo, traigo esta actualización con algo más que alegría porque ¡ya son 4 años! Desde mi llegada a Fanfiction. ¿Apoco no ya es mucho tiempo?_

 _Y bueno, como una breve aclaración, no fui la única que vio apresurado el capítulo anterior, pero es que no pretendía demorarme tanto dado que la boda civil era una celebración 'pequeña'. La boda religiosa se llevara todo el capítulo, no desesperen._

 _Esperando sus reviews si gustan dejarlos, nos estamos leyendo._

* * *

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **Daphne, Princesa Lirio, Candy**_

* * *

 _ **Con cariño, JulietaG.28**_

* * *

— _¡El balón es nuestro amigo!—_


	14. 13: Suegras, viajes y elecciones

— _ **Tercera parte: La unión hace la fuerza—**_

* * *

 **=13. Suegras, viajes y elecciones=**

— ¿D-De verdad has pensado en alguien para padrino de bodas?— preguntó Yoshiko. Frente a ella, Hikaru parecía bastante seguro de sus candidatos mentales, bastante ignorante de que lo único que Yoshiko sabía a ciencia cierta respecto a ese tema, era quiénes la acompañarían como damas de honor. Una vez más, él castaño asintió con la cabeza.

— Pues sí, si lo he pensado. También sé, quién quiero que esté detrás de mí— aseguró el ex-furano— ¿Tendrás tres damas, como se acostumbra?—

— Pues…— Yoshiko, se lo pensó— Primero dime, ¿quién habías pensando para acompañarte?

— Bueno…— un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Hikaru y una tímida sonrisa surcó sus labios— Pensé en Taro. Porque bueno, según tengo entendido, son los más cercanos a ti y aquellos que pueden brindarte apoyo y buenos deseos a los que eliges. Y Taro es uno de mis mejores amigos desde que lo conocí en Furano cuando éramos unos niños. Jamás olvidará la tarde que saltó al establo de ese potro salvaje por recuperar el balón— explicó el muchacho. Yoshiko sonrió más ampliamente, pues quedaba más que claro que Hikaru era una de esas personas, que siempre guardan los mejores recuerdos.

— ¿Y quién más?— lo instó— Te faltan dos…

— Tsubasa. Más que un capitán, es un gran amigo para mí. Ha representado a un guía incondicional, un ícono que me impulsaba a seguir y bueno, supongo que soy tan ciego como él para eso del amor. Tardamos demasiado en declarar lo que sentíamos— el sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas, subió de intensidad y su esposa no pudo evitar que una carcajada escapara de sus labios.

— Sí, creo que Jun, Tsubasa y tú, se parecen mucho entonces— aseguró la castaña.

— No te burles. Tú tampoco decías nada— se quejó el chico, bromeando— Y pues para cerrar, pensé en…

— Oh, yo lo sé— aseguró Yoshiko con convicción— Misugi. Es tu mejor amigo, son inseparables y mucho de ello es gracias al Tokyo— con una mirada que no indicaba más que una clara victoria, Hikaru negó con la cabeza para pesar de Yoshiko.

— No preciosa, no estaba pensando en Jun— le dijo— Más bien, estaba pensando en es apersona que me demostró cuan fuerte se puede ser. Él me enseñó el coraje que se deja en la cancha y el ímpetu que te mueve fuera de ella. Cuando lo conocí supe que era duro, pero nunca imaginé que bajo la coraza de acero que le cubría hubiera algo más puro que un chico con un gran corazón…— Yoshiko abrió la boca hasta formar un _O._ Sabía de quién hablaba su novio y viéndole desde aquella perspectiva, resultaba simplemente una magnífica idea.

— No tardes en decirle— le pidió.

— Lo haré mañana, luego de la práctica, lo prometo. ¿Y tú? ¿A quiénes deseas como damas de honor?— cuestionó Hikaru.

— Quiero a Sanae. Es de mis mejores amigas y quizás la única en toda la selección con la que me asemejo más en todo aspecto. Siempre ha sido mi apoyo y una dulce consejera. Y quiero a Yukari, quizás, por las mismas razones, pero también, porque no sé qué habría sido de mí dentro de la selección sin ella y sus puestas al día.

— Te falta una…

— Bueno… eso es una sorpresa.

La tarde continuó entre charlas y decisiones, entre planes y deseos. Cuando la cuenta fue pagada, los recién casados abandonaron el restaurante con una única tarea: recibir al día siguiente a las dos personas que terminarían de organizar la boda perfecta. Sus madres.

 **:-:-:**

— _ **Esa noche (08:30 PM)**_

— **Complejo de concentración de Japón**

La cena había terminado hacía un rato y eran pocos los jugadores que aún permanecían en la cafetería del lugar. En una mesa, Ryo y Aoi disputaban una fuerte partida de baraja, aunque no jugaban del modo tradicional, ya que la competencia era ver quién lograba crear el castillo de naipes más resistente.

Una mesa más allá Soda y Nitta seguían con el rompecabezas que Gamo los había puesto a armar, luego de haberse terminado las charolas de postres entre los dos, antes de la cena. Lo único que logró llamarles la atención, fueron Jun y Tsubasa que entraban a la cafetería:

— Tsubasa, por favor, dile al entrenador que no podemos con esto— se quejó Soda al ver a su capitán.

— ¡Este rompecabezas es eterno!— se lamentó Nitta. Jun sonrió y observó el juego. Se trataba de una imagen de 2,000 piezas y formaba (al terminar) el paisaje de un desierto, por supuesto, era complicado.

— Dejen de quejarse— les retó Hyuga al ingresar y dirigirse directamente dónde el grifo para beber agua— Eso se ganan por hacerla de infantes y retar a entrenador—

— Tú cállate gato— le riñó Soda sin mirarle a la cara— Capitán, por favor…— Tsubasa miró a sus amigos y rió.

— Solo les diré algo, es más fácil si voltean las piezas. No creo que viendo el fondo logren armar algo, no es un memorama— y con su cándida sonrisa, siguió con su caminata hasta la mesa del fondo. Hyuga pasó una vez más a burlarse de sus amigos y Jun siguió al capitán riendo ante las niñerías de los otros dos.

Solo y con su laptop frente a él y un vaso de agua a medio tomar a su lado, Hikaru miraba fijamente la pantalla y se veía algo más que concentrado en la tarea que Jun aseguraba lo había absorbido durante toda la tarde y que era, justamente, la razón por la que Tsubasa había acudido.

— Hikaru…— lo llamó, pero el castaño no respondió.

— Hey, Hikaru— le dijo Jun, pero el efecto fue el mismo. Tsubasa sonrió y sacando el móvil, entró directamente a la cuenta de mail. Jun se pegó a su capitán deseoso de observar lo que hacía y se encontró con que Tsubasa estaba escribiendo un correo electrónico al castaño frente a ellos.

Un momento después, la notificación de mensaje llegó a la laptop del susodicho y reveló el texto que su capitán había enviado:

 **De:** Tsubasa (capitanT ctmail. com)

 **A las:** 08:34 PM

 **ASUNTO:** Luna de miel

 _Les gusta lo bello y tranquilo, no quieren una gran ciudad._

 _Elige la playa. O las montañas. Quizás ir a esquiar._

Con una rápida leída, Hikaru acabó por alzar el rostro y observó a su capitán que le sonreía radiante.

— ¿Hablas enserio?— preguntó el castaño

— Claro. Sanae y Yoshiko son muy parecidas y a Sanae nunca le ha gustado que la lleve a las metrópolis, porque prefiere que estemos tranquilos. Piensa que con todo esto, lo único que Yoshiko querrá será dejar atrás el bullicio, ya tuvo bastante con una Copa Mundial— explicó el pelinegro, tomando asiento frente a Hikaru y con Jun a su lado.

— ¿A dónde fuiste tú?

— Estaba por viajar a España para asentarme en el Barcelona, una nueva ciudad, un nuevo equipo y todo el drama de la mudanza. No iba a llevar a Sanae de Luna de Miel a un mundo igual de ajetreado así que reservé y viajamos a Copacabana, en Brasil— explicó el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

— Vaya, olvidaste el traje pero no la luna de miel ¿eh?— le dijo Jun con una sonrisa.

— Era un regalo, no podía olvidarlo y sobre el traje yo…— un suspiro de resignación abandonó a Tsubasa— Ya, no explicaré todo eso otra vez. Estoy condenado a vivir con esa memoria—

— Vaya…. Entonces…— Hikaru volvió al vista a su laptop y entrando en el buscador tecleó una nueva ubicación. Segundos después, mostraba a sus amigos una fotografía del destino que había elegido. Con una sonrisa bien grabada, Tsubasa y Jun no lo pensaron dos veces.

— Perfecto— sentenciaron.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— _ **Miércoles (10:00 AM)**_

— **Sheraton Yokohama Hotel**

Puntuales como solo dos madres ansiosas por una boda podrían ser, el auto que transportaba a Saki Matsuyama arribó al frente del Sheraton en punto de las diez de la mañana, seguido por el taxi que había llevado a Izumi Fujizawa desde la estación de trenes. Las puertas del hotel se abrieron de par en par en cuanto ambas señoras ingresaron al lugar y en menos de cinco segundos, la chica que aguardaba pacientemente desde los sofás del lobby en compañía de Sanae se puso de pie:

— ¡Mamá! ¡Señora Matsuyama!— saludó Yoshiko con una sonrisa.

— ¡Yoshi, cariño!— la saludó su madre.

— Cariño, que gusto verte, pero venga decidme suegra, legalmente, ya somos familia— le dijo Saki, cuando le tocó a ella saludar. Yoshiko se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza. Entre ella y Sanae, acompañaron a las damas al elevador hasta el piso 10, donde dos habitaciones las estaban esperando.

Cada una en su respectivo lugar, desempacó las maletas en soledad, mientras Yoshiko les aguardaba en el restaurante del último piso. Como era de esperarse, Jaqueline, Alison y Jin seguían ahí, las tres enfrascadas en su tarea designada: conseguir los números de todas las capillas disponibles en Hokkaido, o más específicamente en la región de Sapporo.

— Chicas, ¿qué tal la bienvenida?— les preguntó Jin.

— Ha ido bien, aunque lo difícil apenas viene. Conozco a mi madre, esto no estará en calma hasta el día de la boda— aseguró la novia.

— Venga, todo irá bien, cariño. Si no fuera por mi madre y la de Tsubasa, habría olvidado hasta comprar un vestido— aseguró Sanae con una sonrisa.

Y diez minutos después, los augurios de Yoshiko estarían cobrando realidad. Sentadas en una mesa junto a la ventana, Allison, Jackie y Jin seguían sorprendidas con la cantidad de cosas que podían olvidarse en la preparación de una boda.

— Las invitaciones deben ser enviadas hoy— dijo Saki

— No puedes casarte sin algo azul— siguió Izumi

— Y algo prestado

— Y algo viejo

— Debes ordenar las copas— recordó Saki

— Y no olvides asegurar la capilla— siguió su madre.

— Arroz, no lances otras cosas al salir del altar

— Cuida no olvidar centros de mesa ni servilletas membretadas

— Deben contratar un cuerpo de seguridad

— Y pagar un fotógrafo personal

— No reproduzcan el video de sus vidas

— ¿Tomarán clases de baile? ¿O ya tienen un vals?

Y la lista, seguía y seguía. Ni Saki ni Izumi terminaban un tema antes de pasar al siguiente y Yoshiko estaba comenzando a marearse. Cuando la alarma de Allison anunció la hora para viajar al complejo de Japón, Yoshiko saltó en su silla e instó a su madre y a su suegra a seguirla para visitar al novio.

 _«De esta no te escapas, mi amor»_ pensó. Porque Hikaru también pasaría el interrogatorio eterno.

 **:-:-:**

— _ **Una hora más tarde (02:30 PM)**_

— **Campo de entrenamiento de Japón**

La práctica finalmente había terminado y antes de que todos terminaran por retirarse de los vestuarios luego de una ducha refrescante, Hikaru se apresuraba a terminar de alistarse con intenciones de reunir a sus pensados llamados al altar, cuando el asistente del entrenador ingresó en los vestuarios:

— Joven Matsuyama— le llamó, justo cuando Hikaru acababa de cerrar su taquilla.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

— Tiene visitas, su novia, su madre y la madre de su novia— le explicó el asistente. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y asintiendo con la cabeza, atravesó los vestidores para reunirse con las tres mujeres que le esperaban.

— Ah, cierto— recordó, antes de salir del todo y se volvió al asistente— No es mi novia. Es mi esposa— aseguró y dejó los vestuarios.

En la banca, bastante entretenidas y muy enfrascadas en la charla de Tsubasa, Yoshiko, su madre, su suegra y Sanae reían con las anécdotas del capitán de la selección, cuando él apareció.

— ¡Hikaru, cariño!— lo recibió su madre apenas verlo. Por un momento pareció como si la pobre señora no hubiera visto a su hijo en al menos una década, cuando en realidad, lo había visto hacía solo tres días en la boda civil.

— Hola mamá, ¿qué tal el viaje desde Hokkaido?— preguntó, sonriente.

— Ha ido bien, el tren bala es bastante cómodo. Aunque me he conseguido un chofer de _Uber_ bastante imprudente, juro habernos pasado al menos dos altos— se quejó Saki, Hikaru no dijo nada, su madre tendía a exagerar en ocasiones.

— Señora Fujizawa— saludó el castaño.

— Suegra, chico, suegra, por favor— respondió Izumi besando la mejilla de Hikaru.

— ¡Y bueno! Ya que estamos todos, ¿por qué no vamos a comer?— invitó Yoshiko con una radiante sonrisa.

— Nos gustaría acompañarles, pero Sanae y yo tenemos unas cuantas cosas por hacer— alegó Tsubasa.

— Vale, entonces, ¿señoras, me harían el honor de ir a comer conmigo?— preguntó el ex-furano. Ya puestos, Tsubasa partió con su esposa, montados en uno de los autos de la federación y Hikaru mandó llamar un chofer para dirigirse a Landmark Tower a uno de los restaurantes que ahí encontraran.

 **:-:-:**

— ¿Elegirás un vestido blanco? Recuerden que la coordinación en sus atuendos, siempre habla bien de la pareja— aseguró Saki, al tiempo que rebanaba el corte de arrachera que había pedido.

— Y no duden en buscar por todas las joyerías de la ciudad hasta dar con las sortijas perfectas— aseguró Izumi. Su copa de vino blanco seguía intacta aunque, pese a estar ahí para acompañar su corte Sirloin.

— Eso me recuerda— retomó Saki— Que deben pensar con mucho cuidado a quiénes eligen como novios, en mi opinión…—

— Madre— la cortó Hikaru con una amable sonrisa— No quisiera ser grosero pero me parece que a menos que hayas creído que soy una computadora no recordaré nada de esto en diez minutos. Por favor, tennos paciencia, nunca antes nos habíamos casado. Cometeremos errores y nos faltaran detalles pero es precisamente por eso, que las hemos llamado con tiempo, para que nos guíen— aseguró el muchacho.

— Bueno… sí, creo que tienes razón— aseguró la señora Matsuyama. La comida, pudo fluir tranquilamente desde ese momento, dado que los datos y los recordatorios pronto quedaron reservados.

Tanto Hikaru como Yoshiko, expusieron a ambas mujeres sus ideas y deseos. Casarse en Sapporo, una fiesta vespertina. No una fiesta de grandes proporciones, suficiente para dejar espacio en un salón de 300 personas. Dejar que las chicas extranjeras también participaran y por supuesto —por deseo primordial de Hikaru— no dejar que Yoshiko se volviera loco con toda la organización.

Una vez fijado aquello, lo único que restaba era dar una fecha. Se eligió el primer sábado luego de la final del Mundial, tanto por si le tocaba jugar a Japón como si no. Solo entonces, las madres de ambos cuestionaron:

— ¿Y luego de la boda? ¿Cuál es su plan de vida?

— Bueno…— Yoshiko no había hablado de ello, pero una sola mirada, bastó para que tanto ella, como Hikaru dijeran lo que en verdad esperaban de su matrimonio— Volveremos a Tokio, donde Hikaru juega y dónde yo podré seguir dando clases y…

— Nos mudaremos— aseguró el castaño— Creo que podríamos comprar una casa pequeña, pero lo suficientemente bien equipada a las afueras de la ciudad o quizás en el centro. Pero no nos quedaremos en el apartamento— Yoshiko sonrió, la decisión de Hikaru marcaba el inicio de un verdadero cambio, por lo demás, no les costaría acoplarse a la vida de casados, habían superado esa fase cuando se mudaron a Tokio.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— ** _Jueves_** _ **(02:00 PM)**_

— **Complejo de concentración de Japón.**

La tarde anterior, Hikaru había dejado tanto a su madre, a su suegra como a Yoshiko en el Sheraton casi al caer la hora de la cena. Habían pasado la tarde eligiendo diseños perfectos para una serie de invitaciones formales a la boda, que bien serviría principalmente para evitar la entrada de reporteros indeseables. Habían mandado hacer sobres champagne con tarjetas de modelos sobrios y elegantes, con letras cursivas legibles y nombres membretados en dorado. Aquella tarde, en punto de las 5, Hikaru y Yoshiko partirían a la imprenta para confirmar un último detalle: los nombres de los padrinos.

Aprovechando que la novia, las chicas y las madres habían elegido ese día para marchar en busca de tiendas de vestidos de novia (que era el elemento fundamental de la novia) Hikaru caminaba por los pasillos del complejo de habitación en habitación buscando a los candidatos mentales que tenía para los puestos importantes.

Hasta el momento, Tsubasa y Taro habían aceptado subir con él al altar y respaldarle. Ken había aceptado apadrinar el lazo de la ceremonia que uniría a los novios. Mientras que Ryo había aceptado hacerse cargo de las famosas arras de la fortuna.

Y aún con eso, hacía falta el padrino de velación y el padrino de anillos. Pero más importante para él, el tercer miembro que le respaldaría en el altar. Aquel que quizás, fuera el elemento de apoyo que Hikaru más deseaba tener.

Deteniéndose en la puerta que marcaba con un número dorado la habitación número 6, el castaño llamó dos veces y esperó la invitación a pasar.

— Adelante.

Dentro, todo estaba orden, el segundo ocupante había salido a sepa dios dónde y el actor principal de su escena, estaba espatarrado en su cama, con una _Tablet_ en su mano, los audífonos puestos (al menos en el oído derecho) y sin reparar realmente en el recién llegado.

— ¿Tienes un momento?— preguntó. Frente a él, el chico bajó la tableta y lo miró, confundido. No era normal tener ahí al castaño.

— ¿Pasa algo?— Hikaru tomó aire.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **N/F:**

 ***** Una vez más, reitero **Saki Matsuyama** e **Izumi Fujizawa,** son OC propiedad de **JulietaG.28** (a falta de datos sobre los padres de los chicos).

 ***Uber** (Technologies Inc.) es una empresa internacional que proporciona a sus clientes una red de transporte privado, a través de su software de aplicación móvil. Últimamente es muy popular en México, aunque desconozco si existe el servicio en Japón.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _¿Alguien por ahí? ¡Sorpresa! Lo sé, lo sé, apuesto a que no esperaban leerme tan pronto. Bueno, pues con algo de tiempo (y los nervios de las calificaciones de la primera unidad del semestre encima), me he dedicado a inspirarme y creo que ha funcionado. Anteriormente, dimos protagónico a las chicas extranjeras y su amistad, pero en este episodio me he concentrado únicamente en los novios._

 _En siguientes capítulos, veremos tanto a las extranjeras, los novios y su organización, como el desarrollo del Mundial en su etapa más ardua y quizás por ahí, ande haciendo mención a ciertos OC que aparecerán como protagónicos en la sub-colección 'Europa de Amor' porque no me gustaría dejar a algunos sin parejita. ¿Les gustaría leerlas?_

 _Como siempre, no duden en hacerme llegar sus opiniones, sus sugerencias o lo que quieran dejar. ¡Saludos a todas!_

* * *

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **PrincesaLirio, Veterana del FF, Daphne**_ _(no las he abandonado :( ¡he vuelto!),_ _ **Candy Ventura**_

* * *

 **Con cariño, JulietaG.28.**

* * *

— _¡El Balón es nuestro amigo!_ —


	15. 14: Padrinos

— _ **Tercera parte: La unión hace la fuerza—**_

* * *

 **=14. Padrinos =**

— _ **Miércoles (08:30 PM)**_

— **Sheraton Yokohama Hotel**

La tarde había resultado agradable para Yoshiko. Luego de la comida con Saki, Izumi y Hikaru, en que el castaño expresó no ser capaz de llegar a concretar todas las dudas de sus madres en esos momentos, tanto la señora Matsuyama como la señora Fujizawa habían terminado por relajarse y llevar las cosas con relativa calma, mientras guiaban a los novios.

Habían acudido a la imprenta para mandar a hacer las invitaciones que formalizarían el evento e incluso habían acordado informar a las chicas sobre la expedición del día siguiente en que buscarían vestidos para la novia. Yoshiko, tenía claro que deseaba casarse de blanco y su madre le aseguró que entre más pronto buscara uno, más pronto saldría de apuros, anticipando posibles ajustes, búsquedas desesperadas e incluso viajes extremos en caso de no dar con el indicado.

Para esas horas sin embargo, con su madre cansada y dispuesta a dormir y Saki decidida a darle uso al servicio a habitación, Yoshiko se dirigía al restaurante superior del hotel, dónde las chicas le esperaban y donde finalmente daría a conocer a sus madrinas, antes de solicitar el apoyo de las damas de honor a quiénes no había terminado de elegir.

Acababa de cruzar las puertas del restaurante cuando las encontró. Todas reunidas y entre risas y charlas amenas, con copas de cocteles, jugos y vinos e incluso algún postre delante, parecían bastante divertidas.

— Hey Yoshi, ¿qué tal la salida?— preguntó Naoko con una sonrisa en cuanto la castaña tomó asiento.

— Ha ido bien, bastante benéfica diría yo— aseguró la novia. Entre una y otra cosa, Yoshiko relató su salida, desde su decisión para buscar vestidos hasta las invitaciones a medias que diseñaron esa tarde.

— ¿Por qué las han dejado incompletas?— cuestionó Lorean, curiosa.

— Es que las invitaciones debían rezar el nombre de los novios, padres y los padrinos de velación y esos, aún no los confirmamos— espetó la castaña— Lo que me lleva a pedirles a algunas, si gustarían apadrinarme en diferentes aspectos— las miradas de once chicas se clavaron en ella. Desde Jin hasta Aimeé, todas esperaban las decisiones que Yoshiko hubiera tomado y daban gracias a todos los dioses, porque Azumi finalmente hubiera sido llamada esa misma mañana para laborar en Lisboa, lejos del grupo de optimistas que confiaba en los cabezas de balón.

— Bueno, hablando con Hikaru, coincidimos en que cada padrino es especial y elegido por más de una razón contundente, pero también, deseábamos que coincidieran en cuanto a pares. Elegimos a Ken como padrino de lazo y me gustaría mucho que Hye aceptara acompañarle— la coreana alzó la cabeza.

De un momento a otro, una sonrisa se marcó en sus labios y sus ojos brillaron de la felicidad. La razón para elegir a la pareja era tan clara como el agua. Ken y Hye, dos polos opuestos y quizás la razón de que muchos de sus amigo estuvieran unidos. Porque Hye había llevado a Lorean a la vida de Kazuki, porque había llevado a Naoko y a la americana a forjar amistades con Aimeé y había estado dispuesta a unir a las chicas Toho con el resto de extranjeras. Ken había hecho su parte uniendo el Toho en ausencia de Kojiro, había guiado equipos y conseguido victorias, había superado sus diferencias y participado en equipo con el mismo Genzo. Para Hikaru y para Yoshiko no había mejor elección para aquellos que llevarían al altar el símbolo de unión perpetua de la pareja.

— También elegimos padrino de arras, ya saben, las dichosas monedas de la prosperidad. Creo que esa elección resultó algo difícil, pero bueno, Ryo salió ganador en nuestra contienda mental. Y si tú aceptas, Yukari, me agradaría mucho que la buena fortuna, la prosperidad y la abundancia, vinieran presentes de tu mano— la aludida no pudo sentirse más conmovida y rápidamente terminó por aceptar. Yoshiko estaba contenta con las elecciones y las respuestas de sus amigas, aunque al final, hubiera decidido dejar a Yukari como madrina que como dama de honor.

— ¿Tienes padrinos de anillos?— inquirió Cho, sonriente.

— Esperemos que el padrino no se haya negado— bromeó la novia— Porque a veces es igual de cabezota que su novia. Y si ella pone peros, seguro él también lo hará—

— ¿Habéis elegido a Hyuga, o por qué lo dices?— lanzó Allison desde un extremo con Aimeé a su lado que terminó por asestarle un codazo en medio de una sonrisa.

— No— rió Yoshiko— Pero los elegimos a ti y a Genzo— Allison dejó de reír y se giró tan rápido que el cuello le dolió. Aimeé la miró y alzó una ceja, pues claramente la americana estaba sorprendida.

— ¿N-Nosotros?— preguntó

— Eso mismo. Hemos charlado mucho sobre eso. Los anillos representan la alianza de la pareja, la unión. Conocemos a Genzo desde que somos niños, más aún desde que los convocaron cual selección; Wakabayashi fue –en un principio- el encargado de unir a los convocados. Que sus métodos fueron duros, sí; que logró su cometido, también. Y lo mismo pasa contigo. Has sabio unir a este grupo, junto a Aimeé incluso aunque ambas se llevaran mal en un principio— se explicó la novia. Allison miró de reojo a su amiga.

Aimeé Ventura, era una de esas chicas a las que no podía juzgar solo con mirarla. Resultaba altiva y algo ególatra, también era mordaz; pero si te permitías conocerla, era una amiga inigualable y una mujer independientemente fuerte. Justo así, Allison había descubierto que entre las dos, podían embromarse, cabrearse y unirse, dado que sus ideales altos eran muy parecidos.

Conmovida y más que tomada por sorpresa, sus ojos brillaron y finalmente, terminó por acceder. En cuanto su respuesta llegó, Yoshiko pasó al siguiente y último par de padrinos. Los de Velación. Aquellos que quizás resultaban ser los padrinos más importantes, aquellos que representaban apoyo y unión, fortaleza y un ícono guía para la prueba que los novios iban a enfrentar.

— Yayoi… ¿aceptarías ser mi madrina de velación?— preguntó la castaña. La pelirroja no pudo contener el llanto. Yoshiko y Sanae, siempre serían sus mejores amigas, las primeras chicas antes de Yukari, con las que congenió y afrontó el reto de enamorarse de un futbolista. Yoshiko en específico, sería su confidente, guía y apoyo en Tokio, cuando las cosas se tornaran negras respecto a su relación con Jun, como Yayoi lo sería para Yoshiko cuando la adversidad se cerniera entre ella y Hikaru.

— Me encantaría— aseguró.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— _ **Jueves (01:30 PM)**_

— **Landmark Tower Yokohama**

El desayuno había resultado estupendo. Entre las doce chicas y las madres de los novios que habían encajado rápidamente en el grupo y que habían cogido cariño a las chicas extranjeras, habían hecho los arreglos pertinentes para entrar en tres autos y dirigirse a la torre.

El _Sedán_ de Aimeé, había albergado a la conductora con Hye Sun en el lado del copiloto. Lorean, Naoko, Jin y Yukari habían subido detrás. El _Corolla_ de Allison, lo habían montado, Jaqueline junto a la americana al volante, con Sanae y Yayoi detrás. Yoshiko había viajado en el asiento del copiloto del _Altima,_ junto a Cho y con Saki e Izumi detrás.

Habían pasado un desayuno agradable y habían partido en grupo para pasearse por todas y cada una de las tiendas con vestidos para novias que ahí había. Saki e Izumi encabezaban la comitiva charlando entre ellas, recordando sus bodas. Yoshiko iba del brazo de Yayoi y Sanae iba a su lado. Aimeé y Jaqueline estaban junto a Allison, Jin, Yukari y Cho se habían detenido a mirar hermosos zapatos para combinar y Lorean, Naoko y Hye suspiraban por el precioso conjunto que mostraba uno de los maniquís de una de las tiendas.

Hacía unas semanas, la misma reunión se había llevado acabo, exceptuando claro a las señoras y en aquella ocasión, habían buscado hasta el cansancio vestidos dignos de llevar a la cena de compromiso, para posteriormente inmiscuirse en una búsqueda idéntica, ahora para la boda civil. En ambas situaciones, sin embargo, habían salido a relucir las diferentes opiniones tanto de Allison como de Aimeé, pero en esta nueva contienda, era Jacqueline, la encargada de colocar a la americana y a la española al margen de la crítica.

— ¿Sabes que no somos pequeñas para que nos vigiles?— cuestionó Aimeé.

— Si actuaran como adultas, nadie las vigilaría— se mofó la castaña— Ahora, cierren el pico, creo que Yoshiko acaba de encontrar algo—

Efectivamente, la novia se había detenido frente a un aparador y miraba embelesada un precioso vestido…

 **:-:-:**

— _**(02:00 PM)**_

— **Complejo de concentración de Japón.**

— ¿Pasa algo?— Hyuga bajo la tableta, hizo a un lado los audífonos y miró expectante a Hikaru. El castaño tomó aire y se preparó para externar su situación.

— Tengo algo que pedirte, pero ciertamente, no sé si querrás hacerlo— respondió.

— Si estás intentando meterme en esa estúpida botarga de tigre que Ryo y Aoi querían que usara, puedes irte yendo— sin más, el moreno volvió a su posición anterior y centró su atención en la tableta en sus manos.

— No era eso. Es sobre mi boda— expresó el castaño. La tableta bajo de nuevo y el chico volvió la vista al ex-furano.

— ¿Qué pasa con tu boda?

— Me hace falta un chico más. Ya sabrás que tengo que poner a tres, detrás de mí en el altar. Se lo he pedido a Taro y también a Tsubasa… Y me gustaría mucho que tú, fueras el tercero en subir.

La expresión de Hyuga, valía una foto, pero Hikaru se contuvo de sonreír. Con los ojos bien abiertos, con las manos dejando caer la tableta sobre su regazo y la boca formando una pequeña _O_ casi imperceptible, Kojiro era la viva representación de la sorpresa.

— ¿Y-Yo?— tartamudeó el tigre y Hikaru no pudo recordar cuando fue la última vez que vio a Hyuga en ese estado de sorpresa. Posiblemente en ninguna ocasión que él hubiera tenido el privilegio de ver, porque aquella mueca no le resultaba familiar. Cierto era, que el tigre japonés, no era precisamente conocido por externar a los cuatro vientos sus sentimientos.

— A menos que no seas el Kojiro Hyuga que yo conozco. Sí, tú— respondió con tono amable el novio. Hyuga se incorporó en su lugar y dejó la tableta a un lado, con una partida de _Halo 2_ sin continuar.

— Vaya… pues yo… ¿y yo por qué?— pese a la pregunta Hikaru sabía que no era una interrogante tajante sino más bien una duda bien planteada. ¿Sabría Hyuga cuán importante había sido en la vida del Furano? El moreno clavó los ojos en Hikaru, como intentando recordar el momento exacto en que se volvió tan importante para el chico.

— ¿Y qué no es obvio?— cuestionó el castaño con una sonrisa. Hyuga lo miró una vez más y sonrió.

Se habían conocido en el torneo de secundarias, cuando el Furano se enfrentó al Toho en la etapa de semifinales. Habían combatido en la cancha por la victoria, resultando el Toho vencedor. Y fue la primera vez que Hikaru lo notó. El coraje que movía a Kojiro, el ímpetu de superación, las ganas de triunfar. No supo más de él, cuando el Nankatsu se llevó la final, pero aún recordaba ese partido. A Tsubasa volviendo a la cancha arriesgando el todo por el todo sin mirar más allá de ese mero encuentro. A Hyuga, sin darse por vencido, atacando una y otra y otra vez, movido por el orgullo y la fuerza interior. Lo volvió a ver en la selección, cuando, debieron partir a Francia sin Tsubasa. Y en esa ocasión, también advirtió su coraje. Y más allá de eso, las ansias de mejorar que aumentaron con la llegada de Wakabayashi. Tanto había visto en Hyuga que lo guiaba a seguir, tanta fuerza y tanto poder y debajo de ello, la blanda capa de sentimientos que lo formaban. Una familia en dificultades, hermanos a los que adoraba como a su vida y por los que cada mañana había abierto los ojos para salir y ayudar. Una madre que le inspiraba tanto respeto como sentido de protección. Y de entre todos sus compañeros, fue su gran rival y posteriormente su buen amigo el que lo guio a mejorar.

— ¿En verdad creías que no aceptaría?— preguntó el tigre con una media sonrisa.

— Bueno, contigo nunca se sabe— bromeó el Furano. Hyuga rió por lo bajo y se volvió a recostar en la cómoda cama que le habían asignado.

— Que sepas que no voy a hacerla de agenda mental— respondió, como quién no quiere la cosa. Hikaru sonreía ampliamente, disponiéndose a salir. Aún tenía que pedirle a Genzo y a Jun que le apadrinaran en anillos y velación.

— No te preocupes. Solo debes organizar la despedida de soltero— le anunció y sin más dejo la habitación con un Hyuga mirando fijamente la puerta.

« _¿Organizar la despedida?_ » se preguntó, ligeramente aterrado.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— _ **Tres días después. Lunes (10:30 AM)**_

— **Estadio Fukuda Denshi Arena; Chiba, Japón.**

El fin de semana había transcurrido con relativa calma. El viernes por la mañana, Saki e Izumi habían vuelto con sus maridos, prometiendo volver una semana después, en una estancia más prolongada, mientras las chicas seguían al pie de la letra las rigurosas instrucciones de organización que las señoras habían dejado. A Sapporo, dónde los padres de Matsuyama vivían, habían viajado también Hikaru y Yoshiko puesto que aprovecharían la larga pausa que el siguiente encuentro de la selección les permitía.

Alojados en casa de los Matsuyama, Hikaru y Yoshiko aprovecharon no solo para hacer llegar personalmente las invitaciones a los ex miembros del furano que residían aún en Sapporo, sino también a Machiko. Y en su paso, advirtieron tres o cuatro salones de eventos, eligiendo uno, al que prometieron volver a la siguiente semana, con el próximo partido agendado (en caso de pasar a semifinales).

El domingo por la tarde, los novios regresaron encontrando que en su ausencia, Tsubasa y Sanae habían acudido de visita a la casa de los Ozhora, dónde Natsuko, Daichi y Koudai (que había vuelto de su viaje más reciente a Samoa) les estaban esperando. Los demás seleccionados habían aprovechado los días para salir con sus parejas y disfrutar de esos momentos de los que se habían privado al iniciar el mundial.

Ken y Hye, salieron temprano el sábado con rumbo a Saitama para visitar las mejores tiendas de bodas y encontrar el lazo perfecto para sus amigos. Jun y Yayoi, visitaron la agencia de viajes para hacerle un pequeño favor a Hikaru, mientras que Genzo y Allison condujeron hasta Tokyo en busca de las sortijas perfectas, para mostrarles a los novios, ya que aunque ellos fueron padrinos la elección sería totalmente del futuro matrimonio.

Para esas horas, sin embargo y luego de un trayecto de una hora, con algo de tránsito en la carretera principal, todas las chicas, arribaron a Chiba al Denshi Arena para apreciar el encuentro que Japón se disputaba esa nueva semana contra Francia en lo que serían los cuartos de final. Jaqueline, se encontraba especialmente animada ya que finalmente se había filtrado en las redes la noticia de que tras una espera debido a una importante sesión fotográfica, su mejor amiga Clary Aston, había arribado a Japón, para acompañar a su novio, el capitán de la selección francesa: Pierre Le Blanc.

 **:-:-:**

— _Una vez más, la afición se ha reunido. Por el lado derecho, Japón llega luciendo el blanco en alto, para deleite de los franceses que podrán explotar los colores azules—_ dijo Ren Gushiken desde el palco de comentaristas. En sus pantallas, aficionados de todo Japón miraban el encuentro que estaba próximo a comenzar

— _¡Mira eso Ren! Ahí está, Tsubasa Ozhora comanda su selección. Se le ve muy contento, tal parece que la emoción de llegar a cuartos de final está animando a nuestro querido capitán—_ secundó Sora Daigo a su compañero con una sonrisa.

— _Y no solo a Ozhora, Daigo. Otro que se mira igual de animado es sin duda Hikaru Matsuyama. Tras su boda civil que dicen fue todo un éxito el defensa ahora se prepara para su boda religiosa de la que los medios están bastante pendientes—_ aseguró Ren.

— _Esperemos que este encuentro no vaya a opacar la alegría de los chicos. Francia entra en la cancha con sus azules encendidos y los escudos portados con orgullo. Delante, Pierre Le Blanc se ve bastante seguro de ganar este encuentro—_

— _Perdona el atrevimiento, pero yo me sentiría igual de seguro con una chica como Clary Aston aguardándome en las tribunas—_ bromeó Sora.

— _Aunque si recordarán, parece que el capitán de Francia no será el único acompañado este Mundial… Tara Gallagher ha llegado esta mañana tomada de la mano del siempre arrogante Loui Napoleón._

En la cancha, el sorteo pasó, el himno nacional de Francia y Japón se cantó y finalmente el silbatazo inicial se hizo sonar. El partido iba a comenzar…

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 **N/F:**

 ***** Natsuko, Koudai y Daichi Ozhora no me pertenecen. Como otros pequeños datos, son parte de la invención del grandioso Yoichi Takahashi.

 ***Tara Gallagher** es un OC propiedad de **JulietaG.28**

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _¡Hola, hola! Bueno, he sobrevivido a la primera semana de exámenes y den gracias a Hades que no me recibió porque este capítulo este llegando a sus pantallas. Ahora bien, no puedo resistirlo y me temo que les tengo preparadas algunas cuestiones de importancia, que quizás me ayuden a resolver..._

* * *

 _ **¿Podrá Hyuga organizar una despedida de soltero con Tsuby y Taro en su equipo?**_

 _Llama al 0800-tigre y envía tus sugerencias para ayuda del gato japonés._

* * *

 _ **¿Sanae, Jackie y Aimeé, armaran algún jaleo para la despedida de Yoshiko?**_

 _Escribe 0800-Solteras y no dudes en dejar tus pedidos para una noche de chicas y feromonas._

* * *

 _Como siempre, no duden en enviar sus palabras. Nos estaremos leyendo. ¡Y! ¿Notan que solo nos quedan 5 capítulos? Recordad que siguiendo la línea de siempre, este Fic comprenderá 20 episodios (sin contar el prólogo) doblando la cantidad normal de 10._

* * *

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **Celina long,memories of kagome, PrincesaLirio, Candy Ventura**_

 _Bievenidas a las chicas nuevas. ¡Mil gracias por sus palabras!_

* * *

 _ **Con cariño, JulietaG.28.**_

* * *

— _¡El balón es nuestro amigo!_ _ **—**_


	16. 15: Anuncios pre-banquetes

— _**Tercera parte: La unión hace la fuerza —**_

* * *

 **=15. Anuncios pre-banquetes=**

De 32 selecciones que habían sido convocadas, solo 8 se habían mantenido intactas durantela primera mitad del tan anhelado torneo mundial. Luego de casi medio mes, eran pocos los equipos que continuaban en Japón, disputando el pase a una nueva etapa y la victoria en cada encuentro que enfrentaran.

En esos momentos, el himno nacional de Francia terminó, dando paso al sorteo. Japón lanzó la moneda jugando con el sol, mientras que Francia entró al duelo con el águila de su parte. La cancha la eligió Francia y la patada inicial la dio el equipo local. Luego de un apretón de manos, cálido y amable de parte de los capitanes, los equipos se colocaron en sus respectivos puestos.

Francia, había llegado hasta donde se encontraba, principalmente, por estar comandada por Pierre Le Blanc, mediocampista y el francés número uno en la lista de los más guapos y los mejores deportistas. En la delantera, siempre dirigida por Loui Napoleón, el francesito arrogante se las daba de buen goleador y un enemigo bastante escurridizo. La portería, se encontraba protegida por el siempre hábil Amoro que había logrado mantener su arco libre de goles, al menos hasta los octavos de final en que China, por pierna de Sho Shun Ko, logró anotarle el primero de dos tantos que la nación tricolor recuperó casi al finalizar el primer tiempo dejando el marcador 5-2.

Del lado de Japón, la delantera había sido cubierta tanto por Hyuga como por los gemelos Tachibana que tenían la clara misión de ajustarse entre ellos con sus jugadas únicas para tomar la ventaja en el encuentro. El medio campo, estaba cubierto por Tsubasa, Taro e Izawa. Mientras que la defensa, había quedado a cargo de Ryo, Soda, Jito y Matsuyama, con un pequeño truco que más adelante jugarían. En la portería, como era costumbre, se encontraba Wakabayashi.

El balón se puso en movimiento con Hyuga pegado a él. A los costados los hermanos Tachibana, se habían alejado a las orillas y esperaban pacientemente cualquier movimiento de parte del tigre. Fue Napoleón el dispuesto a recuperar el esférico con Pierre pegado a sus talones. A penas el reloj marcó el minuto 5, ambas piernas impactaron contra el balón, cuando el tigre japonés y el guerrero francés lanzaron sus respectivos ataques. Impulsado por la fuerza el balón se elevó entre ambos y fue Tsubasa el que saltó para recuperarle. Dirigiéndose a la portería sin miramientos, el capitán nipon echó a correr y fue interceptado por dos medio campistas que le habían seguido la pista, con un talonazo, el balón dejó su dominio y se movió hasta llegar donde Kasuo que sin tiempo que perder unió fuerzas a su hermano para marcar el primer tanto. Hyuga y Napoleón habían quedado momentáneamente inhabilitados para jugar con un calambre de proporciones monumentales en sus piernas derechas, respectivamente. A la caza de los gemelos se dirigían no solo algunos defensas, sino también Pierre, aunque el _Artista del Campo,_ fue rápidamente marcado por un compatriota del PSG.

— Muévete, Misaki— le ordenó el rubio, deseoso de dar alcance a los gemelos maravilla. Sin inmutarse por el tono, el castaño siguió firmemente plantado frente al francés, impidiendo el paso a dónde sus compañeros.

— Aquí no eres mi capitán, Pierre— sonrió el japonés. El rubio bajo un momento la guardia y se permitió sonreír de medio lado.

— Al volver, prometo hacerte desayunar, comer y cenar césped de la cancha— amenazó. Taro aceptó el reto, disputando entre finta y finta si el capitán francés le burlaba o caía ante su marcación.

 **:-:-:**

— **Minuto 44'**

El silbatazo que anunciaba el medio tiempo se hizo sonar. Wakabayashi lanzó el esférico que sostenía a la media cancha, justo cuando el árbitro entraba en escena para detener el encuentro. Sobre las tribunas, el marcador luminoso apuntaba un 1-1, que dejaba el partido en empates y nuevas oportunidades de golear al contrario.

El primer tanto, había sido para Japón que había logrado derribar la muralla que suponían Pierre y Napoleón, con ayuda de los gemelos, una técnica de juego aéreo y un Hyuga muy bien coordinado con sus compañeros. El segundo tanto al minuto 34', había sido logrado por Le Blanc, que se enfrentó cara a cara con Misaki una vez más y que logró vencerle tras poner en práctica sus más poderosas técnicas utilizadas en el PSG. Genzo había dado todo por detener el esférico, cuando fue Napoleón el que devolvió su despeje inicial y acabó por brindar una nueva oportunidad a Pierre para atacar y esta vez, anotar de verdad.

En los vestidores, cansados y sedientos, ambas selecciones disfrutaban de sus 15 minutos reglamentarios para estirar, beber agua o simplemente sentarse un rato. Al fondo, Tsubasa charlaba con Jun y Hikaru y entre los tres, una nueva defensa era impuesta. Cinco minutos después, ambas selecciones saltaron de nuevo a la cancha, dónde la alineación de Japón anunció un pequeño y notorio cambio.

— El número 7, Makoto Soda deja la cancha y en su lugar entra el número 6, Misugi Jun— anunciaron por los altavoces.

Cuando el encuentro se reanudó, Misugi ya se había terminado por colocar en su posición y apenas el esférico fue puesto en movimiento una nueva estrategia comenzó. Pierre había logrado sobrepasar a los gemelos y con Napoleón siguiéndole de cerca, estaban decididos a darle un giro al partido. No se irían de ahí, sin haberle anotado por lo menos tres goles a Wakabayashi. En la banca, Ken miraba ansioso el encuentro recordando la primera ocasión en que se enfrentó a los franceses.

En aquel encuentro no solo había sufrido la derrota sino tenido que afrontar los penales, de los cuáles y herido, solo detuvo cuatro de cinco. El último disparo, hecho por Napoleón había sido su única atajada exitosa y aun así, recordaba lo patético que se sentía por dicho partido. Desde su lugar, rememoraba una y otra vez aquel encuentro y lamentaba no haber peleado por ese partido con Genzo. Internamente, su único consuelo recaía en la certeza de que en esa ocasión, Francia no podría ganarles. Habían mejorado demasiado con el tiempo y en la cancha estaba Misugi.

El minuto 50' llegó, justo cuando Napoleón cruzaba la línea imaginaria que Juna había trazado. _«Demonios. ¡El fuera de lugar!»_ recordó Pierre, apenas vio a la defensa japonesa moverse.

— ¡Napoleón! ¡Detente!— le llamó. Pero el rubio ya había caído en la trampa de Japón y el silbatazo que anunciaba la victoria de la jugada se hizo escuchar. Misugi sonrió a orillas del campo, orgulloso. Matsuyama festejaba con Ryo y Jito, pues aunque Misugi era un jugador demasiado analítico, su entrada a la cancha siempre suponía una clara ventaja. En la portería, Genzo se relajó. La defensa estaba mucho más centrada con Misugi ahí y minutos después, sería la jugada de Matsuyama la que otorgara cierta ventaja a la nación del sol naciente.

 **:-:-:**

El silbatazo final por fin se hizo escuchar y en las tribunas, los aficionados japoneses saltaban de la felicidad. ¡Japón se alzaba con la victoria! El marcador final había resultado en un 3-1 logrado por las hazañas de Matsuyama que logró engatusar a Napoleón y de Misaki, que en el último minuto logró ejecutar una chilena grandiosa tras vencer en su duelo personal contra Le Blanc.

Mientras las tribunas se vaciaban, en el centro de la cancha, ambos capitanes se despedían. Los gabachos, como buenos jugadores desearon suerte a los japoneses, pues ese partido marcaba el pase para semifinales. En otro estadio, Brasil estaría enfrentando a Argentina.

— Nos veremos en Francia— le dijo Pierre a Misaki con una sonrisa— Has jugado estupendamente— le aseguró.

— Ya lo sé. Tú también lo has hecho muy bien— alagó el castaño— Esta Champions tendremos mucho que dar— bromeó.

— Eso que ni qué. Pero aun así, me cobraré dura esta derrota— rió el rubio. Más allá, a orillas de la cancha, Napoleón llamó su atención. Frente a él, una chica alta y delgada, de cabellos caoba rojizo y ojos verdes como las esmeraldas acababa de zafarse del agarre del galo. Pierre no pudo evitar reír.

— ¿Quién es?— cuestionó Taro, sorprendido de ver a su amigo siendo rechazado.

— Compañera de Clary y la pesadilla de Napo. Ya te enterarás al volver— aseguró el capitán y acto seguido, corrió a socorrer a su amigo, junto a su novia que también se acercaba. Jaqueline apareció al poco y besó a Taro, felicitándole por tan buena jugada final. Entre ambos, comenzaron a hacer sus propias suposiciones sobre lo que Napoleón y aquella chica se traían entre manos.

Al dejar la cancha y luego de cambiarse el uniforme, los seleccionados fueron llevados directamente al complejo de Japón, seguidos de cerca por los tres autos que transportaban a las chicas. Al llegar, una comida por la victoria les esperaba y ya puestos, los que habían sido elegidos padrinos comentaron abiertamente sus respectivos viajes a los novios. Genzo y Allison mostraron algunas imágenes de los anillos que habían encontrado, cautivando tanto a Hikaru como a Yoshiko aunque no precisamente en acuerdos mutuos.

— No lo sé. Me llaman más éstas— aseguró el defensa como quién no quiere la cosa, señalando la foto de dos sortijas pequeñas y apenas gruesas. Con brillantes diamantes diminutos.

— Yo prefiero aquellas— comentó Yoshiko. Su elección, se inclinaba a las sortijas doradas, delicadas y cuyas piedras brillaban junto a los grabados en el metal.

— Tranquilos, son solo opciones. Si es necesario mandaremos hacer unas sortijas 100% personalizadas— les dijo Genzo en una sonrisa. Allison le secundó y entre los dos, lograron apaciguar una pequeña y momentánea discusión. De su lado de la mesa, Jun y Yayoi observaban a sus amigos, Hikaru y Yoshiko casi siempre habían coincidido en sus elecciones, pero llegados a ese punto era claro que algunas diferencias tendrían que tener.

Lo que más gustaba a Yayoi era advertir la participación de todos, los chicos y las chicas y la mutua organización que habían logrado instaurar. Claramente, aquella pretendía ser una mejor pre-boda que la que habían pasado para llegar al altar civil. _«Parece que ahora, no habrá motivos para huir»_ pensó Yayoi para sí, con una sonrisa.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— _**Martes (10:00 AM)**_

— **Campo de entrenamiento de Japón**

Debido a la victoria obtenida, los chicos habían sido convocados al entrenamiento diario, que estaba planeado –más que nada- para los anuncios que concernían a la siguiente etapa. Esa mañana, el estadio Gran Cisne en Niigata, estaría recibiendo a la hincha alemana y la afición holandesa, dónde Karl Heinz Schneider comandaría a su selección para despacharse a los comandados por Bryan Cruyfford.

Más tarde, Suecia diputaría su pase a semifinales contra la nación Uruguaya, que como siempre resultaría en un encuentro de gran interés. Stephan Levin, capitán de los cuecos tendría que apañárselas a fondo para superar a Ramón Victorino, mejor conocido como la _«La pantera de Sudamérica»,_ mucho más, cuando perdiendo el encuentro inicial frente a Japón, los suecos tenían una clara desventaja de perder el pase.

— Muchachos, acérquense, por favor— pidió Gamo, haciendo acto de presencia en la cancha. Cuando todos estuvieron a su alrededor, el entrenador aclaró la garganta para expresar sus avisos.

— Muy bien. Como ya sabrán, la victoria de ayer supone un claro pase directo a las semifinales, aunque hasta el momento, el único equipo confirmado es Brasil que derrotó ayer a Argentina con las jugadas de Naturezza— comenzó— Ahora bien, hasta esta tarde no tendremos, ningún dato sobre los otros dos ganadores, pero sí que tenemos ya una fecha en agenda para los partidos. Aunque puede parecer sorprendente, la semana que vienes es, oficialmente, la semana final del torneo— las miradas sorprendidas de los chicos no se hicieron esperar, aunque el que peor reaccionó fue sin duda Hikaru.

— No habla en serio— susurró, como quién espera con todo su ser que lo que escuchó fuera una mentira.

— ¿Perdón?— cuestionó Gamo. Las miradas de todos, se volvieron al defensa.

— Dígame que es broma. La semana que viene no puede ser la semana final— suplicó. Una sonrisa apareció en labios de Taro que acercándose, pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo.

— Tranquilo, tendremos todo listo— le aseguró. Y es que, si la semana que seguía era la final del Mundial, eso quería decir al finalizar la semana su boda tendría lugar. Gamo rió por el temor del muchacho y acabó por tranquilizarle.

— En fin, que con todo eso, las semifinales se jugarán esta misma semana. Posiblemente nuestro encuentro sea puesto para el viernes o el sábado, les confirmaré con exactitud a más tardar el miércoles. La final, está oficialmente fechada para el lunes de la semana que viene— declaró Gamo— Sé, que esto supone dificultades para sus actividades como organizadores de bodas, por lo que, de jugar el viernes, requiero de ustedes todo el día jueves. De jugar el sábado deberán estar aquí el viernes completo. Tienes esta tarde, mañana y el jueves para sus actividades. El martes a primera hora les liberaré, si es que llegamos a jugar la final— aseguró. Acto seguido el entrenador se retiró y de poco en poco el campo también quedó vacío.

Hyuga recibió el aviso de Aimeé: las chicas pasarían el día probando banquetes. Con la siempre dura y muy minuciosa crítica de Hye Sun que al no cocinar ella la cena de la boda, se sentía al menos en la obligación de supervisar fuera un banquete digno de los novios.

— Bueno pues… No estoy seguro de si Yoshiko no pretende darme tareas esta vez por falta de confianza o simplemente se le ha pasado hacerlo. Pero aprovechando que aún no tengo que quebrarme la cabeza en esos asuntos, ¿me acompañan hoy?— preguntó el novio.

— ¿A dónde?— cuestionó Tsubasa, confundido.

— He estado buscando casas en las afueras de Tokio. Ahora que me case, me parece ideal mudarnos del apartamento— aseguró el castaño. Tsubasa palideció inmediatamente. De un solo brinco, se pegó a Genzo y prensado de su brazo lo obligó a seguirle.

— Ya, bueno, suerte en ello. Genzo, vamos, apresúrate— le urgió el capitán. El arquero dejó los vestidores bastante contrariado, mientras que Misaki y Jun se organizaban junto a Hyuga, para acompañar a Hikaru. Un viaje de casi una hora les esperaba hasta Tokio y era mejor apurarse antes de que las chicas volvieran al hotel.

 **:-:-:**

— _**(13:00 PM)**_

— _**En algún servicio de banquetes de la ciudad**_

— ¿Y dice que ha agregado las especias en el momento exacto?— cuestionó Hye Sun picoteando el pescado frente a ella. Ahumado. Nada de otro mundo.

— Le puedo asegurar señorita, que nadie nunca se ha quejado de este filete. Son los mejores de la región— aseguró el chef a cargo. La coreana entornó los ojos.

— Bueno, pues yo me quejo…— aseguró— Y no solo del filete. Esa ensalada de allá, se ha pasado de aderezo y la sopa. ¡Dios mío! ¿No han puesto antes a hervir…?— su pregunta se perdió en el aire, cuando Lorean se colgó de sus hombros y le tapó la boca.

— Ya, ya, ya. Disculpe la escena. Han estado deliciosos todos los platillos, volveremos mañana con el novio, posiblemente— aseguró la americana y sus ojos celestes brillaron de dulzura. El chef asintió con la cabeza y gruñó por lo bajo, bien sabía que esas chicas no volverían. ¡Mejor para él! Aunque lamentaba perder un pedido para su ídolo Hikaru Matsuyama.

De poco en poco, las chicas fueron dejando el lugar, Naoko perdió de sus manos el delicioso filete que había llegado a ella, cuando Hye Sun, indignada, se lo arrebató y lo echó sin cuidado sobre la mesa, lejos de ellas. Fuera, todas las miradas se volvieron a la coreana.

— Hye, si no dejas de criticar a todos los chefs, estaremos dispuestas a dejarte bien encerrada en el portaequipajes del auto— le amenazó Aimeé, con esa postura felina, muy parecida a la de Hyuga. La coreana sin embargo, no se echó para atrás.

— ¡Es que sabe fatal! ¿Acaso ese pato que probamos hace rato sabía igual que el que yo preparé para la boda? ¿Y esa sopa de algas? Todos saben que la sopa de algas…

— No importa si sabía a agua de calcetín, no tenías que ser tan dura con los chefs— le aseguró Allison con calma— No querrás que en un futuro, llegue una estudiante graduada y actualizada en las artes culinarias y te arruine el día quejándose ahora sí y ahora también por todo lo que preparas, ¿o sí?— le preguntó. La coreana finalmente guardó la calma. Sus ojos rasgados brillaron luego de un instante.

— Está bien, está bien. No prometo no quejarme más, ni voy a asegurar que algún día me disculparé con todos esos farsantes de la comida, pero…— continuó, pese a las miradas que la fulminaban— Ya sé a dónde podemos ir. Y ese lugar, es uno donde nunca podría quejarme— aseguró. Llevadas por la curiosidad, todas volvieron a los autos siguiendo el _Sedán_ que a su vez era guiado por Hye Sun, hasta su misterioso lugar perfecto.

— Dirás lo que dirás, pero ese pescado, a mí me estaba gustando— le dijo Naoko cuando el auto avanzó tras detenerse en el alto.

— Ya verás si eso estaba delicioso…— aseguró la peli azul.

 **:-:-:**

— ¡Tsubasa, por dios!— se quejó Genzo. Tras su mueca de exasperación, el capitán advirtió que su amigo estaba intentado ocultar una sonrisa y se odio por haber vuelto a liarla.

— Más vale que no le cuentes a los muchachos— lo amenazó. Por única respuesta, el arquero se acomodó la gorra.

— No me dirás que no lo merece. ¡Has vuelto a olvidarlo! Te lo pase la primera vez, estabas nervioso e ibas a casarte. ¿Pero no llevas ya casi 5 años de casado? ¡No puedes seguir olvidando lo que Sanae te pide!— le regañó el SGGK. Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Tsubasa y tras un momento, volvió a recuperar el ímpetu para convencer a su amigo.

— Por favor, ya quedamos en que soy muy torpe para eso de recordar cosas. Pero en verdad necesito que dejes de reñirme y me ayudes. ¡No he llamado al agente! ¡Sanae me mata si sabe que estamos por perder la compra!— exclamó. Genzo rodó los ojos y sonrió.

— Bien. Te llevaré a las oficinas y llamaré a mi amiga, pero por favor, prométeme que cuando tengas un hijo, no vas a olvidar que va a nacer, peor aún, cuando ya haya nacido, no vayas a olvidar que es un niño y necesita a su padre— le pidió el arquero, con una sonrisa— Aunque sea un padre torpe y cabezota— se mofó. Tsubasa acabó por pasar por alto el comentario y se montó junto al SGGK en un auto rumbo a las oficinas de bienes raíces. Sin duda alguna, de no ser por el comentario de Hikaru, Sanae lo habría matado al enterarse de su olvido.

 **:-:-:**

— Hye, ¿dónde estamos?— preguntó Cho, visiblemente confundida. Tras hora y media de viaje, habían acabado aparcando a orillas de la ciudad y el edificio frente a ellas de tres plantas y un anuncio algo chueco que rezaba _«Hanii's Janchi»_

— Ahora lo verán— la coreana encabezó la comitiva y subió de un brinco los escalones principales. Atravesó la puerta de cristal y advirtió el lugar.

Mostradores repletos de los platillos más jugosos que las chicas a sus espaldas hubieran visto. Paredes pintadas de blanco, todas repletas de fotografías, diplomas y en el fondo, la bandera de Corea del Sur, pintada con esmero y orgullo. El aparador principal estaba repleto de libros con diferentes títulos: _«Banquetes de gala (la debilidad de los mala leche)»_ o _«Quinceañeras de dulce (pasteles y bocadillos)»_ Y junto a estos un timbre de campanilla que la coreana presionó al instante.

Momentos después, una puerta al fondo de abrió y la luz que escapó, se filtró junto a una serie de gritos en japonés que robaron una sonrisa a la peli azul:

— ¿Y te dices chef? ¡156°, dije! ¡No 155, no 157! ¡156!— poco después, un muchacho alto, delgado, algo desgarbado y vestido como todo un profesional de la cocina apareció frente a ellas. Tenía los ojos más dorados que las chicas hubieran visto, aunque quedaba claro que se trataba de pupi lentes y sus cabellos castaños caían sobre su frente en un flequillo seductor. Solo girarse, el joven, que no superaría los 35 años, reparó en Hye y su expresión fue de completa felicidad.

— Uli ai sojunghan! _(¡Mi niña preciosa!)—_ exclamó el coreano.

— ¡Hanni!—

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **N/F:**

 ***** Como una pequeña nota, quisiera hacer notar que la mayoría de personajes europeos que describo tanto en los equipos como sus respectivas parejas puede no ser totalmente necesario para la trama pero me parece justo presentarles dada A) su previa aparición en _Europa de Amor_ o B) su pequeño debut antes de una historia propia. Como sentimentalismo personal es por ello que no me despego del todo de los personajes con los que ya alguna vez trabajé.

 ***** _ **Janchi**_ es –por lo que me dijo el estudiante de coreano que contacté- la palabra que traducida significa _banquete._

 _ *****_ **¡No te lo pierdas!** Loui Napoleón llega a tu pantalla con su propia aventura en lo que nos gusta llamar _**Europa de Amor (II)—**_ _¡Las aventuras de los olvidados!_ **Próximamente.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _¿Alguien por ahí? ¡Hola, hola!_

 _Bueno, por obra divina de Zeus, algo dentro de este día tan horrible que pase, me ha inspirado y henos aquí. ¡Una actualización pronta! Como puede verse, Tsubasa ha vuelto a olvidar algo, lo que quizás haga que Hyuga no sea muy dulce con el capitán a la hora de planear despedidas y el Mundial se acerca a su fin. Nos quedan dos semanas de este Mundial de locos, unas semifinales que pintan para reñidas y claro, una boda que no se va a organizar sola._

* * *

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **Memoriesofkagome, PrincesaLirio, Daphne, CandyVentura**_

—C _omo se aprecia, FF no me deja ver sus reviews en la página, pero el e-mail alert, me ha dado la oportunidad de leeros. Muchas gracias por seguirme hasta acá—_

* * *

 _Como siempre, no duden en enviar sus palabritas. Nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **Con cariño, JulietaG.28**_

* * *

— _¡El balón es nuestro amigo!—_


	17. 16: Contratos y Contratiempos

**—CUARTA PARTE—**

 **FINAL**

 ***FINALMENTE CASADOS***

* * *

 **=16. Contratos y contratiempos =**

— _**(02:30 PM)**_

— **Y.J.A Properties**

Una de las ventajas de ser un famoso futbolista, era sin duda, la facilidad para hacer las cosas. Si algo fuera de la cancha le agradaba a Tsubasa, sin duda, eran justamente todas esas facilidades las que le hacían amar su profesión.

Sentado frente a un escritorio, esperando a que el papeleo que había dejado se amontonara por semanas, el capitán de la selección jugaba en esos momentos con su celular, mientras la espera se alargaba. A su lado, Genzo charlaba con Allison por chat de Facebook, enterándose de que del otro lado de la ciudad, su novia también pasaba una larga espera por un banquete, luego de un día exhausto de servicios en servicios.

Al cabo de unos minutos la agente de bienes raíces, Yuki Konoe apareció y tomó asiento frente a los caballeros; en su mano, un bonche bastante gordo de papeles esperaba a ser revisado y firmado.

— Bueno, me es un placer informarles que sus compras han sido bien tramitadas. Lydia Palau de B.S.E Properties ha logrado salvar la propiedad que habían apartado en España y yo, he logrado finiquitar los trámites de la propiedad en Sapporo— aseguró Yuki con una sonrisa. Tsubasa respiró aliviado ante tales noticias.

— Ahora, procederé a hacerle entrega de los contratos, croquis…— y mientras la agente informaba a los chicos sobre las compras, Genzo miraba sorprendido a su amigo.

Habían dejado el complejo hacía casi una hora y media y se habían dirigido inmediatamente a Yokohama Japan Properties, dónde Genzo se había enterado, Tsubasa tenía pendiente una compra para la región de Sapporo en Hokkaido. A la par, el arquero había contactado con su amiga alemana, Dietlinde Tausch, agente de bienes raíces que hacía un par de meses había presentado a Tsubasa. La alemana, había enviado al capitán Ozora a Barcelona Spain Europe Properties directamente con su compañera Lydia Palau.

Dichas compras, eran una casa en las afueras de Barcelona. Una propiedad que incluida dos pisos y una planta extra para el ático, además de bellos jardines y un patio trasero con piscina incluida. La segunda compra, estaba destinada a Sapporo, y su compra había sido confirmada hacía solo una semana, la misma en que Hikaru y Yoshiko estuvieron fuera de la ciudad. La pequeña casa de apenas dos pisos, era una cabaña rústica y bien equipada, localizada a las afueras de la región helada y con un lago a sus espaldas. Un regalo de bodas, de la pareja, para los novios.

Al cabo de una hora exacta escuchando todo el papeleo, Yuki finalmente dejó a Tsubasa firmar y aseguró que en una semana, llamaría al capitán para hacerle entrega de la propiedad en Sapporo y que a su regreso a Barcelona, Lydia contactaría con él para terminar la compra de la casa en la ciudad.

— Me has sorprendido con la compra para Hikaru— le dijo el arquero una vez que dejaron las oficinas. Tsubasa se sonrojó.

— Era un sorpresa, Sanae y yo pensamos que a Hikaru y Yoshiko les agradaría tener un lugar al que escapar de vez en cuando. Nosotros por ejemplo, venimos a Japón, pero no es lo mismo, porque visitamos a nuestros padres— le explicó el pelinegro— Así pues, creo que ha ido bien. ¿Crees que les guste?— preguntó, algo indeciso.

— Por supuesto. Sanae tiene buen gusto— aseguró el SGGK.

— Ya. La casa la escogió ella, ya sabrás que asegura que es hora de dejar el apartamento. Además claro, de que el casero tiene mucho con toda la bola de reporteros que a veces me sigue y Sanae comienza a desesperarse. Pero la cabaña, la escogí yo, tonto— se mofó el capitán. La sorpresa de Genzo no se hizo esperar. Tsubasa sonrió victorioso.

 **:-:-:**

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido?— preguntó Hye Sun a orillas de la larga mesa en la que sus amigas habían sido acomodadas. Tan larga para que en cada lado tomaran asiento seis chicas y aún sobrara espacio para moverse. Y frente a ellas, una serie de laboriosos platillos, todos a base de mariscos exquisitos de la región, que para esos momentos ya se hallaban casi terminados.

A orillas de la mesa, la coreana aguardaba un veredicto, junto al chef principal y los cuatro ayudantes que habían hecho aquello posible. En sus rostros se apreciaba la ansiedad mezclada con la alegría. Las chicas por su parte, expresaban alguna mezcla extraña de alegría, confort y algo más que un estómago satisfecho.

— Bueno, ahora entiendo tus quejas. Esto ha estado delicioso— aseguró Cho con una sonrisa.

— ¿Quién vota a favor?— cuestionó Jin. Al instante once manos se alzaron en el aire y Hye Sun pegó un saltito de felicidad.

— ¡Lo sabía!— festejó la peli azul, al tiempo que chocaba los 5 con los ayudantes y el chef, que se congratulaban con las respuestas de las chicas.

— Solo tengo una pregunta— interrumpió Naoko— ¿De dónde conoces este lugar?— Hye Sun se volvió hacia la japonesa y sonrió, prensándose al brazo del chef a su lado.

— Chicas, él es Park Ha-Neul. Nos conocimos en Corea, cuando su hermana cursaba el colegio conmigo. Han me enseñó todo lo básico de la cocina y me animó a estudiar gastronomía, de hecho, fue al primero al que envenené con mi comida, antes de que se fuera de Seúl. Nos volvimos a ver cuando acabé el primer trimestre de universidad y supe dónde quedaba su restaurante que también tiene servicio de banquetes.

— Si bueno, actualmente, ese restaurante ya cerró— aseguró Han, visiblemente molesto— Nadie apreció mi talento y me echaron del edificio. Ahora estoy aquí y me va la mar de bien en los banquetes— aseguró el chef con orgullo— Estos cuatro de acá, son mi equipo élite, aunque estén tonteando últimamente por cierto evento futbolero que sacude el país— sus ojos fueron directamente a Hye, que se coloró al instante.

— ¿Lo sabes?—

— Querida mía, soy capaz de reconocer a la esposa del joven Ozora, a la futura esposa del joven Matsuyama y a la muy posiblemente siguiente en fila de bodas-novia del chico Misugi— respondió el coreano señalando a Sanae, Yoshiko y Yayoi— Además claro, no me pasa desapercibido que sales con un portero de la selección—

— Ya… Yo, bueno… Es que ya sabes… ¡Eres un metiche! ¡Seguro pasas tus días en las noticias!— exclamó Hye, visiblemente apenada. Y es que, cuando era niña, Han solía ser uno de esos tantos que le aseguraba que nunca conseguiría novio y le hacía burlas cariñosas al respecto.

Entre risas y elogios, Han aceptó hacer el banquete de bodas de Hikaru y Yoshiko. Acordó un menú con Yoshiko y la invitó a pasarse en dos días con el novio para las muestras del mismo. También se ofreció a hacerle el pastel de bodas que Yoshiko aseguró elegiría cuando acudiera con Hikaru y les recomendó una excelente cata de vinos en la ciudad dónde podrían conseguir las bebidas predilectas a la comida. Ya el día de las muestras, los novios llenarían el contrato de banquete y el respectivo pago para el equipo.

Cuando dejaron los servicios, Hye sonreía de oreja a oreja. Olvidados quedaban esos farsantes que pretendían hacer pasar agua hervida por sopa de algas. Bienvenido era el equipo maravilla y el hombre que en todo el mundo, cocinaba mejor que su profesor de especialidad. Y que ella, por supuesto.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— _ **Miércoles (13:30 PM)**_

— **Sheraton Yokohama Hotel**

Luego de una reunión con el entrenador a la hora del almuerzo, los chicos se habían preparado para salir y visitar a las chicas que esa mañana se suponía, habían acudido a hacer una prueba de vestido o algo por el estilo. Yoshiko, había encontrado un vestido blanco ideal para el día y al tiempo, habían enviado confeccionar hermosos vestidos lilas para las damas de honor.

La reunión matutina tuvo lugar, solamente para corroborar que el partido de Japón había sido fechado para el viernes de esa semana y que su oponente sería Brasil. La selección de Alemania había despachado gratamente a la selección holandesa, dejando el marcador 4-2. Mientras que Suecia se había ganado el pase a semifinales, venciendo a Uruguay un 3-0. El sorteo final, dejó a la nación sudamericana disputando su pase a finales contra la nación de sol naciente, mientras que el sábado, serían los bueno amigos Karl Heinz Schneider y Stephan Levin los que se disputaran un pase a la final por la copa. Si todo salía a lo planeado y Japón sobrepasaba a Brasil, el final del torneo llegaría con un encuentro entre los japoneses y los alemanes o bien, entre los suecos y los nipones.

Acababan de poner un pie en el vestíbulo, cuando el ascensor se abrió de golpe y por él, atravesaron el lobby Allison, Aimeé y Yukari. Sus semblantes eran de preocupación y sus miradas rápidamente se clavaron en Hikaru.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?— cuestionó la española al novio, que puso cara de estar confundido con aquel recibimiento. ¿Acaso, había hecho algo malo?

— Pues, vinimos a verlas. ¿Ese era el plan, no?— respondió el ex-Furano.

— Ya— intervino Allison— Los planes cambiaron Hikaru. Si Sanae no les avisó es que la cosa sigue mal. Tuvimos un problema, el vestido que Yoshiko escogió tenía que ser levemente rebajado de la falda para que ella no lo pisara al caminar, pero…— Allison se mordió el labio inferior— Le han cortado casi media falda, Yoshiko está bastante compungida ahora— terminó la americana.

— ¿Y no tiene arreglo eso? ¿No pueden volver a coser la tela al vestido?— preguntó Sawada. Las tres chicas al frente, rodaron los ojos.

— En serio, ¿qué ven los hombres en la escuela?— cuestionó Aimeé— Por supuesto que eso no puede hacerse. Sería peor que haberle cortado la tela, tonto—

— ¿Podemos ayudar en algo?— cuestionó Jun.

— De hecho, sí— aseguró Yukari— Se supone que deberíamos haber ido hoy a probar vinos. Necesitamos un pedido de vinos tintos y champagne para los brindis. Si pudieran ir a la cava, seguro encuentran lo necesario, además de algún licor como regalo para los invitados—

— Claro, nosotros nos encargamos. ¿Falta algo más?— cuestionó Hikaru con convicción. Allison, Yukari y Aimeé, intercambiaron miradas.

— Venga chicas, ustedes tienen cosas que hacer y nosotros no. No la vamos a liar de nuevo, confíen en nosotros— les pidió el tigre.

— Bueno… No hemos podido conseguir una orquesta— aseguró Allison— Y falta ir a hacer el depósito a la florería de los pedidos que hicimos—

— Vale. Iremos a la cava, volveremos a la florería y buscaremos una orquesta. Seguramente podremos ir a dónde fuimos con Tsubasa— aseguró Genzo. Las chicas entregaron los datos tanto de la cava como de la florería en una nota y escribieron también que vinos pensaban pedir y que flores habían encargado.

Momentos después, las camionetas volvían a aparecer para llevar a los chicos y la chicas volvían a buscar a las demás para partir dónde la tienda de vestidos. Si de ellas dependía, Yoshiko iba a tener su vestido soñado.

 **:-:-:**

— Oye Taro, ven un momento— pidió Hyuga casi en un susurro. Habían llegado hacía unos 35 minutos a la cava y seguían probando vinos tintos y rosados espumosos. Hikaru había encargado ya una buena cantidad de Champagne y los demás se entretenían buscando las botellas que obsequiarían a los caballeros. El castaño, a escaso un metro de él, se acercó.

— ¿Pasa algo?— preguntó Taro, arqueando una ceja.

— La verdad que sí. Quisiera hablar antes contigo, porque pareces menos torpe que Tsubasa— comenzó el tigre y robó una sonrisa de Misaki— Ya sabrás, Hikaru me ha dicho que como caballería del novio, nos toca organizarle la despedida—

— Exactamente. ¿Qué no lo sabías?— cuestionó el chico.

— Ah, pues no. En la boda de Tsubasa, a mí no me dijeron nada de organizar despedidas, pese a subir también al altar— replicó el tigre, uraño como siempre. Taro negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Y dices que Tsuby es torpe? No pedimos tu tarjeta y firma para nada, ¿sabes? Pagaste tanto la cancha, como las bebidas y esa botarga de balón que acabó por aplastar a Tsubasa en plena fiesta— rememoró el castaño. Hyuga abrió grandes los ojos.

— ¿Era para eso? Y yo que pensé que eráis unos raros— se mofó— Pero bueno. ¿Qué haremos para Hikaru?— cuestionó el tigre.

— Pareces bastante interesado esta vez— animó Taro, con una inocente sonrisa.

— Se lo debo a Hikaru. No empieces a tocarme las narices Misaki— le advirtió.

— No me das miedo. ¿Lo sabes, no?— el castaño se sentía valiente, repitiéndose mentalmente que Hyuga no sería tan cruel como para hacerle algo— Pero bueno… No he pensado en nada, pero tenemos que apresurarnos. Si la final se juega el lunes, Hikaru se casa el sábado. La despedida deberá ser el viernes por la tarde-noche.

— ¿Crees que las chicas ya hayan pensado algo para la despedida de Yoshiko?— cuestionó Hyuga, Taro se quedó en blanco.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— _ **Esa noche. (07:00 PM)**_

— **Sheraton Yokohama Hotel.**

Tras una tarde repleta de embrollos, Yoshiko finalmente tomó asiento en su cama y suspiró, agotada. No había querido bajar con las chicas a cenar, puesto que el cansancio la obligaba a hacer uso de su preciosa cama de hotel. Sanae, en la habitación de al lado, también descansaba, puesto que el día la había acelerado de estar llevando a Yoshiko de acá para allá.

De repente, una dulce sonrisa atravesó por sus labios. Las chicas habían sido sumamente dulces y fieras esa tarde. Allison y Hye Sun habían terminado por reñir a la empelada que había arruinado su vestido, Sanae y Yayoi se habían encargado de cancelar tanto el pedido de vestido como el pedido de atuendos de dama. Y había sido Aimeé la que pasara la tarde contactando con Bianca Russó.

Un par de horas después del lío, las chicas habían dejado en manos de los muchachos las tareas del día y habían partido al estudio que Bianca, amiga de Aimeé y novia de Gentile Salvatore había pedido ocupar al conocer a la chica dueña del establecimiento. Bianca, había escuchado el embrollo y aceptado encargarse de la novia. Experta en el diseño, famosa por sus tendencias de moda en Italia y un ícono de la moda en Europa, la italiana tomó medidas, encargó telas y aseguró a Yoshiko que para la semana siguiente el vestido de sus sueños estaría en sus manos.

Un golpe en la puerta la hizo levantarse y tras escuchar la voz que la llamaba no dudo en abrir la puerta. Al otro lado, Hikaru sonreía y en sus manos llevaba un pequeño ramillete de orquídeas.

 **:-:-:**

Los chicos se habían retirado hacía unos momentos pues debían volver al complejo para descansar y soportar la práctica ardua que mantendrían al día siguiente, previo al partido de semifinales. En el bar del lobby, Jaqueline y Aimeé se habían quedado de reunir, aunque para esos momentos solo la italiana estaba ahí. La española seguía en su habitación, intentando cortar la llamada con su editor del periódico _La Stampa_ que la apremiaba a enviar ensayos más extensos y mejor reportados de lo acontecido en el Mundial, pese a tener a otro equipo persiguiendo los sucesos.

— _Y bueno Nathan, ¿qué puedes decirnos de tu recién firmado contrato?—_ preguntó la entrevistadora a un chico de ojos azules y cabellos negros, no más grande que Hye Sun. Jaqueline, que bebía una soda italiana y miraba el programa que transmitían en la tele en su espera, lo reconoció al instante. Nathan Kalet, el cuñado de Pierre.

— _Bueno, estoy bastante emocionado. Cuando Tom Hiddleston vino a mí y me dijo que había recomendado mi trabajo para la franquicia Marvel, en realidad no podía creerlo—_ aseguró el muchacho con una sonrisa. Jaqueline prestó atención.

— _Debió ser toda una sorpresa. Según sabemos, ha sido Tom tu guía en la carrera de la actuación y estamos muy ansiosos por mirar tú trabajo. Anteriormente, sabemos que has hecho varias obras de teatro en Londres y también que participaste en algunas series de TV—_

— _Así es. Yo también estoy ansioso por comenzar a filmar…_

— _¿Ya has tenido el placer de conocer a tu coprotagonista?—_ la sonrisa de la entrevistadora no se hizo esperar.

— _No, aún no. Me han dicho que actualmente, Arianne Clark está en Japón, apoyando el Mundial de su pareja, Stephan Levin. No puedo esperar para conocerla, he oído cosas muy buenas de ella—_ expresó Kalet con una sonrisa.

Acto seguido el sonido se cortó y el barman puso a correr música, dejando al TV en presentación muda. Las letras del pie de la pantalla rezaban: _Arianne Clark y Nathan Jacobs protagonizan: Ant-Man: El Hombre hormiga. ¿Cómo tomará Levin este nuevo filme de su novia?_

— Acá estás, lamento el retraso— dijo Aimeé al parecer, justo cuando Jackie sonreía por la frase leída.

— No hay problema. ¿Qué tal el trabajo?— respondió la castaña.

— Tendré mucho que hacer al volver, eso es seguro— se lamentó la española al pensar en la carga de trabajo que le aguardaba— Pero dejemos eso. A lo que veníamos… ¿Has pensado en algo para la despedida de Yoshiko?—

— Bueno, pues… no, la verdad que no. Sanae me ha dicho que en su despedida, solo organizaron una comida y algunos regalos para la novia. Si me preguntas no tengo idea de las tradiciones japonesas, pero los italianos solemos hacer fiestas— aseguró la castaña.

— Sí, eso mismo pensaba yo. Una fiesta— sentenció Aimeé— Quizás en la despedida de Sanae faltó algo de acción, pero este año, no voy a permitir que privemos a Yoshi de disfrutar de los placeres de las fiestas de solteras—

— ¿Acción?— Jaqueline arqueó una ceja, divertida— ¿Qué piensas, contratar bailarines semidesnudos?— rió.

— Bueno, no eres tan inocente como te ves. Exactamente, eso pensaba— aseguró. Los ojos ambarinos de la española brillaron con picardía. Jaqueline dejó de sonreír y sopesó aquella idea. Personalmente, Jaqueline no era una chica que pasara sus días viendo hombres en paños menores y era claro que ninguna de sus amigas lo hacía tampoco, pero ¿no se trataban las despedidas de decir adiós a algo? Si ese algo era l libertad de mirar hombres semi vestidos al menos una vez, Jaqueline estaba de acuerdo.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que es hora de olvidar el tema de los policías y los bomberos— aseguró con determinación, recordando la noticia que acababa de ver en TV— Lo de hoy, son los superhéroes— Aimeé miró a la italiana, aquella sería un despedida digna de recordar.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— _ **Viernes (12:00 PM)**_

— **Estadio Kashima; Kashima, Japón.**

Tras haber pasado un jueves completamente entregado al entrenamiento adecuado para enfrentar aquel partido de semifinales, la selección japonesa llegaba en esos momentos al estadio indicado para disputar un encuentro que en esos momentos era el centro de todos los medios deportivos.

Las tribunas, siempre a reventar, no daban abasto para tantos espectadores que acudían ansiosos de mirar a sus favoritos en la contienda. El autobús que había transportado a los brasileños desde su hotel se hallaba metros más allá y los sudamericanos estaban ya en el interior del complejo. Cuando el último miembro de la selección japonesa bajó, los reporteros no perdieron tiempo y se lanzaron a por las entrevistas previas al partido.

Tsubasa habló poco, antes de que seguridad les formara el pasillo para seguir transitando. Camino a los vestidores, vieron poco del mucho barullo que se estaba llevando acabo. De un lado a otro, aficionados vestidos con las camisetas de Japón o Brasil iban de un lado a otro, mientras que los adornos y los rostros pintados con los colores de las respectivas banderas, tampoco se hacían esperar. Tras llegar a los vestidores, cada jugador fue tomando su lugar, mientras en la cancha las puertas de acceso se cerraban y las chicas extranjeras tomaban sus lugares.

En la hincha japonesa, doce chicas revestidas con sus respectivas camisetas se mezclaban con los demás aficionados tanto por la vestimenta como por el ánimo que las embargaba. Del lado de los brasileños, Kezia Oporto había aparecido junto a las parejas de Leo Luciano y Naturezza, para apoyar a su prometido.

El partido estaba por comenzar. Del lado derecho, Brasil apareció portando sus colores amarillos en las camisetas y azul en los shorts. Japón entró al poco tiempo con los azules encendidos de sus uniformes y acto seguido el grupo de árbitros. Los himnos nacionales comenzaron a sonar y tras estos el esperado sorteo. Los nipones cogieron la patada inicial, mientras que los sudamericanos ganaron la elección de la cancha.

El árbitro se preparó.

Japón se había presentado alineando a sus jugadores de modo que la portería fuera cubierta por Ken. La defensa estaba conformada por Ryo, Hikaru, Jito y Soda. En la media, se hallaban Izawa, Taro, Tsubasa y Misugi. Mientras que la delantera era cubierta por Hyuga y Nitta.

Brasil de su parte, había dejado a Naturezza y a Ayrton Botelho en la delantera y. A Santana en la media junto a su dupla con Leo, acompañados de Jomara Cunha yDavi Oliveira. La defensa estaba conformada por Rivaul que ese año ingresaba en el que sería su último Mundial, junto a Alessandro Sarvia, Aaron Vidal y Leandro Farías. La portería estaba cubierta por el siempre poderoso Carlos Salinas.

El pitido inicial se hizo escuchar y Japón puso en movimiento el esférico.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **N/F:**

 ***Dietlinde Tausch, Yuki Konoe** y **Lydia Palau** son personajes propiedad de **JulietaG.28.**

 ***Ayrton Botelho, Jomara Cunha, Davi Oliveira, Alessanro Saeavia, Aaron Vidal y Leando Farías** son OCpropiedad de **JulietaG.28.**

 ***Park Han Neul** es un personaje propiedad de **Julieta G.38**

 ***Nathan Kalet Jacobs** y **Arianne Clark** son OC's propiedad de **JulietaG.28.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _¡Saluditos a todas! Bueno, heme acá, que en serio ya me emocioné con este Fic al que me va a doler decirle adiós. Como se aprecia, Tsubasa puede no tener remedio pero ¿esperaban aquel regalazo? Como siempre, algún pequeño percance había que surgir en la organización de la boda y que buena oportunidad para Bianca que comienza a darse el gusto de aparecer en mis Fic's antes del suyo con Gentile. Al fin, hemos llegado a la organización de las despedidas y tal parece que las extranjeras son realmente fiesteras. ¿Qué pasará con Hikaru? Sobre el Mundial, me ha agradado leer que alguien –además de mí- esperaba ver a Alemania en la final y como estaba planeado acá tenemos el inicio de un encuentro con Brasil._

* * *

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **Memoriesofkagome, Candy Ventura**_

— _agradezco a memories el dato del navegador. ¡Mil gracias!-_

* * *

 _Como siempre, no duden en hacerme llegar sus opiniones. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!_

 _ **JulietaG.28**_

* * *

— _¡El balón es nuestro amigo!—_


	18. 17: Un paso hacia el final

— _ **Cuarta Parte: Finalmente Casados—**_

* * *

 **=17. Un paso hacia el final=**

Nadie que hubiera conseguido boletos para un encuentro de semifinales en un Mundial habría esperado que el partido resultara aburrido. Mucho menos tratándose de un partido Japón VS Brasil. Desde el instante en que Japón —por pie de Hyuga— puso el balón en movimiento, quedó claro que aquel no sería un encuentro como cualquier otro.

Para los verdaderos fanáticos del soccer, la historia que precedía aquel encuentro de competencias anteriores, era claro todo lo que los jugadores dentro del campo —más allá del pase seguro a la final del Mundial— se estaban jugando. Seis años atrás en el Mundial Sub-20 que se había jugado en Japón, la final había enfrentado a ambas naciones por primera vez otorgando la victoria a los nipones solo después de haber dejado todo en la cancha. Y cuatro años atrás, en la última edición del Mundial (con sede en Brasil), los sudamericanos habían encontrado su venganza al sacar a los nipones de la final, justo en un partido de semifinales.

El minuto 10', dejo claras las intenciones de los japoneses, que no pretendían —por nada del mundo— dejarse vencer en esa ocasión. La línea de defensa se puso en acción a los primeros minutos del partido, cuando la dupla de delanteros que formaban Hyuga y Nitta logró traspasar hasta ellos. Entre fintas y dribleos sublimes, el tigre y el halcón habían logrado bajar y tras burlar al mismísimo Rivaul, más conocido como el águila de Cataluña, Kojiro se vio frente a frente con Carlos Salinas.

Al minuto 12', el « _Raiju Shoot_ » impactó de lleno en las manos del arquero brasileño que se dio el gusto de sonreír al lanzar el balón a sus compañeros para iniciar el contraataque. Bien marcados, Tsubasa y Taro, encontraron dificultades en su tarea de recuperar el esférico, mientras que Santana y Leo se movía con plena libertad, una vez evitados Misugi e Izawa que tenían la firme misiva de marcarles personalmente.

Hacia el minuto 30', luego de una demostración de poder dentro del campo y de dos intentos fallidos de gol por parte de cada equipo, el partido pareció inclinar la balanza de preferencia hacia Japón que había logrado acercarse una vez más a la línea de tiro. Santana marcado por Misugi y Leo marcado por Izawa, no lograron llegar hasta ellos, ni siquiera Rivaul y su defensa —compuesta por Alessandro, Aaron y Leandro /antiguo compañero de Tsubasa en su estancia en Brasil)— fueron suficientes para mermar la meta de la llamada _Golden Combi._

 _«¿Será Misaki o Tsubasa? ¿Quién de los dos tirará?»_ se cuestionó Salinas, al ver acercarse a los otros dos. Desde la banca japonesa, Wakabayashi sonrió, ocultando sus ojos negros a sus compañeros pendientes de la jugada del dúo de oro. En la cancha, Tsubasa se adelantó, Salinas se inclinó a la derecha para detener el disparo, pero en un último momento, el capitán Ozhora pasó el esférico a su compañero. Misaki disparó, un tiro certero sobre la cabeza del arquero, pero fácil de despejar. Tsubasa recuperó entonces el balón y se posicionó, la finta fue tirar cuando en realidad volvía a pasar el balón. Y cuando Carlos creyó que Misaki dispararía, un nuevo cruce logró distraerlo.

 _«Esos dos son expertos haciendo eso…»_ rememoró Genzo desde su lugar, sonriendo abiertamente, mientras las tribunas, el equipo y Tsubasa y Misaki celebraban el primer tanto que caía en favor de Japón.

 **:-:-:**

El medio tiempo llegó para alivio del equipo y de la afición. Luego del tanto que Tsubasa había logrado anotar con asistencia de Misaki, Brasil no se había quedado de brazos cruzados. Rivaul cerró la defensa, Santana dirigió el medio campo y Naturezza y Ayrton se dispusieron a robar el esférico y dirigirse al arco contrario. El silbatazo de corte había robado no solo un suspiro de los espectadores sino también de dos equipos agotados dentro del terreno de juego.

Mientras las chicas celebraban la ventaja del equipo, Sanae, Aimeé y Jaqueline se había recluido y charlaban en susurros. Las extranjeras habían acaparado a la señora Ozhora para ponerla al tanto de sus malévolos planes para la despedida de soltera de la novia. Sanae, había pasado de la vergüenza a la maquiavélica complicidad, pues una vez explicados los detalles, la mujer del genio del soccer, imaginaba divertida las reacciones que Yoshiko y las demás podrían tener.

— ¿Entonces han comenzado a buscar donde…?— preguntó Sanae.

— Sí. He revisado páginas en internet y localicé un buen sitio para contratar en Hokkaido. Si la boda se lleva a cabo el sábado, creo que la noche del viernes vendría perfecta para la despedida— explicó Aimeé con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Así, resulta más sencillo hacer el contrato allá que aquí— razonó Jaqueline. Su rostro dulce parecía no tener encuadre con aquella diabólica planeación, aunque ninguna de las chicas en realidad, encajaría en el perfil de perfectas estrategas. « _Luego de nuestra huida a Shizuoka, creo que en realidad si encajamos en el perfil»_ se dijo Sanae en una nota mental.

— Pues entonces miren ese asunto. Cuando lleguemos a Hokkaido, me aseguraré de conseguir el alquiler de un bar para llevar a cabo todo, no podemos hacerlo en casa de los padres de Yoshi, ¿cierto?— respondió Sanae.

— Pues no y si nos hospedaremos en un hotel, tampoco creo que su bar funcione… demasiada gente para una fiesta exclusiva— aseguró Aimeé.

— Vale, yo el bar, ustedes la diversión— sentenció Sanae y puestas de acuerdo, solo una cosa pareció ser de importancia.

— No vayan a dejar que los muchachos se enteren— advirtió Jaqueline, porque para lo que planeaban era mejor no tener histéricos futbolistas cabezas de balón tras ellas.

 **:-:-:**

Ken se preparó. La defensa había caído, Matsuyama se veía imposibilitado por Ayrton y Jito y Soda habían sido sobrepasados, ni Hyuga ni Misugi llegarían a tiempo para enfrentar a Naturezza, así que para el arquero solo quedaba hacer frente al disparo del brasileño.

Frente a él, la sonrisa del preferido de Roberto Hongo resultaba molesta. Arrogante y orgullosa. A las orillas del campo, el mismo entrenador que hubiera sido en el pasado mentor del mismísimo Tsubasa Ozhora, sonreía triunfal pues conocía aquella expresión en el rostro de su gran descubrimiento. La camiseta número 10, era lo más hermoso para Roberto dentro de esa cancha, pues tanto de un lado como del otro, sus mejores alumnos la portaban con orgullo.

Naturezza se posiciono, su blanco apuntó directo a los pies del arquero. Ken sintió los guantes demasiado justos como para que el esférico resbalara y cuando el balón salió disparado en un tiro raso creyó tenerla fácil para detenerlo. Había abierto las manos entorno al esférico cuando este dio un cambio y marcó una curva directa a la esquina izquierda al tiempo se subía de poco en poco. La pelota quedó en la red, al mismo tiempo que el minuto 60' se marcaba en el reloj. Japón y Brasil quedaban empatados y los minutos restantes del encuentro, no resultarían para nada sencillos.

 **:-:**

El pitido final estalló en la cancha. El minuto 90' había caído y sin jugadas que comprometieran una anotación para alguno de los dos equipos, el árbitro había detenido sin más la disputa del gol. El marcador 1-1 anunciaba lo que más emocionaba a la afición y quizás lo que más ponía nerviosos a los jugadores. Tiempos extra.

Con diez minutos para beber agua y descansar, los equipos se retiraron a sus bancas y se ajustaron el equipo. Genzo y Ken intercambiaron un par de frases en las que ambos tomaron en cuenta los análisis del otro. Hyuga pidió el relevo de Nitta que había quedado sensible de su encuentro personal con el defensa Leandro y que aun sentía punzante la rodilla dónde su pierna había impactado contra la del brasileño al minuto 56'.

Cuando el partido se reanudó con sus dos tiempos de 15 minutos cada uno y una pausa de cinco entre ambos. El equipo en mover fue Brasil que dejó el esférico en poder de Ayrton desde un principio. Durante los primeros 90' minutos, Ayrton Botelho había demostrado ser más que la dupla de Naturezza, un delantero casi tan rudo como el mismo Hyuga. Tanto Izawa como Misaki tuvieron que emplearse a fondo para detenerle, cuando el brasileño se dirigió hacia ellos, dispuesto a superarlos y seguir más allá. Una barrida fue más que suficiente para Misugi para robar el balón y enviarlo a Tsubasa. Sawada y Hyuga ya se habían movido y esperaban un pase del capitán, infiltrados en campo enemigo cuando Santana acudió a acorralar a Tsubasa.

— Como en los viejos tiempo ¿eh, Tsubasa?— comentó Carlos con una sonrisa. No había duda que luego de sus primeros encuentros en Brasil y su posterior enfrentamiento en el Mundial pasado como en el Mundial sub-20, Santana había cambiado y mucho. Pero aun así, Tsubasa aún recordaba al _cyborg del soccer_ que le hubiera dado muchos problemas mientras jugaba con el Sao Paolo.

— Será tan difícil como entonces— aseguró el japonés y haciendo gala de sus mejores técnicas logró driblar al sudamericano y al fin dejarle atrás. El pase que envió directo a Hyuga logró llegar a su objetivo y juntos la dupla que había nacido en el Meiwa se movió con los ojos puestos en la meta.

 _«¡Goool!»_ exclamó el comentarista, cuando el _Raiju Shoot_ impactó contra la red, superando a Salinas que se sintió derrotado en ese momento. Fue Luciano Leo el que se acercara a su portero y tras un par de frases lograra reanimarlo para continuar. Los primeros 15' minutos de los tiempos extra subieron a un tanto en favor de Japón que a partir de ese momento se esmeró en no dejar que Brasil consiguiera alcanzarles.

 **:-:-:**

— Parece que Hyuga y el resto se están cansando— comentó Allison a Aimeé, cuando el equipo salió a la cancha.

— Brasil es un hueso duro de roer— respondió la española. Aunque al iniciar el torneo, sus diferencias las habían apartado, pronto, habían encontrado un punto medio y luego de un tiempo, se habían logrado acoplar hasta el punto de llevarse de bien.

— Y que lo digas, pero confiemos en los chicos…— aseguró la pelinegra.

— Parece que Ken también se ha cansado ¿o no Hye?— siguió la española, inmiscuyendo a la coreana a la charla.

— No me gusta nada la cara que tiene. Ese último disparo de Ayrton parece que su mano lo resintió— alegó la peli azul, preocupada.

— No te apures, es Ken. Jugó contra Francia lesionado en el Mundial Sub-16 y venció— le aseguró Sanae para infundirle ánimos a la pequeña, pero no fue sino, hasta que Allison intervino que Hye sonrió verdaderamente.

— Sé que me arrepentiré pero allá va. Sinceramente, no creo que ni con Genzo en la cancha hubiera una verdadera diferencia…— a sus espaldas, Yayoi observó a las chicas y su mirada se reunión con la de Yoshiko.

Al principio, les había parecido que el hecho de que las parejas de los muchachos acudieran al mundial, habría de cierta forma desequilibrar lo que ellas, Yukari y Sanae habían construido en todos esos años, sin embargo, a una semana de que el torneo terminara oficialmente, les parecía que la diversión y el cambio que la nuevas habían llevado iba a extrañarse. Luego de ese mundial, sería imposible no extrañarse. Después de todo, no siempre se conocen más chicas dispuestas a soportar a los cabezas de balón.

 **:-:-:**

El minuto 30' fue marcado y el pitido del árbitro dio por terminados los tiempos extra. 30 minutos extra jugando habían logrado dos cosas. 1) Quebrar el empate 1-1. 2) Instaurar un empate global 2-2.

Aunque en un principio, Japón había logrado la ventaja y Brasil había sido contenido había sido en el último momento y con su poderoso _Skywing Shoot_ que Santana había logrado anotarle a Ken. La tribuna en esos momentos, esperaba a que la línea fuera marcada en el césped, mientras que los jugadores se movían por el campo, marcando un orden. Tirarían a penal y el equipo que lograra romper el empate sería el que consiguiera el pase a la ansiada final.

En las gradas, doce chicas se habían quedado paralizadas.

El primero en tirar fue Brasil. Santana recibió el tiro de apertura que disparó directo a la esquina derecha. Desde su lugar, Ken lanzó una breve mirada a su ex capitán, Hyuga que le sonrió en un claro signo de confianza. En la banca, Genzo lo miraba y su asentimiento de cabeza, lo convenció de algo que a veces llegaba a olvidar. Estaba ahí por una razón. Era portero de su selección, no por suerte ni por azar. Era el _Karate Keeper_ y defendería su arco hasta el final. El _Drive Shoot_ de Santana quedó en sus manos. Japón: 1. Brasil: 0.

Del lado de Japón, el primero en disparar fue Hyuga que lanzó un certero _Tiger Shoot_ a la red de Salinas y esperó paciente a que el brasileño intentara detenerlo. Con todo y todo detener el cañonazo resultó imposible y Japón se alzó con el primer penal acertado.

Santana, Ayrton, Leo y Rivaul. De los cuatro tiros de Brasil, solo el de Santana falló.

Hyuga, Misaki, Matsuyama, Jun. De los cuatro disparos nipones, solo el de Misugi fue despejado.

Naturezza se posicionó por última vez. Aún tenía la pierna acalambrada de su encuentro final contra el tigre durante el segundo tiempo, pero no le importaba. Disparó y cerró los ojos con la certeza de que la tribuna reventaría al tocar el balón la red. Grande fue su sorpresa al advertir que Ken, había detenido la pelota. Tsubasa se jugó el pase a la final. Con sus amigos a sus espaldas y sus enemigos a sus costados, sus ojos viajaron más allá de Salinas, hasta las tribunas, donde en su asiento, Sanae miraba en su dirección. Las manos juntas como si orara, tan cerca de su corazón y su sonrisa rebosante de confianza. Además, ese brillo. Eufórico, el capitán nipon no dudó, disparó su potente tiro y observó con deleite como este impactaba contra la red. Japón, pasaba a la final.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— _**Esa misma noche… (07:00 PM)**_

— **Sheraton Yokohama Hotel**

Un grupo juvenil de _J'Pop_ — _Perfume—_ sonaba de fondo. El _Bay West_ _Bar_ había prescindido esa noche de su norma de vestimenta de coctel, para albergar a la selección japonesa de futbol completa que en esos momentos celebraba de su victoria su pase a la final del Torneo Mundial.

Hacía un rato que la música juvenil había cobrado fuerza y mientras algunos bailaban y otros charlaban, los meseros del bar se encargaban de que todos los presentes se encontraran satisfechos.

En una mesa de fondo, Hikaru y Yoshiko terminaron de observar las sortijas que Genzo y Allison habían vislumbrado para ellos como últimas opciones y habían caído en un mutuo acuerdo cuando seleccionaron unas y entregaron su elección a sus padrinos, que se vieron complacidos con tan buena opción.

— ¿Qué falta para tenerlo todo listo?— preguntó Hikaru, intentando no demostrar los muchos nervios que le provocaba el tener la boda a la vuelta de la esquina.

— Veamos… El banquete lo confirmaremos mañana— comenzó Yoshiko— Ustedes se encargaron tanto de la orquesta como de las flores y los vinos y mi madre llamó esta tarde para avisarme que luego de su victoria el salón elegido le hizo un descuento del 20%, por cierto gracias, ¿eh?— sonrió la novia besando al castaño.

— Un placer, cuando quieras— siguió Hikaru guiñando un ojo.

— Pues ya, que solo falta que tengas un smoking y los vestidos de damas y el vestido de novia—

— ¿Solucionaron eso?

— Si— celebró la castaña— Las chicas irán mañana a una prueba de vestidos para damas con Bianca, la amiga de Aimeé y yo veré los avances del vestido de novia…— su conversación continuó, el tiempo que Jun tardó en acercarse con Yayoi y la charla cambió a las capillas que los padrinos de velación habían seleccionado por internet para la ceremonia.

Al otro extremo del bar, mientras Jaqueline y Sanae miraban a Aimé y a Allison disputarse la última rebanada de tarta de moras, Kojiro, Tsubasa y Taro se habían apartado para conversar sobre cierta misión que les apañaba a los tres.

— Taro y yo lo comentamos el otro día porque eres demasiado cabezota como para no liarla— le dijo Hyuga a su capitán con una sonrisa que logró hacer enfurruñar a Tsubasa.

— No por eso pero sí que lo comentamos— corrigió Taro con una sonrisa— Verás, nos toca la despedida de Hikaru como caballería del novio y en realidad no teníamos ni una idea de lo que podríamos hacer— empezó Misaki. Tsubasa sonrió a instante y asintió con la cabeza.

— Ya… ¿no pensaran en ir a por una cascarita al parque, verdad?— cuestionó Tsubasa arqueando una ceja. Taro se sonrojó, pues precisamente había sido esa su principal idea.

— A Hikaru no le gustan las fiestas— comentó Taro— No excesivas, claro—

— Ya… a Izawa no le gusta cantar— se mofó el capitán— ¿Por qué no algo diferente? Para esa noche estaremos en Hokkaido. Podríamos ir al paintball o que tal… no, olvídenlo— se cortó el chico. Hyuga sin embargo, le arreó un porrazo para que hablara.

— Escupe ñoño o le digo a Sanae que en tu boda, habías olvidado alquilarte un traje— se mofó el tigre.

— Comienzo a creer que deseas contar esa anécdota a toda persona posible— se quejó Tsubasa.

— Tenlo por seguro, a tus hijos será lo primero que les cuente— siguió Kojiro, divertido.

— Ya los dos— los cortó Misaki— Tsuby, ¿qué habías pensando?

— Ah pues… ¿habéis oído de _Party Bus?_ Ese bus con música y bebidas que te lleva por la ciudad en una fiesta móvil— se explicó el capitán. Taro y Hyuga se observaron, sorprendidos de las tan buenas ideas que Tsubasa llegaba a tener.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Sigo viva! —y luchando por sacar adelante el semestre que me ha consumido como los nervios a Tsubasa cuando se iba a casar— Y bueno, lamento la demora con que estáis leyendo esto, pero os juro que hago mi mejor esfuerzo. Por lo pronto que me busco espacios para terminar esta historia y _¡voilá!_ Hasta ahora, ya tenemos el partido contra Brasil y una previa de lo que podrían ser las despedidas de solteros. ¿Ustedes, por cuál abogan?

* * *

 **GRACIAS A:**

 _ **Memoriesofkagome, Candy Ventura, Princesalirio**_

* * *

 _ **Con cariño, JulietaG.28**_

* * *

— _¡El balón es nuestro amigo!—_


	19. 18: Atuendos para la final

— _ **Cuarta parte: Finalmente casados—**_

* * *

 **=18. Atuendos para la final=**

* * *

— _**Sábado (02:00 AM)**_

— _**Estadio Mitsuzawa, Yokohama.**_

El pitazo final resonó por el lugar. El marcador digital expresó el rotundo 3-2 con que aquel encuentro terminaba y con el cuál uno de los equipos dentro del campo, clasificaba a la Final. Desde las tribunas, los aficionados estallaron al instante en porras de celebración y uno que otro suspiro de lamentación que logró alzarse sobre la ola vítores.

La fase de semifinales había terminado, Suecia se retiraba de la competencia, luego de un Mundial en que los seleccionaos brillaron más que nunca y con la satisfacción de haber dado batalla a uno de los equipos más grandes del torneo. De su parte, Alemania festejaba la victoria, cansada y aliviada, sin duda alguna no había sido un encuentro sencillo.

— Me arrepentiré por esto, pero bueno… Juegas increíble, Stephan, creo que lo sabes— alabó el capitán alemán, Karl Heinz Schneider, al rubio cenizo que se acercaba a él.

— Claro que lo sé— se jactó el sueco, con una sonrisa— No todos los equipos logran hacer que te apliques a fondo—

— Eso que ni qué. Cuando volvamos a Munich, dejarás de entrenar tiempos extra, te lo aseguro— bromeó el alemán.

— Más te vale que no lo eches a perder, oxigenado. Estaré ahí en la final y quiero ver que derrotes a Genzo—

— Ese es otro, que me hará trabajar— suspiró Karl, fingiendo dolor.

Desde las gradas, las selecciones que habían acudido a presenciar el encuentro, comenzaron a moverse. Por ahí y por allá, miembros de Brasil o Francia e incluso el capitán de China, empezaban a retirarse. El capitán de Japón observó un momento más al equipo alemán, con una sonrisa tatuada en los labios. Junto a él, su esposa advirtió el casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza que Allison realizó.

— No será fácil— le dijo Genzo, a su lado.

— Lo mismo piensa Karl. Yo creo que harán un gran papel— aseguró la pelinegra antes de seguir a sus amigos y retirarse.

Aquella mañana, los chicos habían aparecido, montados en tres autos alquilados, para llevarlas al estadio aunque no fuera en el mismo auto, ya que ellas también llevaban sus vehículos, según el itinerario.

« _Tenía que ser hoy…_ » pensó el arquero desde su lugar. Dieter Müller, portero de Alemania, observaba desde su sitio tanto las tribunas como el centro del campo. Karl y los otros se hallaban demasiado contentos por la victoria como para reparar en aquel pequeño detalle que él no dejaba de sopesar. Frente a él, el capitán de Suecia y el mismo Karl dejaron la charla y el rubio cenizo se alejó del lugar, no sin antes reparar el portero. Sus ojos azules viajaron directo a su mano derecha, contrario a los demás, él sabía lo que le ocurría. Y ojalá fuera el único en haberlo advertido.

 **:-:-:**

Una de las cosas que más agradaban a Izawa del Mundial, era con certeza, la alegría que se posaba en el rostro de Cho, cuando se hallaba entre las chicas. La había conocido gracias a una amiga de sus amigos, y aunque sabía que para la castaña Nanami Usui siempre sería como una hermana, aquellas 11 chicas que había conocido durante aquel mes, no pasarían por alto en un sitio importante dentro de la vida de la gimnasta. Sin embargo, a Izawa le hubiera agradado que las bodas no sacaran a flote las uniones femeninas, porque en días como aquel, no podía negar que añoraba poder tener a su novia junto a él, de tiempo completo.

— Y bueno, aquí nos separamos— comentó Aimeé con una sonrisa en los labios, al tiempo que se giraba y encaraba a los chicos. Como casi siempre, desde que se conocían, las chicas ya se habían reunido y charlaban entre ellas, dejando a sus espaldas a los 12 jugadores que las adoraban.

— ¿Seguras que no quieren llevarnos?— propuso Aoi, guiñando un ojo, porque como los otros, él también deseaba pasar más tiempo con su novia.

— Claro que no, lo que menos queremos es tenerlos ahí— aseguró Lorean, rodando los ojos— Es de mala suerte ver el vestido de la novia. Y que no se les ocurra proponer vendarse los ojos— les advirtió, justo en el momento en que Sorimachi abría la boca.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero no digan que no nos ofrecimos. A fin de cuentas, son ustedes las que se pierden de nuestra agradable compañía— espetó Ryo con fingida altanería y restándole importancia al asunto con un movimiento de mano.

— ¡Claro! ¡Sobre todo la tuya!— se mofó Sanae. Antes de que el japonés espetara cualquier respuesta en contra, las chicas se apresuraron a despedirse y se perdieron de la vista, en cuanto abordaron sus autos.

A sus espaldas, 12 chicos suspiraron, al verse repentinamente abandonados. Había transcurrido casi un mes desde el día en que arribaron a Japón de sus diversos lugares de residencia en compañía de aquellas alocadas, revoltosas y hermosas chicas y aunque al principio había parecido que la peor parte se la llevarían ellas —solas en un país extranjero para algunas y rodeadas de otras chicas a las que conocían poco o nada— la realidad del asunto era al revés.

Día y noche, los caballeros presentes añoraban su compañía y también la poca monotonía que otorgaban a sus vidas, deseaban volver a sus hogares repartidos por el mundo par así obtener, como mínimo, un día para ellos y ellas, en parejas.

— Quién los viera, ¿no adoraban la soltería?— se mofó entonces Tsubasa, observando a sus amigos mirar desolados el sitio donde las chicas habían desaparecido.

— Oh, cállate Tsubasa— le retó Hyuga, frunciendo el ceño.

— Odio hacerlo, pero apoyo a Hyuga— secundó Genzo— ¿O dirás que no extrañas a Sanae cuando ella se va?

— No, no soy mentiroso. Claro que la extraño, solo me agrada ver que finalmente han dejado de ser tan huraños y reservados, es divertido observarlos suspirar de nostalgia— respondió el capitán con una sonrisa.

— Es casi tan divertido como verte a ti reparando en Anego— atacó Taro entonces, no dispuesto a dejarse molestar. Y mucho menos por su mejor amigo.

— ¡Ay, dios! ¡Supéralo!— se quejó el chico. Al instante todos rieron, mientras volvían al camino. Una vez a bordo de sus respectivos autos y siguiendo casi la misma división de las chicas, Genzo, Hyuga e Izawa (los conductores designados) fijaron rumbo al mejor emporio de trajes para caballero donde obtendrían de una vez por todas el atuendo ideal para Hikaru.

 **:-:-:**

La letra de _«Per te ci saro»_ del grupo italiano Il Volo sonaba al fondo, la luz del atardecer se filtraba por las inmensas ventanas rectangulares de la pared frontal y en el centro del estudio, una muy alegre Bianca pegaba pequeños brinquitos de vez en vez, al ritmo de la música que tanto le agradaba. En el maniquí, un precioso vestido de novia a medio acabar estaba siendo trabajado pero a espaldas de la diseñadora, Yoshiko no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa.

— ¡Oh, dios!— exclamó la italiana al verse sorprendida. Frente a ella, once chicas miraban asombradas a la novia, tanto como la diseñadora— ¡Niñas! ¡No me asusten de ese modo!

— Lo siento, Bianca— se disculpó Aimeé, sin despegar la vista de Yoshiko. Aunque todas las presentes se mostraban perplejas ante la reacción de la novia, Bianca parecía ajena a ello y mostraba una cándida sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Y bueno, nena? ¿Te gusta tu vestido?— preguntó la modista con los ojos brillando de la emoción. Yoshiko no respondió, dio un paso al frente al tiempo que Bianca daba dos de lado para dejar la vista entera a la radiante novia.

Completamente blanco desde el corsé hasta la falda y con una cintura ceñida que comenzaba con un escote corazón, Bianca había recubierto la falda de una tela parecida al tul, con destellos como brillantina y alguna figura estaría formando el escote a la cintura que aún no estaba terminada pero que relucía con las piedras brillantes que había utilizado, el corte princesa solo reafirmaba la figura y lo elegante de la prenda. A su lado, otro maniquí mostraba un precioso velo, hecho con la misma tela brillante que la falda.

— ¿En verdad es mi vestido?— preguntó la novia, visiblemente incrédula.

— ¡Obviamente! Eres mi clientela especial— aseguró Bianca, pegando un pegando un pequeño brinquito— ¿N-No…? ¿No te ha gustado?— la brillante sonrisa de la diseñadora finalmente mermó y sus ánimos amenazaron con venirse debajo de un solo tirón.

— ¿Es una broma, no?— Yoshiko se dio la media vuelta, las chicas a sus espaldas se sorprendieron. Mucho más, cuando una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la japonesa— ¡Me encanta! ¡Es justo lo que yo quería! ¡Y mucho mejor que lo que había apartado!—

— ¡Sí!— exclamó la italiana, visiblemente triunfante— Sabía que te gustaría, Salvatore dice que no he dormido mucho estas noches, pero es que no podía dejar de trabajar en él. Le faltan unos detalles, pero puedo apostar que el martes a más tardar, estará completamente listo— aseguró y un segundo después, abrazó a Yoshiko con la misma efusividad con que se podía abrazar a una hermana pequeña. Desde sus lugares, las chicas celebraron.

— Pero no se crean, no me he olvidado de ustedes— espeto Bianca a las damas de honor— He trabajado también en sus vestidos. Mis asistentes, bueno, de mi amiga, han hecho un hermoso trabajo en ellos, vengan, vengan—

Guiadas por la italiana, las chicas fueron conducidas a un salón conjunto. Al frente, tres espejos, un pasillo de pasarela colocado en una tarima y rodeado de sofás donde mirar los vestuarios. A la izquierda, Bianca les mostró los tres vestidos ahí colgados. Sanae, Jaqueline y Aimeé sonrieron ampliamente al ver los atuendos.

 **:-:-:**

— Sinceramente, creo el que azul está pasado de moda— opinó Hyuga con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro al ver el sexto traje que Hikaru se probaba.

Habían llegado al emporio hacía casi dos horas y su labor no iba ni siquiera cerca de llegar a la mitad. Ágiles y desdeñosos, Taro y Kojiro se habían encargado de ir descartando cada opción. _«Demasiado viejo…»_ había dicho Taro con respecto a un traje café. « _No estás en el Ártico, déjate de pingüinos_ » había señalado Hyuga al encontrar un smoking demasiado suelto.

Tsubasa se había ausentado en lo que iba de la búsqueda, pues entre él y Jun, intentaban que Ryo y Aoi no pelearan por el mismo traje. Aunque solo los caballeros irían a juego y el novio destacaría, los demás miembros habían decidido aprovechar y buscar sus propios trajes para el evento.

« _Dios mío… y yo que creí que los hombres elegían ropa mucho más rápido que las chicas_ » se lamentó Hikaru al tiempo se pasaba las manos por el cabello. De un momento a otro, Tsubasa apareció y su mueca de confusión no se hizo esperar:

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No han encontrado un traje todavía?— preguntó el capitán. Hyuga y Taro negaron con la cabeza.

— No, todos son demasiado feos— se quejó el tigre— No hay un solo traje que le quede bien—

— No sé si eso fue un cumplido o me estás diciendo feo— se quejó Hikaru desde la tarima donde se miraba los trajes al espejo. Tsubasa rió por la bajo.

— ¿Qué han visto? Todos afuera ya han encontrado atuendos— les comunicó.

— Trajes azules y cafés, frac blanco y un muy feo smoking, doy fe de ello— respondió Taro.

— Ya… ¿Y algo para ustedes? Al menos ya han contemplado alguno, ¿no?— señaló el chico a los dos caballeros.

— Obviamente no, ¿crees que hemos tenido tiempo?— le retó Hyuga.

— Ya, deja de refunfuñar, gato— espetó entonces el novio, presa de la desesperación.

— ¡Hey! Tranquilo Hikaru. Sugiero que mires los trajes grises, hay una muy buena selección. Y ustedes dos, busquen algo negro, para combinar con el novio— espetó Tsubasa, claramente la experiencia de casarse otorgaba cierta ventaja al capitán de Japón, aunque en su momento como con Hikaru, la seguridad parecía no haber hecho acto de presencia en él.

— Vale, tu encárgate de él y nosotros ya volvemos— murmuró Taro dejando el lugar junto al tigre. Hikaru finalmente soltó un suspiro.

— ¿Estás bien?— le preguntó el pelinegro, el novio negó con la cabeza.

— Para nada. Estoy… Nervioso, de verdad nervioso— repuso el castaño.

— Te entiendo, créeme— aseguró el chico— Pero no tienes porque. Aunque los preparativos son demasiados y las tareas son duras, las chicas adoran organizar estos eventos y nosotros tenemos poco de lo que ocuparnos. Consuélate recordando que estamos aquí hoy y no un día antes de la boda— rió Tsubasa, con una sonrisa aliviadora. Hikaru, pareció serenarse un poco.

— Solo quisiera que todo terminara, la organización, la ceremonia, los detalle, todo. Solo quiero a Yoshiko—

— La tendrás, créeme. Yo no tuve una bonita boda por mí. Yo podría haberme casado en uniforme y el mismo día de la final. Pero quería ver a Sanae completamente feliz, esas cosas les encantan a las chicas. Al final, ella tuvo su hermosa boda y yo tuve a mi hermosa esposa, no ha pasado un día desde entonces en que no sea feliz a su lado y sé que tú también lo serás— le aseguró. Hikaru rió y un momento después, pasó estar completamente a disposición de seguir probando trajes.

— Sí te creo que te casarías en uniforme— se mofó el novio.

— No se lo recuerdes a Hyuga— pidió el capitán.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— _**Domingo (02:00 PM)**_

— **Campo de entrenamiento de Japón**

Aquella mañana el entrenador Gamo se había presentado junto al mismo Katagiri y Mikami, para dar el que sería el último gran discurso de entrenamiento para los seleccionados. El Mundial llegaba a su fin y para cerrarlo, el encuentro entre los germanos y los nipones no podía pasarse por alto. Miembros de todas las selecciones estarían ahí, la clausura del torneo se llevaría a cabo y al final del día, solo una selección se llevaría la Copa la casa.

Tal y como se había estipulado, ese domingo, la selección entrenaría por completo y las salidas personales quedaban canceladas. Las chicas habían tenido su última ocasión para estar con los futbolistas la noche anterior, luego de las pruebas de vestidos y las compras, que según relataron fueron un completo éxito para ambos equipos.

En esos momentos, la práctica a ejecutar era la de tiros libres. En el arco, Wakabayashi detenía cada disparo que sus compatriotas enviaban, Nitta y Hyuga practicaban su dupla de delanteros mientras se turnaban el tiro final y Sawada se unía a la siguiente jugada con el tigre para llevar a cabo sus mejores disparos. Tsubasa y Taro también lo habían intentado y el mismo Hikaru había enviado a Genzo su potente tiro del águila. Jun había decidido tomar un descanso, pues aunque su tratamiento médico se había terminado y su salud gozaba de estabilidad, era consciente que extralimitarse podría traducirse en una dura recaída que no deseaba vivir.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Alto!— exclamó Gamo a orillas del campo, llamando la atención de los seleccionados que de poco en poco se fueron acercando.

— Lo han hecho muy bien— siguió el entrenador— Me siento orgulloso en verdad, de lo mucho que han crecido durante estos años. Sin lugar a dudas, ya no son los jóvenes de 19 que conocí hace algunos ayeres y su capacidad es digna de brillar en estos torneos— les alabó— Sé que mañana, haremos un gran papel. Ganemos o perdamos, hemos llegado a la final y haremos sudar a Alemania, pero por ahora, creo que es hora de tomar un descanso. Tomen un respiro, coman bien y prepárense, tendremos un juego cuando regresemos—

— ¡Sí, entrenador!— exclamaron los jugadores, cuáles soldaditos y de poco en poco se fueron alejando. La cafetería los recibió entonces, pues como bien había dicho el entrenador, el hambre comenzaba a asentarse en sus estómagos. Aoi, Izawa y Nitta habían tomado asiento conversando sobre sus expectativas del encuentro del día siguiente, cuando el móvil del más pequeño comenzó a sonar:

— ¿Jin?— se mofó Nitta, como solo un soltero podía hacerlo.

— Uf, bueno fuera, permiso— murmuró Aoi al mirar la pantalla y dejar el lugar. Y ya lejos de los demás y bien resguardado en el cuarto de limpieza, el japonés, cogió la llamada.

— _¿Aló? ¿Aoi?—_ dijeron al otro lado. El japonés tembló por instinto de solo escuchar aquella voz.

— Ningún otro señor, Wang. ¿A qué debo la llamada?

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— _**Lunes (12:00 PM)**_

— **Estadio Internacional de Yokohama**

El Estadio Internacional de Yokohama había abierto sus puertas una vez más, a ciudadanos japoneses y turistas extranjeros de todas partes del mundo. De poco en poco, las tribunas habían logrado llenarse y los aficionados no lograban ocultar su emoción ante lo que estaba por suceder. La cancha ya había sido adornada, como siempre en aquellos eventos una representación musical tendría lugar y las banderas de 30 selecciones convocadas, exceptuando a Alemania y a Japón brillaban mientras bailarines y bailarinas las sostenían en alto.

En la tribuna adecuada, doce chicas se mezclaron con el resto, portando en alto el uniforme de la selección de Japón, aunque sus nacionalidades pudieran variar. En sus espaldas, nombre y apellido de su jugador aparecía claro al público y fueron pocas las cámaras que no repararon en ellas.

Más allá, extranjeros como Gino Hernández, junto a su novia Alice Bossi y en compañía de Salvatore Gentile y Bianca Russó observaban el espectáculo a la espera de que el encuentro diera comienzo. Carlos Santana y su prometida también se hallaban en las tribunas y el mismo Pierre Le Blanc parecía estar contento de poder observar a un amigo jugar en compañía de su novia. Sho Shun Ko y Stephan Levin también estaban ahí, aunque Arianne y Lian, parecían muy poco convencidas de estar ahí con ellos.

— Parecen críos, par de bobos— se quejó la actriz. A decir verdad, aquellos dos se hallaban ahí, con Levin apoyando a Alemania y Sho entonando una porra a Japón y no precisamente porque quisiera apoyarles de todo corazón. Lo que movía sus vítores era ni más ni menos que una de esas apuestas que entre los miembros del Bayern solían realizar.

En punto de las 12:30, las puertas se cerraron, la hincha de Japón y Alemania quedó completa y en el centro, el espectáculo comenzó. Las banderas desfilaron con el ritmo de la música, una hermosa mezcla entre la tradicional melodía japonesa y su paso a la modernidad, tal y como había pasado en la apertura y de poco en poco, lo que de lejos había simulado una tarima se transformó en un elaborado escenario. El cantante invitado fue _Juanes_ que supo animar a la afición y causó cierto impactó en una de las chicas. Y es que si a alguien adoraba Jaqueline, ese era _Juanes._

La presentación del colombiano, culminó al mismo instante que una cantante japonesa subía al escenario y una pieza después, los bailarines comenzaron a retirarse. El grupo de árbitros apareció entonces, seguido por los niños de la fundación escogida para participar en el encuentro, los túneles se prepararon, en los vestidores, los jugadores aguardaban las señales para emerger al campo.

— ¡Muchachos!— espetó Tsubasa de último momento, con una sonrisa tan radiante en los labios que era imposible no contagiarse con ella— ¡Estamos en la final! Y sé que ganemos o perdamos, hemos llegado tan lejos como pocos lo hacen. Pero no quiero irme de aquí con las manos vacías, hemos trabajado duro para llegar aquí. Quiero que salgamos y demos lo mejor de nosotros, quiero que ganemos y llevemos a casa esa copa que no es para mí, ni para Japón. Que este Mundial sea para nuestro Hikaru, que este Mundial sea el regalo perfecto de un grupo de amigos al novio y la novia— sus palabras lograron su cometido, entre porras y alabanzas, los nipones se prepararon y Hikaru tuvo que contener la conmoción que le generó aquel discurso.

El encargado acudió y ambas escuadras fueron conducidas a sus respectivos sitios. La tribuna estalló en gritos en cuanto alemanes y japoneses se encontraron en la cancha.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Feliz Navidad! Sé que este capítulo llega a sus pantallas con algo más que tardanza y lo siento por ello. A decir verdad, he tratado de pulirlo lo más que he podido porque entre algunas cosillas, no terminaba por gustarme, pero ¡aquí está! Luego de un semestre agotador y demasiados quehaceres para la cena navideña, este es mi regalo para ustedes hermosas lectoras de esta colección.

¡Llegamos a la recta final! No se lo pierdan, el reto es terminar antes del 1 de enero. ¡Estamos muy cerca del gran día! ¿Cuál es su marcador preferido para esta final?

* * *

 _ **JulietaG.28.**_

* * *

 **¡No te lo pierdas!**

 **La serie** "Fiestas de Risa" **ha sido abierta.**

 **Diviértete leyendo los divertidos relatos de los jugadores desarrollados en las grandes festividades del año.**

 _Para más detalles consulta mi perfil. Próximas actualizaciones en curso. Serie ubicada en tiempos post-mundial._


	20. 19,1: La Copa Mundial

— **Cuarta parte:** _ **Finalmente casados**_ _—_

* * *

 **=19.1 La Copa Mundial =**

La defensa japonesa pareció inmutarse. La tribuna nipona no daba crédito a lo que veían; los cuatro guardianes del terreno de su selección, se habían quedado completamente paralizados. Y al centro del campo, superando sin muchos esfuerzos a Jun Misugi, que aquella tarde ocupaba el extremo izquierdo del medio campo, Karl Heinz Schneider tocó la línea que lo separaba de un tiro ejemplar y un encuentro frente a frente con el arquero japonés.

Apenas rozó la línea de defensa, cayó al fin en la cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder. « _No soy tan estúpido…_ » pensó, con una sonrisa en los labios, al tiempo que miraba al último defensa, dejar su lugar. Sin previo aviso, el capitán alemán dio un potente talonazo al balón que se despegó de su poder regresando por el campo. El truco del fuera de lugar tan característico de Jun, se perdió.

Sin tiempo para que alguno de los japoneses recuperara el balón, Tsubasa observó, desde detrás del marcaje que Franz Schester efectuaba sobre él, a uno de los defensas alemanes dejar su posición y apoderarse del esférico. Si la memoria no le fallaba al capitán nipon, aquel joven de apenas 20 años cumplidos no había estado presente en el partido que enfrentó a Suecia y Alemania, dos días atrás.

Cuando el balón salió disparado al arco custodiado por Wakabayashi, Schneider se permitió sonreír. Había dejado a Ritter Bartram en la defensa, durante casi todo el torneo —solo para despiste del enemigo— y había tenido cuidado de no incluirle como titular en el partido de semifinales, consciente de su potencial. « _¿Japón tiene sus trucos bajo la manga? Pues yo también tengo los míos_ » pensó sonriente, aun cuando el portero japonés, detuvo el tiro de su jugador con lo que pareció ser, apenas un ligero esfuerzo.

— Considera eso un saludo, _gorritas—_ le espetó al portero al darse la vuelta para reanudar el partido. Genzo tomó el balón entre las manos, con algo más que deseos de lanzarlo a la cabeza del rubio alemán por llamarle con el mote con que le llamaba en ocasiones mientras estaban en Múnich.

— No es lo mejor que tienes ¿o sí, _oxigenado?—_ respondió sin más el pelinegro. Karl sonrió para sí, sin dura era la mejor final que podría haber jugado.

 **:—:—:**

26' minutos de partido no habían logrado hacer que el marcador digital cambiara ni un ápice, pero sí que habían dado de que emocionarse a la afición, cada vez más encendida. Desde el minuto 06' en que Ritter había logrado abrir la lluvia de oportunidades, ambos equipos no habían mermado en sus intenciones de lograr una anotación que les otorgara la ventaja.

Justo en esos momentos, Tsubasa había conseguido dejar atrás su marcaje personal y Misaki, se ocupaba a la perfección de cubrir a Thomas Gottshed —que había resultado ser un mediocampista, casi tan ágil y habilidoso como el mismo Misugi— para que este no lograra darle alcancé al capitán de Japón. Hyuga lo seguía de cerca, aunque Schneider se las estaba viendo negras para darles alcance, con Sawada cubriéndole cada que daba un solo paso.

Finalmente, la defensa comandada por Kaltz quedó atrás y Tsubasa obtuvo un perfecto ángulo de tiro, desde su puesto, Müller se preparó para atajar el disparo del capitán, algo más que aliviado. Antes de que pudiera advertirlo, Tsubasa mandó un pase directo al _Tigre japonés_ y sin miramientos, el cañonero del sol naciente llevó a cabo se _«Tiger Shoot»_ que se dirigió directo a la esquina inferior derecha.

Thomas se lanzó, sin pensar en lo demás, su mano derecha tocó el esférico sintiendo todo el peso del disparo y por un momento creyó que fracasaría en su contienda. Hasta ese momento había detenido dos tiros de Tsubasa y uno de Misaki, pero los disparos del tigre se caracterizaban precisamente por su potencia destructiva y la lesión que había ganado dos días atrás con los tiros del capitán de Suecia, se había terminado por resentir.

El partido se reanudó con un despeje de Müller que llevó a cabo con una sola patada, pero si había pensado que aquel pequeño detalle en su mano derecha seguía siendo un secreto para el capitán alemán, se equivocó.

 **:—:—:**

A solo tres minutos de que el primer tiempo llegara a su fin, las posibilidades de que el marcador se moviera en favor de uno de los equipos, parecían menos del 50%, sin embargo y movido por la sensación de que solo así lograría aligerar la pesada carga que llevaba su portero en los hombros, Karl Heinz Schneider se hizo con el poder del esférico y se movió directo a la portería de Genzo.

Se encontraba disputando un mano a mano con Tsubasa y Misaki, intentando superar a la llamada _Golden Combi_ que bloqueaba sus intenciones, cuando Ritter dejó de nuevo la defensa y se digirió hasta él. Aoi, que hasta ese momento lo había estado vigilando también se movió, aunque poco logró hacer antes de que Karl mandara un pase certero a su defensa y con ellos despistara a Tsubasa y Misaki que le perdieron luego de ello.

Haciendo gala de ser una grandiosa mancuerna, Ritter y Schneider se abrieron camino hasta la portería japonesa, donde finalmente, fue el _Káiser_ alemán el que se posicionó para tirar. Con una sonrisa altanera, que solo se habría permitido estando frente a un compañero de equipo, Genzo se preparó para atajar el balón. Una sola mirada a los ojos azules del capitán alemán, dejó claro para el japonés que aquella no era una jugada amistosa.

El « _Fire Shoot_ » de Schneider, fue demasiado veloz para lograr atajarlo por completo, pero para fortuna de los japoneses, el arquero logró despejarlo y enviarlo volando de vuelta al cambo. Makoto Soda, que era el más cercano al lugar se apresuró a rescatarlo, pero ninguno de los dos, contó con las intenciones ocultas del capitán de Alemania.

Un tiro de chilena, cubierto de sorpresa e incredulidad, dieron a Alemania el primer tanto a su favor, justo cuando el árbitro marcaba el final del primer tiempo.

 **:—:—:**

— ¡Dios mío! Si hasta yo estoy cansada como estarán los chicos— exclamó Hye Sun, algo colorada de las mejillas. Como toda la afición a su alrededor, las chicas también habían participado en la algarabía que los jugadores generaban y entre Hye Sun y Aimeé, las porras al tigre no habían faltado, para esos momentos la coreana ya había agarrado rubor en las mejillas y la blusa negra con el 17 en la espalda, se le pegaba al cuerpo.

— ¿Y tú de que te has cansado? Solo estamos mirando— se mofó Naoko con una sonrisa, por la expresión agotada que surcaba el rostro de su amiga.

— Precisamente. Yo solo veo y ya me cansé, imagina ellos— resolvió la peli azul con una sonrisa.

— Al menos no podremos decir que ha sido un encuentro aburrido— murmuró Lorean, a su lado.

— Eso que ni qué, todos se están esforzando, es claro que es una gran final— afirmó entonces Yoshiko con una sonrisa, detrás de las otras tres. A su lado, Sanae y Yayoi le dieron la razón.

— ¡Hey! ¡Ventura!— exclamó Allison— ¡Tu novio acaba de dejar el campo y viene para acá!— espetó la pianista, en un intento desesperado de hacer que la chica a su lado despegara la vista del móvil en sus manos— Es oficial chicas, la red la ha consumido, creo que la hemos perdido— se lamentó dirigiéndose a las otras a su alrededor. Todas soltaron la carcajada.

— ¿Qué tanto haces, eh, Aimeé?— preguntó entonces Jin, repentinamente curiosa por saber que mantenía tan concentrada a la española. Fue necesario darle un ligero jalón a la periodista, para que al fin reaccionara y levantara el rostro de la pantalla del móvil, encontrándose con 11 chicas que la miraban confundidas.

— ¿Qué me ven? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?— preguntó.

— Bueno fuera, así sabríamos que te ocurre— respondió Cho— Miras el móvil y nos ignoras. ¿Qué tanto haces?

— Agradezco a Bianca sus servicios, solo que a la chica le gusta ser elogiada— sonrió la castaña— Yoshiko, tu vestido llegará al hotel esta misma noche. Bianca se ha esforzado en terminarlo, inclusive, dice que busque por aquí a Salvatore para ver su cara de pocos amigos porque no quiso venir al partido— le dijo a la novia.

— ¿Hablas en serio? ¡No! ¡Gentile me odiará! ¡Y tu amiga está loca! ¿No le había dicho que se tomara el tiempo necesario? Podría haberme enviado el vestido directamente a Hokkaido y no habría habido ningún problema— Yoshiko parecía avergonzada. No solo había otorgado a Bianca Russó una difícil tarea, pues confeccionar un vestido de novia en tan poco tiempo no había sido realmente justo —además de un pedido de tres vestidos para dama de honor— ni siquiera con la alta remuneración que Yoshiko aseguró le daría por sus honorarios.

— Tranquila, Yoshiko, Bianca es así. Cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja no lo deja por nada del mundo— aseguró Aimeé— Y menos si se trata de ropa. Según me dijo, quizás alcance a Salvatore aquí en un rato, por si eso te tranquiliza— le dijo. Si Yoshiko quedó más tranquila con aquel comentario, no lo supieron. Los equipos saltaron de nuevo a la cancha con ímpetu de lucha y la tribuna solo tenía ojos para observar el desenlace que tendría aquel encuentro.

 **:—:—:**

Aunque el tanto que Alemania había conseguido anotar durante los último minutos del primer tiempo, había tensado aún más la situación de Japón, los 15 minutos de descanso les habían servido para formar una estrategia y con ayuda del capitán, el equipo había conservado la moral alta y los buenos ánimos.

El reloj digital marcó el minuto 50' del segundo tiempo, justo en el momento en que Hyuga, que había logrado apoderarse del esférico, se encontraba frente a frente con Alaric Ehrlich —defensa alemán y estrella del Borussia Dortmund en Alemania— que desde el primer tiempo del partido le había dado al tigre más de un problema.

— Por aquí no pasas, _gatito—_ se mofó el germano con una media sonrisa, que logró irritar al tigre de Japón.

— ¿Apuestas?— se limitó a responder el moreno. Con un túnel que más pareció ser una broma, Kojiro logró enviar el balón lejos de Alaric y un segundo después, una sonrisa divertida bailó en sus labios.

Al rescate del balón, acudió Tsubasa —que como otro par de veces, había dejado atrás su marcaje y pasado por alto para la defensa— que sin tiempo que perder, se dirigió en pos del gol del empate. Desde el arco, Müller palideció un poco. La mano aún le escocía por los tiros del tigre y algo le decía que haber pasado de largo de la enfermería no había sido una buena idea. El disparo de Tsubasa se dirigió a la esquina superior derecha de la portería, el arquero alemán se movió con rapidez.

Doce chicas japonesas y extranjeras, saltaron del gusto desde las tribunas, al tiempo que las porras y los vítores no se hacían esperar. ¡Japón había empatado! El disparo del capitán había penetrado en la red, justo en el momento en que algo parecía dislocarse dentro de los guantes del cancerbero alemán.

— Müller— lo llamó Karl, al acercarse a él, con Japón celebrando desde el centro del campo. El arquero levantó la mirada, avergonzado.

— No es nada, puedo seguir— aseguró.

— Claro que no, si sigues así, podrías terminar realmente lastimado. Pediré el cambio, has hecho lo más que pudiste. Nos trajiste hasta aquí— aseguró el capitán con una sonrisa y una palmada al hombro de su mejor portero. Un segundo después, la salida de Müller fue anunciada y en su lugar, Dustin Holbein —portero suplente y descubierto en el Hamburgo— entró al campo.

 **:—:—:**

Los últimos minutos del encuentro parecían un infierno. Lo que antes había sido una batalla por el poder, se había convertido en la guerra, ni Japón ni Alemania lograban superarse y entre sus jugadas, disparos del Káiser y de Schester habían sido limpiamente atajados o despejados. En el arco alemán, Dustin había demostrado su valía —demostrando que se trataba no solo de un buen suplente sino también de un gran portero— atajando el tiro del tigre e incluso despejando un disparo de Tsubasa.

Con la llegada del minuto 87' Japón logró recuperar el poder de balón y sin ningún miramiento —seguro de que llegar al tiempo extra solo complicaría las cosas dentro del campo— Tsubasa puso rumbo a la meta encontrándose en el medio campo con el delantero de Alemania. Karl le cerró el pasó con profesionalismo, aunque era claro que no se movería de ahí sin antes haber recuperado el esférico.

Fintas y dribleos, intentos de pases que no se concertaban y con los segundos del reloj en su contra, Tsubasa se empleó a fondo para lograr superar al capitán alemán. Por fin, Karl pareció dejar un hueco sin cubrir y pasando a través de él, Tsubasa volvió al ataque. Dustin estaba preparado para atajar aquel disparo, cuando sin previo aviso Heller Wagenknecnt le cerró el paso, imposibilitando la jugada.

El último minuto estaba comenzado y con 50 segundos de tiempo disponible, Tsubasa recurrió a la última jugada. Con un taconazo, logró enviar el balón al extremo izquierdo del campo, dónde al parecer, ningún defensa había reparado en custodiar. Los ojos de Schneider se movieron por el campo en la búsqueda del más joven de los nipones, pero cuando lo encontró, Aoi seguía en su misma posición, cubriendo la marca que ejercía sobre Schester. De un momento a otro, el _Águila del Mar del Norte_ se hizo con el esférico y sin miramientos, con un tiro raso directo a la esquina inferior izquierda, el balón salió disparado contra la portería. Dustin se lanzó en un intento desesperado por detener el balón, pero todo esfuerzo, fue en vano.

Japón se alzó con la victoria en el último minuto con un rotundo 2—1-.

 **:—:—:—:—:**

La fiesta de celebración organizada por los directivos de la JFA no podía ser mejor. Luego de la victoria obtenida en el partido de aquella tarde, la entrega de la copa había resultado agradable. Japón había recibido la Copa Mundial, con los corazones desbocados de alegría, mientras que Alemania había sido un buen perdedor. El mismo capitán había felicitado a los japoneses y Tsubasa no había perdido oportunidad de dirigirse a Müller al comentarle que desde el inicio del partido sabía de su condición y que aun así, fue un duro contrincante.

Los premios distintivos fueron entregados con la mejor recepción y para todos, fue un honor haberlos recibido. La Bota de Oro la recibió Karl Heinz Schneider, mientras que el Balón de Oro perteneció a Tsubasa Ozhora. Ken Wakashimazu recibió el Guante de Oro, ya que su amplia participación en el torneo dejó claro lo mucho que había crecido como guardameta —Genzo comentó al final que él ya tenía uno en casa y no necesitaba otro—. Finalmente, el Premio al Mejor Jugador Joven perteneció a Ritter Bartram, que con 20 cumplidos había demostrado su valía a lo largo del torneo.

Al término del evento, la selección había dejado el campo solo para cambiarse los uniformes y posteriormente dar una rueda de prensa, además de algunas entrevistas. Aimeé Ventura, reportera de _La Stampa_ estuvo ahí, y su artículo prometía, narrar más de una de las grandes proezas de la generación dorada. Más tarde y al fin libres —en lo que cabía— Japón volvió al complejo donde había residido un mes entero, solo para encontrarse con la gran celebración que les habían organizado. Las chicas por supuesto, estuvieron ahí y entre risas, bromas y más de una porra, la tarde transcurrió amena y agradable para todos.

— ¡Por Hikaru! Quién no solo merece este Mundial, sino que fue el que logró la anotación definitiva— exclamó Misaki con una sonrisa, cuando todos a su alrededor hubieron tenido una copa en la mano.

— ¡Por Hikaru!— exclamaron los presentes a coro.

— ¡Y por Yoshiko!— intervino Lorean, con una sonrisa— ¡Porque su matrimonio sea al menos la mitad de loco de lo que ha sido este torneo!— la carcajada del grupo no se hizo esperar, incluso Yoshiko dio fe de lo alocado que había estado aquel evento mundial.

:—:—:

— _**Martes (05:10 AM)**_

— **Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita**

Según los boletos de avión que Katagiri había entregado al capitán de la selección la noche anterior, el vuelo con rumbo a Hokkaido partiría del aeropuerto en punto de las 05:30 de la mañana, aunque no estaba demás que los viajeros aparecieran en su plataforma de despegue, con tiempo de anticipación. Siendo que las chicas habían terminado con el alquiler de los tres autos que habían utilizado durante todo el mes para transportarse, aquella mañana y con maletas en mano, los chicos habían pasado al _Sheraton_ para recogerlas montados en las camionetas que la selección les ofrecía.

En esos momentos, repartidos en las sillas de la sala de espera, 12 chicas y 12 chicos (el resto de la selección los alcanzaría en los días siguientes) esperaban pacientemente a que el abordaje a su avión comenzara. Al fondo, Lorean Y Naoko intentaban olvidar la somnolencia que las embargaba mientras que Hye Sun ignoraba a Ken, tras haberse burlado este de la lectura que la mantenía despierta.

— ¿Qué le hiciste Ken?— lo retó Aimeé, al advertir la insistencia del arquero para recuperar la atención de su pareja.

— No hice nada. Al menos nada malo— se explicó el japonés, visiblemente apenado— Solo dije que ese es un libro para niñas cursis, Hye no es cursi—

— ¡Cazadores de Sombras no es cursi!— estalló Hye— Lo dices solamente porque estás celoso— le espetó al chico, que pareció, ligeramente confundido.

— ¿Celoso?

— Creo que se refiere al hecho de que no eres lo suficientemente sexy como Jace, querido— intervino entonces Cho, con una sonrisa.

— O como Alec— siguió Jaqueline.

— ¡Oh! No olviden a Magnus, ese brujo sabe ganarse tu corazón— aportó Aimeé.

— ¿Alguien sabe de qué rayos están hablando?— Izawa parecía confundido. A su pregunta, los chicos negaron con la cabeza, casi tan consternados como el mediocampista del Yokohama.

— ¡Hombres!— exclamaron las doce rodando los ojos.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **N/F:**

 ***** Todo OC reconocible como tal dentro de la selección alemana es propiedad de **JulietaG2.8**

 ***Premios mencionados:** Bota de oro (al máximo goleador del torneo), Balón de oro (al mejor jugador del torneo), Guante de oro (al mejor guardameta).

 ***Cazadores de sombras** y todo personaje del mismo pertenece a **Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Que este 2016 termine de la mejor manera para todas vosotras, que las bendiciones os lluevan y el año que llega sea para bien. Os deseo unas felices fiestas y un abrazo virtual para todas.

Respecto al Fic, como puede apreciarse, este capítulo ha sido recortado. La otra mitad del viaje a Hokkaido y lo que serán los últimos días allá junto a las despedidas aguarda en otro documento en mi laptop, pero no he querido prolongar esto. Ya habrán notado que el reto de culminar antes del 2017 no se ha logrado, pero que mejor manera de comenzar que con lo que nos resta de diversión. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

* * *

 _ **JulietaG.28**_


	21. 19,2: Búsqueda implacable

— **Cuarta Parte:** _ **Finalmente Casados—**_

* * *

 **=19.2 Búsqueda implacable=**

— _**Furano (Hokkaido), Japón.**_

— **New Furano Prince Hotel**

El viaje a Hokkaido había sido como mucho, un trayecto tranquilo, aunque extenso. Nueve horas desde el Aeropuerto de Yokohama hasta el Aeropuerto de Chitose habían permitido a los viajeros conciliar el sueño, charlar animadamente o ver alguna película desde las laptops o tabletas —en el caso de Hye Sun, concluir la novela de los cazadores de sombras y suspirar con sus personajes—. Dos horas más tarde (no sin antes haber realizado el trámite correspondiente para el alquiler de unas accesibles camionetas) la ciudad de origen de los comprometidos les dio la bienvenida y el _New Furano Prince Hotel_ los recibió para comenzar su corto pero importante hospedaje de aquellos días.

Dado que el reloj de la recepción marcaba las 05:30 PM a su arribo, el acuerdo fue dejar las actividades nupciales para el día siguiente y descansar del viaje durante aquella tarde. Las habitaciones asignadas se repartieron en los 12 pisos del hotel, por lo que cada pareja fue alojada en un piso distinto. Tras haber pasado un mes entero separados, solo encontrando pequeños ratos para estar juntos como hacían cuando estaban en sus lugares de residencia, cada pareja disfruto al ciento por ciento de aquella semana de descanso para volver a sus rutinas de antaño.

A la hora de la cena, el restaurante del hotel recibió a los 24 llegados, mostrando a cada instante la alegría que había llevado al hotel el hospedar a su selección de futbol. La comida fue tranquila, aunque no faltaron algunos fanáticos deseosos de obtener algún autógrafo de los chicos y una que otra invitación de los gerentes del lugar para que el novio de la selección reconsiderara seriamente llevar a cabo la ceremonia o la recepción (mucho mejor si eran ambos) de su boda en el salón que el hotel ofrecía. Pese a sus buenos intentos, Hikaru declino en cada una de las ocasiones, con una sonrisa grabada en los labios.

Apenas marcaron las nueve de la noche, los chicos fueron enviados a mirar soccer en el bar del hotel, mientras las 12 chicas subían al tercer piso donde Yoshiko les mostraría —al fin— el vestido que Bianca le había hecho llegar la noche anterior y que en el _Sheraton_ le entregaron luego de la fiesta de celebración de la selección. Sin más y de nuevo botados, los chicos obedecieron, aunque Hikaru no perdió oportunidad de intentar colarse con las damas:

— No es como si jamás fuera a ver el vestido ¿saben?— se quejó el castaño, cuando Allison y Hye Sun, lo mandaron a volar con la idea de subir el ascensor con ellas.

— Pues como sigas aquí parado, te cumplimos el jamás— sonrió Lorean, detrás de sus amigas al tiempo que Sorimachi y Jun hacían mofa del novio y se lo llevaban de ahí, al fin, las puertas del elevador terminaron por cerrarse y los tres presentes desaparecieron para reunirse con el resto.

— No es por ser amargado, pero me siento reemplazado— se quejó Hikaru.

— Tranquilo, solo es esta vez, Yoshiko no se casará con ese vestido, sino contigo— se mofó Aoi, divertido. Hikaru les lanzó una mirada dura, como respuesta a las risas de los presentes.

 **:—:—:—:—:**

— _**Jueves (09:30 AM)**_

Entre una y otra cosa, el miércoles pareció no dar abasto para sus actividades y tras haberse tenido que separar una vez más, el tiempo que cada pareja tuvo para disfrutar la estadía en Hokkaido se acortó. Pese a todo y luego de haber pasado una noche agradable, tras reencontrarse cada quién con sus parejas en las habitaciones asignadas, los chicos y chicas de la selección habían despertado temprano, con las energías bien enfocadas a hacer de aquel un día productivo, tanto en los asuntos nupciales, como en los que concernían a cada pareja.

Reunidos en el restaurante del hotel, los meseros de habían encargado de dejarles la terraza y reunir las mesas necesarias para que todos pudieran estar cómodos y bien comunicados. Habían hecho falta cuatro meseros para tomar las órdenes, pero una vez con los alimentos servidos, la selección había demostrado su agradecimiento y su buen gusto por la comida.

— Y bueno ¿qué dice nuestra brillante agenda?— cuestionó Taro con una sonrisa, mientras degustaba un poco del delicioso jugo de frutas que había ordenado.

— Pues…— como cada mañana desde que se ocupaban de la organización de la boda, Yukari tomó la palabra, junto a Yayoi— El asunto con el salón parece tema pasado—

— Sí, mi madre y la de Yoshi ya se han ocupado de ello, creo que solo falta la decoración— aseguró Hikaru con orgullo, pues tal parecía que en esa ocasión (comparada con la organización de la boda civil) el novio sí que había cumplido con todo lo que le habían asignado.

— Bien, el banquete también quedó confirmado— siguió Yayoi, alegre.

— Hani dice que hará el viaje por su cuenta hasta Hokkaido, junto al resto de su equipo— explicó Hye Sun con aparente tranquilidad— Llegarán aquí el viernes por la mañana y se hospedarán en la posada de un tío de su mejor alumno. No me ha dicho nada respecto al equipo, así que creo que lo tiene cubierto. De todas formas, hablaré hoy con él— prometió.

— Fuera de eso, creo que solo nos quedan las decoraciones, tanto del salón como de la iglesia. Y… ¡oh, sí! Los padrinos deben tener ya listas, sus tareas asignadas— anunció entonces Yukari, como quién no quiere la cosa.

A su alrededor, cada pareja de padrinos, se observó, como queriendo confirmar que los artilugios solicitados estaban en su poder. Ken y Hye Sun concordaron en que el lazo que uniría para siempre a la pareja estaba listo, pues a decir verdad, el arquero lo había recibido dos días antes de la final y hasta él, había quedado sorprendido con lo bonito del objeto. Las sortijas que corrían de mano de Allison y Genzo estaban por terminarse y el joyero las enviaría con un responsable enviado en nombre de Wakabayashi, que había usado de su apellido para conseguir aquel trato de envíos. Finalmente las arras de parte de Yukari y Ryo aguardaban ya en el bolso dela muchacha para el día de la ceremonia.

— Jun y yo nos aseguraremos de que el asunto en la iglesia esté a la altura del evento, así que por nosotros, tampoco te preocupes— aseguró Yayoi a su mejor amiga con una dulce sonrisa.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que hay que ver?— cuestionó Sorimachi, aparentemente sorprendido de que todo estuviera parcialmente cubierto.

— Ajá. Solo detalles que hay que pulir, pero básicamente, está todo listo para este sábado— afirmó Yukari— Tendremos tiempo para planear las despedidas de solteros. ¿Ya sabéis que harán ustedes?— doce pareces de ojos se clavaron en los caballeros que acompañarían a Hikaru y altar, e incluso los miembros restantes parecieron curiosos respecto a ese asunto.

— Bueno… Nosotros…— la timidez de Taro pareció jugarle una mala pasada y temiendo que fuera a delatar sus más secretos planes, Hyuga tomó la palabra.

— Sí, lo tenemos cubierto. Será algo tranquilo. ¿Está bien si no lo celebramos en alguna habitación o en el hotel?— se cuestionó, las risas de las extranjeras parecieron sacarlo de combate.

— ¿Quién pasaría una buena celebración aquí? ¡Tenemos toda una ciudad allá afuera!— exclamó Aimeé, con emoción casi palpable.

— A decir verdad, nosotras no planeamos estar aquí. Al terminar la noche llevaremos a Yoshi a casa de sus padres, aquí en la ciudad. El novio y la novia no pueden estar en el mismo sitio antes de la boda— aseguró Jaqueline.

— ¡En fin! Vamos por lo de la iglesia y el salón y luego de la comida nos dividimos de nuevo para lo de las despedidas. Recuerden agendar ese asunto para el viernes por la noche— zanjó entonces Sanae al advertir que las miradas curiosas de los chicos se habían activado, preguntándose en silencio que tramaban las damas.

El resto del desayuno corrió con tranquilidad, entre charlas sobre la final pasada y sobre lo que pasaría cuando volvieran a sus respectivos sitios de residencia. Tras pagar la cuenta —con las chicas protestando por que ellos no las dejaron ni dar un yen de propina— todos se dirigieron a las afueras del hotel para tomar las camionetas que los llevarían a sus destinos. Quizás fuera que las mañanas en Hokkaido no eran precisamente frescas, que Allison no pareció demasiado extrañada por el holgado suéter de Sanae, aunque sí que le pareció una medida un tanto exagerada.

 **:—:—:**

Las decoraciones para el salón habían quedado pactadas, solicitando a los encargados, listones lilas y arreglos con orquídeas. Los centros de mesa mostrarían velas con aroma y la vajilla a usarse, sería de porcelana. A medio camino, las señoras Fujizawa y Matsuyama, llamaron a sus hijos para hacerles saber que habían acudido a la imprenta para hacer encargos de copas a base de serigrafía. Mientras los padrinos de velación se adelantaban a la iglesia con varios de los demás, el resto acudió a la imprenta a por los pedidos.

Las cajas que llenaron las camionetas fueron directamente llevadas al hotel y guardadas en las habitaciones de Genzo, Tsubasa y Misaki, para el día del evento llevarlas temprano al salón. En el altar, Yayoi se encargó de que se decorara con flores y listones blancos, Jun contrató el espectáculo de coro para que se cantara la marcha nupcial, mientras que el resto supervisó se realizaran correctamente los detalles restantes.

Al dar las 3, las camionetas se pusieron en marcha una vez más, para llevarles a _Teppan Okonomiyaki Masaya_ donde una de las comidas más deliciosas de Japón los sació gratamente. Para Jaqueline, Allison y Aimeé, cada una originaria de distintos países, aquella comida resultó especial pues los chicos se encargaron de enseñarlas a comer con los palillos a la perfección. Para las extranjeras, resultó una oportunidad perfecta para demostrar sus prácticas con los palillos que ya antes, sus parejas les habrían enseñado a dominar.

— Bueno, creo que ha llegado el momento de separarnos— espetó Lorean con una pícara sonrisa tatuada en los labios.

— ¿Tienen prisa por deshacerse de nosotros?—cuestionó Kazuki, arqueando una ceja.

— A decir verdad, siento curiosidad. ¿Qué harán, chicas?— siguió Aoi, casi tan curioso como el resto de los caballeros presentes.

— Nada fuera de lo usual, ver tiendas, restaurantes, quizás buscar un buen spa y algunas de nosotras, todavía tienen que encontrar un vestido para la boda— se explicó Aimeé con tranquilidad, como restándole importancia al asunto.

— Ustedes también deberían dar la vuelta por ahí— aseguró Sanae a sus amigos, renuentes y quizás algo quisquillosos, los caballeros terminaron por despedirse primero, dejando la cuenta en manos de las señoritas que insistieron en pagar ellas por la comida de esa tarde.

Fuera, los chicos fijaron rumbo al centro de la ciudad, sin reparar en que Hyuga, Taro y Tsubasa se habían relegado lo suficiente como para charlar de sus planes para la despedida sin que sus amigos se enteraran. Según sus averiguaciones por internet, podrían contratar el servicio de _Party Bus_ en el centro en una agencia especializada y discutir ahí mismo los detalles del evento. La ruta a seguir la impondrían de acuerdo a los tres diferentes hoteles en que el resto de seleccionados se hospedaría y el presupuesto para el contrato parecía no ser un problema.

— Parece entonces, que el único detalle es cómo haremos para que Hikaru no sospeche de lo que haremos— espetó Misaki, pensativo, pues entre los tres, habían llegado a la conclusión de que el novio no debería estar al tanto de los detalles de su despedida, para que así se conservara el sentimiento de sorpresa.

— ¡Hey, Genzo!— exclamó entonces Tsubasa con una sonrisa en los labios. El arquero que hasta entonces había permanecido charlando con Ken sobre el desempeño de Müller durante el encuentro final, interrumpió su conversación para acercarse al capitán.

— ¿Pasa algo?— cuestionó Wakabayashi al llegar a los tres.

— Sanae me pidió que acudiera a ver la casa para los chicos, ya sabes, esa que tú me ayudaste a rescatar— las mejillas del pelinegro se tiñeron entonces de un tono carmín que hizo reír al SGGK— ¿Puedes entretenerlos a todos mientras volvemos? Estos dos no confían en mi buen gusto— se quejó Tsubasa.

— Claro, iremos a por zapatos para Hikaru y creo quiere encargar un detalle floral para Yoshiko— comentó entonces el portero— ¿Nos vemos en el bar a las 6?—

— En el bar entonces— sin más que decir, Hyuga, Taro y Tsubasa se despidieron, mientras Genzo con ayuda de Jun e Izawa, guiaba al resto a por la ciudad. En el camino, Tsubasa explicó los detalles de su regalo a los novios, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros y ganando también sus felicitaciones por la increíble excusa que había utilizado.

— Entre menos sepan, más sorpresas para esa noche— había asegurado Kojiro, divertido.

 **:—:—:**

Acababan de dar las 11 de la noche, cuando Allison, completamente agotada se tumbó en la cama donde Genzo miraba —al pareces— bastante entretenido las buenas nuevas dentro del terreno deportivo. Según las noticias, las temporadas de futbol abrirían con nuevas estrellas y en más de una noticia nipona se hablaba de las hazañas de Japón y claro, de la boda de Hikaru.

— ¿Cansada?— se mofó el arquero, mirando a la chica. Se había metido en un cómodo pants que le dejaba al descubierto los tobillos y la blusa negra que llevaba rezaba _"Si me despiertas, muerdo"_ en el frente con un gatito gruñendo en la espalda.

— No hables, quiero dormir— gruñó la americana.

Tras haberse despedido, las chicas habían puesto al tanto a todas sobre sus planes para la despedida, más por advertir a Yoshiko lo que pasaría que por mermar la sorpresa. Contrario a lo que creían, la novia pareció entusiasmada, pues era la primera vez que sentía que formaba parte de un grupo tan cercano y unido como la selección en sus mejores momentos. La fiesta y todo lo que harían, solo logró animarla e incluso dar sus aportes para el evento.

Con doce pares de ojos, mirando en toda dirección, por si en algún punto de la ciudad de encontraban con los chicos, Aimeé y Hye Sun se encargaron de llevar a cabo el contrato con el servicio de bailarines _Hotto Shonen._ Más tarde, acudieron a las diferentes tiendas disponibles, donde encontraron vestidos para las chicas que los necesitaran y posteriormente bebieron unos buenos cocteles en un bar con terrazas —aunque Sanae y Naoko, prefirieron los daiquiris, de los que se habían enamorado— para finalmente volver al hotel.

La cena luego de ello, había transcurrido con tranquilidad, los chicos habían comentado que dado que las actividades nupciales se hallaban bien agendas y supervisadas, el día siguiente podrían pasarlo en el hotel. Prometiendo acudir primero a la iglesia y al salón (divididos en dos equipos) y luego volver para esquiar o jugar golf antes de sus respectivas fiestas.

— Si te cansas así de rápido, ¿mañana tendrás energías para todo lo que haremos?— cuestionó el SGGK volviendo a sus lecturas en la laptop. Allison agitó la mano en un débil intento de darle un manotazo, fallando estrepitosamente.

— Calla, calla. Debo dormir para tener energías mañana, será geee…— la palabra _genial_ se perdió, cuando rendida ante el cansancio, la americana cayó dormida sin más explicaciones. Una vez más, Genzo dejó la computadora para mirar a su novia y preguntarse, que sería eso tan genial que harían las chicas, que las mantendría tan ocupadas y que era claro las había emocionado más de la cuenta.

 **:—:**

— ¿Lo tienen todo cubierto?— cuestionó Cho, con una sonrisa en los labios, acurrucada en la cama de la habitación, alzando la voz para ser escuchada por Izawa que se había metido al baño para tomar una merecida ducha antes de dormir. Por encima del agua cayendo sobre la tina, la voz del chico se hizo escuchar.

— Parece que sí, al menos, eso dijeron los chicos. Creo que será una noche divertida— aseguró. La japonesa sonrió con ternura, mientras el cansancio, el sueño y el efecto relajante de la ducha que ella misma había tomado comenzaban a actuar en su cuerpo.

— Que bien…— susurró.

— ¿Ustedes harán algo emocionante o también es una sorpresa?— rió el japonés ingresando en el agua.

— Uf, que sí no es emocionante— rió Cho— Bailarines, alcohol, juegos, toda una noche para nosotras— su dulce risa se apagó cuando el sueño la venció, acurrucada en la almohada de su novio. Desde la ducha, Izawa pareció quedarse embobado. Sostenía el móvil en una mano, intentado encontrar una canción para reproducir cuando finalmente sus oídos analizaron lo que su novia había dicho. Una palabra. Un caos para una pareja. Una sola reacción: locura.

 **:—:—:**

Aunque en un principio los planes habían apuntado a pasar la mañana en el esquí y el golf, las cosas habían cambiado considerablemente, tras el pequeño boicot que la iglesia había sufrido. Junto con el banquete programado. Según parecía, la decoración no había alcanzado a terminarse y hacían falta tanto listones, como flores y también el camino al altar, fuera lo que fuera que ocurrió para que eso sucediera, las chicas se movilizaron pasado el ligero desayuno que consumieron para darle solución.

De su parte, los chicos se movieron a por el banquete. Han Neul había tenido que llegar hasta Hokkaido con problemas en el pedido de carnes que había hecho y el encargo de vinos que tendría que haber llegado a su nombre se había retrasado. Pese a todo y aunque aquellas dos cuestiones, resultaban ser las máxima prioridades de los 24 encargados del evento, había una cuestión más, en referencia a su última conversación grupal de la noche anterior, que mantenía completamente en estado de shock a los 12 caballeros presentes:

— ¿Están seguros de lo que dicen?— cuestionó Jun una vez más, como quién espera corroborar algo que no tiene otra versión.

— Lo leíste ayer y te lo dijimos hoy. Las chicas contrataron strippers para su reunión y eso no está a discusión— zanjó Ken, visiblemente irritado desde el asiento delantero de la camioneta.

— Pues perdona mi incredulidad, pero las chicas no son así— rebatió el _As de cristal._

— Bueno, nuestras chicas no son así— comenzó entonces Tsubasa— No sabemos que tan extravagantes suelan ser las celebraciones de este tipo en países fuera de Asia. Y este año, tenemos una gran variedad de nacionalidades, personalidades y pensamientos, ¿recuerdas?— aquel argumento pareció sumergir a los presentes en sus propias cavilaciones. Aunque era cierto que muchos de ellos residían fuera de Asia, también era cierto que nunca se habían enfrentado a ese tipo de celebraciones en ningún momento y con extranjeros.

— A decir verdad— habló entonces Aoi— Yo ayer busqué en Google fiestas de este tipo. ¿Sabían que en las bodas mexicanas, bailan una pieza llamada _La víbora de la mar_? El punto del baile es poner al centro a los novios e intentar derribarlas mientras…—

— Pero tú lo has dicho, en la boda, no en la despedida— le interrumpió Ryo, como señalando algo obvio.

— Sí, pero el modo de celebrar, el ambiente y todo eso, es parecido ¿qué no?— se preguntó el más joven de los seleccionados, visiblemente confundido— Bueno, si les interesa, tengo un par de videos de _La víbora de la mar_ en mi teléfono— terminó.

— Los veremos más tarde— cortó entonces Hyuga— Y excluyendo también los comentarios tontos de Misaki, dentro de nuestra muy seria conversación de Facebook, les pregunto: ¿qué rayos haremos ahora?—

— Pues volviendo a mis muy tontas respuestas— se quejó Taro— Eso es obvio, tigre. Vamos a interrumpir esa reunión— aseguró el castaño con total firmeza en sus palabras.

 **:—:—:**

Aunque en un principio el asunto con la iglesia las había hecho enfadar en sobremanera, al final del día había resultado ser una perfecta oportunidad para asegurarse personalmente de que cada cosa estaba en su lugar y que el día de la boda, nada podría salir mal. Acababa de caer la tarde, cuando listas para comenzar con su celebración, llamaron a los chicos para comunicarles que desde ese momento no se molestaran en localizarlas.

La perfecta celebración para decir adiós a la larga soltería de Yoshiko comenzaría entonces y su primera parada, sería ni más ni menos que el salón de belleza.

Habiendo realizado una cita con anticipación, el mejor sitio de belleza de la ciudad las recibió, con los servicios necesarios para tratamientos faciales, cortes y peinados, maquillajes y ropa, sin excluir los cuidados de manicure y pedicura. Entre risas y un buen trato de parte de las encargadas y con más de una oportunidad para guardar el momento en una fotografía que después podrían admirar, el tiempo siguió su corrida hasta que sin darse cuenta, faltaba poco para que dieran las 8. El bar que habían alquilado las estaba esperando y la diversión apenas comenzaba.

 **:—:—:**

— ¿Qué se supone que es esto?— cuestionó Hikaru al ver el transporte que tanto Taro como Hyuga y Tsubasa habían alquilado para aquella velada.

El autobús frente a ellos, parecía al menos lo suficientemente grande como para ser más bien un remolque y por las ventanitas, ya podían apreciarse un par de luces y el murmullo de la mejor reproducción musical del momento. A su lado, los 11 miembros restantes de la selección que ese día harían de espías más que de amigos y padrinos, observaron a los encargados de aquello, con la misma mirada de interrogación que el novio.

— No te fijes, con todo lo de hoy, no dio tiempo a cancelar. Arriba todos— zanjó Kojiro, aparentemente apurado. El resto no discutió, subió al llamado _Party bus_ y entre los doce ordenaron al conductor los llevara a los tres hoteles del resto de la selección que habían llegado aquella mañana y después, hiciera una breve parada en todos y cada uno de los bares de la ciudad.

Dado que por la tarde, no había alcanzado el tiempo para encontrar el sitio de bailarines al que las chicas habían acudido —y que en los que habían visitado, no se les había querido revelar el nombre de las damas que reservaron para esa noche—, los planes de fiesta habían quedado relegados y al menos por esa noche, el espectáculo en autobús parecía haber sido secuestrado por la selección.

 **:—:—:**

— ¡Jin, Jin, Jin!— exclamaban las chicas a coro, cual adolescentes en pleno concierto. El pequeño bar terraza que habían alquilado las había recibido hacia no menos de dos horas y en muy poco tiempo el ambiente se había elevado hasta tomar las proporciones de una verdadera fiesta.

Con una mezcla del mejor pop de todas partes del mundo (y clasificado especialmente en japonés, coreano, inglés, español, chino e italiano) las chicas habían comenzado a bailar entre ellas, al mismo tiempo que las cuatro meseras contratadas servían para ellas bocadillos y bebidas que en la barra se preparaban al instante. Aunque el atractivo principal de la noche radicaba en los tres bailarines que las damas de honor se habían encargado de contratar, los juegos, las bebidas, las bromas y las muchas risas que entre ellas eran capaces de explotar en su máxima capacidad para convertirlas en un verdadero botín de diversiones, no habrían podido ni deseaban que faltaran.

Al centro de la pista, Jin que había resultado ser una experta en el baile pop, había terminado por enviar a todas a sus asientos, en cada round que había disputado con el fin de quedarse con la botella de champagne _Cristal_ que habían puesto como premio a la mejor bailarina. A su lado, Lorean intentó hasta lo imposible por vencer a la china, aunque todo esfuerzo resultara casi tan vano como Leo DiCaprio intentando ganar un Oscar.

— ¡Woooa! Stop, stop— solicitó entonces Yayoi con una sonrisa en los labios, indicando al joven DJ que detuviera la pista— Creo que estamos todas de acuerdo, en que Jin ha ganado y con creses— aseguró, los vítores a coro de las demás le otorgaron la razón y en una ceremonia exagerada, Jin recibió la botella entre risas y pequeños brinquitos.

— ¡Y bueno! ¡Ya que hemos llegado hasta aquí! ¡Es hora del show principal!— presentó entonces Aimeé, quien ya había disputado al menos una batalla de caballitos de tequila con Allison, en el que la americana aceptó la derrota y entregó como premio a la española, la hermosa pulsera que habían postulado a premio.

— ¡Con todo nuestro cariño y nuestras ideas locas de diversión! Porque sabemos que nunca antes habrías aceptado participar en esto y que no sería divertido sino viéramos todas esas caras de espanto que estás por hacer…— siguió Aimeé, risueña— Hemos traído a estos sexys superhéroes sacados de la pantalla grande, para que tus bellos ojitos se degusten aunque sea un poco, con lo mucho que tienen y lo poco que llevan encima— entre risas y gritos eufóricos, el DJ tomó de nuevo el control y con una mezcla de música y luces, alumbró la puerta de entrada donde tres caballeros ya se habían preparado para ingresar.

Con las largas capas cayéndoles por la espalda, con botas bien calzadas y solo vestidos con provocativos bóxer que llevaban grabados sus respectivos escudos, Superman, Batman y el mismo Thor se presentaron ante las chicas moviendo las caderas y agitando los utensilios que habían llevado para trabajar. De un lado, el sexy dios nórdico con su martillo realizando una danza que dejó encantadas a las presentes, con el líder de la Liga de la Justicia al centro que amenazaba con calcinar a la novia con esa mirada de RX que poseían sus hermosos ojos verdes y con el siempre oscuro murciélago que no tardó en dejar ver que cuando se requiriera el aparecería tan solo encenderse la bati—señal.

— ¡La justicia señala a nuestra preciosa novia como delincuente y la condena a cumplir su sentencia a manos de nuestros tres héroes que no descansarán hasta cumplir con la ley! ¡Para todas las que lo pidieron…!— entre todas, Yoshiko había sido colocada al centro de su pista, solo con una silla que sostenía su alterado cuerpo y sus rodillas en constante nerviosismo que por poco y amenazaban con enviarla al suelo. Superman acababa de retirarse la capa, para envolver a la chica con ella, cuando las puertas del bar se abrieron de par en par y cual miembro de seguridad, 22 convocados a la selección de futbol japonesa, ingresaron en el lugar, todos con caras de pocos amigos.

Desde sus lugares, doce chicas se volvieron hacia ellos con muecas de sorpresa grabadas en sus rostros y con la sensación de que librarse de las buenas reprimendas que recibirían, no sería una tarea tan sencilla como esa ocasión en que escaparon a Shizuoka para perderse en un spa.

— Chicos…— susurró Jaqueline, apenas vislumbró a Taro entre sus amigos. El castaño, más que enfadado, como en la primera ocasión parecía aparentemente asustado.

— Esto… ustedes…— comenzó Izawa, quién no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Cho dudó por un segundo entre acercarse o quedarse justamente donde estaba.

— Hey, esto puede…— Allison no sabía que decir. Su mente aseguraba que aquello estaba perfectamente en contexto, considerando que después de todo, se trataba de una despedida de soltera. ¿No ellos también habrían contratado sexys bailarina? ¿No se suponía que aquel era el atractivo de las despedidas?

— Solo dígannos, por favor, que no pretendían por ningún motivo bailar _La víbora de la mar…_ — pidió Aoi, como quién habla de algo considerablemente peligroso. Las miradas de las extranjeras no tardaron en mezclarse y entre carcajadas que ni las mismas chicas asiáticas pudieron explicarse, los chicos pasaron de sentirse preocupados a estrepitosamente humillados.

 **:—:—:**

Sin necesidad de explicaciones, los bailarines que habían contratado, aguardaron en la barra del bar, hasta el momento en que las chicas terminaron de explicarse. Como Allison, Aimeé, Lorean y Jaqueline eran las únicas chicas que habían crecido en países no orientales, fue su trabajo explicarles a los chicos lo que usualmente se hacía en las despedidas de solteras que ellas conocían.

Aunque las mismas bodas también eran muy diversas y en varios aspectos diferentes, las cuatro guían mundiales, aseguraron que nada de lo que era la ceremonia afectaba las despedidas. Según dijeron, la reunión debería representar el fin de una etapa y el inicio de otra, tal como habían intentado retratar. Desde regalos y bebidas, hasta días de belleza y bailes de adolescentes, las doce reunidas habían intentado despedir aquello que Yoshiko consideraría más tarde su juventud —con todos los excesos incluidos—, el mismo hecho de que hubiera ahí apuestos y sexys hombres, solo aseguraba que la novia en cuestión decía adiós a la libertad de coquetear y tener citas, pues su vida quedaría unida al único hombre con el que no solo tendría sus momentos románticos sino nuevos excesos y aventuras como casados.

— Fuera de ello, la víbora de la mar, es un baile que solo se lleva a cabo en México— aseguró Allison— Según sé, colocan a dos persona formando un arco, cuando una persona queda atrapada, debe beber un _Shoot_ de tequila. Los que forman el arco son, claro, los novios—

— Yo había escuchado lo mismo que Aoi, hay quién baila la pista y en la marcha intenta derrumbar a los novios— rió Jaqueline— Siempre me pareció un juego muy divertido—

— Pues el video que vimos no se miraba divertido, esa chica se dio un buen golpe— aseguró Aoi, aún asombrado.

— Bueno, esas ya son cosas de YouTube— rieron ellas.

— Pero ¡venga ya! Ahora que han aparecido y al parecer tras muchos esfuerzos— rió Aimeé— ¡Sigamos con lo que hacíamos!

— ¿Seguirán viendo hombres desnudos mientras estamos aquí?— Tsubasa parecía un tanto indignado, mismo que Genzo, Hyuga y Ken.

— Pues sí, a menos claro…— Hye Sun y Naoko intercambiaron miradas y un segundo después, todas parecían haber comprendido.

— A menos ¿que qué?— cuestionó Sorimachi.

— A menos que ustedes quieran darnos el gusto de bailar para nosotras— rió Jaqueline.

— Y que sepan que Yoshiko no ha recibido su baile individual. Ese claro, corre a tu cuenta Hikaru— se mofó Cho. Las mejillas de los chicos no tardaron en tornarse rojas y con los tres superhéroes de nuevo en escena, tuvieron que demostrar sus más secretas habilidades de baile.

La noche continuó, entre risas y bailes y un pastel que puso en acto la entrega de los muchos obsequios que las chicas tenían y que Yoshiko abrió de poco en poco. Los chicos se ausentaron en dicho evento, acudiendo a la terraza para beber y brindar y a su modo y a sus bromas despedir la soltería de Hikaru que estaba a pocas horas de pasarse al bando de Tsubasa. El reloj marcó las 2 de la mañana, cuando llamaron al servicio _Uber_ con camionetas para trasladarse y dejaron a las chicas llevar a Yoshiko a casa de sus padres y posteriormente ir de vuelta ellas mismas al hotel, y ellos a los hoteles de los que apenas llegaban y de vuelta al _Prince Furano._

El momento exacto en que Yoshiko tocó la almohada, al mismo instante que Hikaru, anunció que faltaban exactas 10 horas para las 13:30 horas del sábado 25 de Julio, el día de la boda.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _¡Merezco la muerte, lo sé! Esta actualización debió haber llegado a ustedes hacía ya mucho tiempo y por mis buenas torpezas es que no ha sido así. Bueno, pues luego de tiempo de investigación, tanto de bodas japonesas como de bodas de mi propio país, esto ha salido para las despedidas y espero que les haya agradado. He intentado mezclar la diversión occidental con el impacto en los asiáticos e incluso hablé un poco de lo que hacemos por acá, en México._

 _Bueno que, esto es todo con rumbo a la boda y nos leemos la próxima semana, con **EL GRAN FINAL** de este, el Mundial de Locos. _

_Agradezco a todas las que han esperado por este episodio y espero que la larga longitud —aunque trate de no extenderme demasiado en esta segunda mitad del capítulo 19— haya bastado para llevarles un poquito de toda la locura y la diversión de estos personajes. Hasta la próxima y por favor, no seáis demasiado duras conmigo en las reviews *implora de rodillas*_

* * *

 _ **Con cariño, JulietaG.28**_


End file.
